Legend of Rebirth
by Chibikawa
Summary: A prophecy must be fulfilled before history can repeat itself. Klonoa, Lolo, Popka, Guntz, Leorina, and Tat must travel the world as trust, love, promises, and secrets are put to the test. AU. Rated T for violence, language, and death. Chapter 55 up.
1. Prologue: Phantomile

**Legend of Rebirth**

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Prologue: Phantomile**

Phantomile;

A large, lush, beautiful planet inhabited with a variety of different creatures and races. These habitants, despite their differences, have learned to live together in peace. The only creatures that don't get along are humans, most of the inhabitants of the planet, and monsters, creatures whose only thoughts are to kill and destroy. Over the many years these two creatures have become more distinct and discriminated. They've all come to be known as Positives, Neutrals, and Negatives.

Positives are people who are closest to the Gods and Goddesses, usually priests and priestesses. Neutrals are all of the normal people, living their personal lives every day. And Negatives are all of the monsters creating havoc among the planet. Some normal people can become Negatives, as well, but they must have a pure black heart.

But Positives and Negatives never used to be so separated. More than 10,000 years ago, when the planet was young, they co-existed together happily. But then a great evil rose. They say he was created by all of the anger and hate inside Negatives. His name was Guroki, but most just called him the Shadow.

The Shadow took control of all of the monsters and made them kill and destroy. He wanted to eliminate all happiness and joy and fill the world with darkness. So the Positives prayed for someone to come and save them from the mad monsters.

That was how Nerome was born, the god of light. He opposed the Shadow and fought with him. The battle was fierce, now dubbed the Great Battle, and the planet was almost destroyed. Only when a monster and a priestess worked together were they able to seal both mystical creatures away.

The battle between Nerome and Guroki had shown the people of Phantomile that light and darkness must never be separated. But this lesson didn't stick. The battle was never forgotten and the humans wound up blaming monsters for it all.

Almost 10,000 years later, the grudge is hardly held anymore, but the discrimination is. Monsters are hated and usually destroyed on sight. In the end, the monsters' free will to think on their own slowly disappeared and they can think of nothing but to destroy now.

It is the year 10, 998, almost New Years day. The year 20,000 will mark 10,000 years after the Great Battle.

Though, little do the people of Phantomile know, the Great Battle wasn't the only catastrophe that occurred 10,000 years ago. Something much worse almost happened, but no one seemed to notice. At least, everyone who did blamed it on the wrong things…

---

Hundreds of miles underground, in pitch darkness, stalked a shadowy figure. The only thing that could be seen were its shining amber eyes, resembling jewels. It muttered quietly to itself in a deep, echoing voice.

"_They took me for a fool then. They've forgotten me; true darkness. They've forgotten darkness. They think I'll be stuck down here forever. Their blissful ignorance will cost them their lives. The planet is dying once again, and I'll soon rid the world of all light!_"

---

"Been almost a year, huh?" A black and white long eared, cat-like boy asked, staring at the clear sky. "Yeah," an older, black and golden wolf/dog-like boy replied absently. The two were at an intersection of three trails in a grassy feild. They leaned against a red motorcycle-like vehicle. The wolf held a map in front of him, but was looking right through it, his mind elsewhere.

He shifted uncomfortably in the heat, not sure whether to take off his red jacket and wear only his black shirt, which would heat up immediately, or just leave it on. "It's pretty hot for this time of year," the cat-like boy commented, shifting his red scarf. Despite it all, he didn't take it off. He put a hand to his head, slightly surprised to feel fur. He kept forgetting he didn't have his hat anymore. "Hey, Klonoa," the wolf suddenly began, not looking at him.

Klonoa paused, as if he hadn't heard him. "I think Lunatea's near here," he said instead. Feeling he was being ignored, the wolf looked up over his shoulder. "I think I'm ready to go back now," Klonoa said.

"You're gonna give up?" the wolf asked. "Not 'give up,' but… Well, it's been a while, you know," Klonoa replied calmly, not allowing the wolf to call him a quitter. Besides, he knew what his partner was thinking. It was about time they wrapped this long journey up and went their separate ways.

"I think I can walk there. But I'm gonna need money." The wolf looked back at the map unhappily at the mention of money. "C'mon, Guntz, we earned that money together. I deserve at least a little bit of it; enough to last me a day," Klonoa said stubbornly, straightening up. "Fine," Guntz eventually agreed, not moving still as he slowly shifted the goggles on his forehead.

Klonoa opened a compartment on the side of the hoverbike with his yellow gloved hands and took out a small bag. He took a few small green jewels out before putting it back. "All right, then," he prompted, storing the money in the pocket of his blue jean jacket.

"See ya!" Guntz quickly turned around to see the cat-like boy running off. "Wait! How much money did you take?" he called, but it was ignored. "Come and visit Lunatea when you're done!" Klonoa called back.

Guntz blinked. "See you," he muttered, but his quick partner was long gone by now. He looked back at the map, circling a certain area with his white gloved finger.

---

"It's been a while, huh?" A girl asked. "Hmm?" An odd dog-like creature beside her twitched his large ears and shifted his emerald jewel-like eyes toward her. "Since Klonoa left," the girl explained. "Oh… yeah," the dog-like creature replied absently, looking around.

"Popka!" The girl scowled, trying to get his attention. "What? I'm just… I'm excited, ya know?" Popka replied quickly, waving his long arms up and down. The girl sighed. "C'mon, Lolo. This place is gonna be buzzin' tomorrow! Don't be so down. This is _Joilant_, after all," Popka said. Lolo nodded slowly, saying nothing.

Popka sighed, but then suddenly stopped. "Hey… ain't that…?" he began slowly. Lolo followed his gaze. Her heart suddenly flipped. She could only see his back, but she'd recognize those long ears anywhere.

"Klonoa!"

Overcome with excitement, she ran toward the boy and embraced him bluntly. "Hey! Leggo!" Surprised by the mad yell, Lolo immediately let go, blinking her blue eyes in confusion. She twitched, realizing her mistake. The boy had the same figure as Klonoa, but different fur color. Where Klonoa was black, he was brown, and where Klonoa was white, he was light brown. Plus, he had dark crimson eyes and a pretty nasty look on his face.

Lolo was about to apologize, but the boy quickly turned and walked off, mumbling something rude about "outsiders." "Yeah, you keep walkin', jerk!" Popka barked, running next to Lolo. The boy ignored him, still walking, his long tail lashing behind him irritably. "Y'okay?" Popka asked Lolo.

The girl nodded slowly, her lion-like tail twitching uneasily. She looked down, orange hair falling in her face. "He looked just like him," she muttered. "I guess… but don't ya think you were a little blunt, though?" Popka asked, smiling with amusement.

Lolo looked at him in surprise.

"I mean, what d'ya think Klonoa would do if you suddenly hugged 'im like that?" Popka asked. Lolo looked away in embarrassment. "I guess I got… a little excited," she admitted. "Well, control yourself next time, will ya?" Popka asked. Lolo nodded slowly.

After the two had strolled around Joilant for a while, which was busy preparing for an upcoming festival, Lolo had a sudden urge to be alone. She told Popka she wanted to go for a walk and left him, stepping down a trail to the forest.

She sighed for probably the tenth time that day. She hadn't felt this depressed a few days ago. Why now? Probably because it had been nearly a whole year since Klonoa left to discover the secrets of his past. By now, Lolo was having doubts if he'd ever come back. She remembered a promise they had made before he left…

"_Just don't change, okay?" Lolo said as Guntz started up his hoverbike. Klonoa frowned in surprise for a second, then smiled. "I won't change," he assured. "Promise?" Lolo asked. "I promise." The two locked pinkies. _

Lolo past a group of trees, entering a small clearing. A river was rushing a distance to her right. She looked toward it absently.

She stopped suddenly. A black figure was sitting under the shade of tall ferns in front of the river, staring down at the water. He looked hopefully familiar, but so had that other boy… Lolo decided not to be so blunt this time. "Klonoa," she said quietly.

"Yes?" The reply was unexpected and impulsive. The figure had quickly looked over its shoulder upon hearing the name. "Oh, Lolo!" Klonoa quickly stood up with a big smile. Lolo sighed silently, suddenly not sure what to do next. Klonoa frowned and cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

Lolo twitched. "Oh, nothing! I just… Welcome back," she replied, smiling. Klonoa smiled again, too. Lolo began making her way over to him. Klonoa, as if in urgency, though still smiling, quickly met her before she reached the river. "I'm not back yet," he remarked.

Lolo was taking in was she saw before her.

"You've changed," she said a bit awkwardly. "Only my clothes," Klonoa replied. "You've gotten taller, too," Lolo added. "I guess… and so did you. But I promised you I wouldn't change, didn't I? And I never break a promise!" Klonoa grinned, crossing his arms as if ashamed if being doubted.

Lolo laughed, her tension suddenly gone. "Of course not! Well, then, come on! Let's get you 'back.' We've missed you," she prompted, grabbing Klonoa's hand and turning quickly. "M-Manya!" Klonoa yelped as he was suddenly pulled to run with Lolo.

* * *

Maybe it's not such a good idea to have two continuing stories up at once, but...

A lot for a prologue, I know, but... -Shrugs- Just to say, this story won't exactly jump right into the plot. It'll go a bit slow for a few chapters, then it'll speed up. As you can see, many things are changed(hence it being AU). The whole Dream Traveler concept is gone, too...

This story's relation with First Love won't be seen until further into the plot, though there will be hints(so look out for 'em!). With that said, stay tuned for Chapter 1: A Part of Past!


	2. Chapter 1: A Part of Past

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Part of Past **

_Nothing's changed... I can just ignore it... like I was before. That part of my past is behind me now, right...? Though there'll always be scars of some kind..._

"Popka might be at Joilant again," Lolo was saying. Klonoa had to smile. "I see Popka hasn't changed," he chuckled. "Well, it's mostly because of New Years," Lolo explained, smiling, too. "New Years?" Klonoa echoed. He had completely forgotten. It wasn't like he had brought a calendar on his journey.

"It's almost year 10,999. New Years after this will be even more exciting," Lolo remarked. The two were making their way through La-Lakoosha in the Kingdom of Tranquility. This was where Lolo lived and where Klonoa had stayed after first coming to Lunatea.

Klonoa looked around as he spoke, thinking to himself how the place had hardly changed. "I remember New Years last year. Wasn't it snowing then?" he asked. "Yes. It's very strange that the weather's been like this. A lot of the activities last year had to do with the snow," Lolo replied, looking a bit troubled.

Klonoa's mind wandered. "What's Balue doing nowadays?" he asked seemingly randomly. "Balue? Nothing much. He opened a restaurant a few months ago, surprisingly. But it's the only restaurant in La-Lakoosha, so it's very popular… I'm sure Balue will let you stay with him again," Lolo replied, finally realizing why he had asked the question.

"That's good," Klonoa said, sighing with relief. It'd be a lot of trouble for him if Balue decided not to let him stay with him. It wasn't like he had a house of his own. "By the way… how was the trip?" Lolo suddenly asked. "Oh, well… it was exciting, I suppose. Though that's putting it mildly," Klonoa answered, closing his eyes, thinking back on the many things that had happened over the year. "Unsuccessful, though."

Lolo twitched slightly at the last part. Klonoa had specifically left to find out more about his past. According to him, he couldn't remember anything past around 6 years ago. They had first met about 2 years ago. Guntz had only tagged along on the journey because, according to him, he had nothing better to do. Speaking of Guntz…

"Where's Guntz?" Lolo asked. "Oh, we separated a few days ago," Klonoa replied, too occupied looking around to make it sound too important. "Did you get into a fight?" Lolo asked. She knew they argued a bit every now and then. But, then again, it was hard _not_ to argue with Guntz most of the time.

Klonoa looked at her. "No. He wanted to do something by himself. So I decided I'd just come back here," he said. "By himself?" Lolo echoed.

"Yeah. Something personal that's really none of my business…"

---

Guntz stood alone. The sleeves of his red jacket were rolled up, due to the heat, revealing arms wrapped in bandages. In front of him was what used to be a house. It was now a pile of ashes, wood, and memories. His pale blue gaze stared at it for a while, before he stepped forward, into the ruin.

Guntz looked around, hardly recognizing the place that used to be his home. A crow cawed solemnly in the distance, but he ignored it. He stopped at around the middle of all the rubble.

His hazy memory flashed.

_Burning, bright red everywhere, it was very hot..._

Guntz blinked, shaking his head slowly. He took another step, but froze when he heard a low creaking noise. Upon taking another step with his other foot, the creaking increased and soon turned into a loud _snap_. Guntz yelped in surprise as the ground disappeared from under him and he fell, hitting the floor from several feet high.

"Ow," he grumbled, rubbing sore spots on his body. He looked around slowly, eyes widening at what he saw. He was in a purely cement-made room. It was clean and untouched by the ashes.

Another flash.

_A frightened yell, fur holding him tightly against his face, a gun shot..._

Guntz shook his head again. All around him were pictures. Here and there; everywhere. Pictures hung on the walls, large and small. They were pictures of many people, but mostly two he'd never forget. Guntz stood up and approached one of the picture-covered walls. He looked at a picture of a woman.

She looked somewhat similar to himself, but with white fur, shorter ears, yellow eyes, and a longer tail. The woman was grinning toothily, holding up a fist. She wore a lot of black gear on her body, making her look like a criminal. "Mother…" Guntz said quietly. The picture made him suddenly wish he'd known her.

Guntz reached for his breast pocket and took out a golden, heart-shaped locket. He stared at it.

Another flash.

"_You'll be safe in here," someone said in a breathless voice. "I'll come back for you. I promise...!"_

Guntz looked at another picture. It was of his father, his mother, and a little baby. Butz was his father's name. Guntz would never forget his image, even if he hadn't seen him for ten years. He had the same markings as Guntz, but was much more muscular.

The picture must have been taken right after the baby was born, for his mother looked a bit exhausted, his father excited, and the baby was crying. The baby was a split image of Butz.

Another flash.

_Cracking noises everywhere, it was hard to breathe, his arms were hurting badly..._

Guntz held the bandages on one of his arms tightly. He didn't want to remember any more. He already knew the story. Why relive it? Whatever had happened so many years ago, it wasn't important now. Finally, Guntz turned away from the pictures, pondering on how he'd get out of there.

---

"Oh, there he is now."

Klonoa and Lolo had been heading toward Joilant when Lolo suddenly spoke and pointed. Klonoa sighed with discontent. "I guess I should get this over with." The large brown, long eared man was just walking past a distance away. "Hey, Balue!" Klonoa yelled. The man looked over, brushing his orange mustache.

"Oh? Oh! Klonoa!" Balue walked over, grinning. Klonoa had a bad feeling about this. When he was close enough, he grabbed Klonoa and shoved him against his sweaty white shirt in a tight hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. Lolo blinked.

"It's so nice of you to come back, Klonoa! Just as suddenly as you left," Balue said cheerfully, though Klonoa knew he was only hiding irritation under the mask of smiles. "Uh, listen… Balue," Klonoa grunted, trying to hopelessly break free of the man's grasp. "I expect you'll want a place to stay, huh?" Balue asked, as if reading his mind. "Yeah," Klonoa replied, smiling sheepishly.

Balue suddenly let go, making Klonoa fall over in surprise. "Well, I don't know," he said, his smile gone. "You left so suddenly, without even telling me. And just when I was starting a big project." He turned away and crossed his arms, as if holding a childish grudge.

"Listen, Balue, that was just a coincidence," Klonoa replied innocently, getting up. "Was it? Well, then, if you expect to have a place to stay you should expect to be working twice as much as before," Balue grunted. "I was afraid you were going to say that…" Klonoa muttered, scratching an ear.

With all that said and done, Balue left to attend to his restaurant and Lolo and Klonoa continued to Joilant. "I've never seen Balue act that way," Lolo commented. "You get used to it after living in his house after a while," Klonoa sighed, rubbing his sore back.

"Fluffy."

Something suddenly grasped onto Klonoa's baggy silver cargo pants. He looked down, seeing the small green and white child. He smiled. "Hey there, Emimaru," he greeted, picking up the child probably no older than two.

"Emi-chan, who's watching you? You're not allowed to be wandering around on your own," Lolo asked, cutely petting him on the head. "He's gotten bigger. He couldn't even walk before I left," Klonoa commented.

Lolo sighed. "He's sure been a handful. He keeps getting himself lost and wandering around. Good thing this town is peaceful. For a two year old, he's quite a lot of trouble." Emimaru quietly played with Klonoa's fuzzy ear. He was wearing loose clothes and what looked like a mixture of a golden collar and a scarf around his neck. He red eyes were large and innocent.

Klonoa remember when they had been so narrow and swollen from constantly crying in his previous life. That was why he had been called the King of Sorrow. But after he had been able to finally rest in peace, knowing his kingdom wouldn't be forgotten, Emi showed up.

The High Priestess had called him a "reincarnation." He smiled so much, contrary to his previous life, that he was named Emimaru¹. Though Klonoa could only wonder how he'd be able to become a good king of sorrow being so happy.

"By the way, how's the Kingdom of Sorrow coming along?" Klonoa asked, trying to stop Emi from climbing on his head. "It'll be years before it's complete, especially since it's been put on hold for the time being; after Leorina left," Lolo answered. "Left? Where'd she go?" Klonoa echoed.

"I don't really know. She left a few weeks after you did. She said you inspired her to go visit her own past. Of course, she left with Tat, too." Lolo looked at Emi. "I think Emi-chan's been lonely without her. She and the High Priestess have been taking care of him the most."

"Emi!" a voice yelled. Popka came flying over, out of breath. "Jeez, Emi, ya nearly gave me a heart attack. Who knows what the High Priestess would do ta me if I never found ya…! Oh, hey, Klonoa..." Klonoa blinked until Popka quickly gave him another glance. "What the—?! When did you get here?!" He asked quickly. "This morning," Klonoa answered, smiling with amusement.

"Humph… either you're gettin' taller or I'm gettin' shorter," Popka grumbled, crossing his large arms. "I think it's both," Klonoa joked. "Ah, shaddup! At least Emi's still shorter than me," Popka barked. "Not for long," Lolo remarked. Popka grumbled again.

The three, instead of going to Joilant, decided to return Emimaru to the Claire Moa Temple, where the High Priestess was. By then, it was beginning to get dark. "I should probably go. Balue will surely be looking for excuses to call me a nuisance. Getting home late will be one," Klonoa was saying, looking up at the purple sky.

"Yeah… So, Klonoa, you'll come to the festival tomorrow, right?" Lolo asked. "Festival?" Klonoa echoed. "Of course! The festival at Joilant!" Popka replied loudly, as if irritated that Klonoa didn't know about something he was so excited about. "It's New Years Eve tomorrow," Lolo added.

"Oh yeah… Well, then, sure! Of course I'll come," Klonoa said, smiling. Lolo seemed excited. "Great! Then we can catch up on things." Klonoa cocked his head, wondering what new things Lolo could have done while he was away. "Well, don't get too excited, or you'll wind up doing somethin' stupid again," Popka warned.

"Oh, just drop it, will you?" Lolo replied sharply, still embarrassed by that morning's previous incident. After that, Klonoa bid the two goodbye and headed to Balue's windmill, only gulping at the thought of what the man had in store for him.

* * *

¹ Emi means "smile" in Japanese.

Like I said, this is going pretty slow for a reason. I guess I just need to explain a few things before getting to the plot, since this is an AU. Anyway... was I the only one that acknowledged the King of Sorrow as a baby in the staff roll of LV? I've never seen anyone, anywhere, mention it(except on deviantart once). Oh well... Anywho... Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Unusual Weather!


	3. Chapter 2: Unusual Weather

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unusual Weather**

"Balue…? Hey, Balue! Balue!!"

"What?!!"

"I can't open the door."

It was early morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, but it was still quite a bit bright outside through the window. Balue stomped down the stairs of his home, looking like he had just woken up. While Klonoa had his back to the front door, dressed and ready to go. "What do you mean?" Balue yawned. "I think it's stuck," Klonoa replied.

Balue twisted his face, as if it were just a big unnecessary nuisance. With a sigh, he walked over in front of Klonoa and placed one hand of the door and the other on the knob. He pushed, but the door didn't budge. "See?" Klonoa asked, also pushing. "It's… not… stuck… It's… just—" The door suddenly swung opened, causing both to fall forward.

Klonoa felt his face shoved into freezing cold ground under Balue's big body. "Hmm. It snowed," Balue remarked evidently. "Bawu…" Klonoa muffled out. Balue got up, brushing himself off as it he were at no fault. Klonoa sat up, shaking his face of the cold. He looked around. "Wow," he mumbled. He had never seen so much snow at once.

Everything was white; the ground, the sky, the houses. Balue yawned. "Well, too bad, I guess I won't be able to open up my restaurant today." Klonoa smirked inwardly. Typical Balue, looking for any excuse to be lazy. "Well, I'm gonna go to Joilant. I promised Lolo—"

"Yeah, yeah," Balue interrupted impatiently, yawning. "I'm going back to bed…" he mumbled, walking back in his windmill of a home. Klonoa was immediately on his feet and shuffling quickly through the possibly 2 feet high snow. The ends of his silver pants got a bit drenched as they brushed the ground.

Klonoa could hear the residents of La-Lakoosha awakening, greeting the snow with surprised exclamations. Before long, Klonoa had reached the wide river separating the Kingdom of Tranquility from the Kingdom of Joy. He crossed the short bridge, looking down at the ice that covered the still river. Upon seeing his dark reflection, he looked away and hurried up into the Kingdom of Joy.

Popka found him almost immediately, hovering down from above, telling him how Lolo was waiting for him. Wasting no time, he turned and led the way. "She's probably still hanging out with her friends," Popka said. "Friends?" Klonoa echoed quietly. He didn't want to sound mean, but he couldn't recall Lolo having that many friends before he left; at least, friends he didn't know himself.

Popka had either not heard him or ignored him, too busy watching the city slowly get busier and busier. When they found Lolo she was by herself, staring with concentration at an alleyway. She almost jumped when Popka called her name. "There you are, Popka. Um… good morning, Klonoa," she greeted hesitantly.

"Good morning," Klonoa replied, feeling slightly awkward at how polite she was being. There was a tense atmosphere in the air. A silent pause passed. Klonoa, slightly confused, trying to think of a way to start a conversation, hardly noticed Lolo quickly look over her shoulder.

"Pretty weird weather, huh?" Klonoa asked, hitting himself inwardly for how stupid he probably sounded. Who started a conversation about the weather with their friends?

"Yeah…"

"Ya got that right! What's with this weather? It's hot one day and freezin' the next. At this rate, everyone'll catch a Cold! Why can't it just make up its mind?!" Klonoa had to laugh a bit at Popka's outburst. "Well, let's get goin', then! Before the weather decides to get hot again," Popka prompted. Klonoa looked back at Lolo, who was looking over her shoulder again.

"Lolo?"

Lolo quickly looked back at him, almost tripping herself. "What?" She asked quickly, as if tense.

"Where would you like to go first?"

"Um…"

"The lake!"

Popka jumped up and down. Klonoa scratched his head, not really liking the sound of it, but shrugged simply. "Let's go, then." Popka led the way out of Joilant and to the field of snow. He stopped at the wide river blocking them from the Kingdom of Tranquility. "Everyone likes to come here when it's frozen!" He happily jumped onto the ice, sliding slightly but easily regaining is balance.

Lolo was a little more careful about getting on. Klonoa stared at it uneasily. "Are you sure it won't break?" He asked. "Don't tell me ya still can't swim?" Popka sighed. Klonoa didn't reply. "The ice has never cracked before. It's very reliable during this time of year," Lolo assured. Klonoa still didn't seem too convinced.

Popka, unable to stand this slowness much longer, suddenly jumped up and flew behind Klonoa, pushing him with his feet. "Aw, will ya hurry up?" he said impatiently. Klonoa yelled in surprise as he landed on the ice and slid in a circular motion on all fours. Seeing him having trouble getting on his feet, Lolo slid over and grabbed his hands, helping him up.

As Klonoa was almost up, he lifted his head and was about to thank her. But the closeness of their faces made Lolo jerk away, turning a crimson color in the cheeks. Klonoa didn't notice as, upon losing his support, he fell again.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lolo quickly apologized. Popka sighed, rolling his emerald eyes. He started skating off barefooted when Klonoa finally found the way to his feet. He stared down at the ice. It was much too thick and foggy colored to see anyone's reflection clearly. As if relieved, Klonoa started skating, as well, following Popka.

They stopped when the river narrowed and descended like a slide with large, short bumps. It led to the frozen lake below. Uneasiness overcame Klonoa again as he began to wonder how he'd slowly be able to get down it. Lolo noticed this, and, as if on a sudden impulse that opposed to how she was acting earlier, jumped forward and pushed him.

"Manya—!!"

Klonoa slid down the stream with amazing speed as Lolo put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing too much. Her foot suddenly slipped out from under her and she found herself sliding down uncontrollably, as well. The shock was gone when they reached the lake and spun around slowly on some part of their body. Now they were both laughing.

"Here, grab my hands." As they got closer, the two grabbed hands and helped each other up, still spinning in a circular motion slowly.

Lolo suddenly lost her balance, fell forward, and found herself leaning on Klonoa's chest with her head. Klonoa didn't seem to mind at first, trying to stop himself from falling, too. But then, quickly, as if realizing something that alarmed him, he pushed her back and helped her regain her balance.

"S-Sorry," Lolo apologized, looking down to hide her flushed face.

"I-It's okay," Klonoa replied, also uneasy, but for a different, unknown reason.

Something was suddenly nagging at the back of Lolo's mind. Despite total embarrassment, she was feeling something else about what had just happened. _Something_ was strange about _something_.

A yell dragged her from her thoughts. Popka suddenly sped between the two in a flash, causing them to fall over again. Watching Popka slide, Klonoa saw just how large the lake really was. A few people were already skating on it peacefully.

At one edge of the lake the land beside it rose to a tall precipice. In the middle of the vertical cliff was a waterfall. It seemed to have frozen in motion, for it was a tower of stalactite-like spikes.

"It's cold down here," Lolo commented, grabbing the thick sleeves of her red coat. "Really? I'm not cold," Klonoa replied. "Me neither, but I don't usually get cold or hot easily anyway," Popka added, sliding by. "Lucky," Lolo muttered, shivering slightly. Klonoa looked back to the still waterfall, as if expecting it to do something.

"You know... the waterfall doesn't usually look like that," Lolo remarked, following his gaze. "Oh?" Klonoa replied, barely looking at her. "Yeah. The water level usually lowers during this time of year, so the waterfall's not that big. But… it wasn't frozen yesterday," Lolo explained, looking like she was trying to find an answer for the oddness of it.

Klonoa kept staring at the waterfall. Lolo looked at him, beginning to slowly slide past him as if her shoes were skates. "If you learned how to swim, you wouldn't have to be so nervous about this kind of stuff," she said, as if reading his mind. Klonoa frowned uneasily. "I can't," he said simply. "You never know until you try," Lolo replied persistently. Klonoa still didn't seem to like the idea. He shifted slightly.

"Hey, is it kinda hot?"

For a moment Lolo thought he was trying to change the subject, but then she noticed, too. "Now that you mention it… all of a sudden." Apparently overhearing, Popka slid over. Klonoa twitched his long ears, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Do you hear that?" He asked. It was a low, quiet cracking noise. It was distant at first.

"I don't hear anything," Lolo replied. Popka straightened his ears to listen. The sound slowly became louder until it seemed like everyone could hear it. "Oh, now I hear it." The three turned and looked toward the waterfall. A thin line was skipping down from the top of the icy waterfall in a zig-zag pattern. A spike suddenly snapped off, striking the ice under it and emitting an ear-ringing shattering noise.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! How _unexpected_. -Rolls eyes at self- Oh well... this chapter's a little shorter than the others. The next's no better. -Shrugs- Well... reviews make me smile. So... stick around for Chapter 3: Day Off? 


	4. Chapter 3: Day Off?

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day Off?**

More spikes soon started falling from the massive, shivering, cracked waterfall. They stabbed into the ice underneath them like knives. More cracks scattered from where the ices touched. No one moved, as if their feet were trapped into the ice like the spikes. They simply watched the crumbling waterfall in stunned awe.

There was a low, distant rushing sound further behind the waterfall. It was steadily growing louder and stronger until the source of it was nearly there. Only then did the citizens start scattering, realizing the sudden danger they were in. But it was already too late by then.

The waterfall shattered completely, exploding with water and pieces of ice.

Huge waves crashed down into the ice, breaking it apart. Klonoa only had time to spin around, grab Lolo, and yell "hold on" before the waves swept them away. "Lolo! Klonoa!" Popka called from the safety of the sky. He could see nothing but rushing water and ice from where the two had just been, so he quickly followed the current down the lake.

Klonoa and Lolo were helplessly being overcome by the harsh waves, clinging onto each other tightly. It was difficult, but Klonoa managed to open his eyes slightly to look for any way to save themselves.

He noticed a cliff wall quickly coming closer. He reached out as they passed it and managed to grab a hold. But he was quickly losing his grip, one hand busy holding Lolo. Klonoa held on as tightly as he could, too tightly. Long, sharp, silver nails suddenly shot out of his fingers automatically, stabbing into the rock wall with incredible power. Klonoa made a quick gasp, losing half of the little air he had left. He immediately sheathed the claws back into his fingers, but lost his grip in the process.

Luckily, by then the current was beginning to slow and lose power, running out of water from the waterfall. By the time the water had lowered enough so that the two could feel the ground, they were quite a ways away from the lake, though shallow water was everywhere.

The two gasped, sitting on the cold, slushy ground. Lolo put a hand to her chest as she caught her breath, feeling her rapid heartbeat. Klonoa was oddly putting his hand to his scarf-covered neck instead, though Lolo didn't notice. "There you are!" Popka yelled breathlessly, flying over. "Are you okay?" He seemed more concerned about Lolo.

"I'm… fine," Lolo panted. She soon realized she was still tightly holding onto Klonoa's sleeve and quickly let go. Klonoa simply replied with a sigh. His fur was matted to his body and his ears dragged heavily on the ground. He looked at his hand. "What happened?" Lolo asked, regarding the holes in his glove at the end of each of his fingers. She brushed her wet orange hair out of her face.

"O-Oh… they ripped… from grabbing onto the cliff," Klonoa lied hesitantly. Lolo seemed to believe him, nodding slowly. The two slowly stood up uncomfortably from their wet, cold clothes. For the first time that day, and probably that week, Popka had a mellow expression. "Maybe we should go home." Though he sounded reluctant, he had rare selflessness at heart. Lolo was about to agree, but Klonoa butted in before she could.

"Why?"

Popka have him a weird look. "Because ya almost drowned!"

"Oh… it wasn't that bad. I mean, nobody seems to be hurt, or anything." Klonoa looked around quickly at the citizens recovering from the recent shock. "I'm sure… We can still go to the festival," he finished slowly, realizing how childish he sounded.

Popka and Lolo blinked. This was coming from the guy with hydrophobia. "But we're wet," Lolo replied, looking down at herself. "We can go home and get changed. Then we can meet back at Joilant," Klonoa suggested. "Jeez, you really are optimistic," Popka sighed. He suddenly brightened, leaping up. "Awright! Let's do that. We'll meet at Joilant as fast as possible!"

To Klonoa's surprise and slight annoyance, Balue was still asleep when he got back to the windmill. He shrugged. He didn't feel like explaining why he was all wet, anyway. It took him longer than he expected to dry his fur. He stared at the wall thoughtfully as he brushed the towel over his bristled fur. _I wonder why I didn't sink... _He thought to himself. _I guess the current was too strong... Thank goodness._

Truthfully Klonoa was still quite shooken up from the recent event. Water hated him and he feared it. They'd never get along. _But nobody understands... Nobody_ can _understand._ Just one of the many secrets he apparently so skillfully kept inside of him. And another... He looked at his fingers. _I'm not allowed to use these... I can't let them come out anymore._

When he was finally done, he quickly changed his clothes and gloves. He ran out to Joilant immediately, seeing a few people looking at the now almost empty lake. _It'll fill up again, right...? _He met Popka at the entrance again. By now it was getting a bit late. Popka told Klonoa to go look for Lolo while he did some activities on his own. He didn't give Klonoa time to reply before he flew off.

When Klonoa finally found Lolo, she was talking to a group of people. She seemed a bit anxious. For a second, Klonoa thought they were picking on her, but then realized that they were all girls and all seemed just about Lolo's age. They were also all wearing identical silky blue robes.

One of the girls pointed at Klonoa as he slowly got closer. Giggling, the small group of girls ran off, leaving Lolo alone. "Who were they?" Klonoa asked. Lolo didn't answer for a moment, looking down. Klonoa didn't notice her flustered face. "Nobody," she eventually stammered. Klonoa found that hard to believe. He wondered if they were the "friends" Popka had mentioned. "Well, typical Popka went off on his own, so I guess it's just us," he said, dropping the subject.

"O-Oh," Lolo stuttered, still looking down. Klonoa caught a glimpse of her red face and misinterpreted it. "Did you catch a Cold, Lolo?" he asked. Lolo twitched at the concern in his voice and quickly looked up. "No! No, I didn't catch a Cold," she answered breathlessly. Klonoa smiled. "That's good. Then let's get going." He grabbed Lolo's hand, causing her to go red all over again.

After hours of cotton candy eating, show watching, and ride riding, the tense atmosphere finally disappeared again. Currently, Klonoa and Lolo were walking down a quiet part of Joilant. No one was around. The sky was black by now.

"I'm gonna regret eating all of this junk food later," Klonoa said, plopping a round sugar-powered donut into his mouth. "We're still kids. Only people like Balue need to watch out for stuff like that," Lolo replied. "I'm not so sure he realizes that."

The two started laughing. "He'd kill you if he heard you say that," Lolo remarked. "He'd do worse than that," Klonoa gulped, putting a hand to his red scarf. There was a pause. "You know… I'm glad we didn't decide to go home," Lolo hesitated, breaking the silence. "Me, too. It's nice to finally relax and have fun," Klonoa replied, putting his hands behind his head. "Not getting mauled by an enemy all of a sudden all the time."

Lolo blinked. "Did that really happen?" She asked. "Sometimes. But we were always ready for anything!" Klonoa seemed to enjoy this conversation. The journey must've been fun for the most part. Lolo smiled, though part of her wished that she had been there, too. "Hey... Klonoa," she began quietly. Klonoa looked at her. "Next time... will you—"

"Maleneki!"

Klonoa suddenly froze, looking shocked with narrowed eyes, then quickly looked around to see where the yell that had cut Lolo off had come from. From the roof of a tall building jumped down at slim figure. It looked oddly familiar to Lolo. In the shadows it was standing in presently, it looked just like Klonoa. It stepped out to the light of a streetlamp. "Oh!" Lolo couldn't help but exclaim. It was the same boy she had mistaken for Klonoa the day before.

Now she could see the differences they held. Other than the different fur color and clothes, this character's brown fur seemed a bit longer and smoother. His tail was also much longer, swinging back and forth behind him slowly. He had crimson eyes and was wearing what looked like odd ceremonial clothing.

He held a tall bamboo-made spear in one hand with a large metallic point, making something about Klonoa seem missing… Of course! Where was his ring? Lolo had never seen him without it before. But, for some reason, he hadn't seemed to have it with him when he came back the other day. "You're Maleneki, aren't you?" the strange boy asked, though he already sounded sure of himself. Klonoa shifted slightly, but didn't answer. The boy grinned toothily. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes.' Prepare yourself, monster!"

With that, the boy aimed the metallic point of his spear at Klonoa and ran for him. Klonoa managed to dodge being stricken by the point. "Hey!" he yelled, raising his hands innocently. "I don't know who you are, but I don't want to fight." The boy frowned, but said nothing. He came at Klonoa again. Klonoa jumped to the side as he past, but the point of the spear followed him back. It passed his face narrowly, scratching his cheek till it bled a little.

The two stared at each other for a long moment. The boy looked ready for Klonoa to do something. When he did nothing, the boy ran for him again. Before he reached him, he stuck the sharp end of the spear into the ground and propelled himself into the air and over Klonoa. In a second, the boy was behind him. Klonoa barely dodged getting slashed across the back.

"Leave him alone, you bully!" was all Lolo could think to yell. The boy ignored her, but the yell had distracted Klonoa and he looked back at Lolo quickly. The boy, noticing this, aimed his spear straight ahead and ran forward. By the time Klonoa looked ahead again, it was too late to dodge.

Lolo wanted to scream as the spear jabbed into Klonoa's scarf, but somehow held it in. A quiet _clank_ noise sounded and then silence. There was a pause. The boy blinked with slight confusion and surprise, holding his position. Klonoa stared at him, stiff from head to toe.

More than half of the metallic end of the spear hadn't dug in. There was no blood. Instead, a green light started shinning between the spear and Klonoa's neck. It shone brighter suddenly and the boy was sent flying away. He was caught off guard at first, but quickly regained himself and flipped in mid-air to his feet before landing on the ground.

Klonoa's terribly ripped scarf gave way and fell to the ground, answering Lolo's previous question immediately. There was the Ring. It was around Klonoa's neck like a stiff large, short necklace. Its emerald jewel shone slightly. The boy gripped his spear tightly and ran for Klonoa again. Lolo's mind finally started working correctly. Klonoa stood his ground as the boy got closer.

"Ventus!"

Following the yell was a sudden strong gust of wind. It barely missed Klonoa and struck the boy harshly. He was thrown back a few feet into the air. This time he was unable to land on his feet and skidded on his back for a few inches. Klonoa looked back at Lolo, who had her hands out in front of her, incredulously, then back at the boy.

The boy returned to his feet. After a moment of looking at Klonoa and Lolo, he stood up his spear and staightened. "It seems I was mistaken. Maleneki is stronger than this," he muttered seemingly to himself. Without another word, the brown Klonoa-look-alike leapt up to the wall of a building. From there he immediately jumped up to another wall parallel from that one. He jumped back again and repeated this process until he reached the roof and disappeared from sight.

Klonoa stared after him as Lolo got closer. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "Yeah," Klonoa replied. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. They each had a bit of explaining to do.

* * *

Yay for uncreative, unoriginal Klonoa-look-alike OC! This won't be the last of him, either. And, about the Ring... Hell... I was just lazy. I don't feel like having Klonoa carry it around and me forget about it a few times and accidentally pretend it's not there... As for Lolo... I need to make her useful _somehow_. All shall be explained next chapter... No, that's a lie. Some will be explained next chapter... Whatever... Just stay tuned for Chapter 4: Moving On! 


	5. Chapter 4: Moving On

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moving On**

"They forced it on?!"

"Yeah."

Klonoa sounded a bit embarrassed. The two were walking down a busier part of Joilant, avoiding getting jumped again. Klonoa was just telling Lolo how the Ring had gotten caught around his neck.

Apparently, during the journey, he and Guntz had stopped at an isolated bar. While Guntz left to take care of some "business," Klonoa was left alone in the bar. A few thugs apparently thought that Klonoa would make a fun chew toy and picked on him.

When Klonoa didn't respond to their taunts the way they had wanted, they started to get violent. They demanded to have the Ring, for the large golden piece of jewelry did look pretty pricey. When Klonoa refused, one of the thugs struck his fist down at him. He dodged and the fist smashed into a glass cup on the bar table, shattering it.

The thug, fist dripping with blood from being stabbed by various sharp glass shards, became furious. The thugs held Klonoa down as his ring was taken. They forced it down his head and around his neck.

"Luckily, the Ring is big enough not to choke me around my neck," Klonoa was saying, putting a hand on his now revealed ring. He sighed slightly. "Guntz sure got a big laugh out of it when he got back." Lolo wouldn't have put it past the bounty hunter to find something like that funny.

"We tried getting it off, but we couldn't get it past my chin without hurting me, so we gave up," Klonoa finished, fidgeting with the Ring. He was obviously conscious of how odd it looked on him. Lolo nodded slowly, almost unable to believe the ridiculous but true story. "So, what about you?" Klonoa cheered up a bit. "That cool 'ven-tis' thing you did." He mimicked what she had done and put his hands out in front of him. Lolo looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Oh, well… It was nothing, really. Just a… trick," she replied sheepishly. "A magic trick?" Klonoa asked, sounding a bit like a young child. "I suppose," Lolo muttered quietly. "Cool. How do you do it?" Klonoa suddenly asked. Lolo seemed slightly alarmed. "W-Well, it can't really… be… taught… easily." Her voice trailed off slowly. Klonoa put his hands down. "Oh, I see. It was still cool, though. It sent that guy flying… I wonder who he was, anyway." Lolo paused.

"I mistook him for you yesterday."

"You did?"

Lolo twitched, as if not realizing that she had said that out loud. "W-Well, yes. From behind… I saw…" Her voice trailed off again. "I guess from behind… we look alike... You know, besides Balue, that guy was the only one I've ever met that looks like me." Lolo looked at Klonoa.

"Even on the journey I never saw anyone…" He put his hands behind his head and looked up. "Oh well." They were passing under a tall clock tower. "Oh… it's already almost midnight."

"What?!"

Lolo's yell had caught Klonoa off guard and he stumbled, putting his arms down again. "We've gotta go!" Without any explanation, Lolo grabbed Klonoa's hands and ran off.

The two were out of breath by the time they had reached their destination. Lolo had led Klonoa out of Joilant and into a nearby forest. The ground slanted upward slightly. They followed up until the small forest ended at a grassy cliff. Neither of them seemed to notice that all of the snow that had so thickly covered the ground that morning was gone without a trace.

Right below and in front of the cliff was Joilant and all of its extravagant colors and lights. "Wow! It's… amazing up here," Klonoa exclaimed enthusiastically, recovering his breath. "I come here every year to see the fireworks," Lolo explained.

"I'm sure they look great up here," Klonoa said. The two took a seat at the edge of the small cliff, legs hanging over in the air. The full moon shone brightly above them. They could only see the side of the clock tower from where they were, but they could tell that it was still a few minutes until midnight.

Popka was probably still enjoying himself. He never did like it when Lolo would drag him away to look at the fireworks. She didn't have to this time, now able to do it with someone who would probably actually enjoy it. She looked up at the bright twinkling stars, then side-glanced at Klonoa. To her surprised, he looked troubled. His hands were on his lap, fingers fidgeting with each other. He stared at them absently. Lolo waited a moment before saying anything.

"Is something wrong?" Klonoa seemed a bit surprised, as if he had forgotten she was there or where he was. "Um, nothing… really," he muttered, frowning. It was a moment before he said anything else.

"Remember that boy...? What he said…" his voice trailed off, as if he didn't know how to start the conversation. Lolo was becoming a bit uncomfortable. This hesitation was unlike Klonoa. "He called me… a monster."

Lolo was surprised. Why would something like that bother him?

"What if… What if he was right?"

Now Lolo was stunned. "What are you talking about? That's impossible," she objected, not sure whether to yell or take it sensitively. Klonoa let out an inward sigh, not looking at her. "He was just being a bully. I'm sure he just said 'monster' to make fun of you. Monsters are creatures like Moos, not you," Lolo continued. Her words didn't seem to have any affect on Klonoa.

She couldn't believe this. Something else must've helped him consider all of this, for Klonoa wasn't the kind of person to easily fall under influence. But what could've been so convincing to make him believe something like _this_?

Klonoa suddenly looked nervously, his fingers fidgeting more. "Lolo… sometimes… What if…?" A bright light made his stammering stop. Lolo forced herself to look away from Klonoa's flustered face to see where it had come from.

It was midnight. The cheering of the people below could just be heard from where they were. It was the year 10,999. The fireworks made all different shapes and colors. Lolo was immediately captivated, though her mind was still lingering on whatever Klonoa had wanted to say.

She had never seen him look so nervous, uncertain, and… afraid. But now, the topic—whatever it had been—seemed to be lost. Klonoa looked up at the fireworks with a smile. A certain shape seemed to have aroused his curiosity.

"What's that?" he asked. The lights had made the shape of a swan-like creature. "That's Nerome, the god of light. They say that 9,998… no, 9,999 years ago he helped the goddess Claire save the world from an evil force. Goddess Claire wasn't a goddess then, though," Lolo explained.

"Nerome…" Klonoa echoed quietly with a frown. He suddenly shook his head quickly. Lolo started wondering just what was up with him today. A different thought then came to mind, as well. "Klonoa… what'll you do now?"

"Hmm?" Klonoa asked. "About your past… are you going to give up on it?" Lolo replied. "I don't want to say 'give up,' but… I guess I don't see a point in looking anymore." He shrugged slightly. "I mean… who says my past is even worth remembering? For all I know… my parents could've been abusive and I ran away."

"What makes you think that?" Lolo asked, a bit surprised at his negativity. "Oh, that was one of Chipple's many theories," Klonoa explained. "Still…" he sighed, lying himself down on the grass, his hands behind his head. "I liked to… believe that I have a family, a home… waiting for me somewhere. That's what kept me motivated, but… after a while I started to think that my past might not be all that great… that maybe it's not worth remembering... It's still hard to give up on, though."

Lolo looked ahead. "Maybe you should give up," she suddenly suggested. Klonoa seemed slightly surprised. "I mean… maybe you could… start over. Forget what already happened and think about what _will_ happen. Look toward the future… instead of the past. You may not get a… family, but isn't Lunatea already like your home?"

Klonoa sat up, looking at Lolo. His eyes drifted off in thought. He made a small smile. "Yeah… I guess you're right. This place has been like my home. But I've thought about my past for the longest time. Maybe… maybe it's because I'm afraid of the future." He stared at the colorful night sky.

"If you stay here, you won't have to face your future alone. We do everything together here. We face our problems with each other," Lolo said calmly. Klonoa lay down again, closing his eyes. "Together, huh…? I've been doing a lot of things alone, but… together sounds nice," he replied.

"Things aren't as scary when you do them with friends," Lolo added, smiling. "You'd make a good counsellor, Lolo," Klonoa commented, not opening his eyes. Lolo blushed. "W-What's that supposed to mean?" She asked quickly. "Nothing," Klonoa answered simply, smiling.

Lolo pouted, looking ahead. "By the way… about doing things together," she suddenly began after a moment. Klonoa opened his eyes and looked at her. Lolo wasn't looking at him. "Next time you go on an adventure… let me come along, too, okay?"

"Hmm? But they're dangerous, you know," Klonoa replied. "I can look after myself. I have more 'tricks,' you know," Lolo said simply. Klonoa paused. "Well, sure. I guess…"

"You promise?" Lolo suddenly looked back at Klonoa, who was just starting to sit up. He seemed a bit surprised by her persistence. "W-Well, sure… All right, I promise," he finally agreed. They locked pinkies as they always did when making a promise.

As if an impenetrable bond had been sealed, Lolo smiled with satisfaction. "Good." Though a little confused, Klonoa smiled, too. "If I'm going to be moving forward from now on, I'm sure there'll be a lot of adventures in the near future," he said. "And we'll do them together," Lolo nodded. Klonoa leaned back, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah… together."

* * *

Bah... pretty slow chapter. And cheesy ending, too. Two characters will meet and clash next chapter, though! Those that've read the preview on Solitary Shadow's forums might recognize it. _Then_ the plot will finally be explained after that. Took long enough, huh? With that all said and done, stick around for Chapter 5: Opposition! 


	6. Chapter 5: Opposition

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Opposition**

_The future scares me because I know that someday I'll have to face this strange thing inside of me. I don't know what it is... but it can't be good. It makes me thinks things I don't want to think... It gives me urges I don't want to have... It's scary... I'm afraid I'll be found out... then I'll be alone again... I don't want to be alone anymore..._

"Would you hurry up already?" An impatient voice prompted. "What's the rush, Balue?" Klonoa yawned, just putting on his jean jacket over his white shirt. "There's a lot of talk about the waterfall thawing suddenly yesterday. They want me to do something about it," Balue answered, quickly eating a rather unhealthy breakfast.

Klonoa sighed inwardly. Of course by "me" Balue meant the both of them. He still didn't want to mention that he had been there when the waterfall thawed. "Like what?" He asked. "I'm still thinking… maybe we could build a dam, or something," Balue replied, scratching his head.

"Wouldn't that be bad for the… environment?" Klonoa asked slowly. Balue shrugged. "The environment will get used to it. The needs of the people come first. Now come on… And take that giant ring off your neck, it looks ridiculous" With that, Balue picked up his trusty shovel and made for the door. Klonoa sighed again, glancing down at the Ring, but doing nothing about it. He slowly followed Balue.

---

Beneath the shadows of the trees that bordered the large country of Lunatea stood a lone figure. The leaves of the trees left patterns of light and shadow on its body. It was currently leaning on a tree, looking out at the field that started Lunatea. It twitched its large, pointy ears at the cawing of a crow above it.

_You're here. Now what, smart guy?_ The wolf/dog silently asked himself. Guntz looked behind him at his hidden equipment. People around this part of Lunatea probably didn't steal, but he was always the cautious kind about things like that. Eventually, he stood up straight and left the shelter of the trees. He felt quite awkward. A bounty hunter entering such a peaceful place. It wasn't for him. He didn't plan on staying long.

Guntz hoped he'd find who he was looking for before finding anyone else. Luck seemed to be on his side for the moment, for he found who he was looking for immediately. Next to what looked like the edge of a river stood a person. He was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and silver baggy cargo pants unzipped at the middle, making them shorts. On his head was an odd yellow shiny hat and in his hand was a shovel.

The sight made Guntz want to crack up with laughter, but he had to make sure. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face. Klonoa turned around and immediately brightened. "Guntz!"

Now sure, Guntz burst with laughter. Klonoa frowned. "Hey, shut up," he demanded, sticking the shovel into the ground. "You—look—ridiculous!" Guntz said between breaths. "I think it makes me look _robust_," Klonoa said playfully, making a pose. "Robust, huh? On whose opinion?" Guntz asked, recovering. He sighed. "I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard… my chest hurts now."

Klonoa frowned again. "Well I'm glad I was able to make your day," he said sarcastically. "Why are you dressed like a construction worker, anyway?" Guntz finally asked. "I'm a mason," Klonoa replied simply, lifting his shovel and hitting it against his hard yellow hat.

"Ow…"

"A mason for what?"

"We're gonna build a dam on this waterfall."

Klonoa pointed ahead. "It's empty," Guntz said simply, regarding the water. "Yeah, I know. But it'll fill up again… eventually," Klonoa replied, not sounding too sure of himself.

"Isn't that bad for the environment?"

"I already mentioned that… But when money's involved Balue won't turn tail for anything."

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Klonoa!"

Klonoa spun around in hearing his name. The large, long eared man was just walking over from the other side of the wide river. "Who's that?" Guntz asked. "'You're kind of guy,'" Klonoa mocked in reply. "We ran out of cement, so we're just gonna—Who's that?" Balue asked, just noticing Guntz. "This is my friend, Guntz," Klonoa introduced. "Well, bid your little friend 'goodbye.' We've got work to do and I don't need amateurs ruining it," Balue ordered.

Guntz twitched his lips irritably. "Maybe you _should _go, Guntz. Balue will get testy if you stick around," Klonoa said. "Let him get testy," Guntz replied stubbornly. "Guntz! My life indoors is at stake here!" Guntz blinked in confusion. Klonoa started pushing him. "I'll find you later when I'm done!" Klonoa insisted. "All right, all right! I'm going," Guntz said quickly, swiping Klonoa's hands away. He heard Klonoa sigh slightly as he walked off.

The last thing he heard was Klonoa yell something about rocks in dismay.

---

"So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"You _told_ me to come here."

"Oh yeah. Well, I didn't think you actually… would."

Klonoa and Guntz were walking across a hilled field a few hours after that morning's event. "I had nothing to do, anyway," Guntz was saying. "Really? Had no 'get money fast' schemes going on?" Klonoa asked indifferently. Guntz snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just that… maybe you could calm down once and a while. Put your feet up and relax," Klonoa replied. "What the hell are you talking about?" Guntz inquired.

Klonoa paused, looking thoughtful. Guntz had a feeling he was about to say something weird again. "You know what your problem is, Guntz?" Klonoa asked knowingly. "What?" Guntz replied, though he didn't sound like he wanted to know the answer. "You need a girl."

Guntz would've laughed out loud again hadn't Klonoa looked so serious. "Are you stupid? Where the hell did this come from? A girl is the last thing I need," he replied. "Why not? You could settle down… have a family," Klonoa began. Guntz gave him a quick knock on the head.

"Wake up, will you? I'm not about to 'settle down' any time soon. And besides, girls always get in the way. Playing the 'damsel in distress' and all that," he replied. "Girls aren't helpless, you know," Klonoa said, rubbing his head. "Oh yeah? How many times has Lolo gotten kidnapped?" Guntz asked challengingly. Klonoa tapped his fingers, counting. He stopped when Guntz grinned. "So what? She's a priestess," he defended.

"Yeah, the only priestess in all of Lunatea," Guntz mocked sarcastically. Klonoa twitched his ears irritably. "Girls are weak; they always get into trouble and expect you to do stuff for them… Romance is a waste of time…" Guntz' voice trailed off as he looked at nothing thoughtfully. Klonoa paused before replying.

"Girls can be tough, too, you know. You need a tough girl," Klonoa remarked stubbornly. "I don't need a girl!" Guntz growled impatiently, but Klonoa was ignoring him. "A tough girl…"

"Klonoa!" Someone suddenly yelled. The two looked up to see Lolo at the top of the small hill, waving at them. "Look who's back," she said happily. Another girl then walked in view from behind Lolo, smiling coolly. Klonoa smiled at the familiar face, then twitch, as if realizing something. "That's it!" He yelled, catching Guntz off guard. "Come on!" Klonoa grabbed Guntz' hand, forcefully taking him up to the girls.

"Hey, Leorina. Welcome back!" Klonoa greeted excitingly. "Hey yourself… Who's your _friend_?" The dark skinned, red haired girl asked assumingly when she saw Klonoa still holding Guntz' hand.

With a snarl, Guntz snapped his hand back and Klonoa smiled sheepishly. "Um, this is Guntz. He's a bounty hunter. You two should be friends," Klonoa said quickly, getting straight to the point. Lolo cocked her head in confusion, also a bit surprised to see Guntz at all.

Leorina frowned as she looked at Guntz. He looked just as uninterested. "Playing match-maker, huh, Klonoa?" Leorina finally asked. Klonoa twitched slightly. "You really shouldn't try to set up two people like that. Sky pirates and bounty hunters don't get along." Guntz looked even more displeased to hear that she was a sky pirate.

"They don't…?" Klonoa asked, a bit disappointed. He had thought they'd get along great. Leorina shook her head in reply as Guntz scrutinized her, as if suddenly interested. "That's it! Now I recognize you," he shouted so suddenly that Klonoa jumped. "Excuse me?" Leorina inquired. Guntz suddenly took out his gun, pointing it at her. "Guntz!" Klonoa barked.

"You're that girl on the wanted poster," Guntz accused. Klonoa suddenly gasped. "What?! No! I told you—it must have been a person who looked like Leorina!" Leorina raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be on a wanted poster?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm not a cop. I don't take 'em in for the crime, just for the money," Guntz grinned. Leorina gave him a disgusted look. "That's why I hate you bounty hunters. All you care about is money."

"Yeah? Sky pirates are no better. You guys don't even work for your money. You just steal it," Guntz replied, tightening the grip on his gun. But, before he could do any more, Leorina suddenly crouched down and swiped one of her legs against Guntz', making him fall over. She kicked his gun away from his reach.

"Bounty hunters are arrogant, too," Leorina commented. Guntz growled lowly. Klonoa and Lolo watched in silence.

"Nyao! What's going on?" A high-pitched voice suddenly asked. A floating cat-like creature came hovering over. She was on odd creature. She only possessed the upper half of her body, the rest only a tail with a green ring around it, making her look much like a puppet. Her fur was white and dark blue. She only had one working yellow eye.

Gruntz grimaced. "Ugh, a cat," he said with disgust. The cat unsheathed her claws angrily. "Permission to cut his face off."

"Have mercy, Tat, he's just a bounty hunter," Leorina chuckled. Tat hover down, a paw raised, but Guntz quickly snapped at her before she could swipe. She hovered back to Leorina with a quick yelp. "I don't like him, Leo!" she hissed. "The Tat had spoken. See you guys later," Leorina concluded, turning around and dismissing herself with a wave of her hand. She and Tat were soon gone.

Guntz was quickly back on his feet, grabbing his gun again. "There's no way I'm letting her go so easily," he growled. "Guntz, please," Klonoa said, as if embarrassed. "No. That bounty on her head was too much to ignore." Klonoa knew that wasn't the only reason, though. Leorina had hurt Guntz' pride, especially after he had said that girls were weak.

He stalked off, not saying another word. Klonoa stared after him. "So much for that…" he muttered. He then suddenly noticed Lolo's dumbfounded gaze. "Um… let me explain," he said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Ho-hum... I was feeling... odd when I wrote this. That whole wanted poster thing won't be explained for a while, so just forget about it for now. Look forward to see more clashes between Guntz and Leorina, I certainly look forward to writing them. X3

Anyway, if you haven't noticed already, my usual schedule in uploading this story is every two days unless something comes up or I forget. Since I have a lot of chapters already written, this schedule should stay like this for a while until I get lazy or get writer's block and catch up with myself in the uploaded and not yet uploaded chapters... Run on sentence...

With that said, stick around for Chapter 6: Legend of Rebirth(Zoh my gawd, it's got the same name as the story O.o)!


	7. Chapter 6: Legend of Rebirth

Disclaimer: All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Legend of Rebirth**

"He won't hurt Leorina, right?" Lolo asked worriedly, regarding Guntz. "No. I don't think he'd go that far. Not here, not when he knows that she's friends with us," Klonoa replied. "So he won't…" Lolo hesitated. "Guntz doesn't kill," Klonoa said simply, sensing what she was going to say next.

"How do you know?" Lolo asked doubtfully. She kept her voice low, not wanting to make Klonoa mad for questioning his friend's trust. "He told me. He said he's never killed a person before." Klonoa sounded sure of himself; either that, or he was still trying to convince himself so. Lolo asked no more. "But we should still watch them, I suppose," Klonoa added.

The two were walking toward La-Lakoosha after the earlier events. "By the way… the High Priestess wanted to talk to you about something," Lolo suddenly said, as if just remembering it. "Me?" Klonoa asked. "Well, she said… 'anyone trustworthy and useful for a difficult journey,'" Lolo recited. "You don't think she has another adventure for us to go on, do you?" Klonoa asked. "I hope not. You just got here; and Guntz, too," Lolo replied.

Klonoa sighed quietly. "I wonder where Guntz went, anyway."

---

Guntz was slowly walking on a field of grass, a gun in one hand. There were mysterious, random areas where grass was dead and brown, but he took no notice. He currently didn't exactly know where he was. But that didn't matter. He knew what he was looking for.

"Duppy."

Guntz jumped back suddenly with a start and pointed his gun down toward where the voice had come from. To his surprise, he was aiming his gun at the face of a green and white child. With a quiet sigh, he lifted his gun away.

Guntz was about to turn away when Emimaru got to his feet and stumbled closer to him. He grabbed his leg and hugged it tightly. Guntz twitched his ears and hesitated for a moment. "H-Hey. Leggo," he demanded, shaking his leg gently. He stopped after a short while, though, not wanting to make the baby go flying.

Guntz bent over and picked up Emi by the scruff of his shirt. He held him away from his face, as if disgusted. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked quietly, not exactly expecting a useful reply. "Duppy," Emi repeated, holding out his hands. "If you want a hostage why not save yourself the humiliation and time and just capture yourself?"

Guntz spun around at the voice. "Not like anyone would save you from yourself," Leorina finished. Guntz looked at Emi, then at Leorina. "Does this… _thing_ belong to you?" he asked. "I know you're a bounty hunter, but are you really the kind of sicko that'll shoot an innocent child?" Leorina asked, ignoring his question.

"I didn't shoot anybody… yet. You're on my list if you don't come quietly," Guntz warned. Leorina didn't look fazed for a second. "Just give me the child so that I can humiliate you for the second time today and get on with my life." There was a pause as Guntz was just twitching his ears uneasily.

Emi reached up and hugged his arm. "Don't touch him, Emi, you don't know where he's been," Leorina insulted. Guntz quickly bent over and straightened his arm vertically from the ground. Emi slid off, his rump hitting the ground gently. When Guntz stood up again Emi crawled off blindly a bit and Leorina took this chance to retrieve him.

"Poor Emi. If only you knew what situation you just nearly got out of," she said, smiling at the child that was playing with her finger. She turned around and started walking off. Guntz twitched. "Hey, wait a minute!" he called. Leorina ignored him. Instead, she spoke to Emi. "How many times do I have to put that mutt to shame before he realizes he's no match for me?"

"Hey…!" Guntz paused, trying to remember something. "Leo!" Leorina suddenly froze. She turned around sharply, looking furious. "_What_ did you call me?!" she yelled. "What? It's what your little pet cat called you," Guntz grinned. "Don't call me that!" Leorina snapped.

"_Leo_," Guntz repeated teasingly. Leorina clenched a fist. "You're asking for it!" Guntz made a successful sneer, but frowned again when Leorina looked past him, apparently seeing something he couldn't. A voice spoke up before he could turn around.

"Butz?"

For a second Guntz forgot to breathe. He spun around to see a tall, muscular man standing behind him, a look of confusion and curiosity in his old face. He seemed a quite bit aged, though very fit still. He was obviously a wolf from looking at his features. His glossy white fur, bushy tail, and yellow eyes said that on their own.

But, for once, Guntz didn't care about that. The man cocked his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've made a mistake." With that, he turned around. "Wait!" Guntz called. He looked back at Leorina quickly. As much as he didn't want it to seem like he was retreating, he couldn't let this go. "You knew my father?" he asked the man.

"Father? Are you his son…? Yes, I remember my daughter once telling me she planned to have a son, but… Jinjo, was it?" The man asked thoughtfully. Guntz twitched. "Ehm… no. My name is Guntz," he replied hesitantly. "Oh? I don't remember a 'Guntz,'" the man said.

Guntz thought for a moment. "You were my mother's—Gwynn's father?" he asked. "Yes. Then I suppose that makes me your grandfather, too, hmm?" the old man smiled. "Small world." Guntz blinked, not saying a word. This was all happening to suddenly for him. "Well, I'm afraid I must go. We can talk later, yes?" the man asked.

"Y-Yeah… sure," Guntz replied slowly. The man then turned around and made a dismissing wave. "W-Wait! What's your name?" Guntz called quickly. "Riki," the man answered without stopping or looking back. Guntz watched Riki as he left.

"Jinjo, eh?"

Every fur on Guntz' pelt prickled. "What's that, your nickname?" Leorina asked, smiling teasingly. Now it was her turn. "No," Guntz replied, quickly turning to face her. "Then who is it?" Leorina asked, not believing him. "Nobody…" Guntz replied quietly, looking away.

"Hey! Guntz, Leorina!"

The two looked back to see Klonoa and Lolo running toward them. "Hey, Guntz, you said you had nothing to do, right?" Klonoa asked, catching his breath as he and Lolo reached them. "Yeah," Guntz replied slowly, blinking. "Then let's go on a new adventure!" Klonoa suggested with childish excitement.

"We're not even sure if that's what the High Priestess wants," Lolo pointed out. "Yeah…" Klonoa replied thoughtfully. "Hey, slow down. What's this all about?" Leorina asked. "The High Priestess says she wants to see 'anyone trustworthy and useful for a difficult journey,'" Lolo recited again. "Well, then why are you asking _him_?" Leorina asked, regarding Guntz. "He's seems quite the opposite of what you're looking for." Guntz twitched an ear. "Fuck off, will you?" he growled. "Cursing. How classless," Leorina mocked indifferently.

"Maybe we should ask someone else?" Klonoa inquired to Lolo. "No!" The two suddenly yelled, turning to him. "Then let's hurry before it gets dark," Lolo prompted, looking up at the evening sun.

Somehow, after that, Leorina and Guntz managed not to argue while traveling to the Claire Moa Temple, though there was obvious tension in the air around the two.

"Better be careful, bounty hunter. Sinful people like you aren't welcomed in churches," Leorina warned mockingly when they reached their destination. Guntz snorted. "Actually, Leorina, are _you_ going to be okay?" Lolo began. "You haven't been here since you quite priestess training, right?"

Guntz sneered. "What? Couldn't become a priestess so you became a sky pirate? Pretty poor decision." Leorina looked at him sharply. "And I'm sure you were such an angel when you were little!" she shot back sarcastically. "Guys, you can't argue in the temple. The High Priestess wants trustworthy people, right? She'll never accept us on a journey—or whatever it is—seeing you two," Klonoa said.

The two crossed their arms and looked away, like two young children holding a grudge against each other. When they finally entered the temple, the High Priestess was waiting in her chair at the end of the large corridor, as usual. Her expressionless red eyes never seemed to waver in any way no matter how many times Klonoa saw her.

She looked at him. "Klonoa, it's good to see you are back," she said in her usual calm tone. Klonoa bowed respectively. "It's good to be back," he replied. The High Priestess' steady gaze switched to Leorina, who was staring down at the sleepy Emi in her arms. "Leo… or would you rather I call you Leorina?"

Leorina didn't reply as she slowly looked up. "I hope you are happy now?" Leorina hesitated before nodding, looking away. The High Priestess nodded slowly, then looked at Guntz. Her eyes rested on him for the longest time until he finally rudely asked, "_What_?" Lolo piped up immediately. "Guntz! Be respectable to the High Priestess."

He shrugged. "What am I supposed to do when she's just staring at me like that?" he asked. Lolo was about to verbally scold him again before the High Priestess spoke. "You seem tense." Guntz put his hands behind his head, as if nothing mattered. "I'm not a religious person," he replied simply, looking to the side.

"So what did you want to speak with us about?" Klonoa asked. "Yes…" The High Priestess looked through the group one more time. "Have you ever heard of the 'legend of Rebirth?'" Only Lolo replied. "Yes, I have." The High Priestess made a small smile. "Of course. That is because I told it to you during class."

"What does a story have to do with anything?" Guntz asked, sounding as if valuable time was being wasted. "It is more than a story. Lolo can tell you of it later, but now we must consider the prophecy," the High Priestess replied. "Prophecy?" Klonoa echoed. "Yes. 'Only when light and darkness fall together will the planet be reborn.' It has come to that time again."

"Really?" Lolo asked loudly, alarmed. The others looked confused. The High Priestess nodded slowly. "Plants are starting to die… weather is becoming unpredictable… these are the signs of what had happened almost 10,000 years ago." Klonoa blinked. Why did these words give him such a chill?

"But that means… we only have a year… if that's really going to…" Lolo's voice trailed off. "History is repeating itself. What happened so long ago will happen again," the High Priestess replied. "Then the Great Battle—" The High Priestess nodded again. "It will occur, as well."

Lolo suddenly turned to the others. "Guys, we _have_ to do this! Everyone on Phantomile is in danger," she said quickly. "Wait, just _what_ are we doing?" Guntz asked. "You must search for the 'light' and 'darkness' that will fulfill the prophecy," the High Priestess explained.

"How will we know what or who they are?" Leorina asked almost hesitantly. "I believe you will find out on your own. You will also find help along the way," the High Priestess replied simply. There was a pause as she scrutinized the group. "It will be a long and hard journey. Are you prepared to travel together to unknown lands?"

"I'm ready!" Klonoa quickly replied. Guntz shrugged simply. Leorna nodded determinedly. "Lolo, I want you to stay." Lolo twitched. "What? Why?" She asked quickly. "I am afraid this journey will be too dangerous for you. Tell your friends of the legend and let them leave. Is that understood?" The High Priestess asked.

Lolo hesitated, before nodding slowly, disappointment clearly showing in her face. "Then you'll be off. I wish you good luck." Lolo blinked, as if suddenly remembering something. "Um, High Priestess, if I may ask…" –she side-glanced at Klonoa quickly— "Do you know what or who 'Maleneki' is?"

Klonoa suddenly twitched noticeably and Lolo quickly regretted asking the question. The High Priestess paused, as if surprised herself by the suddenly question. "It is a… terrible monster. Please depart as soon as possible." It was obvious that she didn't want to speak much about it.

After that the group left, dropping off Emi, as well. Lolo, though a bit crestfallen, began telling them the legend of Rebirth:

"As you heard, it occurred almost 10,000 years ago from now," Lolo began. "A great evil rose, they called it the essence of darkness itself. Its name was Guroki, though most called it 'the Shadow,' because of its appearance. It rout havoc onto the planet, creating many monsters and destroying towns and villages. Many lives were lost… until Nerome, the god of light, awakened and fought Guroki. The battle was so fierce that it caused much destruction. They say a priestess used her power and the power of darkness together to seal Guroki with Nerome's help. That priestess was the Goddess Claire herself. Since then the planet has been at peace…"

* * *

_Finally_! The plot has arrived! Well... not exactly. There's still much more to be revealed. And yet more OC characters are also revealed: Guntz' mother(her name, anyway) and Riki, Guntz' grandaddy! There's more to Riki than meets the eye. Especially in chapter 8 when he— err, right. Moving on... By the way, Maleneki is pronounced "Mal-eh-nek-ee," not that it really matters... In conclusion! Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Before Setting Out! 


	8. Chapter 7: Before Setting Out

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Before Setting Out**

"That's the way I was told it. I hear there are different versions of it elsewhere," Lolo said after finishing telling of the legend of Rebirth. "So why's it called the legend of _Rebirth_?" Guntz asked. "That's completely irrelevant. What I'd like to know is what light and darkness _falling_ has to do with anything," Leorina butted in.

"If that's really the story, then why not just use Lolo to use that 'light and darkness' power stuff?" Guntz suggested. "You idiot! If it was that simple then we wouldn't have to go on this journey!" Leorina snapped. The two glared at each other. Klonoa said nothing, staring at the air deep in thought. He absently fidgeted with the large ring around his neck. Lolo looked at it, remembering something.

"All right, we'll set out tomorrow morning," Leorina declared. "What? Since when did you make the rules?" Guntz challenged. "You got a better plan?" Leorina asked. As the two argued, Lolo walked over to Klonoa.

"Um, Klonoa… If you want to hide that ring, then you can… use this." She took out a scarf from inside her light jacket. It was light orange with a pink design. "Oh. Thanks," Klonoa said, snapping back to reality and smiling. He took the scarf and tied it around his neck. "It's very soft," he commented.

Lolo looked embarrassed. "Yeah… I made it," she said. "Really? It's great!" Klonoa complimented happily. "But it's got my name on it… I hope you don't mind," Lolo said. Klonoa lifted an end of the scarf and look at the other side. Sown thickly in pink was Lolo's name. "Well, now I won't ever forget who gave me this scarf," Klonoa smiled. Lolo blushed.

"You know, you could learn something from them," Leorina said. "Me?! _You're_ the thief," Guntz growled. "And _you're_ the money digger!" Leorina shot back. "You gonna be okay with those two?" Lolo asked as she subconsciously straightened the ends of Klonoa's new scarf. "Yeah, as long as it's just arguments and nothing gets violent," Klonoa replied.

Lolo looked down. "It's too bad you can't come, but if what the High Priestess said is true, then I guess it's for the best," Klonoa said. "I guess… but I'm going to be alone again," Lolo replied slowly, not looking at him. Klonoa frowned. "But you've got Popka… and those friends he told me about." Lolo suddenly looked up. "He told you about them?" she asked a bit loudly.

Klonoa blinked. "Only that you had some," he said. Lolo almost sighed with relief, but held it in. "Well," Leorina suddenly said loudly, "let's get a good night's rest. We'll meet on the small island in La-Lakoosha tomorrow morning." Guntz seemed displeased, but Klonoa nodded.

Leorina left soon after that, saying she had to find Tat and tell her the news. Where ever Tat was, Popka was probably there, too. He'd learn of the news, too, then. "Hey, Guntz, wanna stay at Balue's house with me tonight?" Klonoa offered. Guntz pretended to have a chill. "To much offense, I don't really feel like staying in a small house with a sweaty old man."

With that, he turned and started walked away, dismissing himself with a wave of a hand. Klonoa watched him go. Guntz was the kind of guy who didn't mind sleeping outside as long as the weather was nice. Klonoa himself hardly felt the same way. Wilderness never seemed to agree with him.

He looked up at the cloudless, orange tinted sky. "I know the weather's been weird lately, but I haven't noticed any plants dying," he said. "Not only plants. Did you see the Sea of Tears? It's almost completely dried up again," Lolo replied. "It is?" Lolo nodded. "And the river by Joilant isn't showing any signs of filling up again," she added.

Klonoa looked down thoughtfully. "Um…" He looked at Lolo as she started slowly. "I'm sorry about… asking about Maleneki." He blinked. "Oh. That's okay. Like you said, I'm sure it's nothing," Klonoa smiled. Somehow Lolo didn't feel that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, Loloooo!!"

Lolo froze at the call that was familiar to her, but new to Klonoa. A blue blur suddenly ran past Klonoa and leapt onto Lolo, making her fall over with an "oof." Klonoa blinked, not sure how to react. "Sensei wants to speak with you!" said a cheerful voice. One top of Lolo was a brown otter-looking girl. She wore a silky thin blue robe.

Lolo lay on the grass, blinking, before noticing Klonoa's baffled gaze, and suddenly tried to get up. "Get off of me, Suzu!" Suzu kneeled next to Lolo, still smiling, as she got up. "I hope you've been practicing the Ignis technique. I'm sure that's why he wants to see you," Suzu said, getting up herself.

Lolo twitched with a sudden chill. After Klonoa had come back she had completely forgotten. Suzu then turned to Klonoa, scrutinizing his face. Klonoa blinked, still confused. "He's even cuter up close," she suddenly commented. "Suzu!" Lolo scowled, blushing.

"What? It was a compliment," Suzu replied, turning to Lolo again. "Anyway, Sensei says he wants to see you as soon as possible. He's been looking for you." Lolo looked down at Klonoa's gaze. "Okay. I'll go now," she finally said. "Great! You do that while I tell the others how cute your boyfriend is!"

"Suzu!" Lolo scowled again, but the brown otter-like girl was already running off. "Um…" Klonoa began quietly. Lolo twitched and started, "Oh! D-Don't mind her! She's just—crazy, you know?" She waved her hands in front of her quickly, smiling sheepishly. Klonoa blinked. "What kind of 'technique' and practicing was she talking about?"

Lolo hesitated. "W-Well… it has to do with that… wind thing I did yesterday," she answered. Klonoa smiled. "You mean there're more tricks like that?" he asked. "They're not really… tricks." _Sensei will get mad if he calls them "tricks,"_ Lolo thought. Klonoa frowned in confusion. "But you called it a trick before..."

"I-I know—it's just… Why don't we go visit Sensei now, then I'll explain everything, okay?" Lolo asked quickly. Klonoa still didn't understand, but nodded slowly.

Lolo led the way across the fields—where Klonoa could now see the dying patches of grass—to a small hill. On the hill was a stream with a bridge leading across it to an island the stream circled. On the island was a cottage. Around here the field started to end, bordered in the back by a line of trees.

The sun was starting to set when the two walked across the bridge and a tall white figure came into view. "Sensei!" Lolo called happily, waving. The man walked over, smiling. "Hello, Lolo. I was expecting you," he greeted. Klonoa thought he looked a bit like Guntz, yet completely different.

"This is my friend, Klonoa," Lolo introduced, turning to Klonoa. "Klonoa, this is my sensei in sorcery training." She seemed slightly embarrassed at the last part. The white wolf's yellow eyes widened as his gaze fell on Klonoa. There was a long pause of silence as a gust of wind blew past them. Lolo looked back from the two and Klonoa didn't know how to react to the man's almost threatening stare.

"Um… hello," he finally said. The man blinked, as if coming back to reality from some trance. He only nodded slowly, frowning still. "Um, Sensei. Did you want to see me about the fire technique?" Lolo asked. The wolf paused, still looking at Klonoa, before breaking his gaze away and replying. "Yes… have you practiced?"

"A little," Lolo said in a small voice, looking down. "Then let's see it." The man stepped back a bit. Lolo hesitated. "Okay…" Lolo stretched her hands in front of her and made a cup with them. A bit of wind seemed to pick up around her as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Klonoa took a step back impulsively. A dim light then shone in Lolo's palms. She then opened her eyes and yelled, "Ignis!" A flick of fire puffed in the air, then disappeared. There was a pause. Lolo suddenly sighed, her arms falling to her sides. "I didn't practice enough," she said.

"Quite… Lolo, I told you Ignis is a level higher than what you're used to. That means you have to try harder, too," the sensei said calmly. Lolo frowned, nodding slowly. Klonoa was a bit captivated, but a figure behind the two caught his attention. "Hmm? Is that…? Hey, Guntz!" The wolf twitched his ears, as if under unease that Klonoa was speaking.

Guntz had been sitting beside the stream and looked over his shoulder upon hearing his name. Klonoa ran over. Lolo was about to follow, but the old man stopped her. "Lolo…" he began seriously, "I don't want you hanging around that boy." Lolo blinked. "Who? Klonoa? Why?" she asked.

"Just don't, okay? He's dangerous," the sensei said. "What? He's not—" But the wolf wouldn't hear her. "See me tomorrow about more training," he said, before returning to his cottage.

"What're you doing here?" Klonoa was asking Guntz as he stood up. "Well… believe it or not, this guy's related to me," Guntz replied. "Really? That's strange. He hardly looks anything like you," Klonoa commented incredulously. "That's because he's my mother's father. She was a full wolf, my father was half," Guntz explained.

It was all pretty confusing to Klonoa, but he nodded anyway. "Oh," was all he said. "What are _you_ doing here?" Guntz asked. "I don't… really know. Apparently this guy is Lolo's… 'sensei…' Hey, Guntz, what's… 'sorcery?'" Klonoa asked. "You're kidding," Guntz replied. Klonoa shook his head helplessly.

"Well… it's kinda like magic, I think. It's usually like control of natural elements, like water, fire, wind…" Guntz explained. "Oh… It seems that Lolo can do that stuff now," Klonoa said. "Lolo's a sorceress? Then it's too bad she's not coming with us. Sorcerers are useful," Guntz replied.

Lolo then walked over, looking a bit gloomy. "Hey, Lolo, when did you become a… 'sorceress?'" Klonoa asked. Lolo perked up quickly. "O-Oh—well… Since a few months ago… I'm still in training… I need to master the first four basics techniques before I become a full sorceress," she said sheepishly.

"It's getting late. Why don't you two head home?" Riki was suddenly behind them. His eyes rested on Klonoa again and seemed to say, "and don't come back." "Okay," Lolo replied. She took Klonoa's hand and quickly headed for the bridge across the stream, leaving the two wolves alone.

"That guy was a little… strange," Klonoa commented as he and Lolo headed across the field. The fading sun cast dark red shadows onto the grass, as if the planet itself were bleeding. "He usually doesn't act that way. I mean… He doesn't seem to like you for some reason." Klonoa looked at Lolo.

"He told me… Adults are always making decisions for me," Lolo said, thinking better of what she was about to say. "I'm happier when I make my own choices." Klonoa blinked. "They say adults know what's best," he said. "Only _I_ know what I want," Lolo replied simply. She stopped. "You know what… I'm going to go on the journey with you tomorrow," she said decisively.

"What?" Klonoa asked, surprised. "I'm serious! I want to go," Lolo said sternly, turning to him. "But… the High Priestess said it'd be dangerous," Klonoa began. "You promised!" Klonoa paused. "You promised that I could come with you on the next adventure you go on," Lolo said.

Klonoa looked for a way around this, but found none. He sighed in defeat and couldn't help but smile a little. "I guess I can't say 'no,' then, huh?" he asked. Lolo smiled with relief. "Won't the High Priestess get mad, though?" Klonoa remarked. "Let her… Being a priestess never really made me happy, anyway… I like being a sorceress better. Sorceresses are nicer, believe it or not. That's how I made friends with Suzu and the others."

"So she was a sorceress, too, huh?" Klonoa asked. Lolo nodded. The two stopped when they reached the main dirt road in La-Lakoosha. "See you tomorrow, then, okay? Don't leave without me, I might be a little late," Lolo informed. Klonoa paused before nodding. "Okay. Get a good night's sleep… And thanks for the scarf," he replied, putting a hand to his neck.

"Good night," Lolo smiled as she walked down the road toward her home. Klonoa watched her until she was out of sight in the darkness. He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Balue's… working at the restaurant tonight," he said quietly to himself.

Klonoa headed toward the restaurant near the beach of the sea, which seemed very shallow, though it was hard to tell in the dark. To his surprise, Balue was standing outside, staring out at the water. "There you are!" he said a bit impatiently when he saw Klonoa. He pointed out toward the sea when Klonoa reached him. "There's a monster out there in the water. It's scaring away all of my customers. I need you to kill it."

"A monster?" Klonoa asked. It seemed awfully quiet for a monster to be around. Carefully, he walked to the beach and stepped up on a rock half in the water. He looked over the edge at the water, barely seeing his black reflection in the darkness. He put a hand to his neck, ready for the monster to show up. He noticed the water stir and prepared himself.

"Klonoa!"

The delighted yell caught him off guard and he almost slid off the rock. Out of the water popped the head of what looked like a large yellow and purple fish. It smiled a big smile and blinked large amber eyes. Its green fins splashed gently in the water to keep it afloat. Out of its back were two long, thin film-like wings.

"K-Karal!" Klonoa exclaimed in surprise. "Kyuii! It's been a while," the fish squeaked happily in a voice that sounded like the whistle of a flute. "I'll say. You've sure grown, Karal. But what're you doing here?" Klonoa asked. "Well, me and Mama came here a few days ago. The sea in Jugkettle is almost completely dried up," Karal chirped.

"No water in Jugkettle? Is that possible?" Klonoa asked. Karal frowned. "Mama says we're gonna have to move again soon. This water's drying up, too." Klonoa looked at him sympathetically. "It must be hard on you guys. Where's Pamela now?" he asked, regarding Karal's mother. "Mama said I shouldn't trust the people here like the people in Jugkettle. So she's been staying far below underwater lately," Karal replied.

Klonoa nodded. "With good reason. Balue just mistook you for a monster." Karal shifted as a small waved brushed past him and slapped against the rock Klonoa was on. "Mama probably wants me back now. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked. "I'm afraid not. I have to go somewhere tomorrow. I don't know when I'll get back." Klonoa didn't really feel like getting into detail.

He began wondering just how long the journey would take. It'd have to be before a whole year, apparently. A year can go by pretty quickly. His last journey made that clear to him. Karal looked disappointed. "Oh… Well, we'll probably be leaving soon, too, anyway," he said. "Then maybe we'll see each other on our journeys," Klonoa said.

Karal brightened. "Maybe! I hope so. Well, so long, Klonoa." He flipped out of the water once before diving under. "So long," Klonoa said quietly.

* * *

Yeesh... New characters coming in left and right. And this is barely the beginning... -Yawns- I'm too tired to write anything else... Stay tuned... for Chapter... 8:... Insecure... -Faints- 


	9. Chapter 8: Insecure

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Insecure**

As planned, Klonoa, Guntz, Leorina, Tat, and Popka met on a small island, different than Riki's, in La-Lakoosha. Guntz was speaking. "So now Lolo _is_ coming?" he asked. "Yeah. She said she might be a little late," Klonoa replied. "I think she said she was goin' to the temple about some sorceress stuff," Popka remarked.

"Well, we've really got no time to lose. Why don't you go look for her, Klonoa?" Leorina suggested, Tat hovering next to her, giving Guntz an uneasy stare. "All right. I'll be back as soon as possible," Klonoa said before running off.

---

Even the sudden _slam_ of the large doors of the temple opening didn't start the High Priestess as she sat in her chair. "Gloria!" Yelled a voice. "What troubles you, Riki?" the High Priestess asked calmly as the large white wolf hurried his way to her. "I need to speak to you about that boy," Riki replied sternly.

"What boy?"

"The Kirian!"

"Klonoa?"

"Yes. I'm sure you've noticed," when the High priestess didn't reply he continued, "The black fur, golden eyes—It's obvious!"

"I have, too, noticed this," the High Priestess finally replied. "Then, what? Am I the only one who doesn't know?!" Riki growled. "Calm yourself, Riki. It is but only you and I that do know," the High Priestess answered in a still steady voice. "Then why is nothing being done about it?! You know what it can do, what it was created to do. It can destroy this whole country—no, the world!"

"I am aware of that. But patience is the best answer. That may be what he is, but he shows it not on in his mental or physical form. What good do you believe will come of bluntly acting?" the High Priestess asked. "So what?! It'll show itself eventually!"

"Then we must wait."

"For it to kill someone?!"

"No… He will show signs before it comes out."

Riki clenched his fangs. "Then I'll just have to watch it until then." The High Priestess paused before replying. "I'm afraid that is not possible. I have sent him on a mission, a long one. I believe they are departing today." Riki started. "What?! You're making it leave?!"

"At least now you needn't worry about him," the High Priestess said. "Now I'll worry about it even more! What if the monster in it comes out while it's gone? No, it probably _will_ because of what's about to happen—You can't let it leave! It'll—" The High Priestess interrupted him. "Stop this, Riki. As far as anyone knows, he is but an ordinary boy. You must control yourself. Do not let yourself lose sight of what is really important."

Riki looked down, his fangs still tightly clenched. A yell almost made him jump. "Sensei!" It was Lolo, he could tell without looking. He sighed to calm himself before turning around. "I want to try again. I want to try to become a sorceress!" Lolo was breathless.

"Lolo… you couldn't do the fire technique yesterday. How will you do it today?" Riki asked, his voice lowered to hide how flustered he had just been. "I can do it!" Lolo insisted. "Why not? Let her try," the High Priestess spoke up. Riki seemed displeased with her telling him what to do for his student, but Lolo brightened. "Thank you!"

After bowing quickly, she closed her eyes in concentration and put her hands out in front of her. She'd have to perform all four basic techniques to prove herself worthy of becoming a full sorceress. Yelling behind her was distracting her, though…

"Go, Lolo, go! Go, Lolo, go! Go, Lolo—"

"Girls! Please!"

Lolo looked over her shoulder at the four girls standing at the entrance of the temple. They froze, pom-poms in the air, then quickly hide them behind their backs, smiling.

"We believe in you, Lolo!" The otter, Suzu, said.

"Yeah! We're always here for you," said an owl-like girl.

"Whether you make it or not! So no worries!" assured a girl who looked similar to Lolo, but with a white tail and long brown hair.

"You can do it!" cheered a squirrel-like girl.

Lolo smiled. This was why she liked being a sorceress so much. They all believed in her, even when she failed. No one ever put her down. They all told her to just get up and try again. _Thanks, guys. You don't know how much that means to me,_ she thought, looking ahead again.

Again, she started concentrating her energy. "Ventus!" she suddenly yelled. On commanded, following the forward motion of her hands, a gust of wind blew into the temple. "Aqua!" Lolo faced a small fountain filled with colorful fish in the temple. The water stirred, then started coming up into the air in a line-like formation.

"Desumo!" That one took a bit more energy, but each unlit light in the temple turned on. A voltage _buzz_ing sound went across the room. _And finally... _Lolo thought as she prepared herself. _I have to concentrate! If I can't become a sorceress, I won't go on the journey. But I want to, so I _have_ to become a sorceress!_

"Ignis!" For a second, nothing happened. Lolo then suddenly felt heat near her hands and a large flame formed above them. It flickered as she just stared at it, not believing it. The heat overcame her, though, and she quickly withdrew her hands as the flame disappeared.

Riki smiled. "Careful, fire is hot. A sorceress always has to understand her elements before she controls them." Lolo blinked incomprehensively for a moment. The four girls suddenly screamed behind her and she felt something hold her tightly. By the time all four girls had hugged her, they all fell over, laughing.

"We knew you could do it!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"Now we're finally the band of five!" Suzu suddenly stood up and struck a dramatic pose. "We, the five sorceresses, shall face harsh tasks, destroy terrorizing monsters, and baby-sit the dreaded Emi-chan!" As if on cue, Emimaru, who had apparently crawled into the room at some point, squeaked, "Fluffy."

Lolo turned around as she and the three other girls stood up. Klonoa was standing at the doorway of the temple, looking pretty confused. He must've just gotten there. Excitement overcame Lolo and it controlled her movements once again. "Klonoa! I did it!" She suddenly ran to him and embraced him.

To stop them from falling over, Klonoa spun in a circle once with her. "That's great, but… what did you do?" he asked, smiling anyway. "I became a full sorceress just now!" Klonoa confused expression then disappeared. "Really? That _is_ great!" The four girls giggled behind them and Lolo suddenly let go of Klonoa, blushing.

Only the High Priestess, who had picked up Emi, noticed Riki's furious stare. "Riki—" But he didn't hear her as he suddenly stomped his way toward the group. He nearly shoved Lolo out of the way to get to Klonoa. "You! You think you've got everyone fooled, but not me! I know what you are!"

"Sensei!" The four girls yelled at once. "Control yourself, Riki," the High Priestess demanded. Klonoa stared up at the wolf's yellow gaze wide-eyed. Riki then seized Klonoa shirt and held him back against the wall. "Sensei!" Lolo yelled. Riki growled, ignoring all of them, eyes only for Klonoa.

"What's a creature like you doing here, anyway? Why don't you just go back to the other monsters, where you belong?! We don't want you here!" Klonoa flinched as he felt spit on his face. Riki held him tightly against the wall, making it hard for him to breathe. Then, suddenly, Riki was tossed to the side, releasing Klonoa and slamming onto the ground. The High Priestess was there.

The four girls ran in front of Klonoa protectively and Lolo went to his aid. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Klonoa didn't reply, catching his breath, staring at Riki. "I will not tolerate such behavior in my temple. Do you wish to be stripped of your title? Use your brain," the High Priestess said sternly. Riki growled as her glowing staff pointed at his face.

"I _am_ using my brain! Leaving that _thing_ out on its own is a fool's decision! It's a disaster waiting to happen! I am not going to risk the lives of everyone here because of the way it acts and looks!" Lolo couldn't see Klonoa's expression as he stared down at the floor.

"Lolo, you are dismissed," the High Priestess said. Lolo looked at her quickly, then the other girls. She nodded and they all left, making one last glance at the man they had all once thought so cool and collected.

"What a jerk! I never thought Sensei would ever act that way!" said Suzu as they walked away from the temple. "Yes, quite unexpected," agreed the owl-like girl. "And for what reason?" asked another girl. They looked at Klonoa, who was still staring at the ground. "He didn't hurt you, right?" Lolo asked worriedly.

"No," Klonoa replied in a low voice, not looking at her. The girls exchanged worried glances. "Hey, don't worry! I'm sure he's just having a bad day, you know?" Suzu tried to assure, smiling. "Yeah. Maybe Sensei's age is finally showing," said another girl. But Lolo had a feeling Klonoa wasn't just thinking about what Riki had said.

"It's not the first time someone's mistaken me for a monster," Klonoa said so quietly they almost didn't hear it. "Klonoa." Lolo tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he moved away. "Please. I want to be alone," he said without looking at her. The girls stared after him as he walked away.

---

Klonoa didn't stop even when he reached the edge of the forest bordering the Kingdom of Tranquility. He had been blindly walking, not caring where his feet took him as his mind wandered. He looked up at the trees as he passed under them. Half of the leaves where either missing or dried up, but he took no notice.

"_A disaster waiting to happen."_

Where had he heard those exact words before? He closed his eyes tightly.

_I want... to be normal. I _am _normal... I'll be good... I'll do good... Because I'm not a monster... I'm... I'm a human... I'm not..._

His feet took him to an almost dried up lake. He stared down at his reflection. It was not how it should've been. It was something… different. Something dark, something scary, something he didn't understand. Klonoa hung his head, sighing. People had treated him with way before, when he first came to, about 6 or 7 years ago, with no recollection of his life, name, or barely even common sense.

If it wasn't for _her_, he surely wouldn't be who he was today. No. He wouldn't be "Klonoa." He'd just be "that monster," and he'd probably still be acting like one, too. He owed her so much, yet he knew he'd never be able to get the chance to repay her. He looked at the yellow gloves on his hands. They were all he had left from her after all the events that had happened after he left her. _I miss you..._

Something in Klonoa suddenly snapped. He reared back, breaking from his thoughts, head up and long ears perked. _What's that sound? _He asked himself silently. He shivered. _This... sensation... Something... something's here!_

---

"Why did sensei have to go and do that? We were all having fun until he went all senile and ruined it," Suzu was still complaining as the five girls reached La-Lakoosha. Lolo had been staring at the ground the entire time, almost tripping a few times because of it. The other girls were clearly worried about her, not sure how to go about comforting her.

"I may not know him very much, besides his looks, but I'm sure everything will be fine," the squirrel-like girl assured. "It's always the good-looking ones that fall easily," the brown haired girl muttered, receiving an elbow to the ribs right afterward. Lolo was hardly listening.

She couldn't help but wonder if the previous journey had anything to do with Klonoa's odd behavior. Perhaps Guntz would know. Speaking of Guntz… Where was he, Leorina, Tat, and Popka? Were they waiting where they had planned to? Maybe Klonoa was there, too.

But Lolo had yet to tell her friends that she was leaving, since she wasn't sure herself ten minutes ago. But how could she tell them? "Sorry, but I'm abandoning you guys after you've stuck with me for so long"? She sighed quietly. Maybe she should stay after all? The four girls around her exchanged helpless glances as their words seemed to have no effect on her.

A yell made them all look forward. Someone was frantically running toward them. "Help! Monster—In the water! Help!" The person ran past them without even one glance. Suzu immediately stepped forward, grinning, fist clenched. "All right! This is our chance! The band of five are off to work!"

The girls behind her all cheered, except for Lolo. Were they really strong enough to take on a monster on their own? she wondered. Either way, she had no choice but to follow them as they ran toward the sea.

* * *

Ho-hum... A lot was revealed in this chapter, no? Well, a lot of things that didn't make sense: What's this "monster" business? Who is "her"? What does the High Priestess and Riki know that we don't? And now what's the monster in the water? Yada-yada... But worry not! All with be explained eventually... Gawd, that's probably the third time I've said that... Anyway... 

Hrmm... I'm unsure whether or not the High Priestess' real name is Gloria. I've heard it two times before, but... -Shrugs- Meh... doesn't matter... Anywho... stick around for Chapter 9: Crazy Love!


	10. Chapter 9: Crazy Love

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Crazy Love**

The five sorceresses ran toward the sea in La-Lakoosha as fast as they could. When they finally stepped onto the beach, they were out of breath. "All right… let's get this monster!" Suzu panted. The otter-like girl stepped toward the shore, not daring to put her feet in the water.

It was ominously quiet. Where had everyone gone? Suzu looked down at her reflection, as if the beast would be in such shallow water. Something was coming up, though, they could tell. Lolo stared as the three other girls shivered in anticipation. Suzu stood her ground, though she was obviously on nerve's end.

"Kyui!"

"AAAGH!!"

The four sorceresses screamed together as a yellow creature popped its head out of the water. Lolo couldn't help but wonder where they had found to courage to speak so boldly before. They obviously weren't up to much fighting. She looked at the creature, which looked similar to a large fish. She had never seen it before, yet its features struck her as oddly familiar.

Suzu put a hand on her furry breast, probably feeling her heavy heart. She sighed quickly, before straightening again. "So _this_ is the monster? Hahaha! It doesn't scare me!" She laughed loudly.

"Kyu!"

"Agh!"

Suzu staggered back suddenly, almost falling over. Every fur on her pelt was on end. She twitched when Lolo walked past her and fearlessly stepped her feet into the water. She leaned over to get a better look at the fish. "Hello. Are you the monster everyone is talking about?"

Why did she feel that this creature was no threat to her? By now she should've known that looks can be deceiving. After all, what are Moos? Adorable round creatures with big smiles that'll kill people if they get too close. But that didn't seem to be the case here. "Kyui!" The fish squeaked.

Perhaps it couldn't talk? The water then began rippling around them. With another squeal, the fish suddenly disappeared beneath the surface of the water. Lolo straightened, looking out to the rumbling sea. Then, without warning, something slimy and smooth wrapped around one of her legs and pulled forward.

With a yell, she fell back into the water. "Lolo!" the four girls yelled, but none dared to move. Lolo tried to back-crawl out of the water, but the thing around her leg pulled again. Next thing she knew she was underwater, and being pulled further down. She dared not opened her mouth and lose valuable air.

---

No blindly running and screaming people had past Klonoa. He instead was following the headache throbbing sensation he had started feeling moments before. The closer he got, the more it hurt. The pain eventually led him to the beach. Upon looking around, he could see that all the houses nearby where shut tightly and most seemed empty.

Klonoa returned to the rock on the beach where he had found Karal. The headache was at its worst near here. But where…? His large ears easily picked up approaching voices in the distance.

"Look!"

"Klonoa!"

Klonoa looked to his right to see the four sorceress girls from before running toward him. Lolo wasn't with them, he noticed immediately, and they had on frantic expressions. "What's wrong?" Klonoa asked when they reached him, unable to speak due to breathing so hard.

"Lolo—"

Klonoa tensed as Suzu caught her breath.

"Lolo was pulled underwater by something!"

"What?!"

The owl-like girl spoke up in a shaky voice. "W-We didn't see what it was. It—There was a big fish… b-but—"

Klonoa didn't let her finish. In a second he was up and diving into the water in front of him. The four girls stood awe-stricken as he disappeared under the blue shining sheet.

"Wow! I wish he was _my_ boyfriend!"

"Yeah! Jumping in the water all cool like that!"

"A little blunt, though…"

"Hey… Didn't Lolo say Klonoa couldn't swim?"

A pause past.

"A little too blunt."

"Brave, but dumb."

"Now who's gonna save _him_?"

Underwater, Klonoa immediately felt helplessness overcome him as the water surrounded his body. He started sinking, not even for a second floating up a bit like what should've happened. This always happened to him, though. He felt like a rock. The second he went underwater, he had no hope of ever resurfacing.

Klonoa's motivation came to him again, though. Holding his breath, he looked under him deeper into the sea. It was dark down there, but something was definitely there. It was black and round from what he could see. Already sinking pretty quickly, swimming down was no problem.

Klonoa's eyes widened as he saw the beast. It looked like a giant black octopus. Its several tentacles were wrapped around many large pinnacles around it. One tentacle was loose, something else in its constriction. Klonoa quickened his pace when he realized what it was.

He put a hand to the orange scarf Lolo had given him. Pulling it down slightly, he revealed the Ring. Its emerald jewel shone brightly as he put his hand on it. Upon pulling away, with his hand from the ring came a sphere of glowing green energy. It formed into a sword-like figure in Klonoa's hand.

The energy's green blade flared like fire, despite being underwater. It seemed to have caught the monster's attention. Klonoa swam down as fast as he could and stabbed the sword into its squishy head. It beast made an ear-shattering shriek. It released Lolo and many of the pinnacles it had been holding onto.

Now that Klonoa was no longer swimming down, he was slow underwater. As soon as he pulled out his sword, the octopus had him tightly in its grasp. Lolo had impulsively begun swimming to the surface, not realizing just how she had been freed. She gasped for air as soon as she resurfaced.

"Lolo!"

"Thank Goddess Claire!"

Lolo looked over to see her sorceress friends at the beach. She started swimming toward them. "Where's Klonoa?" She froze at the question. "What?" She asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. "He jumped in after you," one of the girls replied. Lolo forgot to breathe for a moment.

Jumped in after her? No way. She hadn't seen him. And why would he do something so stupid? As if reading her mind, the owl-like sorceress spoke, "Loves makes people do crazy things, huh?" Without a word, Lolo took in a deep breath and went back underwater.

Dirty water flew in her eyes as she swam down, making her blink a few times. The octopus was slamming something against a rock wall repeatedly down below. Klonoa, stunned and out of breath, made no effort to get away from its grip. Lolo stopped and wanted to scream his name, but dared not even open her mouth. _What should I do?!_

She looked at her hands, trying to think of a spell that would be useful. She then remembered one Suzu had been trying to teach her without the sensei's permission. She wasn't sure how it would fair underwater, though. Lolo quickly rubbed her two hands together and then held them out. _Glacies!_

Nothing seemed to happen for a moment as the monster continued to smash Klonoa around like a hammer. It then stopped, though. The tentacles around pinnacles where beginning to receive a shiny coating. It was ice. It rapidly spread from its tentacles to its body. Alarmed, it released Klonoa, who limply started sinking.

Lolo swam down toward him as fast as she could. That spell had drained quite a bit of her energy and she was also running out of air again. She reached Klonoa just as the octopus was almost completely covered in ice above them. She tried to stop him from sinking any further by grabbing his arms, but was surprisingly failing.

Klonoa's unexpected weight made it very difficult. Why was he so heavy? It was like lifting a boulder. Klonoa himself couldn't help her, either, for he seemed to be unconscious. The octopus above them was stiff, its icy pelt sparkling. Lolo was suffocating. She had to get air soon. Her brain was telling her to abandon Klonoa and save herself, but her heart would never allow her to do that.

Crackling sounds above her made Lolo looked up. The octopus suddenly burst out of its ice-shell with incredible power. It glared down at Lolo with its beady, red eyes. Lolo held Klonoa tightly and flinched as a tentacle was flung at her, but it never struck her. A yellow blur suddenly slammed into the monster, sending it back at bit as the pinnacles it was holding broke.

The yellow creature quickly swam down to Lolo and under her. It then swam up and forced her and Klonoa on its back. Klonoa's weight seemed to have startled it, as well, but with a few heavy waves of its tail, it was swimming up again. Lolo recognized the creature as the fish from before. It was much bigger than she had thought.

Furious, the octopus raced after them as the fish sped off. Lolo held onto the slippery fish as tightly as she could, while also making sure Klonoa didn't fall off. The fish made sharp turns, swam through tight areas, and even suddenly turned around a few times, but the octopus was always right behind them, despite its size.

As they were approaching a rock wall, Lolo could see a small hole in it. The fish seemed to have seen it, too, for it swam right into it. The tunnel inside led upward almost immediately. The octopus slammed into the rock wall, obviously too big for the hole; but its tentacles weren't. The long arms swarmed into the tunnel after them.

The fish swam upward as fast as possible as the tentacles gained on them. Lolo could see the surface of the water approaching quickly. Suddenly, they were all in the air. They burst out of the water and fell onto hard ground nearby. The octopus' black tentacles reached out of the small lake they had come out of only slightly, finally unable to reach any farther. Reluctantly, they retreated.

Lolo was gasping, staring at where the tentacles had disappeared from. The fish, to her surprise, made no effort to get back in the water. It seemed to be breathing just fine out. Lolo put a hand to her chest, where her heart was pounding. They seemed to be in a small cavern, it looked like. "Th-That was close, huh?" Lolo forced herself to smile as she looked back at Klonoa.

She could've sworn her rapid heart made a screeching halt in her chest. Klonoa's wet, limp body lay motionless on the ground behind her. She couldn't see his face, for he was on his stomach and his wet fur lay matted all over his body. His clothes were all ripped, though, dirty and stained red here and there. "K-Klonoa?" Lolo stammered, almost shivering.

She quickly rolled him to his back, but he still made no reaction. Now she was trembling.

"Klonoa… Klonoa! Wake up! Please!!"

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuun! Cliffhangers are fun. This chapter was a little shorter than the others on account of all the one-line, dialogue spaces. Though it _looks _just as long... Yeah... So, stay tuned for Chapter 10: Determination! 

...I wonder what Guntz and Leo are doing while this is happening...?


	11. Chapter 10: Determination

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Determination**

Lolo gripped Klonoa's ripped, wet shirt as she knelt by his limp body. She trembled, not knowing what to do. She completely forgot about the octopus, the large fish behind her, everything. Klonoa wasn't breathing and… she couldn't feel his heart beating in his chest. Lolo felt her eyes go watery.

"Klonoa… no…"

Just as she was about to break out crying, her mind started reeling. What if…? She didn't care, she had to try. She held up Klonoa's head with one hand, the other hand on his chest. She then pressed her mouth against his, exhaling air into his lungs. She did this twice, but Klonoa still made no response.

Lolo then broke away and placed her hands firmly on his chest. She pressed down several times. Thank Goddess Claire they taught CPR in priestess training class, though Lolo never knew why. In any case, it didn't seem to be working. She repeated the process until her arms were tired and she was out of breath all over again.

Lolo felt tears stream down her face as she stopped. How could this have happened? If only she hadn't gotten dragged under. If only she'd followed him after he said he wanted to be alone. If only… "No!" she suddenly yelled, voice cracked. "I won't give up!" Lolo again put Klonoa's mouth to hers and blew out. She didn't care if she had to do this for hours, if only he'd just…

Klonoa's body suddenly tensed and he coughed, water hitting Lolo's face a little, though she didn't notice. She stared at him incredulously as he coughed and gasped with his eyes tightly closed, as if she didn't believe it. Eventually Klonoa calmed down and opened his eyes weakly, looking at Lolo.

Slowly, he lifted a hand and gently wiped a finger under one of her teary eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Lolo couldn't resist to it. The tears kept falling from her eyes. Sniffling, she smiled. "Nothing," she replied, helping him sit up so she could hug him tightly.

Klonoa was reasonably pretty tired after that. Lolo was, too, but she wanted to make sure that monstrous octopus didn't somehow find its way to them. The two were currently sitting beside each other against the cavern wall. Klonoa was asleep, his head resting on Lolo's shoulder.

He was wet, but what did it matter? She was wet, too. Klonoa hadn't had time to notice the large yellow fish before exhaustion came over him. Lolo had a feeling he'd know it. It just lay where it was, staring around the cavern. Long, flat strips coming from its back flicked every now and then.

Lolo looked over at Klonoa, as if to make sure he was still breathing again. It was hard to believe she had almost lost him only a few moments ago. "Are you hungry?" Chimed an odd voice. Lolo almost jumped. She looked around, but the only thing there was the fish. It was staring at her. "H-Huh?" she hesitated.

"Are you hungry? I can get food." The fish cocked its head slightly. So it _could_ speak. Lolo could hardly get herself to think about food. "I can catch some fish if you'd like," the fish offered. Lolo forced herself to smile. "N-No thanks. I'm… I'm not a big fan of fish." _Raw fish especially,_ she added silently. The fish looked down thoughtfully.

"I could get my mama. She can bring you back to land very quickly," it suggested. "Y-Your… mama?" Lolo echoed almost incredulously. Did that mean there was a bigger fish like this one? It suddenly smiled brightly. "Yeah! Mama is very fast. She could come here and bring you back to the beach."

Lolo thought about this. What if the octopus was still out there? And there was no way Klonoa was in any shape to hold his breath for long. Not only that, but Lolo was just too afraid of risking him drowning again. "Maybe later, but now… I think we should wait," Lolo replied. "I don't think we should. The tide's coming in," the fish said.

Would this place really be affected by the tide? Lolo looked at the small lake that led to the sea. It did look a bit bigger and wider than it was before, for some reason. It rippled slightly and a few trickles slipped out onto the cavern floor. The fish was right, they couldn't stay there much longer.

Lolo looked at Klonoa and reluctantly shook him awake. "Klonoa, we have to go. Will you be okay to hold your breath?" Poor Klonoa looked like he was having enough trouble catching his breath now. But he nodded his head anyway. Lolo hadn't expected him to say no, but hopefully he'd learned his lesson about doing things without much thought first.

It was then that he finally saw the fish. "K-Karal," he breathed. "Kyu… I'll get Mama now," the fish said. He flapped his long, thin wings and made his way to the pool and dove under. "What happened… to the octopus?" Klonoa asked slowly when the ripple in the water had died down.

"I don't know. It's probably still out there somewhere," Lolo replied. Klonoa straightened himself in his sitting position. "Did it hurt you?" Lolo looked at him. "No. I'm fine, but… you're hurt," she remarked. She felt she was mostly to blame for that. If only she'd noticed him before resurfacing. "They're just scratches."

Another thing Lolo expected him to say. He was so typical when it came to being selfless. That's why she… Karal suddenly splashed out of the water, making Lolo nearly jump. Behind him, a head poked out of the water. "Pamela," Klonoa said. The new fish looked almost exactly like Karal, though it was obviously much bigger even if its body wasn't showing.

"Quickly," Pamela chimed in a voice that enchanted Lolo, "that monster just left. But it'll be back." Klonoa managed to get to his feet on his own, though he was a little shaky. Pamela made her back visible to them and they got on. "Hold your breath," she warned. They obeyed and she dove under.

Pamela was quick, as Karal had said. She was even quicker than when Karal was fleeing from the monster. Klonoa's weight underwater hadn't been Lolo's imagination, though. Pamela had slacked for a short moment after leaving the tunnel. Before either of them knew it, she had resurfaced and was making her way to land from there, so that they could breathe.

"You okay, Klonoa?" Lolo asked, looking back. Klonoa was wet all over again, his fur sticking to his face as his wiped it to the side. He nodded as he did so. They could see the beach now. Karal had swum pretty far out to escape the octopus. The smaller fish was swimming happily behind them.

Lolo now remembered how she recognized him. Klonoa had spoken of Karal after saving her from those maniacs: Joka, Janga, and Garlen. The fish's mother, Pamela, had gotten possessed by some evil and they had to save her. That was one of the many things that had happened on that journey more than a year ago…

Lolo looked back and eyed Klonoa's left shoulder for a moment. _I suppose it's too old now to be in danger of opening up again. I should stop worrying about it._ Stupid Janga… but she should stop worrying about that, too. All three of those creeps were dead now. At least… she hoped they were.

Pamela suddenly stopped, snapping Lolo from her thoughts. There was an intense silence. "What's… wrong?" Lolo asked slowly and quietly. Klonoa's ears were twitching and he was looking around quickly. Karal looked nervous. "It's back—" Pamela began quickly, when a black tentacle suddenly shot out of the water next to them.

Soon, seven more tentacles appeared, then the beast's round head. It glared at them with its small red eyes, before beginning to smash its tentacles down into the water at them. Pamela quickly swam ahead, dodging the falling tentacles. But the octopus was still fast. It was immediately on their tail.

Klonoa looked back at it. _We can't keep running. Something so big... there has to be a weak spot._ Then he saw it as his eyes narrowed like a cat's. In the middle of the monster's head was a dim amber glow. "Lolo, you see that shinning on its head?" Klonoa asked. Lolo looked back at the monster. "No. I don't see anything," she replied, confused.

Why had Klonoa expected her to say that? Either way, he knew what to do now. As if someone had told him just then, he suddenly knew how to defeat the monster. "Pamela! Throw me at the octopus' head!" Klonoa called over the loud splashing as he "unsheathed" his energy sword from the ring.

"What?!"

Lolo's yell was louder than Pamela's. "I know what I'm doing," Klonoa said reassuringly. Lolo stilled seemed uncertain. "I sure hope you do," Pamela chirped as she suddenly turned around. "You. Hold on tight," she said to Lolo. Lolo obeyed, wondering what would happen next. Klonoa stood up, his grip tight on his green glowing sword.

Pamela suddenly stopped when the octopus was seconds away from ramming into them. Klonoa jumped up and forward. As he did so, Pamela sharply spun around mostly out of the water and her tail made contact with him. With incredible power, she used her tail to throw Klonoa further out, toward the octopus.

Klonoa held his sword in front of him as he flew like a bullet at the monster. It held a tentacle up to stop him, but it was no use. Klonoa went right through its head like an arrow. When he came out the other side, besides being covered in green slime, he noticed tiny amber shards following him out.

The octopus made an ear-shattering screeched and writhed wildly as it began sinking. Pamela swam off, dodging its falling tentacles once again. Klonoa fell into the water and helplessly began to sink. The octopus was above him, about to collapse on top of him and force him down with it. Karal was there, though. He swam at Klonoa and carried him away just before the octopus was about to fall on them.

Klonoa looked back at it as Karal was about to resurface. The monster's body suddenly disappeared in a huge amount of what looked like ashes under the water. He saw it retreat out and float through the air further out to sea like an ominous cloud after coming above the water.

Pamela swam by as she and Lolo also stared after the cloud. "How mysterious," Pamela said, and Klonoa nodded slowly, not looking at them. "I mean you," Pamela corrected after a short pause. "Huh?" Klonoa looked at her quickly. "How did you know how to destroy that monster?" She asked.

"Um… lucky guess?" Klonoa replied hesitantly. What a terrible lie. But when you didn't know the truth yourself, it was hard to tell it. "What's that green stuff?" Karal asked, regarding the water turning a cloudy green where the octopus had been. "That is its blood. Monsters have green blood. It is one way to easily tell them from humans," Pamela answered.

Klonoa twitched and Lolo looked at him quickly. Pamela let out a quiet sigh. "Let us go back," she chirped, swimming toward the beach again. Karal quickly followed.

* * *

Yay. Next chapter the plot finally really starts. Not much to say, so... stay tuned for Chapter 11: Finally Setting Out! 


	12. Chapter 11: Finally Setting Out

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Finally Setting Out**

Once Pamela and Karal had carried Klonoa and Lolo to the beach, more people were around. Lolo's four sorceress friends nearly tackled her as soon as she got off Pamela. "We thought you were fish food!" one of the girls exclaimed. "Yeah! We didn't know what to do after you didn't come up for so long!" Suzu wailed.

"W-Well, I'm fine. I-It was no big deal, really," Lolo tried to assure, though it was a big understatement. The girls finally collected themselves and let go of her. Lolo then frowned thoughtfully as she looked at them. Suddenly, startling the four girls, she bowed. "I'm sorry!" she apologized loudly. The four girls exchanged confused glances.

As Lolo was talking to her friends, Klonoa spoke to Pamela and Karal. "Karal tells me you are leaving to somewhere today," Pamela chimed. Klonoa nodded. "Yeah. We have to fulfill this 'legend of rebirth' prophecy," he explained. "Legend of Rebirth? I have heard of it. That explains a lot… It's hard to believe it is that time again," Pamela said thoughtfully.

"Just… what's going to happen, anyway?" Klonoa asked slowly. "Well… first many monsters will appear. Monsters stronger than you've ever faced before. The planet itself will slowly wither away. Crops that haven't already died will become contaminated. Epidemics will start, like the white plague and an illness called 'darkness'. Weather will become unpredictable even to us. And then _it_ will finally arise from its seal."

"It?" Klonoa echoed. "The shadow. It will battle Nerome. If the prophecy cannot be fulfilled, the planet will either be overrun by monsters or destroyed completely," Pamela explained. "Nerome can't win?" Klonoa asked. "Maybe, yes. But the shadow has a backup plan. A 'gun,' everyone calls it. A monster it created to eliminate Phantomile if darkness loses the battle. That is why both creatures were sealed."

"Both? The shadow and the gun?"

"No. The shadow and Nerome."

"But—"

"Klonoa!"

Klonoa was interrupted by a rather furious yell. He looked over and suddenly two hands were around his neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing fighting a monster while I'm left with _those two_ waiting for you?!!" Guntz snarled. Klonoa blinked. "W-Well… it's not like I had time to go get you. Lolo was—"

"I—don't—care! Those two drive me mad!" Guntz shook Klonoa as he yelled. The other three were over by Lolo, Popka all over her to make sure she was okay. "I suppose this is where we depart," Pamela began. Guntz looked at her in surprise, not having realized that the two fish were even there.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we'll see each other again," Klonoa said. Pamela nodded slowly. "I wish you luck on your quest. The fate of the planet rests on your shoulders." With that, Pamela turned and disappeared under the water. "Bye, Klonoa. Mama says we'll be moving a lot, but I _really_ hope we do see each other again," Karal chirped.

"Me, too. And if you get the chance, try to ask around about the legend of rebirth," Klonoa replied. Karal cocked his head slightly, but nodded. "Okay. Bye, Klonoa!" He turned and followed his mother. "Not 'bye.' See you later!" Klonoa called, though he wasn't sure if Karal heard him.

Guntz still had his hands around Klonoa neck, though it wasn't a very good grip consider the scarf and ring were in the way. "But we already know about the legend of Rebirth," he said, a little confused. "Yeah, but… something about it just… doesn't add up," Klonoa replied slowly. "Like you'd know. You weren't there 10,000 years ago," Guntz remarked. "I guess not…"

It was the afternoon by the time the group got together again on the small island. After explaining to her friends what she was doing, after apologizing several times, they finally, though reluctant, let Lolo go.

"You'd better keep her safe!"

"If she has one new scratch—"

"—You'll have to answer to us!"

The four sorceresses cornered Klonoa.

"You _have_ to protect her!"

"Of course I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Even if you have to jump in a huge body of water and there's no hope for your own survival?"

Klonoa smiled. "Yes."

The girl exchanged glances and smiled. "All right. We're counting on you," Suzu said. "What are you guys doing?" Lolo asked, walking over. "No-thing!" the four girls chimed together, giggling. They started off. "We'll see you soon then, okay?" Suzu said, waving.

"Bye, Lolo!"

"Make sure you come back in one peace!"

"We're counting on you to save to world!"

With that, the girls left. Lolo waved after them. "Don't worry! The world will be even _better_ when we're finished!" She then lowered her hand and watched them go. Her heart was aching with anxiety and she was already feeling homesick. "You have good friends, Lolo," Klonoa said from behind her. Lolo smiled. "Yeah."

She looked at him. "And now we don't have to worry anymore."

"Hmm?"

"Remember what that big fish said… uh, Pamela? About monster blood being different than humans'," Lolo began. Klonoa stared at her. "That's evidence enough that you're no monster. Not that we really _needed_ evidence to prove that," Lolo smiled. She, unfortunately, had seen him bleed enough to know what color it was. Klonoa paused, before making a little smile of his own. "Y-Yeah. I guess so. Thanks." But when Lolo turned away, he frowned uneasily.

"Let's get going already!" Guntz howled impatiently. "Control yourself. Not every part of this journey's going to be one thing after another," Leorina scowled. "It's getting late now, nyao," Tat remarked. "Yeah. Maybe we should wait 'til tomorrow," Popka suggested. "No more waiting!" Guntz snapped. "I think we should go. Sensei will find out that I'm leaving and stop me if we waiting until tomorrow," Lolo said.

Leorina sighed. "All right. Let's go, then," she agreed. "You're not all gonna fit on my Red Clan," Guntz said. "Then we're not bringing your stupid 'red clan,'" Leorina replied. "We're not all gonna fit on Crimson Iris, either, nyao," Tat mewed. "Then we're not bring your stupid 'crimson iris,'" Guntz shot back.

Leorina and Guntz glared at each other. "This might be a problem," Klonoa said quietly. "Hopefully they'll learn to get along as we travel," Lolo replied. Popka and Tat exchanged doubtful glances. "By the way," Lolo began, looking at Klonoa. "You did tell Balue you were leaving, right?"

Klonoa scratched the back of his head, remembering what a bad idea it had been for not telling Balue he was leaving for the last journey. "Yeah. As expected, he wasn't happy," he replied. "Well, jee. Doesn't he realize we're tryin' to save the world?" Popka asked, sounding irritated. "Well, I left that little detail out," Klonoa said, chuckling quietly.

Something white then lightly fell on his nose. He looked up.

"It's snowing," Klonoa remarked.

"Hopefully it won't get too bad later," Lolo said.

They then finally set off. They made for the forest that bordered the Kingdom of Tranquility. Lolo looked back many times. "I'm a little scared," she admitted quietly to Klonoa. "This is the first time I've ever left Lunatea—besides when I was taken to the moon, of course." She reluctantly recalled the time Janga had kidnapped her.

"Hmm… the world out there is a lot different than here. It's nice and harsh at the same time. But don't worry. It'll be fine as long as we stay together," Klonoa assured. There was confidence and knowing in his voice. He clearly had much experience with the outside world. "That's right! Everything'll be okay, Lolo," Popka butted in.

In the forest, Guntz retrieved several items he had hidden before. Most were weapons. "Don't complain if you get tired of caring them around," Leorina warned. Guntz only snorted at that.

The snow hadn't died down. Within an hour it had covered the whole ground and made the air chillingly cold. Lolo had to put on a jacket she had brought to stop herself from shivering.

The group then stopped. Their first obstacle had been revealed.

"Now what?" Guntz asked irritably.

In front of the six was a wide lake stretching across as far as their eyes could see in the white wonderland. They stood on a small hill that slanted only a few feet from the ice. "It'd be quicker to just cross it," Leorina suggested "But what if it cracks?" Klonoa asked uneasily. "It'll take twice as long going around it, so let's just take our chances, nyao," Tat prompted impatiently.

"Yeah, Klonoa, chill out. Take a load off!" Popka said, jumping up and kicking Klonoa's back. "M-Manyao!" Klonoa yelped as he slid down the hill and fell over on the ice. "That looked like fun, but I think I'll just go down the sane way," Guntz said, beginning to walk forward. Leorina stealthily stuck out her foot in front of him and he tripped right over it. He tumbled down the hill and slammed into Klonoa.

Leorina grinned coolly from on the hill. "Sane doesn't work for you, bounty hunter," she sneered. Guntz shakily lifted half of his body off the ice. "Leo," he teased simply. Leorina frowned. She slid down the hill on her feet quickly, kicking snow at Guntz and Klonoa as she reached the bottom. Klonoa shook his head quickly, but Guntz stayed still, growling.

"Sorry, Klonoa. You just got in the way," Leorina apologized, walking past them. "Nyah!" Tat stuck her tongue out at Guntz.

Guntz tried to quickly regain his footing, but fell back down, kicking Klonoa by accident. "I seem to be getting in the way of a lot of things," Klonoa muttered, rubbing his arm as Lolo and Popka got down the hill.

Leorina was still walking across the ice skillfully. But then, unexpectedly, her foot slipped out from under her and she fell on her rump. "I guess sky pirates are only good in the air," Guntz shot, taking the chance to recover his pride. Leorina raised a lip slightly as she tried to get back up with Tat's help.

Currently, Lolo was helping Klonoa back to his feet. "Maybe going around would've been faster," Lolo said. She suddenly slipped forward, causing Klonoa to slide back. He slammed into Guntz, who had just managed to get on his knees.

"You guys are like pool balls," Popka joked as Guntz was sent sliding away uncontrollably toward Leorina. Tat noticed him first as Leorina got to her knees. "Incoming bounty hunter!" She called.

As Leorina looked ahead Guntz slid right into her and they touched; nose to nose, lips to lips. Tat covered her one eye, as if the sight were horrifying. By the time Guntz realized what was happening, Leorina had already decided how to counterattack. She threw her head back and punched Guntz across the face, sending him spinning off on the ice.

"Ah—shit! Aren't girls supposed to slap?" Guntz asked, putting a hand to his burning cheek. "That's what you'd like girls to do, huh? You sexist freak! _Back off_, or you'll find yourself miles away from where you're headed," Leorina threatened, eyes flaring. She wiped a hand across her mouth, disgusted, and managed to get up on her own. Tat looked at her uneasily, realizing the rage burning in her currently.

Popka started making teasing kissing noises. Leorina glared at him with boiling blue eyes and he immediately stopped, cowering slightly. Leorina spun around and stomped off, sure not to slip this time.

Tat hovered next to Popka. "Boy, she's mad. Nyao," she mewed. "No kidding," Popka agreed. Klonoa and Lolo were carefully walking over. "What was with the yelling?" Lolo asked. "Did we miss something?" Klonoa added. "'Something' is putting it mildly," Popka replied. The two exchanged confused glances.

The group eventually managed to make it across the ice without any more trouble, though it took a long time. It was unknown whether it really would've been quicker to go around, or not. It was dark when they reached secure land again.

"Land!" Klonoa suddenly yelled, dropping himself on the snow dramatically. "See? That wasn't so bad," Popka said, grinning. Klonoa only sighed with exhaustion and relief.

"We should stop. It's dangerous to travel around at night," Leorina said, cooled off now. "But it's cold," Lolo replied, holding her arms. "I'll go look for someplace to stay. C'mon, Popka!" Klonoa offered, getting up. They were the only two who apparently weren't affected by the cold at all. They quickly ran off into the white forest.

When the two came back several minutes later, they led the group to an average sized cave. It wasn't big in length, but deep enough to shield the group from the winds that had just started up. "So much for it getting better," Leorina muttered, Tat huddled close beside her. She probably would've added an insult at Guntz, too, hadn't Lolo agreed with him in leaving early.

Lolo sat against a cold silver wall, watching her own smoky breath. Klonoa sat next to her, so close that their bodies touched. "Are you cold?" He asked. Lolo blushed and looked away. "A-A little," she stuttered. Popka soon padded over to the other side of her. "We'll keep ya warm," he barked, seating himself.

Guntz sat a comfortable distance away from the rest of them. He sighed. _If I was full wolf I wouldn't be so cold,_ he thought, not allowing himself to visually shiver. "Too bad those guns won't help you stay warm," Leorina taunted at Guntz as she put on a soft jacket. Guntz was already wearing his only extra clothing, which was thin and unsuited for cold weather.

Guntz only snorted, not in the mood to argue, especially after the earlier incident. Honestly, neither was Leorina as she sat down opposite the wall from Lolo and Klonoa. Klonoa looked around at the scattered group. _This isn't right... A group should be close and able to get along before saving the world. _But that certainly wasn't how it seemed here.

No doubt this wasn't a very good grouping plan. If they expected to get far, they'd have to deal with their differences and get along. Guntz and Leorina were the biggest problem currently, but they all had to learn more about each other. _Maybe we'll learn things we never knew about each other on this journey._ Though Klonoa hoped it was mostly about everyone else they'd be learning about and not himself.

* * *

And so it begins. We've finally left Lunatea to aimlessly fulfill the prophecy of _doom_. And the weather keeps becoming less welcoming by the second. How will we do it? Why am I asking _you_ and saying _we_ as if you're part of the story...? Ehm... 

Anywho'sms... reviews are still nice as are comments on what you think of the story thus far. So... stay tuned for Chapter 12: Boiling Village!


	13. Chapter 12: Boiling Village

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Boiling Village**

"This looks familiar."

Popka stood outside of the cave early the next morning. "Hey, guys! Wake up!" He called behind him. Klonoa was the first to get up and come over to see what he was looking at. "Just like before…" he muttered. "Ain't it strange? Well, I suppose we'll be seein' a lot o' this later on," Popka said.

Soon enough the whole group was up and outside. Leorina stretched with delight. "The sun feels great! I kind of hope the weather stays like this," she remarked. "Most likely it won't stay this forgiving. We should get moving before it changes again," Klonoa suggested. Luckily the whole group managed to agree on that.

They started their trek again, this time through a green, warm forest. Not even a puddle was left behind on the grass below from the snow yesterday. The sun beat down strongly, even over the heavily leaved tree branches. Guntz yawned. "These trees aren't dead _or_ dying. I think that priestess lady was over exaggerating."

Leorina suddenly turned on him, almost making Tat, who was on her shoulder, go flying off. "She's not a 'priestess lady,' she's the High Priestess. And she knows what she's talking about!" she snapped. The group blinked in surprise at her outburst. But Leorina simply turned ahead again with a "hmph" and kept walking.

_Maybe... Leorina regrets giving up her priestess title,_ Lolo thought.

Within a few hours, the group reached the end of the forest.

"Holy sh—"

"Don't use sacred words in vain!"

"God damn…"

"Tat!"

"What? This kind of thing calls for words like that, nya."

Just after the forest, in front of the group, was a sight that didn't match up in any scientific studies anywhere. The ground literally turned from the end of the seemingly lush forest to what looked like an arid desert. It stretched as far as their eyes could see. The wavy air in the distance was visible in the heat. Not the slightest gust of air blew, nor the smallest puff of cloud flew in the blue sky.

"This isn't Lunatea anymore, but… wasn't there a cross-section here?" Klonoa asked. No one replied, too captivated by the sight. "Now what?" Tat asked uneasily. "We're going to have to cross it," Leorina replied simply.

"What?!"

The group looked at Guntz and Klonoa. "Out there? We'll shrivel up," Klonoa said, alarmed. "And what the hell are we going to do about water?" Guntz asked. "Chill. I brought water, in case you were too simpleminded to bring your own. And I know this area. There's a village not too far from here," Leorina replied. "Unless the heat is just too much for the _wittle puppy_," she added in a teasingly cute voice.

Guntz growled and Klonoa frowned uneasily. "The sooner we go the sooner we'll get there," Popka said. And, with that, they were off. The ground was hard and crack beneath their feet and the sun beat down ruthlessly on their bodies. Leorina and Lolo had removed their jackets immediately.

Guntz and Klonoa did, as well. Leorina noticed the white bandages wrapped around Guntz' arms, but decided to wait for a time when she had more energy to make up insults before asking about it.

"The next town is good for making money. They'll hire just about anyone. Money will be a prime factor on this journey, since it'll be long," Leorina explained, wiping sweat from her forehead. Lolo, just behind her, nodded. "If we run out of money, we run out of food and shelter. We'll have to make sure we always have enough." Lolo nodded again. Leorina paused.

_Why does it seem like I'm only talking to Lolo?_

She looked behind her. "Hey! Keep up, will you? We're not gonna drag you guys there!" Klonoa and Guntz were lagging a bit. "Sorry you don't have a whole fur coat to deal with," Guntz growled, panting. "Mine's travel size for my convenience," Leorina grinned, holding her jacket.

Lolo looked worriedly at Klonoa. He looked even worse off than Guntz. She supposed it was to be expected. If he was warm in winter weather, he'd be terribly hot in summer weather. It hadn't seemed to be much of a problem before, though Klonoa always seemed a bit hotter than everyone else. It was especially hot now, and the sudden change from cold to hot wasn't helping either.

Lolo started thinking. Perhaps it had something to do with Klonoa's origins. Maybe his race was native to cold areas? It would explain his thick fur. If so, finding out Klonoa's past would be best brought out somewhere along those lines. Unless Klonoa had already come up with that conclusion.

Nevertheless, both boys looked ready to pass out at any moment. "Are we almost there?" Lolo asked Leorina. "I think so… but it's honestly hard to tell when everything looks exactly the same now," Leorina replied. "I sure hope so, nyao…" Tat sighed heavily, hanging over Leorina's shoulder with exhaustion.

"You're hot, too, Tat?" Leorina asked. "Of course, nya. I've got fur, too," Tat reminded. "I feel lucky," Popka remarked, grinning. Naturally, that received quite unhappy glares from his suffering companions.

"Here we are, Greenrush Village," Leorina announced when the seemingly endless shriveled field had finally ended. "Why's it called that?" Klonoa panted. "'Cause… all season long it was always full of greenery and lots of people would always come here to buy it, nya," Tat explained.

"But now…"

There was no green to be seen in the entire village. It was actually a pretty big village, shops lined together here and there. Most had pictures of flowers and trees on there signs, but no displays as such could be seen. The ground around the village was like that of on the field: dry, hard, and waterless. The only sign that there had once been natural life here were the dark, skinny, cracking leafless trees here and there.

"We were just here a few days ago. How does something like this happen so fast?" Guntz asked. "And this is just the beginning," Lolo said. "Well… we won't be able to help with a greenery shop, but there are other shops here that might hire us," Leorina said. "Hire?" Klonoa and Guntz echoed almost together.

Figures they hadn't been listening. Leorina sighed. "We need money. The amount we have right now isn't enough," she repeated. "But Guntz has—" Klonoa had started, but was cut short by a quick elbow to the side from Guntz. Leorina hadn't caught most of was Klonoa did say and let it go.

"All right, let's get to work."

"But I'm hot!"

Tat wiggled her tail uncomfortably, still on Leorina's shoulder. "Oh yeah… maybe we should find an inn first." As expected, an average amount of people were in the village. With no tourists coming from far away to shop like crazy animals for rare greenery, it seemed ominously empty and quiet. Nonetheless, the group found an inn more than happy to take them in.

"I also 'ave a solution for the heat," the inn manager said. He left for a moment and came back with a bucket. Without warning, he lunged it toward the panting Klonoa. Klonoa stiffened in shock as the water struck his body. He suddenly grabbed his shoulders. "I-I-It's f-freezing," he stammered, trembling.

"Aye. But ya ain't hot no more, eh?"

"That can't be good for your body," Leorina muttered, but the inn manager soon retrieved another bucket. "Who's next?" He looked at Guntz, but the wolf/dog quickly back up. "I'll be damned if I let you pour that thing on me," he growled. The manager shrugged. "Aye'kay. Well, if ya's have a stroke 'er somethin', dun' go ta' the infirmary. They closed down ever'ah since d'is weath'ah started. Dun' know why."

After that it was still bright enough out to look around. "All right, everyone split up and searched for a good paying shop," Leorina said. Everyone except for Guntz nodded. "Who died and made you the boss? Since when do you go around telling us what to do?" he asked irritably.

Leorina narrowed on him closely, grinning. "Since I know what I'm doing, where I'm going, and why. Plus," she flipped out a long folded paper, "I've got the map. I'm pretty sure the leader holds the map… And I don't believe anyone has any objections?" She looked around as no one said anything. Guntz twitched his ears.

"All right, then. Let's go," Leorina concluded.

---

Damn that stupid sky pirate. She was always showing him off, humiliating him. She seemed to be so good at it, too. "That's my charm," he could just imagine her saying if she heard his thoughts.

Guntz walked through the boiling town slowly, panting heavily, lost in his thoughts. No one was around, probably finding ways to escape the heat in their houses. The dried ground cracked under his boots as he staggered along. He eventually remembered why he was even out in this wasteland and looked around. He could easily see the hot air everywhere.

Guntz put a hand to his chest as he felt his heart beating heavily against it. _D-Damn it... _He stopped and lost his balance for a second. This heat was doing murder to him. He couldn't take it much longer. In fact, he couldn't take it even a little longer. He could feel his head wet with sweat, though it was no help to the heat with not even a single gust of wind.

Guntz' vision began to blur, though the hot air was already making it a bit difficult to see. He leaned a hand on a nearby building, but it was no help. His legs gave out from under him and he fell forward.

---

"How're you holding out, Tat?"

"It's a little uncomfortable, but it beats the heat. Nyao."

Leorina and Tat were making their way across the village. Tat's fur was matted to her body and dripped with water. "I'd expect you to hate it. Don't cats hate water?" Leorina asked.

"Not really. Cats are known to be picky and stubborn. So sometimes we _pretend_ we don't like water," Tat replied. "Why?" Leorina asked, baffled. "No reason. Cats like to trick people and mess with their heads," Tat answered casually. Leorina raised an eyebrow. "Does the same concept apply when you refuse to eat apples, but'll eat an apple pie? Because it certainly messes with my mind."

"Um… Ew." Tat shifted the subject when she saw something ahead. "That's attractive," she said sarcastically. Leorina and Tat got closer until they were in front of Guntz' unconscious body. "Poor puppy must've gotten a heat stroke, or something," Leorina said with mock pity.

"He should be unconscious more often. It's actually quiet," Tat remarked. "And he actually looks _calm_, too, nya," she added, as if it were unbelievable. "Yeah…" Leorina said quietly. She stared at Guntz' face thoughtfully, as if there were something about it she couldn't quite put her finger on. She knelt down and put a hand over his face. She moved it upward, as if petting him.

"Leo?" Tat blinked, frowning with confusion. Leorina slowly lifted her hand to one of Guntz' ears, still looking thoughtful. After a moment she shrugged slightly and said, "Time to wake up, mutt." She put two fingers to Guntz' ear and twisted it harshly.

Guntz' eyes shot open and he yelped, throwing himself back on his knees reflexively.

"What a baby," Leorina commented dully, though Tat was holding her ears, as if imagining how much it hurt.

"W-What the hell's your problem?!" Guntz yelled loudly. "Stop barking or we'll put a muzzle on you," Leorina warned indifferently, standing up. Guntz frowned and looked around, as if confused. "We found a shop that'll hire us. Go find Lolo, Klonoa, and Popka and tell them to go back to the inn," Leorina ordered.

"And just why should I do anything you say?" Guntz growled, not getting up. It surely didn't feel good to see her literally looking down on him, but he was probably still too weak to get up. Only for a split second did Leorina consider helping him. But it was gone immediately.

"Because I'm the leader," she answered simply, turning around and walking off. Tat looked back at Guntz, as if concerned that he would faint again. Leorina noticed this. "Don't look back, Tat. It's only more heartbreaking for the dog," she joked. Tat didn't seem to get it as she looked forward.

She then looked back at Guntz again thoughtfully. Quickly, she hovered over and above him. "This'll make you feel better," Tat said, shaking the water off of her fur onto him. Guntz suddenly snapped up at her tail, missing, and Tat made a sharp yowl of surprise. "I don't need your pity!" he snarled.

"C'mon, Tat. Don't waste your time on that mutt," Leorina said. Tat looked more disappointed than angry as she turned around and floated after her.

* * *

Ugh... don't make me beg. I need reviews. I need to know what I should tune up on and perhaps change. Plus, reviews keep me motivated! So, yeah, stay tuned for Chapter 13: Working Together, Part 1! 

...Review!


	14. Chapter 13: Working Together, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Working Together, Part 1**

"Isn't it supposed to get colder at night in deserts?" Guntz groaned. He and Klonoa tiredly sat on the ground outside of the inn in Greenrush Village. The sun was down, sure, but it was barely any colder. The stars shone brightly above and Klonoa stared at them. Lolo tried to follow his gaze, standing nearby.

"What are you looking at?" She finally asked. "That… constellation," Klonoa replied, not looking at her. Lolo saw it now. "Oh. That one's called 'Balance,' isn't it?" Klonoa nodded slowly. The pattern of stars made what looked like a Taijitu(Yin-yang). A crowded group of stars made one side of the circular shape look white, while the other side had no stars, making it look black. They blended slightly in the middle.

"I used to follow that constellation… whenever I was lost," Klonoa said thoughtfully, putting a hand to his scarf. He could sense the Ring shining slightly underneath. Leorina was leaning against the inn building with Tat. "Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow, guys. We can't afford to get fired," she reminded.

"I'll wake up when I feel like it," Guntz objected stubbornly. Klonoa sighed. He was just asking for it. "Then you can get your own job and make your own money," Leorina replied sharply. "Fine by me. Anyway, don't girls need their 'beauty sleep?'" Guntz snorted.

"Tch. Figures you'd think that. Women are actually very good at waking up early, unlike you boys. We don't always need our beauty sleep," Leorina replied, crossing her arms. "_You_ sure do," Guntz insulted. "What was that?!" Leorina snapped. The two glared at each other. Lolo sat down beside Klonoa. "I don't know if they'll ever get along," she muttered. "Prob'ly not," Popka said simply.

The light of the moon on them then suddenly disappeared. A chilling wind blew through the village. The breeze felt good, admittedly, but the weather was obviously having another sudden change. Above, gray clouds slowly yet quickly spread across the whole sky until none of it could be seen any longer. The wind kept blowing.

_It feels like... a rain storm,_ Klonoa thought, standing up with Lolo. He was right. Rain began falling from the clouds above. It was light for a short moment before pouring down on them suddenly. The six fled to the roofed porch of the small inn. Guntz shook his body like a dog and seemed to find pleasure in Leorina's disgusted yell as she used an arm to protect herself from the flying water droplets.

The dry ground didn't absorb the rain for quite some time, as if it had forgotten what water was. When the water finally did start sinking in after rising an inch or two, the ground formed into pure mud. Leorina stared out at the unrecognizable village. _This village... will it ever be the same?_ "I guess we should get in—"

A scream cut her off. It sounded distant, young, and in terror. "What was that?" Popka asked, but Klonoa had already jumped off the porch and into the rain. "Wait! Klonoa!" Lolo called, running after him. He clearly knew where he was going, despite the scream being so faint. He led the group straight to its source.

Klonoa skidded to a stop in front of what looked like a wide, rushing river. The water was dark and dirty. "An erosion," Lolo said when they all reached him. Part of the wet ground in front of them gave way into the river and they quickly backed up. "Careful, the ground is weak with no more roots to hold it still," Leorina warned.

Another wail ahead sounded. There was a child in the middle of the erosion, holding onto a large rock for dear life. "Damn. How do these kids get themselves into so much trouble?" Guntz asked. "We have to help," Lolo said. "How? I can't fly, I'm all wet," Popka replied helplessly, waving his heavy arms.

"But I can!" Tat quickly volunteered. Without waiting for a reply, she began hovering over the river. "Be careful, Tat!" Leorina called. The puppet-like cat made her way to the girl as fast as she could while avoiding large chunks of eroding land that was being so fiercely swept by in the river.

"Calm down, nya. I'm here to help," Tat tried to sooth the crying child. The dark furred little girl stared at her with trembling lips and large wet eyes. "Don't worry, nyao. I'll just…" Tat looked around, thinking for an easy way to carry this out. "Here." She floated behind the girl and grabbed her under her arms. "We'll do it this way, nyao."

Tat lifted the little girl as best she could, though half of her small body was still in the water, and carried her toward land. But just when they were almost there, Popka suddenly yelled, "Tat, look out!" Tat looked to the side to see a large boulder of land coming straight at her just moments too late. It just missed the girl as it slammed into Tat.

"Tat!" Leorina screamed as Klonoa and Lolo held her back from thoughtlessly jumping into the river. As the clump of land had hit Tat, the girl went flying from the force. Popka flew up as best he could and caught her. "You're safe n—" He cut himself off mid-sentence, as if suddenly surprised by something.

A few second later, the little girl's body suddenly dissolved into a black gel-like material and disappeared into the wet ground below. One blink of an eye could've missed it, as if she had never been there at all. "What the hell…?" Guntz muttered. "Where's Tat!?" Leorina had no interesting for the disappearing act of the girl as she stared at the river. Just then a black and white object burst its head out of the water near where the little girl had been before. Tat desperately latched herself onto the boulder.

"Tat!"

"Don't be stupid, Leorina!"

Klonoa was struggling to hold Leorina back from jumping after Tat. "Let go of me!" She snapped, swiping back her arm to push him away. Her strike missed him as he back up and hit Guntz hard in the back instead. "What the—" Guntz started angrily once regained his footing after nearly falling into the river. Something cut him off, though.

Klonoa twitched his ears at a faint _ting_ noise, like the sound of a chime or a bell. No one else but Guntz seemed to hear it. He stared wide eyed at a small object that had been flung out of his breast pocket from the force of Leorina hitting him. It flew through the air, with the help of the fierce wind, over the river, and toward Tat.

_Shit...!_

Without any thought or warning, Guntz suddenly jumped after it. The group watched in awe as he landed on a passing clump of land and in a second jumped off again. He grabbed Tat quickly when he reached the boulder she was holding onto, catching her off guard. "Wow…" Lolo said quietly as the four still stared.

But before Guntz could do any more, another, much larger roll of dirt and rock crashed into the boulder. He lost his grip on the large rock and the two disappeared beneath the rushing brown water.

"Guntz!"

"Tat!"

The group stared helplessly after where there companions had just been.

---

_Where am I...? _

"_Wa... p..."_

_Did I die...?_

"_Wake... up..."_

_Who's there?_

Through his blurry vision Guntz saw the silhouette of a figure with pointy ears. The voice was seemingly coming from it. It was calm, soothing, and very familiar.

"_Wake up, sleepy head."_

"F-Fuji?"

"Who's Fuji?"

The voice suddenly changed to loud and slightly high-pitched. Guntz blinked as his vision slowly came to along with himself. The figure he had seen turned out to be Tat, staring down at him with her one big eye. Guntz suddenly sat up, nearly knocking the cat over.

He looked around, catching his breath from sudden fatigue that swelled through his body. A stream of muddy water was in front of him, in what looked like a large brown cave. "Unlucky us, huh, nyao? That water carried us down here," Tat said, looking high up at the ceiling of the cave, where a large hole was located. Brown water was trickling through it.

Guntz didn't reply, slowing remembering everything that had happened. A cawing made him looked up. On a rock ledge near the top of the cave was perched a crow. "Hey. Is that crow yours, or something, nya? It was sitting on you the whole time 'til you woke up," Tat asked.

Guntz stared at the crow for a moment, before looking away and silently rubbing dried mud of his clothes. Tat stared at him, looking a bit nervous. She looked down. "N-Nya… Well, you know… Thanks for… trying to save me and stuff... I guess… you're not all that bad, huh?"

Guntz gave her a side-glance. "You have it all wrong," he said simply, going back to brushing himself off indifferently. "Nya?" Tat mewed, looking up. "I didn't do it to save you…" Guntz' voice trailed off and he looked as if he were just remembering something. He suddenly leapt to his feet and looked around at the ground quickly.

Tat watched him for a moment. "Um… are you looking for this?" A quiet _ting_ sounded as she held out what looked like a long ribbon with a silver bell on it. Guntz looked at her quickly and snatched it from her paws. Tat blinked. "You jumped in… for_ that_?" she asked incredulously.

Guntz examined the ribbon before replying. "I certainly wouldn't have for _you_." Tat pouted. "How mean, nya!" But Guntz didn't respond, still staring at the bell as it _ting_ed. Tat frowned. "Well… what's so great about that thing anyway, nya? It just looks like an old bell with a string on it to me," she said, as a cat, the string part being the only part that appealed to her.

"It's important to me," Guntz replied quietly, looking thoughtful. Tat blinked before shrugging quickly. "S'okay. But now we've gotta get out of here, nyao," she mewed. Guntz looked up. "Can't you just get out up there?" He asked, regarding the hole in the ceiling. "I can float, not fly. There's a difference, nya," Tat replied quickly.

Guntz looked back at the multiple dark corridors in the cave. "See? We're gonna have to work together," Tat began. "How's that?" Guntz asked, sounding quite unenthusiastic as he tucked the bell into his breast pocket. "It's dark down there. But I've got cat vision, nyao," Tat smiled, pointing to her eye. "Yeah? Well I've got wolf vision," Guntz replied.

Tat paused. "How does a dog have wolf vision?" she asked. "I'm part wolf," Guntz answered quickly. Tat blinked before looking to the side. _I'd better not tell Leo..._

Guntz began walking toward one of the black passageways, before suddenly tripping over a rock in the shadows in front of his feet. "Cat vision is more effective than wolf vision, nya," Tat said, instead of laughing like Leorina might've done. "And your one eye is going to lead us out of here?" Guntz asked with disbelief, picking himself up. "N'yep! Since I've only got one eye, it's as effective as two," Tat replied proudly.

"But," she added, "I can't fight off any monsters or animal we might pass. That's where I need your help, nya." Guntz looked away. "I'm not your bodyguard," he said simply. "C'mon. I admitted I need help, why can't you?" the puppet/cat asked. The crow above cawed and Guntz looked at it, then down the corridor thoughtfully. Tat got closer.

"We gotta work together, nya," she repeated, holding out her paw toward him. Guntz paused with discontent. "Fine," he sighed reluctantly, putting his hand on hers. "Great!" Tat suddenly yelled, catching Guntz off guard. Suddenly very cheerful, Tat floated her way toward the several corridors. "Now let's go!" She paused. "But which one should we go through…?"

Guntz almost tripped over himself. "_You're_ the one with the cat vision!" he snapped. "I have cat vision, not eagle vision! I can't see what's at the end of each tunnel," she replied loudly.

"Then what use are you?!"

"I'm here to make sure you don't trip yourself to death!"

As the two yelled, the crow cawed quietly. Then, it flapped its black wings and fluttered to the front of a corridor. It started cawing loudly until the two noticed it. "What's with the crow, nyao?" Tat asked. Guntz only stared at it, frowning. The crow swung its wings up where it was, cawing.

"Maybe it wants us to follow it?" Tat suggested, though she sounded like she didn't believe herself. The crow then flew up and into the passageway. "You sure that crow isn't yours?" Tat asked. Guntz didn't reply, staring after the crow. "Let's go," he finally said, walking toward the corridor. Tat cocked her head before quickly following.

The two followed the crow down the long, black tunnel. Guntz' so-called 'wolf vision' was hardly helping him. He could only see things when they were right in front of him and it was too late to stop. The crow cawed every so often, as if to ensure them that it was still there.

"Hey, watch out for tha—"

"Oof!"

There was a _thud_ as Guntz fell from walking into a stalactite that touched the ground. "Damn it! It's no use telling me something's there a second before I reach it!" He growled. "I'm sorry! It's hard to see where I'm going and where you're going at the same time," Tat replied quickly.

"Then you're useless!"

"I'm not!"

The crow suddenly began cawing wildly but the two didn't notice until a deep growl was added in. They looked to the side. "Nyap! It's a ground badger!" Tat yowled, fleeing behind Guntz. The wolf/dog could barely make out the short animal's figure. It growled threateningly at them, a claw positioned in front of it.

The crow was still cawing as the brown badger stared seemingly at only Guntz. Suddenly, it stopped growling, bristled fur laying flat. It turned around and made a snort behind it before walking down the tunnel. "Weird… ground badgers are usually very aggressive," Tat mewed quietly. Not replying, Guntz followed it.

* * *

Bah. The ending's sudden because I didn't mean to end it here intentionally. But the chapter was too long. That's why it's called "part 1"... This whole issue does seem kind of unnecessary and random. But it _is_... necessary. So... flemdisky on you! Urgh... sorry for it being late(though there never _really_ was a schedule). I've been... busy. So... anyway... Stay tuned for Chapter 14: Working Together, Part 2! 


	15. Chapter 14: Working Together, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Working Together, Part 2**

Guntz and Tat past more animals along the way—cave snakes, lizard rats, tailed bats—but none attacked them. They only watched as the crow and ground badger led them through the cave they called home. After possibly an hour, light could finally be seen at the end of the tunnel.

"Yay! We made it!" Tat cheered when they exited the cave and sunlight beat on their bodies. The brown badger didn't leave the cave. It simply grunted, turned, and left. "Thank you!" Tat called to it. The crow landed on a tree branch nearby. "Hey, this is a forest! Where are we?" Tat asked, looking around.

Guntz thought this forest looked oddly familiar. "This is… the cave we took shelter in two nights ago," Guntz said. "What?! No way," Tat mewed is dismay. She looked around quickly. The only thing that was different in the forest was that the leaves of the trees were slowly turning a brownish color.

_The leaves are dying now,_ Guntz thought. "We're so far away from the village, nyew…" Tat sighed. Guntz looked up. "At least it's day. We should get going now," he prompted. "But… which way?"

Guntz didn't reply, instead suddenly twitched. He lowered his head and began growling, ears back. "W-Wha—" Tat stopped herself when she saw the large creature Guntz was staring at so fiercely reveal itself from behind a group of trees. "Nya! A beasel!" She was immediately behind Guntz again.

The tall, large brown and white weasel/bear stood up on its short legs. It raised a claw and Guntz tensed, ready for a strike. But, instead, the creature's paw stuck out one claw, as if pointing to its right. Guntz and Tat blinked incomprehensively. The black crow cawed quietly. The beasel made deep groans from its throat as it held up its pointing claw.

"Just keeps getting weirder…" Tat muttered uneasily. Guntz sighed and Tat pressed close to his back as he past the enormous animal toward the direction it was pointing. It watched them go before slowly stomping away. Tat watched it with disbelief. The crow fluttered from tree to tree as they traveled further through the forest.

The two were hungry and tired by the time they reached the end of the forest. The field was still dry and waterless, but it looked different. The rain had apparently made the ground into mud the night before. The sun must've dried up all the mud, thus creating an endless plain of stiff light brown, cracking dirt.

"It's no cooler now than it was the last time we were here, nya…" Tat complained. "We have to cross anyway," Guntz said, already starting to pant. And so, they set off under the beating sun and across the waterless plain. This time, though, they had no water or even food to keep their energy up.

Guntz was in much worse condition than Tat. By an hour or so, he was practically wheezing. He clenched his shirt by a chest, as if it hurt. "Nya… Maybe we should stop," Tat suggested slowly. But Guntz didn't seem to have heard her as he staggered along. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears.

_My damn heart can't take this much longer... No use... I'm gonna..._

Then Guntz suddenly stopped, clenching his shirt tighter, and wincing. Before Tat could even ask what was wrong, he collapsed on the hard ground. "Nya! I meant stop to rest, not stop to die!" Tat panicked, looking around helplessly. "Nyu...?" She muttered quietly, staring out at the distance. Two figures were making their way toward them.

---

"_Girls are weak."_

"_Girls always get into trouble."_

"_Romance is a waste of time..."_

Guntz could hear his own voice echoing in the distance. Were they true, or had he lied? He couldn't remember at the moment. All around him was a faint blue color with mist floating around like waves. _Where am I now?_

A quiet _ting_ rung through the seemingly endless area of nothingness. Guntz hesitated, staring in front of him as a figure approached him. He pinned his ears flat against his head and almost backed up. He couldn't dare to speak, for it felt like his tongue was in his throat.

The figure was soon right in front of him, its details finally becoming visible. "Hello, Guntz," the figure spoke in a voice that sounded a bit young for the source it was coming from. A dog-like girl stood in front of Guntz, probably around his age. She had soft brown and white fur, short pointy ears, and a curled tail. Her hair was long and dark brown.

Guntz stammered, nearly losing himself in shock. "F-Fuji!" The girl smiled and cocked her head slightly, a familiar bell around her neck _ting_ing. "H-How…" Guntz could barely speak. He was surprised his heart wasn't racing. "I wanted to see you," Fuji replied simply.

"B-But… how…" Guntz repeated. "Who cares how? I just _wanted to see you_," Fuji replied again, taking a step forward. Almost immediately she stepped on her long dress and tripped forward. But Guntz reflexively caught her in his arms. "Clumsy… as usual," he said, a smile actually finding its way to his face.

"I'm not clumsy. It's this dress," Fuji insisted as she straightened herself and started to move away from Guntz. But he would let her as he suddenly held her tightly to his body. "Fuji… I'm sorry," his voice was nearly cracking. He gritted his teeth. "It was all my fault… what happened to you."

Fuji didn't reply. Instead, she said, "You're dreaming, Guntz." For some reason this came as a surprise to him. It was so obvious now that he actually thought about it. But who thought about dreams while dreaming? "Then I don't ever want to wake up," he replied, finally releasing his embrace on Fuji.

Fuji frowned. "Guntz… I _chose_ to die for you." Guntz suddenly shook his head quickly. "But I didn't deserve it!" he protested. He looked down, eyes closed tightly. He opened them again when he felt Fuji touch his face. "It's time to move on. There is still another who you'll one day come to love. And she'll love you back," she assured, smiling gently.

"No! I won't—I'll never…" Guntz' voice trailed off. _I'll never fall in love again._ But Fuji was still smiling. "It's time for you to wake up now. But I'll see you again soon," she concluded. Guntz twitched. "What? But—Wait!" he said quickly.

The scenery around them darkened and Fuji disappeared. "Fuji!" Guntz called. But there was no answer. Next thing he knew he felt something cold and wet slap onto his face. It felt like he was now somehow lying down. The ground underneath him was hard.

"Fuji!"

"Nyao!"

The second cry was sounded just as Guntz suddenly lifted his head. "Nya… you sure do know how to wake up with a start," Tat sighed, rubbing her head. Guntz caught his breath and looked around. They seemed to still be in the middle of the arid wasteland of a field. But now there was a lone, dark, leafless tree nearby. It cast a thin shadow over them.

"You know, nya, you talk in your sleep," Tat commented. Guntz either didn't hear her or ignored her. "Where are we?" he finally asked. "I dunno, nya. It was the weirdest thing…" Tat paused and looked around as Guntz sat up, finding his arms to be a little shaky. "After you fainted, two feathered wallaroos came and carried you here. Look!"

Tat suddenly smiled and began digging at the seemingly dry dirt. Almost immediately the soil became dark and moist. "The rain water is still here, only deeper into the dirt. Those feathered wallaroos did this and splashed it on you," Tat said. It was then that Guntz noticed that he was wet and a bit dirty. Tat was staring at him thoughtfully.

"Do you have a special bond with animals, or something, nya?" She asked. Guntz gave her a weird look and she herself knew how odd the question sounded. "No," he replied blandly. Tat didn't seem satisfied.

"Grau."

The two looked over at the odd bark. "There they are, nyao," Tat said. Two kangaroo-like creatures were hopping over to them. They were brown with white under-parts and black eyes. At their elbows fur was replaced with scaly yellow bird-like legs and claws. A pair of three long feathers on their heads replaced their ears. Feathers lined down their backs to the end of their long, bushy tails.

Tat smiled. "Feathered wallaroos are so rare! I hear they're also shy with people. I wonder why they're being so friendly…" Her voice trailed off as she looked back suspiciously at Guntz. He ignored the stare and looked down at one of the short creatures that was slowly walking over to him. In its claws was a lone berry on top of a leaf.

"Hey! I'm hungry, too!" Tat complained. "It's not food," Guntz quickly corrected. "Nya?" Tat inquired. "It's a medicine. If you eat it when nothing's wrong with you, it'll just make you sick," Guntz explained as he took the berry. Tat pouted. "And just how do _you_ know that, nya?"

Guntz avoided the question by plopping the berry in his mouth. _This will help me get my strength back._ The feathered wallaroo quickly crawled back to its companion. "Grao," it yapped, pointing one of its bird-like claws in a certain direction. Tat blinked incomprehensively. "That's probably the way back," Guntz said as he stood up, using the tree for support.

Tat looked at him suspiciously again. "You sure?" But he again didn't reply as he walked toward the wallaroos. As he did they hopped forward a bit, indicating that they were going to lead them. Tat sighed helplessly and followed.

"You're an antisocial kind of guy, I respect that, nya. But shouldn't there be some sort of reason behind that? Something to do with, say, you're past?"

"What part of 'respect' in your own sentence did you not understand?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you, nyao."

"Well, I have my secrets."

"Me, too, nya! Like how I lost my eye, how I met Leo, why I look like this."

"What?"

Guntz looked at Tat incredulously as the two followed the feathered wallaroos. He was finding Tat quite irritating as she continuously attempted to pry into his personal life. He was just beginning to wish that he'd faint again. Though the last thing the puppet-cat said took him by surprise and confusion.

"They're secrets! I don't just tell anyone, nya," Tat said shamelessly, putting her paws to her sides. "Then you should understand why I don't just tell anyone my secrets," Guntz replied. Tat suddenly turned around and gave Guntz a big, cute kitten eye. "But I'm your friend!"

"Since when?" Guntz asked, raising a lip irritably. Tat's eye narrowed and she pouted. "How mean, nya!" She quickly turned away, chest puffed and hands to her sides. Guntz blinked. "You know, you're a lot different than that other sky pirate," he commented. "You mean I'm prettier?" Tat asked, smiling with a paw to her mouth.

"Huh? No, I mean… you just act different. You're a lot more tolerable, patient, and less blunt." Guntz knew very well he was complimenting someone. But the fact that he was at the same time insulting Leorina made it okay. "How sweet, nya," Tat grinned. Guntz frowned.

"I never really did see why sky pirates and bounty hunters hate each other, nyao. It's more than just competition… I think it has something to do with an old folktale way back," Tat said. "Leorina strongly believes in it, though, nya. And the folktale about wolves." Guntz twitched his ears and Tat covered her mouth quickly.

"Don't tell me that sky pirate is racist, too?" Guntz snorted. "She just doesn't like wolves very much…" Tat replied quietly. "Then I suppose I'll have to tell her the truth," Guntz said, almost sounding pleased to give Leorina another reason to hate him. "N-No! You can't, nya!" Tat yowled, waving her paws in Guntz' face. "W-Why can't you just let her keep believing you're a dog?" she stuttered.

"Why? It'll just make her reaction worse when she finally _does_ find out," Guntz replied. "What makes you think she'll find out, nya?" Tat asked. "Wolves aren't just dogs with long fur, you know," Guntz replied simply. Tat sighed helplessly. The two then stopped, noticing that the two feathered wallaroos had stopped.

The kangaroo-like animals looked around warily. Suddenly, they both squealed and hopped off with amazing speed. "N-Nya! Where are they going?" Tat asked, staring after them. Guntz twitched his ears uneasily, looking around. The ground then started rumbling. Tat impulsively fled behind Guntz.

The ground suddenly burst a few feet in front of them, revealing the long body of a huge snake-like creature. The beast had several spikes jutting out of its back up to its head. It stared down at the two with glowing yellow eyes. A large amber jewel was embedded in the middle of its head.

"O-Okay. Now would be a good time to make with your animal-loving magic," Tat stammered, grabbing Guntz' shoulder nervously. "That's no animal," he growled, backing up. The monster made a shrieking roar before lunging down at the two. Guntz managed to leap away just before the head smashed into the ground. Tat lost her grip on his shoulder, though, and fell to the ground after being hit in the head by a rock from the rubble.

The giant snake soon disappeared underground. Guntz stood still, trying to listen for the monster as Tat rubbed her sore head. The rumbling began again and, with a start, Guntz realized where the snake was coming up next. He ran toward Tat and snatched her tail, lifting her up off the ground. She made a _mrrow_ of surprise.

Guntz wasn't fast enough to fully avoid the snake, though. It burst out of the ground, picking the two up with it. Guntz slid down its back before managing to get a hold of a spike. The snake tried to get a look at them but couldn't twist its head around enough. It writhed and wiggled, trying to get them off of it.

Guntz finally lost his grip and tumbled down to the tail. The snake, still thinking they were attached to its back somewhere, slithered itself all around. It then lifted its tail suddenly and snapped it forward, sending Guntz and Tat flying. The two yelled as the speeding ground quickly approached them and they skidded to a stop.

It was a silent moment before Guntz finally sat up, rubbing his sore body. "Next time… we get a pair of horses to help us," he panted. Tat rubbed her head. She looked at Guntz and smiled. "Can't blame your funky bell on that one, nya," she mewed. "Hmm?" Guntz mumbled. "You saved me, you saved me! Well, you tried to, nyao," Tat yelled happily, waving her arms around.

"Just didn't want that sky pirate making a big deal about it if you got eaten," Guntz replied quickly with a "hmph." Tat chuckled anyway. "In any case, I think that monster's gone," Guntz said, standing up as he looked toward the direction they had come from. "Where are we, anyway, nya?" Tat asked, looking the opposite direction.

Guntz looked back that way, as well. A few feet in front of them was a dirty old sign that read, "Welcome to Greenrush Village." "We made it!" Tat cheered, arms high up. "Finally," Guntz sighed, exhausted. "See, see? Working together paid off, huh, nya?" Tat asked, smiling widely.

Guntz blinked and looked away. Tat stared at him expectantly.

"Right?"

"You were more a nuisance than you were help."

"Nyap!"

* * *

Yesh! It's finally over. Now we're gonna have some Klonoa/Lolo time, then some Guntz/Leorina time, then some more Klonoa/Lolo time, and... that's all I got so far... when are we gonna get some Popka/Tat time...? Oh well... stay tuned for Chapter 15: Uneasy Premonition! 


	16. Chapter 15: Uneasy Premonition

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

**AN: **I realize just how long this story is becoming. So every several chapters I'll put up a "story thus far" description for your covenience...

* * *

**The story thus far…**

After returning to Lunatea from a year-long journey with Guntz, Klonoa hopes to have some relaxing time with his friends. But fate isn't forgiving as odd weather begins to threaten Lunatea. The High Priestess sends Klonoa, Lolo, Guntz, Popka, Leorina, and Tat on a new journey to fulfill the prophecy of the Legend of Rebirth: "Only when light and darkness fall together will the planet be reborn." Supposedly, in exactly a year, a great battle will occur between light and darkness and the planet itself will be in danger of being destroyed.

But before they even set out Klonoa has to deal with a new, or perhaps old, issue when people start having the knack of mistaking him for some monster called "Maleneki." Especially an odd boy who looks much like Klonoa and Lolo's teacher in sorcery, Riki.

But, after defeating a surprisingly big monster, the group finally starts their long journey. They only then realize how severe the weather conditions really are. Not only that, but the group seems to be going through more internal problems than external. Guntz and Leorina hate each other for seemingly more than just being rivals in occupation. Somehow this group must settle out their differences and fulfill the prophecy that will stop history from repeating itself…

* * *

**Chapter 15: Uneasy Premonition **

Lolo blinked. Slowly, she took in everything around her.

She was in what looked like a city; or at least what had once been a city. It was heaps of rubble now. Crumbled walls piled atop each other, black with ashes. The air was filled with a terrible stench that made Lolo want to wretch.

Crackling could be heard in the distance, followed by black smoke, indicating that something was burning somewhere. The whole sky was thick with dark gray clouds. It was impossible to tell whether it was day or night.

_Where am I?_ Lolo asked herself. A sudden, quiet squeak made her jump. She looked down and lifted her foot. The dirty, torn doll squeaked again as the pressure was taken off of it. The soft sound of tumbling rocks made her look up again. A short distance ahead of her—she hadn't noticed before—was a figure. Lolo's heart swelled with relief when she recognized it. Its back was faced to her, but she was positive of who it was.

"Klonoa!"

Lolo quickly began making her way forward. When she was only a bit closer, Klonoa began turning around. Lolo slowed to a stop when she saw his face.

His eyes were more feline-like than usual; completely yellow with only thin black slits as pupils. Red stained the fur around his lips, where two pointy fangs were sticking out. Long, thin, silver nails were unsheathed from each of his fingers. They were red at the ends.

"Klonoa…?"

Lolo's voice was barely a whisper. Fear struck her heart suddenly when Klonoa made a toothy grin. His eyes narrowed as he lifted one of his clawed hands. With unexpected speed, he ran toward Lolo. She screamed impulsively.

The next think Lolo knew, she was abruptly sitting up from a laid position. She panted heavily, looking around at her new surroundings. She remembered now. This was the room in the inn she had fallen asleep in the night before.

_It was... just a dream..._

Lolo put a hand to her chest. She could feel her heart beating so heavily it hurt. With a few deep breaths, it slowed to its normal pace. What a terrible dream... But why would she dream something like that? A ruined city and Klonoa…

Lolo slowly got up from her bed and opened the door of her room. When she looked down the hall, no one seemed to be around. She went back in her room and stared at nothing thoughtfully for a long moment.

"Lolo?"

Lolo spun around so quickly she almost tripped. Her start startled Klonoa, who was standing at the doorway. There was pause as she just stared at him incomprehensively. "Is… everything okay?" Klonoa finally asked. Lolo twitched. "Oh—Um, yes. Everything's fine! I just… had a bad dream," she replied uneasily.

Klonoa frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "No! No… I'm fine, really," Lolo insisted, putting on a fake smile. She was finding it hard to control the velocity of her voice. Klonoa cocked his head slightly. "Well, the others wanted me to wake you. They've started working already. I think Guntz and Leorina have developed more of a rivalry relationship since yesterday. It's better than hating each other." He chuckled slightly at this, but Lolo's absent, straight face made him stop.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," was all she said dully. Klonoa hesitated, as if not sure if everything was really all right, but finally left her doorway. Lolo was left to stare at the floor. Her mind was still on the dream. She had once been told that sometimes priests and priestesses are sent signs from above to warn them of future events...

Lolo shook her head quickly. But that couldn't possibly be the situation now, right? No. It was impossible... Klonoa… he had looked so much like a… monster. No! She couldn't think like that… Lolo was still staring at the floor. It took her a moment to comprehend what had just been told to her, and she quickly got ready to go outside.

---

Outside, Klonoa was helping Guntz carry crates inside a shop. They needed to do any job they could to get enough money to get going again. At least now it was a little cooler than the day before. He noticed Lolo come out and join Leorina a few minutes later. She didn't seem to know what to do as Leorina seemed too busy to tell her anything.

Klonoa watched her for a moment before picking up a box and walking over. "Here, Lolo. Can you bring this inside? It needs to go in the freezer," he told her, smiling. Lolo didn't smile back. In fact, she seemed slightly alarmed that he was even there. Avoiding eye contact, she took the box. "Okay," she replied quietly, and walked away.

Klonoa stared after her for a moment before joining Guntz again. "I think Lolo's mad at me," he said as he picked up a crate. "Why would she be mad at you?" Guntz asked, not sounding too interested. "I don't know. But she's acting strange around me," Klonoa replied. Guntz shrugged. "Who cares? Girls are weird," he said simply.

Klonoa's troubled expression clearly told Guntz that he did care. "Well, ask that sky pirate, if it's that important to you." Klonoa looked at Guntz, surprised that he actually recommended Leorina's advice.

Guntz noticed this. "Since she seems so obsessed over the 'significance' of woman. I doubt she'll be any help, though," he covered for himself. Klonoa blinked. It _was_ important to him to find out why Lolo was acting so strange. He'd have to talk to Leorina after work, though. He watched absently as Guntz lifted a crate and carried it into a shop. He recalled yesterday's event...

It had been quite a surprise to everyone when Guntz and Tat suddenly showed up the next morning after being washed away by an erosion. Leorina was certainly happy, only for the sake of Tat, though, of course. It had taken a lot to persuade her not to go off looking for Tat in such hot weather before. According to Tat, Guntz had saved her life twice, though he denied it.

Since then Leorina had been a little less demanding and degrading to Guntz. Hopefully this was a start of a better relationship for the two.

---

"Mad at you?" was Leorina's first reply when Klonoa finally talked to her. Tat hovered nearby curiously. "Why would she be mad at you?" Klonoa looked down. "I don't know," he answered helplessly.

"Well… she has been acting a bit out of it lately. But she doesn't look mad… though I've never seen her hold a grudge before," Leorina said thoughtfully. "But, if she's like any other girl, there'll be signs if she's mad at you." Klonoa looked at her. "She'll avoid eye contact. She'll avoid _you_. She'll avoid talking to you, and, if she has to, she'll talk with a very dull voice. And…"

Leorina's voice trailed off. Klonoa had been nodding slowly to everything that she said. "Yeah, then she's probably mad at you," Leorina concluded. "But why? I don't remember doing anything that would make her mad," Klonoa asked, a bit flustered in confusion. "I dunno. But why don't you make sure that she's really mad before you hurt yourself trying to figure out why?" Leorina replied.

"How?" Klonoa asked. "Get her a gift, nyao," Tat butted in. "Yeah, a gift. Gifts are good at representing a certain message. This'll be one of being sorry," Leorina agreed. "But I don't know what I'm sorry about… or what to get her," Klonoa said. "One of the many complications of being a boy, I'm sure," Tat mewed. "You're on your own with that one," Leorina shrugged.

She stood up from her seated position. "Well, back to work. If we keep up a good pace, we'll be out of here by tomorrow." With that, she walked off. Klonoa was about to leave, as well, to think about what to get for Lolo, but Tat stopped him. "Nyeh, Klonoa, I've got question about Guntz," she said. Klonoa looked at her expectantly.

"Is he, like, some kind of extreme animal lover, or something?" Tat asked, probably realizing how odd it sounded. But Klonoa smiled, apparently not surprised. "I wouldn't say Guntz is a lover of them, but that they're a lover of him," he replied. Tat gave him a confused look. "Animals have always liked Guntz for some reason. He won't tell me why. I'm not sure if he even knows himself… He always makes it seem like it's no big deal."

"Oh…" Was all Tat said in reply, looking thoughtful.

---

"You know, Leo, Guntz isn't really all that bad, nya," Tat was saying after Klonoa left and the two got back to work. "Right. A bounty hunter being 'not all that bad' doesn't seem possible," Leorina replied stubbornly. "He can be a nice guy if you give him a chance," Tat insisted. Leorina gave Tat a weird look.

"Jeez, what did that mutt put into your head? Don't forget, sky pirates and bounty hunters _never_ get along," Leorina said. Tat sighed. She paused. "And wolves?" she asked. Leorina seemed a little surprise. "What about them? I still hate 'em if that's what you're asking. You should, too, you know. Don't forget, it was a stupid wolf that made you lose your eye," she reminded.

Tat put a paw to her permanently closed left eye. "Right…"

---

Klonoa had been wandering through town, looking at the few shops that didn't sell plants. He stopped in front of one that had shiny objects in the display mirror. "Do girls like jewelry?" he muttered to himself. He was at such a lost cause. Trying to think like a girl wasn't helping, for he honestly didn't see enough of a difference between the two sexes to know how differently they thought.

"What'cha lookin' fer, squirt?" a voice asked. Klonoa looked over at the door to the shop, where a man was standing. "Um, a gift… for a friend," he replied, feeling a little awkward. "Aye? A girlfriend, eh?" the shopkeeper chuckled. "N-No—it's just…" Klonoa stammered.

"S'all right. You've come teh the right place, mah fri'nd," the man said good-naturedly. He led Klonoa inside. Klonoa's eyes sparkled from all the shiny pieces of jewelry inside. "I'm an antique collect'r, see? I travel all 'round to make one-of-a-kind jewelry fer folks like you's," the shopkeeper explained.

"Actu'lly, I jus' got in—I mean, _made_, quite a find piece o' jewelry yesterday," the man said quickly. Klonoa hardly noticed the mistake he made. The man then left to another room. "Ehm, t'is is a girl we're talkin' 'bout, aye?" the shopkeeper asked uncertainly. "Yes," Klonoa replied, yet again not noticing any indication the man might've been making.

"Aye, yes. Of course," he chuckled quietly. He returned to the main room, a necklace hanging in his hand. Its small charm hung over on the thin black rope. It was a thin shard of amber, pointy at the bottom and top. Something about it made Klonoa unable to take his eyes off of it.

"Pretty, eh?" the man asked. Klonoa shook he head quickly, as if coming back from a trance. "Um, yes. It is," he agreed, looking back at the shopkeeper. "I'm sure yu'r girl'll love t'is baby," the man assured, grinning teasingly. Klonoa looked thoughtful. "Yu'r sure dense, eh?" the man asked upon not getting the response he wanted.

"Huh?"

"Nev'ahmind…"

The man prompted. "So, ya want it?" he asked. Klonoa paused, before replying, "Yeah, okay. I'll buy it." The word "buy" then took him by slight surprise after he said it. "M-Money, oh yeah, um… How much it is?" he asked. "1,000 dorees." Ouch. Klonoa's hesitation was visible. "'ey, I'm givin' you's a disc'unt. I bought t'is here for 1,500 dorees."

"You bought it—?"

"Ya got the mon'y 'r not?" the man suddenly prompted. "Yes, but—" Klonoa took the dreamstones out of a small bag before the man suddenly snatched them. "Great! Here ya go. Nice doin' business wit' ya!" the shopkeeper said quickly, giving Klonoa the necklace and shoving him outside before closing the door.

Klonoa slowly comprehended what had just happened as he looked at the jewelry in his hand. "Guntz is going to kill me for this," he muttered helplessly.

---

Later that night, avoiding Guntz and Leorina as they blamed each other for the missing 1,000 dorees of money, Klonoa searched for Lolo. For once it actually felt like a normal night. The air was cool and the moon shone strongly. _Eases the stress a little bit..._ Klonoa thought happily.

He noticed two silhouettes on a roof of a shop next to him as he looked up at the moon. It was Popka and Tat. "Hey, Popka, have you seen Lolo?" Klonoa asked a little loudly to catch his attention. Popka looked down. "Mm, not since this afternoon. She might be lookin' around, since we didn't really get a chance to yesterday," he replied.

"Oh…" Klonoa mumbled, a bit disappointed. "'ey, you didn't to anythin' to her, did ya? She's been acting weird," Popka asked in an accusing voice. "I-I don't know," Klonoa answered helplessly. Honestly, he had been hoping that Popka might know. He looked down at his hand, which clutched the amber jeweled necklace.

With that, Klonoa traveled around the village this time in search of Lolo. If memory served well, Lolo seemed to like to be by water when she was upset. The only place nearby that had anything from a steam to a lake was where the erosion had happened. Klonoa headed that way, out of the village.

_I hope this works... Lolo's never been _mad_ at me before... And I still can't imagine why..._

* * *

Let's face it, I suck at ending chapters. Especially when I mean to make them longer than they are, but then it's _too_ long, and then I have to shorten them, and... yeah... Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 16: Complications! 


	17. Chapter 16: Complications

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Complications**

A cold breeze swept past the lone girl standing in front of what was once probably a river, ruffling the fur on her tail. She shivered slightly. It was quite chilly that night, opposing how hot it had been the days before. It actually felt like a _normal_ night tonight. But her mind wasn't on the weather, nor the dark clouds slowly making their way under the moon.

Lolo's mind was still on the dream she had had that morning. She realized that these thoughts had been affecting her actions, for Leorina twice asked if she was all right. To lessen worrying her friends, she strayed off to be alone. It seemed that her feet would always naturally bring her to a body of water, even if she was in a strange area. She liked looking at it shinning off the moon or sun.

But there was no water here. This was where the erosion had happened. The erosion that had swept away Guntz and Tat together and somehow now seemed like a funny memory. It had dried up shortly after occurring due to the hot weather and now just looked like dark sand pretending to be ripples of water. But apparently this would suffice to Lolo's need to look at water.

She sighed. Lolo had never had a "sign" before, if that was even what the dream was. She hoped it wasn't. But if it was… what should she make of it? A ruined city and Klonoa with an awfully scary look. She shook her head, trying to get the terrifying image Klonoa's sadistic grin out of her mind. She sighed again.

"It's still dangerous around here, you know."

Lolo nearly jumped at the too familiar voice. He really didn't know how to show up at the right times. For a second she wanted to run, but somehow she got herself to turn around and look. She almost expected to see the monstrous face she had in her dream. But no. It was just Klonoa; normal Klonoa with his normal, simple expression.

Actually, he looked a little nervous, Lolo didn't notice until a few seconds later. Something was in his hand, but she wasn't paying attention to that. "This ground is still weak… it could fall apart easily." Klonoa slowly finished what he had been saying. Lolo blinked, silently wishing he'd go away. He was the last person she wanted to look at right now. "Um… what are you doing here, Klonoa?" She could barely even get herself to say his name.

Klonoa suddenly tensed, his fur prickling slightly. "H-Here! I'm sorry!" His sudden burst was unexpected enough, let alone the object shoved in Lolo's hands. "Sorry… for what?" she asked, quite confused. Klonoa flustered. "W-Well, you were acting weird so I asked Guntz and he told me to ask Leorina and she said you were probably mad and I should get a gift to apologize but I don't know why—" He said quite quickly all in one breath. He cut himself off to breathe again.

Lolo slowly took it all in. "I… I'm not mad at you," she said. Klonoaq stared at her, as if he didn't believe it. Lolo sighed quietly for probably the 15th time that day. "I'm the one that should be sorry… I've been thinking about that dream I had and… I guess it was making me act weird."

"You still don't want to talk about it?" Klonoa guessed. "Not really," Lolo said quietly, looking a bit crestfallen. How stupid she had been. The Klonoa she saw in her dream could never be the one she knew. How could she ever think that? _Good going, Lolo. Now he's going to hate you for sure._

"That's a relief!"

Lolo jerked her head up to look at him. "I really thought you were made at me. And when I didn't know why I thought you'd be even more mad," Klonoa said with his usual bright smile. Lolo blinked. How typical of him, always seeing things the positive way. It was times like this that made Lolo wonder if Klonoa even had the ability to feel anger.

"You can keep that if you want," Klonoa then remarked, pointing at the object in Lolo's hand. Lolo hadn't even noticed until now. "Oh!" she couldn't stop herself from spouting. The necklace's small amber jewel hung from the black string-of-a-chain over her palm. "I-I shouldn't take this. After all, I wasn't mad at you and…" Her voice trailed off nervously.

"But I want you to have it," Klonoa smiled. Lolo tried to hide her blush by looking down. There was no use arguing with him. "Th-Thanks," she stuttered. "Do you need help putting it on?" Lolo's answer was immediate. "N-No, I…" But Klonoa ignored her, coming closer and taking the necklace. Lolo tensed as he reached the ends of the string behind her neck and she felt his warm fur brush her cheek.

"There," he said after what seemed like a lifetime to Lolo. Klonoa took his hands away and Lolo finally looked at the necklace around her neck. "It's really pretty… It must've been expensive." The last word seemed to strike Klonoa like an arrow. Lolo, immediately noticing his sudden tension, couldn't help but ask. "Klonoa, how much did you pay for this?"

Klonoa hesitated. "Um… 1,000 dorees," he answered in a small voice. "1,000 dorees?!" Lolo echoed so loudly she thought he heard birds fly out of a tree nearby. Klonoa fidgeted with his fingers. "Do Leorina and Guntz know?" Lolo asked. "Ehm… no," Klonoa muttered. Lolo paused.

"W-Well, I'm sure by tomorrow it'll all be a funny memory," Lolo said, putting on a fake smile. "Y-Yeah, I hope so," Klonoa replied, doing the same. Together they nervously chuckled quietly. A drop of liquid on his nose cut Klonoa off. The clouds had by now nearly covered the whole sky, making it seem much darker than it was ten minutes ago.

"We should get going back," Lolo suggested. Klonoa was about to agree until a familiar sensation throbbed in his head. He winced slightly. This was the same kind of headache he had gotten when that giant octopus showed up. Lolo's necklace began to shine, tinting the area around her neck amber. "Is it… supposed to do that?" she asked, but Klonoa wasn't listening.

He spun around, examining the dark area with narrowed eyes. He unsheathed his energy sabre from the ring around his neck, catching Lolo by surprise. "What's wrong?" she asked, but still received no answer. Klonoa's fur was bristling despite the light rain dampening it. Then he finally saw it.

A black creature leapt at him from seemingly nowhere, letting out a high-pitched screech. Klonoa swiftly dodged the creature as it landed on the ground past him. It seemed to be a black scorpion-like creature. Though it was too big to be a normal animal, it seemed too small to be a monster. Its red eyes gleamed at Klonoa, then it suddenly looked at Lolo.

Lolo let out a small shriek and flinched when it suddenly lunged at her, one large pinscher parted and ready to snap. But Klonoa was faster. He wielded his glowing sword and struck at the black thing. To his surprise, it was like slicing butter with a hot knife. The sword went right through the creature and would've seemed to cut it in half hadn't it suddenly dissolved into a black gel-like substance. It disappeared into the ground when it landed and all was quiet.

Klonoa prepared for it to appear again, but slowly his headache died away, along with it the feeling of danger. Lolo's necklace had also dimmed out. She didn't dare to speak until Klonoa straightened from his defensive position. "What was that?" she asked, a bit shaken. Klonoa didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know…" He paused.

The rain was getting a bit harder. "But it's gone now. Let's go," he suddenly prompted. Lolo nodded quickly in agreement and the two swiftly made their way back to the inn.

By morning it was decided that they would finally move on from this village. The group stood on the outskirts of the small buildings. Excitement should've been what they were feeling, but it was a different kind of tension. "Well, _missing_ money, or not, we have to keep moving." Leorina was all too clearly aiming her accusations toward Guntz.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Guntz growled. "Oh, nothing. I've just never heard of money getting up and walking away on its own," Leorina replied with mock-innocence. "Why would I take the money we all need?" Guntz asked. "For your own selfish needs, of course. You are, after all, a bounty hunter," Leorina snorted. "And you're a thief! How do we know _you_ didn't steal the money?" Guntz countered.

"Because I'm the leader and the leader is always responsible," Leorina answered simply. "Then, as the _leader_, you should be willing to take responsibility for the missing money," Guntz shot back. "Not if I know who stole it!" Leorina snapped. The two glared at each other closely.

"Well, by don't we get going? I can't wait to see the next town we find," Lolo suddenly butted in, nearly pushing her way in between Guntz and Leorina. "Yeah. That prophecy isn't going to fulfill itself," Klonoa agreed with equal enthusiasm, following her. Popka and Tat exchanged glanced before quickly following.

Guntz and Leorina almost exchanged glances, as well. But they swiftly turned their backs on one another before their eyes could even make contact.

The land outside Greenrush Village was either worse or better than the arid area leading to the village. The ground was covered as far as the eye could see in thick mud. Thin but dark clouds above threatened more rain later on. Needless to say such environment was little pleasure on the troupe traveling through it.

Popka was seated on Lolo's shoulders to avoid getting mud on his bare feet. Anyone with long pants had rolled them up slightly to avoid the mud sticking to them. Most of the trip was silent, only the sloshing of the mud under their feet uttering any sound. Finally Leorina spoke. But, as her gaze drifted toward Guntz, anyone could guess it would only stir up trouble.

"Aw, don't look so unhappy, mutt. A dirty guy like you should enjoy muck like this." In addition to her taunt, she shoved Guntz' back roughly, causing him to lose his balance and fall face-first in the mud. Tat immediately hovered toward the other three, who watched intently. "I think Leorina just crossed the line, nya," Tat muttered.

As Leorina savored the moment with a cruel laugh, Guntz slowly lifted himself from the mud, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. His ears were pinned back and his matted fur bristled angrily. He had finally had enough with this sky pirate. With a loud snarl, he suddenly lunged at Leorina, shoving her down to the mud with him.

"Yeah, and Guntz is crossin' it further!" Popka agreed in alarm. Klonoa immediately ran over and tried to pull Guntz off of Leorina. But Leorina was ready with a counter attack. She shoved her fist into Guntz' cheek, throwing him back with Klonoa. "Stop fighting, you guys!" Lolo yelled, but her words were unheard.

Guntz threw Klonoa off of him and got to his feet as Leorina did the same. Only a few feet away from each other, their eyes glowered at one another. A growl still rumbled in Guntz' throat, his lips curled back to reveal his sharp fangs. With the mud covering his dog-like markings and his large ears pinned back, Leorina saw just how much like a wolf he really looked.

A memory flashed in her mind. An event many years ago in a forest familiar to her. When a wolf had pointlessly attacked her, taunting her for how weak and defenseless she was. When he had taken out Tat's left eye for trying to protect her. And suddenly her rage all came back to her. How much she hated wolves… She wished they'd all just die!

Overcome by her hate, Leorina suddenly took out a handgun from her belt. No one dared to move as she pointed it toward Guntz. A shadow overlooked her eyes. Guntz twitched an ear, but stood his ground. Leorina pulled the trigger and the fire was shot. Less than a second later Guntz fell a sharp pain graze his shoulder.

Leorina clicked her gun and prepared to fire again. Guntz still didn't move. This time she wouldn't miss…

"Stop!"

The yell echoed throughout the empty area almost louder than the gun shot had. Tat suddenly threw herself on Leorina's arm, clinging for dear life. "Stop fighting! It isn't right, nyao!" she yelled desperately. "So what if you're different, nya? We still have the same goal. Why can't you get along?"

Leorina blinked, as if just waking up from a dream. Her gaze softened. "Tat…" she muttered. "She's right. You're both acting like kids. Why do your occupations have to make you enemies?" Lolo asked. There was a silence and Klonoa quickly made his way over to Guntz.

"Are you okay? Did she hit you?" he asked. Guntz didn't reply, looking deep in thought as he stared at Leorina. Without a word Leorina started moving again, Tat watching with a worried look. "I don't know who's to blame more. Guntz for startin' it, or Leorina for shootin' at 'im?" Popka muttered as Lolo eventually followed.

Klonoa quickly followed, giving one last quick glance at Guntz, who didn't move. "I told you she hates wolves," Tat said quietly as she past him. Guntz stared after the group before finally slowly following, as well. _If she knew that I'm a wolf, would she really kill me?_

And thus came another trek of silence. Half the group was covered in mud and looking quite absent. Some didn't even notice the distant rumbling sound until a few seconds later. It was slowly getting louder. Klonoa put a hand to his head, wincing. A figure could be seen in the distance behind them.

It was getting closer quickly and becoming alarmingly big. Before they could react, a huge creature skidding to a stop in the mud beside them. It looked similar to a crocodile, only its muzzle was shorter and wider and stripes marked its smooth back. Its body had a round shape and its legs were rather short but muscular. The group prepared for it to attack.

"Apaiyu! Rafimu kai fui?"

The loud, incomprehensible voice came from atop the monster. Popka's ears were twitching and Klonoa's eyes looked rather large with shock. Lolo couldn't tell if it was from the monster talking or something else. A head then showed itself from behind the monster's head. "Oh, I'm sorry! I mean, hello! How are you?" the feminine voice corrected.

No one was replying and Lolo suddenly found it in herself to be the first to speak. "Um… fine?" she hesitated, as if there was a right answer. "Cool! But you sure don't look it," the girl admitted, examining the mud-ridden group. "You guys wouldn't happen to be headed to Legno Town, would you?" she asked.

Lolo glanced at Leorina, who was barely paying attention. She thought she could recall their "leader" saying something of that name. "Y-Yeah. I think so," Lolo replied. "Great! So am I. Why don't you hitch a ride? It'll be much faster than walking, let alone more comfortable," the girl offered, patting the back of her large beast.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. My brother still hasn't gotten to recovering my lost files so I thought I'd just rewrite the chapters over again. This one actually turned out a bit longer than the first time I wrote it… Oh well. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 17… whatever I called it… 


	18. Chapter 17: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Misunderstandings**

"It was very nice of you to offer us a ride."

No one else was going to say it and Lolo felt obliged, being the only one to have talked to this new character at all. "No problem!" the girl replied enthusiastically. She patted the back pf her enormous crocodile-like beast, on which they were all seated. "Kester doesn't mind."

The monster's short, fat legs moved surprisingly fast along the mud-ridden ground. Its owner had introduced herself as Nikita. She looked like a silver fox, her thick fur dark gray with black on her limbs, tail, ears, and muzzle. Her eyes were an interesting golden color and reminded Lolo slightly of Klonoa's.

Speaking of Klonoa… Lolo could feel his eyes leering at the behind her. He had started acting pretty weird since this girl showed up. Even weirder than Leorina, who was only being strange by not saying anything. Lolo could understand him wanting to be cautious, but there was no need to be rude.

Lolo was so busy thinking about Klonoa that she didn't notice Nikita looking at her. "That's a pretty necklace," she commented almost resistantly, as if trying to hold herself back from something. Lolo's thoughts snapped away and she tried to conceal a blush that was creeping its way to her cheeks. "Th-Thanks… someone gave it to me."

"Can I see it?"

The question was so quick that it caught Lolo off guard. "Um, sure," she answered, a bit confused at the vixen's sudden interest. As Lolo was holding up the necklace's amber jewel, it started to glow. "There it goes again…" she muttered, almost afraid another one of those black monsters would appear.

Nikita slowly, almost dramatically, held out a hand as if to simply touch the jewel. A certain lust seemed to sparkle in her eyes, but Lolo didn't notice. Just when she was less than an inch away from touching the jewel, Klonoa was suddenly between them. "Are we almost there?" He almost sounded defensive.

"Klonoa," Lolo muttered quietly in disapproval of his rude intrusion. Nikita took her hand back, a look of frustration flashing in her eyes for less than a second before smiling brightly. "Yes, I believe we are!" She looked toward her monster's head. "Hey, Kester, pick up the pace!" The beast made a low moan, as if annoyed.

---

"Welcome to Legno Town!"

The silver fox spread out her arms wide in enthusiasm when they finally reached the town. "Do you live here?" Lolo asked, a bit confused by the big welcoming. Nikita twitched. "Well, no. But I thought it'd be nice away." She quickly changed the subject. "Well, off we go."

The vixen stood up and hopped down to Kester's large arm and to the ground with experience. Lolo could barely see herself doing to same athletic trick. She suddenly couldn't remember how she even got on this monster, let alone how to get down. Guntz was the first to make a move, though.

Apparently the wolf-dog thought it easiest to simply slide down the monster's wide flank. It probably would've worked, too, hadn't Kester suddenly shifted slightly, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground quite inelegantly. Lolo winced, this was the second time someone had made Guntz fall face-first on the ground. She waited for Leorina to make a sharp insult, but it never came.

Instead, she seemed to have completely ignored the incident—or perhaps she never saw it at all—and copied his procedure in getting down, only she landed on her feet. Tat was right behind her the whole time. Lolo sighed. Clearly their group still hadn't recovered from the earlier incident.

Klonoa stood up and looked ready to simply jump off the beast similar to how Nikita had. He stopped when he noticed Lolo's hesitation, though. "Do you need help?" he asked. Lolo looked away. "N-No. I'm…" But, as usual, he ignored her resistance and sat beside her. He took her hand, making her tense even more.

"Ready?" Klonoa asked with his usual smile. His defensiveness from earlier seemed to be gone. Lolo nodded slowly. With that, the two slid down the crocodile-like monster's round side. Lolo felt her stomach go to her throat before they were soon on the ground. She looked around at their absent, mud-ridden group.

Since the incident everyone seemed to be eerily quiet. If things stayed like thing, fulfilling this prophecy was going to be even harder than it already was. Speaking of that. Lolo turned to Nikita, who seemed to be scolding her monster for its earlier "joke" on Guntz. "Hey, Nikita, do you know anything about to Legend of Rebirth?"

Nikita looked at her, a bit surprised. It soon turned into mild interest. "Oh yeah. It's just a stupid story about a monster and a priestess working together to save the world," she replied nonchalantly. Lolo was surprised. That wasn't how she remembered the tale. "You don't believe in it?" she decided to ask instead.

"No way! I mean, a monster and a priestess working together? Puh-lease. I've her more believable fairytales," Nikita answered strongly. Lolo decided to ask no more. After a short pause Nikita spoke up again. "Hey, want me to show you around?" Lolo didn't know when she had became the voice of the group, but clearly no one else was going to answer. She was about to say yes before Klonoa butted in.

"We can show ourselves around," he replied a bit quickly. He was trying not to sound rude, but still getting a point across. "Yeah! We're on a secret mission!" Popka loudly agreed. Nikita shrugged. "S'all right. See ya later, then," she said almost too easily. Lolo was a bit disappointed. She bade her new friend goodbye as the group entered the threshold of the town.

Nikita watched them go, suddenly frown with discontent. "That Kirian's gonna be in the way," she said seriously. "_It's unusual for a Kirian to be out in the open. Aren't they native to one region?_" a deep voice asked from seemingly nowhere. "Heck if I know... But somehow he seemed a little familiar… Oh well. But I need that necklace," Nikita replied thoughtfully. "_Yes. Without it you are stuck in this human form._" The large crocodile-like beast behind her stepped forward.

Nikita turned to it. She suddenly made a sly grin. "Well, I don't want to rush. It's no fun that way." Kester sighed, rolling its beady red eyes. "If you're so bored by don't you take care of the Kirian while I get the girl?" the vixen suggested. Kester made a toothy grin. "_Now that sounds like fun._"

---

Legno Town was quite small compared to Greenrush Village. Though most of it seemed to be hidden inside the large forest that stretched behind the few visible buildings. "I'm going to look for a shower." It was the first thing Leorina said since the earlier incident. Without another word, she walked off in a random direction, Tat quickly following.

Guntz said nothing at all as he walked off in a different direction, though it was clear he meant to do the same thing. "Why don't you go take a shower, too, Klonoa?" Lolo suggested. Klonoa twitched.

"I didn't get that dirty," he replied. Lolo knew it was just an excuse. "Since when was this a _secret_ mission?" she then asked after a pause, not looking at the two behind her. "Well… we dun' want everybody buttin' in our business," Popka replied.

"But the High Priestess said we'll get help along the way. How can anyone help us when they don't know our objective?" Lolo asked. "They could be enemies," Klonoa said. Lolo frowned. Klonoa wasn't usually the kind of guy to assume these kinds of things. Actually, he usually trusted people as soon as he met them. "What's with you two today?"

Lolo's question wasn't answered, though, as a familiar voice called her name. It was Nikita. She ran over, a big smile on her muzzle, a new character behind her. "Hi! I know you said you're on a secret mission and stuff, but I wanted you to meet my friend," she said breathlessly.

The figure behind her was surprisingly tall. His short fur was a blue-gray color, which stopped at his slim tail, hands, and probably feet. His muzzle was narrow, his ears were round, he had several whiskers, and he had unusually dark eyes. In short, he looked like a mouse.

"This is Ke—K... Krester…" Nikita said quickly, then slowly. Lolo blinked. "That sounds a lot like you crocodile," she said, not sure what to call her "pet" monster. "Yes… Yes it does," Nikita muttered as Krester frowned. Lolo gave a side-glance to the boys behind her. "Hey, why don't you show me around?" she suddenly asked.

Klonoa seemed slightly alarmed. "Really!?" Nikita asked brightly. "Sure. I don't see what our mission has to do with making friends," Lolo replied, smiling. "Awesome! Let's go!" Nikita cheered, turning to leave. Lolo turned to Klonoa. "You should go take a shower," she said quickly, before following the silver fox and her tall rodent companion.

Klonoa and Popka were left to stare after her. "Well… I'm gonna go look 'round," Popka eventually said, turning and leaving as well. But Klonoa stood there, staring after where the three had disappeared amongst the trees with an intense look.

---

"What's the point of this?"

Not long after Lolo had left with Nikita did Klonoa find the now refreshed Guntz. He asked him for help with something and Guntz, having nothing better to do, agreed. But this was ridiculous.

"As you can see, most of the town is inside the forest." Nikita and Lolo were a few feet in front of the two boys, who were stealthily hidden behind a group of bushes. "I'm bored," Guntz complained in a whisper. Klonoa didn't reply. "Why the hell are we doing this? I mean, I'd understand if she was with a strange guy, or something, but this is stupid."

Still no reply. Guntz sighed. He twitched an ear as a shadow suddenly loomed over them from behind. Klonoa noticed it, too. The two slowly looked behind them to see a tall shadowed figure staring down at them.

"Gaaahhhh!!"

The united yell of surprise caught both Nikita and Lolo's attention. Realizing they were clearly busted, the two boys stood up, revealing themselves. "Klonoa!" Lolo scowled, completely ignoring Guntz' presence. "Good find, Krester," Nikita praised. The tall mouse simply folded his arms, not saying a word.

"Klonoa, what were you doing?" Lolo asked, though the answer was obvious. Klonoa hesitated. "Aw, don't sweat it. I can take a hint. I see I'm not exactly trusted." The way Nikita said it made it sound fine, but the words she used certainly didn't. "C'mon, Krester." With that, Nikita began walking away.

"Wait, Nikita," Lolo called, but the vixen was swiftly out of view by the trees. Klonoa shifted uneasily as a silence past. "Lolo," he started, but Lolo quickly turned and also began to leave. Klonoa sighed as she disappeared amongst the trees. "I wouldn't worry. I mean, this is Lolo we're talking about. She can't hold a grudge long, right?" Guntz assured.

---

Later that day the group rented out two rooms in an inn, one for the girls and one for the boys. They were all currently gathered in the boys' with the intent to discuss future plans. Such did not seem in mind at the moment, though, as a tense mood filled the air. Guntz and Leorina were seemingly seated as far away from each other as possible, which was probably a good idea considering. But that was hardly to reason for the edgy atmosphere.

Lolo was seated on a cushion next to a low table in the room. Her back was to Klonoa, who was watching her with an anxious look. Leorina, Tat, and Popka could only guess what had happened as Guntz, though a little surprised himself that Lolo actually _was_ holding a grudge, watched on.

Klonoa finally made an effort at speaking after what seemed like ages. "Lolo… I'm sorry for—" Lolo interrupted him. "You don't have to look out for me all the time, you know," she said quickly, not looking at him. "I can look out for myself." Klonoa hesitated. "But… I…" It seemed like a natural rhythm as the four viewers look back and forth at each speaker's turn expectantly.

"I don't think… Nikita is trustworthy," Klonoa finished, trying to choose his words carefully. Lolo didn't reply and Klonoa continued. "She seems suspicious to me." It was a poor, evidence-less statement, and it sounded especially odd coming from Klonoa. Lolo still didn't reply and Klonoa looked down, trying to think of a better way to make himself sound more convincing.

"Not everyone…"

Lolo's low, almost inaudible words made Klonoa look up again.

"Not everyone I make friends with only plans on betraying me in the end!"

Lolo suddenly looked back at him, tears in her eyes. Klonoa was speechless. He couldn't even bring himself to say anything as Lolo suddenly stood up and ran out the door. It was Leorina who tried to call her back, getting up quickly. But the door slammed behind her and all became silent.

The only noise that was made was a knowing, exasperated sigh from Popka. Klonoa stared at the floor, distraught. He certainly hadn't planned Lolo to take his warning so personally. He didn't completely understand, but he knew she was taking this all to heart. He'd hoped Lolo trusted an old friend enough to give up a new one. This was a very bad turn of events.

Just outside the door Lolo rubbed her eyes quickly, cursing at herself silently. She was so weak. Even Klonoa thought so. She couldn't be trusted with one stranger not to get kidnapped or hurt, like the damsel in distress she always was. She was so stupid and gullible. It was her naïveté that got her into being a priestess.

Now Lolo regretted it for the rest of her life. But she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Nikita was a good person. She could feel it…

---

It had already been nightfall when Lolo had stormed out. Now obviously wasn't a good time to discuss their plans and Leorina and Tat left for their own room. Despite Guntz' repetitive efforts to assure him that he was fidgeting over nothing, Klonoa remained restless.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Klonoa said, standing up. "Whatever," Guntz muttered, giving up. "But you're wasting your time." Klonoa looked at him. "But what if she's outside?" Guntz sat up. "You need to calm down. She's a _sorceress_ now. She's not as weak as she used to be. You don't need to know where she is every second," he lectured.

Klonoa sighed. "I guess you're right… But I just… I feel nervous right now," Klonoa admitted. "No kidding. Miss Polite yelled at you. That's something to be nervous about." Guntz said humorously, yawning. "I'm serious," Klonoa replied. "So am I. How many spells does she know? I'd watch my back if I were you. Girls can go bad in the blink of any eye. I've seen it," Guntz joked.

Klonoa let out an impatient sigh and suddenly left the room. "Guy can't take a joke," Guntz snorted, leaning back against the wall.

* * *

Phwaahh… A little long, but you'll live. It seems that I tend to write both my fics at the same time, therefore I upload them close to each other… I wonder why that is…? So expect another chapter of _New, Interesting, and Unusual_ soon. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 18: Apprehension! 


	19. Chapter 18: Apprehension

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Apprehension**

The first thing Klonoa noticed as he stepped outside the inn were the storm clouds from earlier that day swelling above in the night sky. They blocked out the moonlight, making it much darker than usual. Yet Klonoa's eyes still picked up movement in the forest ahead. It didn't look like Lolo, but he decided to follow it anyway.

The shadowed figure had disappeared by the time Klonoa entered the trees. His thick fur bristled with uneasiness as he traveled onward, giving every shadow a careful glance. Even though, he never sensed the strike until it hit him. Something heavily slammed into his back, throwing him forward into the ground. His attacker swiftly dodged as Klonoa suddenly unsheathed his energy sword and swung it behind him.

"You sure are gullible. You fell right into our trap."

Klonoa quickly stood up. "What a surprise… Nikita," Klonoa said with bitter sarcasm. Nikita grinned, her yellow eyes shinning. "Ooh. It looks like you were expecting this. So much for the art of surprise, eh, Kester?" She silver vixen turned to the tall, mouse-like man next to her. This Klonoa hadn't expected. That rodent was actually that giant crocodile-like monster?

Despite his confusion, Klonoa kept a steady voice. "What do you want from Lolo?" Nikita sneered again. "Look who's figured everything out. There's no surprising you. Except maybe… this." She snapped her fingers. On cue, her mouse companion's body began glowing an amber color. His figure began changing.

Klonoa gaped as the light dimmed away, revealing Kester's new form. It was similar to his other self, only smaller. He stood like a raptor on his two slim legs. His long muzzle was round and full at teeth even when his mouth was closed. He was easily two heads taller than Klonoa.

"I knew you'd be in the way. Obvious you haven't told anyone about us or you wouldn't be alone. Good thing we decided to get rid of you now, eh?" Nikita sniggered. Kester grinned razor sharp fangs in delight. Klonoa tensed, prepared to fight. Kester suddenly lunged at him, a claw ready to strike. Klonoa readied to block, but the monster un-expectantly leapt upward just before reaching him.

Klonoa, startled, didn't have enough time to react as the crocodile/raptor-like beast landed behind him and raked his claws across his back. Klonoa let out a cry of pain as he fell forward. But he was quickly struggling back to his feet again as Kester simply circled him.

He kicked out a powerful leg just as Klonoa was on his knees, knocking the wind out of him. Nikita sighed, as if exasperated. "You always have to make the first strike if you expect to win. That's just the way it always is," she said, shaking her head slowly. Klonoa was seemingly helpless, splayed on the ground.

Kester circled him again teasingly, waiting for him to try and get up. Just as he was passing Klonoa head the glowing sabre was suddenly swung out. It sliced across Kester's leg, though not cutting nearly as deep as Klonoa had hoped. The monster let out a loud, aggravated snarl. He quickly reached out and snatched an end of Klonoa's scarf.

Klonoa struggled helplessly against his strong grip as he was lifted upward off the ground. The ring around his neck managed to slip out of the scarf, making itself revealed and leaving Klonoa to be strangled as the fabric tightened around his throat. Nikita took interest in it.

The dark gray fox slowly got closer. "My. What's this pretty little thing?" She lifted a finger to touch the oversized jewelry. As soon as she made contact with it she quickly pulled her hand away, shaking it and grimacing as if it had been burnt. "Stupid holy artifacts…" Kester grinned, obviously pleased with watching Klonoa slowly suffocate.

Nikita frowned. "I'm bored. You're not nearly as interesting as I thought you'd be. Let's finish this." Kester frowned, disappointed, as she lifted a hand. Blue sparks seemed to run across it in flashes. She reached out and barely even had to touch Klonoa before the sparks suddenly electrocuted him.

Klonoa screamed out in immense pain, unable to even struggle to get away. It wasn't long before Nikita finally took her hand away and the sparks died down. Klonoa went limp immediately, his fur standing on end. "That was fun. Now to get the real prize," Nikita said in an unenthusiastic voice. She turned and began walking away.

"What about this?" Kester asked, still holding Klonoa by the scarf. Nikita sighed, as if such trifling matters were unnecessary. "I don't know. Take out the trash," she replied impatiently. Kester only blinked.

---

Inside the inn Popka was staring outside the window. About an hour after Klonoa had left it began raining. It was quickly becoming a downpour. "I hope they're okay," he mumbled. No reply. "It's been a while since they left." Still no reply. "Maybe they're still outside?" Popka suddenly looked back at the sound of a deep breath.

"'ey! I'm talkin' to ya!"

Guntz suddenly jerked from his sleep when something slammed into his head. "Uh? What?" he muttered sleepily. He rubbed his head and looked down. "What—Did you just throw a cup at me?" He asked. "No," Popka replied almost too quickly. "Well… what the hell do you want?" Guntz yawned toothily.

"Ya think Lolo and Klonoa are still outside?" Popka asked. "I dunno…" Guntz mumbled, slouching in his seated position. Popka looked down and Guntz noticed his troubled stare. "They're… probably in the girls' room… or something," he said slowly. "What would Klonoa be doing there?" Popka asked. Guntz suddenly grinned slyly. "Nothing nasty, I hope."

"Oh, wake up, will ya!?" Popka snapped angrily. Guntz only yawned again. Popka looked out the window again. "They could be caught in the rain…" Guntz was nodding back to sleep, clearly not listening. "Not that you care," Popka muttered. He stared at his reflection on the window. But suddenly it wasn't him looking at his own face anymore.

His reflection became something else, while Popka himself remained the same. It was a bright, almost swam-like creature from what could be seen. Popka seemed slightly annoyed. "What do _you_ want?" he asked quietly. An answer was not heard allowed, but somehow still received.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That was kinda weird how she was speakin' that language. Can't, like, only you gods speak like that?" Popka said. The reflection shifted on its own. "Okay, gods _and_ monsters. But what's that got to do…? You ain't tellin' me that girl's a monster, are ya?" Popka raised his voice and noticed Guntz shifted in his sleep. "That's impossible," he continued, lowering his voice.

The reflection seemed to reply and them suddenly disappeared to be replaced by Popka's normal reflection. "Yeah… whatever you say…" Popka sighed.

---

By morning the rain had stopped, leaving dark puddles to remind everyone of its coming. Turned out Lolo had returned to her room as soon as it had started raining. But Klonoa was still missing.

"He went looking for me?" Lolo asked. "Yeah. Paranoid guy. Figures he'd cause trouble after not taking your advice and letting you alone," Guntz replied. Though he was partially right, Lolo couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. A good night's sleep always calmed her nerves and she had actually been ready to apologize to Klonoa from snapping at him the other night.

"Well, then, let's go look for him. As soon as we do we can get moving again. It'll be faster if we split up." A night's sleep also seemed to have done Leorina much good. She was mostly back to her usual, bossy self. The group separated and scattered across the town. Guntz was headed toward the forest.

"Guntz, Guntz!"

The high-pitched yelling made Guntz want to run. Tat was suddenly at his side, clinging to his arm. "Let's look together, nya!" she offered happily. "Didn't your _owner_ tell us to split up?" Guntz asked sharply. Tat took the insult to no heed. "But it'll be more fun together, nya. Three eyes are better than two, nyao! And, like I said before, my one eye is as effective as two. So—"

"All right! Whatever—Just shut up!" Guntz suddenly snapped. Tat made a mew of delight and followed the frustrated Guntz into the forest.

---

"What are these? Why's this leaf a funny color? Look at that frog! What do these taste like…?"

"Those are poison berries, that's poison ivy, that's a poison dart frog, and that's _poison_!"

Guntz suddenly swatted the mushroom out of Tat's paws just as she was about to place it in her mouth. "Nya… There sure are a lot of poison things in this forest," Tat said. Guntz rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm surprised people actually live around—Oh! Who cares?!"

Guntz suddenly spun around and stomped onward through the forest. Tat quickly followed. "You sure do know a lot about nature, nyao," Tat commented. Guntz ignored her. There was a moment of silence and Guntz' sigh of relief came short. He looked behind him. Tat was gone.

He wasn't sure whether he should he worried or relieved. Alarm came before either as Tat suddenly appeared in front of him. In her paws was a rather aggressive snake. "Look'it what I found!" She squealed. "You idiot!" Guntz snatched the adder from her grip just before it attempted her bite at her face.

But, instead of turning on Guntz, the serpent seemed to suddenly calm down, as if under a trance. It peacefully slithered down his body and across the ground. "I knew it!" Tat's sudden yell almost made Guntz jump. "You're an animal lover!" She accused. "Hardly," Guntz muttered, uninterested.

"Then why do animals like you so much, nya?" Tat asked. "It's because of that stupid—" Guntz cut himself off. "Stupid what?" Tat prompted. "Nothing," Guntz replied quickly. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, te—"

Tat was cut off when a mushroom was suddenly shoved into her mouth. "Poison?" she muffled. "No. But I wish," Guntz growled. Tat spit out the mushroom. "C'mon! I wanna know, nya!" she insisted loudly. "Gah! Fine! If it'll make you shut up," Guntz snarled. "N'yay!" Tat cheered.

She stared at him expected and Guntz started a bit awkwardly. "It was a few years ago…"

_I was traveling through the forest heading for a... mission._

"What kind of mission?" Tat asked. "No kind of mission. Shut up," Guntz prompted.

_On the way I ran into a treerus—_

"What's a treerus?"

Guntz shot Tat a sharp look. "I'm sorry, nya! I don't know!" Guntz sighed. "It's like a… very furry bison… with a tree on its head instead of horns."

"A tree?" Tat echoed incredulously. "Yes…"

_It was young and its leg was injured. It didn't look like it could move. I don't know why I did it, but I always had first-aid equipment with me._

"Why? Did you do dangerous things?"

Guntz completely ignored Tat this time.

_So I tended to its wound. At the time I thought I was just being stupid. I didn't usually help others like that... I'd completely forgotten about it within the next few hours. It was a few weeks until I saw it again. I'd gotten badly wounded after one of my "missions."_

"So you _did_ do dangerous things, nya."

_My first-aid equipment wasn't enough to help me make it back to the base—_

"What base?"

Guntz said nothing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Nya! This is very confusing," Tat pleaded. "Well, deal with it!" Guntz snapped.

_I collapsed while heading through the forest. It was then that I saw that young treerus again. It still had my bandage on its leg. With it were more, older treeruses. I blacked out before I saw any more, though... When I came to, my wound was healed, but I was alone. Since then animals have been attracted to me and I seem to naturally know a lot about forests and such..._

There was a pause. "So you think those treeruses did something, nya?" Tat asked, guessing he was finished. "I dunno," Guntz shrugged. "Treeruses are known for being the closest mortal creatures to gods." Tat looked down thoughtfully. "Gods, huh…?" she muttered. "I know!"

Again her sudden yell made Guntz jump. He was going to have a heart attack at this rate. "They gave you some positive energy!" Tat said. "What?" Guntz asked. "You know, that energy stuff. Positive for god-like beings, negative for monsters, and neutral for normal people. Even I know that, nya," Tat explained.

"If treeruses are close to gods, then they must have positive energy. Naturally animals are attracted to positive energy. They must've given you some, nya!" Tat continued. "Oh, really?" Guntz muttered. "Nyep! Makes perfect sense," Tat replied proudly. "Sounds like you're making it all up as you go," Guntz said.

"Not true! I mean it!"

Tat was suddenly in his face, waving her arms around. Guntz backed up, only to trip over something behind him. "Ow, what the hell was that?" he growled, getting in a better seated position from where he fell. Both he and Tat started when they saw the familiar black furred figure.

"Klonoa!"

* * *

Lots of weirdness going on in this chapter. But all shall be explained in due time. 'til then, stay tuned for Chapter 19: Useless!  



	20. Chapter 19: Useless

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Useless**

"Klonoa!"

Guntz and Tat looked over Klonoa's limp body. He made no reaction to their calls. "I-Is he…?" Tat hesitated, reaching out a paw. But before she even managed to touch him a spark struck her hand. "Nyao!" she yelped, pulling away. Guntz looked concentrated. _He's soaking wet. Was he out here all night? He's bleeding, too... What the hell happened?_

"What do we do?" Tat asked. Guntz leaned on a knee and lifted Klonoa onto his back, resisting the sparks. "Come on. We have to get back to the inn."

---

Meanwhile, Lolo, Leorina, and Popka had met up again at the entrance of the inn. "No luck, huh?" Leorina asked, already guessing. "Guntz and Tat ain't here, either," Popka remarked. "Lovely. The last thing we need is more people going missing," Leorina sighed, crossing her arms.

Lolo was staring at the ground in silence. Was this her fault? Everything always seemed to be. It was because she was so weak. Everyone always worried about her and got into trouble for her. It was so frustrating. She felt her eyes swell, but she resisted.

A distant yell, quickly getting closer, made everyone look toward the forest. Tat suddenly hovered over to them as fast as she could. "Leo! MeandGuntzwerelookingforKlonoaandtalkingandstuffwhenwefoundKlonoaandwhenItouchedhimIgotsparkedand—" Tat began all in one breath. "Whoa, calm down. Now… What were you doing with that mutt?" Leorina asked. "What about Klonoa?" Lolo butted in. That's when Guntz came running from the same area. He stopped when he reached them.

"Klonoa!"

Lolo immediately went to touch the unconscious cat-rabbit, but immediately received a shot. She yelped in surprise and pain, backing away. "Don't touch him!" Guntz snapped. Leorina, though she was just as confused as everyone else, wasted no time. "Come on. Let's bring him inside."

---

Lolo, Guntz, and Leorina waited outside after bringing Klonoa up to the room. The only thing they could do now was wait for him to wake up. Lolo waited restlessly, staring at the ground. She had to force herself to not just run inside and force Klonoa awake. A familiar yell distracted her.

"Hey, Lolo!"

It was Nikita. She ran over with her usual bright smile. For once Lolo wasn't in the mood for her company. "I never got to finish showing you around," the vixen remarked. Clearly she held no hard feelings for Klonoa's behavior the other day. "I don't…" Lolo began slowly, looking away.

"Nonsense! Let's go!" Nikita suddenly grabbed Lolo's hand and forced her away. "Lolo!" Leorina called sharply, but the two were soon gone. She sighed. "Doesn't anyone listen anymore?" she scowled to herself. "Being the boss isn't so easy, huh?" Guntz asked in a challenging voice. "You looking for some trouble, mutt?" Leorina asked.

"I'm not afraid of you," Guntz remarked. "And I'm not afraid of you," Leorina agreed. "At least I don't play unfair and shoot my way out of my problems," Guntz scorned. "Yeah, right. I'll bet you bounty hunters _always _cheat," Leorina shot back. "The same can be said for thieves," Guntz rebuked.

There was a paused and suddenly the two sighed in union, looking away. Now really wasn't the best time for arguing, and they knew it. Neither were really in the mood at the moment, anyway, for once.

---

"I see…" Nikita's response to the story of what had just happened was all but enthusiastic. They were in the forest, near where they had been the day before. Lolo looked down thoughtfully. "And when I touched him… it was like he had been…" She paused.

"Electrocuted?"

"Yeah. Electro—" Lolo cut herself short. "Wait… how do you know?" Nikita had her back to Lolo. "I don't know… Lucky guess?" She lifted a hand, sneering, as blue sparks ran across her palm. Confused and alarmed, Lolo backed up. But she soon met something behind her. Looking up, she saw the ugly, large muzzle of a reptile-like beast.

Lolo staggered away with a cry of alarm. Nikita was suddenly next to her, though, her hand clamped over Lolo's mouth. "Now, now. We wouldn't want to catch anyone's attention, would we?" she grinned.

---

Inside the inn Popka and Tat were patiently seated next to each other in a room. Klonoa was lying in a bed on the floor. He suddenly shifted slightly, his face screwed up as if in pain. Popka and Tat didn't notice until he actually opened his eyes. "'ey! Are you awright?" Popka asked as they ran over.

Klonoa paused, looking a little confused. "What… happened?" he asked slowly. "We found you outside in the forest, nya," Tat explained. Klonoa's eyes sudden widened and he quickly sat up, only to feel a sharp pain in his back. "'ey, ya need to rest," Popka said. Klonoa winced for a moment. "Lolo…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What?" Popka asked. "Where's Lolo?" Klonoa asked more clearly. "I dunno. Outside, I guess," Popka replied simply, finding the subject unnecessary. Klonoa suddenly stood up, much to the two's surprise. Ignoring the pain, he quickly staggered to the door and left, leaving Popka and Tat to exchange confused glances.

Outside, both Guntz and Leorina nearly jumped when Klonoa came crashing outside. "Jeez! Klonoa—You sure do know how to give someone a start! Are you okay?" Leorina asked, recovering from the sudden surprise. "Where's Lolo?" Klonoa asked instead, breathless. "She left with that fox girl," Guntz replied. Without another word Klonoa suddenly ran off into the woods.

---

In the forest Nikita and Kester currently had Lolo cornered against a tree. She pressed herself as far back as possible, confused and frightened. "You have something of mine," Nikita remarked with a grin of cruel amusement. "You sure are easy to fool. Unlike your little boyfriend. You should've listened to him, you know," she teased.

Lolo flinched. Of course. Klonoa had been right all along. Again her naiveté had gotten in the way and even had someone hurt this time. She was so useless. Not once could she ever look after herself. She always had to rely on someone else.

Lolo was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't notice Nikita and Kester advancing on her. "Give me that necklace like a good little girl," Nikita said, a hand outreached. Lolo hesitated, fighting for her voice. "W-Why? What do you want it for?" she was barely able to ask.

"For my body! My true form is but a glob of goo without my Cursed Shard," Nikita answered loudly. Lolo looked confused. "Come now, don't you recognize… _me?_" Mid-sentence Nikita's body suddenly changed form into that of a shiny black, over-sized scorpion. Lolo made a yelp of surprise.

Nikita soon morphed back to her human form. "If you're a good girl and give me my jewel, I'll make your death swift," she offered, lifting a sparking hand. Lolo helplessly pressed her back against the tree trunk and flinched. There was a sudden beam of light as a green ball of energy flew between the two, narrowly missing just grazing Nikita's nose. It slammed into a tree with a small explosion.

Nikita frowned as she looked over at the newcomer. "Well, I'm surprised to see you again… alive." Kester avoided her nasty glare. "Klonoa!" Lolo hated herself for sounding so relieved. Klonoa stood on staggered feet, looking quite exhausted despite just getting there.

"I don't have time for you. Kester, finish him off, and for it for _real _this time!" Nikita growled. Kester quickly lunged for Klonoa, a claw ready to strike. Building up as much energy as he could, Klonoa managed to dodge the strike and ran straight for Nikita. The silver fox leapt away as he slashed his energy sword at her. He stood his ground now between Lolo and Nikita.

Lolo cursed at herself for feeling so safe behind him. She just naturally relied on people for protection. But she couldn't help but notice how heavily Klonoa's sides were heaving. "I'm tired of you," Nikita grumbled. She dashed forward and Klonoa blocked her strike with his sabre. Holding her back was surprisingly hard with her sparking hand against his sword.

Nikita then grabbed the sword altogether and toss it aside, taking Klonoa with it. He skidded on the ground to a stop, grinding his teeth in pain. His wound had started bleeding again. Nikita didn't even give him time to try to stand up as she briskly walked over to him. With a sparking hand, she simply touched him, sending the voltage through his body.

Klonoa barely had enough breath to yell out in pain. Nikita held her attack for a bit longer than last time before finally letting go. Klonoa went limp immediately after, not moving. The silver fox then turned to Lolo, who had been watching horrified. "Now… we can do this the easy way… or the really easy way," she said dramatically, holding up a static hand threateningly.

Lolo flinched. Was she just going to give up? Was she going to continued being a wimp? Klonoa had tried to protect her because she couldn't defend herself. She had become a sorceress so that she _could_ defend herself. She was sick of relying on others to protect her, forced to watch them get hurt because of her.

Lolo suddenly put on a defensive pose, her hands making a shape together. Nikita twitched an ear curiously. Lolo made a few other shapes before forming a cup between her palms. "Ignis!" With the yell came immediately a blaze of fire. It burst out of her palms like a flamethrower, stronger than Lolo had ever imagined being able to do it.

Nikita made a yelping shriek of surprise and pain as the flames reached her. But before long she managed to leap out of the way of the inferno. "So you've got a few tricks, huh?" she asked, sounding amused despite the huge burn mark on the side of her face. Lolo was concentrating hard to keep the flames going, but tried to turn to reach the vixen again.

But Nikita was fast. She dodged the fire and was soon right next to Lolo. The priestess/sorceress had hardly stopped the spell before the silver fox had snapped her necklace off from around her neck. She swiftly jumped a good distance away. "Nice try. But a little girl like you doesn't stand a chance against a Shadow Monster like me."

Despite it all Lolo couldn't help but curiously recognize that name. Nikita held the necklace up with a wide, toothy grin. "Finally! Now I can become my real self!" With that the amber shard began to glow, like it had many times before. Along with it started to glow Nikita's body as she started to change shape.

Klonoa was still unconscious on the ground. Blue sparks were traveling across his ring every now and then. It began glowing its usual emerald, before suddenly turning into a haunting amber color.

Nikita's transformation was soon finished. She still resembled a scorpion, only much larger now with added traits and a more defined coloring. The amber necklace was hanging from one of her over-sized pinschers. "_Why don't I try out my powers again? After all, it's been so long._" With a growl, she turned her beady yellow eyes to Lolo. Despite not having a normal mouth, she could tell the monster was grinning.

Lolo quickly returned to her previous stance and made the similar shapes with her hand. "Ignis!" Her fire-technique spell was the strongest she knew and she feared the others wouldn't be powerful enough to hurt this monster. This time the fire came out like a ball. This spell surprised her every time she used it. It sped toward Nikita as if she had hit it with a bat.

But Nikita was ready for it. She easily swatted it away with her huge pinscher. "_Not again, girl,_" she snarled. She parted her pinscher, the familiar blue voltage still sparking along it. Suddenly she ran toward Lolo, who was now exhausted after using her strongest spell twice. But the beast stopped short.

A ball-shaped beam suddenly sped past them. Similar to last time, it just barely missed grazing Nikita's face and slammed into a tree. This time, though, the ball had been an amber color. The two looked over to see the newcomer. "Klonoa!" Lolo shouted in more surprise than relief to see him standing up.

She couldn't help but notice his ring, that had usually glowed with a pretty emerald color, now a deep amber. That color seemed to be quite common at this point. Something else seemed wrong that made the fur on Lolo's tail bristle. Klonoa's face was hidden in the shadows and couldn't be seen.

"Don't you know how to die?" Nikita snapped. "How about I squeeze you in half?!" The monster suddenly lunged for Klonoa, a pinscher parted and ready to snap. Klonoa didn't move until last second. He suddenly leapt up, leaving Nikita to clamp at empty air. He landed on her back and quickly unsheathed his energy sabre. That was an amber color now, too.

Klonoa stabbed the sword into Nikita's back. The scorpion monster squealed in pain. She tried to jab at Klonoa with her stinger, but he was too quick. He pulled out the sabre and leapt back to the ground. "Y-You little pest," Nikita growled, turning to him. "I'll kill you!" Again she threw a pinscher at him. This time, Klonoa didn't jump.

Instead, he swiftly dodged to the side. As the pinscher swung past him, Klonoa threw down his sabre. It sliced through Nikita's arm like butter. She shrieked, staggering and writhing in agony. Green slime oozed out of where her pinscher once was. "H-How the hell... have you become so strong?" Nikita demanded. Her beady eyes widened when she finally saw his face.

Klonoa's eyes were glowing yellow with feline-like slits. He had a malevolent look on his face. Lolo was immediately reminded of the dream she had had days before. Nikita faltered. "Y-You... y-you're... now I recognize you..." She could barely even finish her sentences.

Klonoa bent down toward the chopped off pinscher. When he stood up straight again, the amber jewel necklace was in his hand. Nikita gasped as her body began to glow again. She became smaller until she was back in her fox form. She staggered back, her back bleeding and a hand missing. "P-Please… Don't kill me. I-I'll go back. I'll do whatever you want!"

Lolo was shocked. Nikita had been acting so high and mighty just moments before, but now she was on her knees begging for mercy. Klonoa didn't seem to hear her pleads, though. Surprisingly long claws suddenly unsheathed from each of his fingers. In two, he held the small amber shard.

Nikita twitched. "P-Please. Have mercy!" A cruel grin spread across Klonoa's lips. He squeezed his claws against the jewel and it soon shattered. With it came red blood, as if it had been encased inside. Nikita suddenly let out an ear-shattering caterwaul. Her body glowed and then shattered apart like the jewel. In place of where she just had been came flowers rapidly sprouting from the ground.

Klonoa suddenly turned to Kester, who had been watching the whole thing with terrified eyes. He twitched as Klonoa walked toward him. Like a puppy he cowered by the base of a tree. Lolo couldn't believe this. But that didn't matter right now. What was really alarming her was Klonoa.

Klonoa was the kind of guy to let a crazed murderer go if he begged for another chance. Surely he would've let Nikita go. And his eyes… so malevolent and sadistic. He actually looked like he was enjoying this. Lolo shook her head quickly. This wasn't the Klonoa she knew.

Klonoa had just reached Kester, who was making no effort to defend himself. He flexed his claws, ready to strike this helpless beast down.

"Klonoa!"

Klonoa suddenly jerked, as if the yell had been a gun shot. He slowly staggered back, a hand tightly gripping his head. Kester, snapping back to his senses, took this chance to get up and flee. Klonoa gritted his teeth and shook his head violently, falling to his knees. When his fit seemed to be over he was breathing heavily, his eyes back to their usual selves. The ring's jewel return to its usual emerald color.

Klonoa seemed quite alarmed to see the foot long claws sticking out of his gloves and quickly sheathed them. He slowly staggered to his feet, looking exhausted and confused. But seeing Lolo made him forget all that. Lolo didn't dare to move until she heard his voice. "Lolo!" he called in surprise and sudden concern.

Somehow his voice felt like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night, even though she usually hated it when he was always concerned for her. Klonoa quickly went over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Lolo nodded slowly, looking down. She was suddenly reminded of how this was all her fault.

But, naturally, Klonoa would think nothing off it. "Oh, I'm sorry... I broke your necklace… I guess." He said the last part quietly in confusion as he looked at the shattered jewel amongst blood on his glove. Lolo suddenly couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears went streaming endlessly down her face.

"Klonoa!" She suddenly leapt at him into a big embrace.

* * *

Gawd. This chapter pissed me off so much. I worked all night on it and then a virus decides it wants to infect the doc. I tried everything to recover it and, after pretty much giving up, managed to safe half of it. Needless to say, I had to rewrite the rest of it. Since I was half-asleep when I wrote it the first time, I hardly remembered anything... 

Yeah... So... Anyone else getting annoyed by Lolo's constant self-deprecation? I guess that's my fault... Don't worry, she'll get better eventually.

Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 20: To Trust!


	21. Chapter 20: To Trust

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 20: To Trust**

Far below the planet's surface, deeper than anyone had ever dug, lower than anyone could ever imagine there being life, was a cursed place. A place where time stood still. Where a sky bore, despite being underground. Where it was always cloudy and twilight. Everything was coated with an amber hue from the sky.

Ruined buildings stood, indicating that it might once have been a flourished city. But now everything was fallen apart and broken. But it was home to the terrible monsters living there. One of the beasts stood out. With quick feet, it ran through the ruined city. It fearlessly crossed a long, unsteady bridge over a wide abyss between a huge canyon.

At the end of the bridge stood a tall castle. It was old and dirty, cracked everywhere, ready to fall apart at any moment. The reptilian monster didn't stop to gaze at its beauty and ugliness. It entered and ran through the long halls where the wallpaper was peeling and the floors where breaking apart.

The monster soon reached a wide entrance that was always open due to the lack of having any doors. It slowed its pace, lowing itself humbly as it reached a large throne. In the throne sat a larger beast. It was unlike all the others. Its body consisted of only a black smoke that shifted like fire. The only other color that could be seen on it where its small amber eyes, resembling crystal shards.

The reptile-like beast was on its knees by now. "_Master, I—_" It began, but was interrupted. "_You've failed me, Kester._" The smoky creature had no visible mouth, but its eyes showed that it was speaking. "_Please forgive me, Master. I—_" The crocodile-like monster was interrupted again.

"_If my sources are correct, which they always are, I am led to believe that you were defeated by a mere human._" Kester made a silent growl in his throat. His Master had many little monsters constantly spying on the others. Naturally one had been watching him. "_Nikita is dead,_" the "Master" said simply. "_And you ran away. I did not create you to be a coward._"

The smoky creature didn't give Kester time to explain himself. It created an arm with its gassy body along with a hand. In the hand appeared an amber shard. Kester twitched. "_I have no use for weaklings._" With that, the Master gripped the shard with its black hand. Kester cried out in sudden agony.

"_M-Master! Please! T-There—Maleneki!_" the crocodile/raptor beast yelled desperately. The Master released its grip, the name surprising it. "_Maleneki?_" It echoed, suddenly interested. Kester gasped for breath. "_Y... Yes... He was there. H-He was acting a little weird at first—but it was definitely him! He's the one that killed Nikita,_" Kester explained.

The amber shard suddenly disappeared as the smoky creature leaned back on its large throne. Kester had to suppress a sigh of relief. "_Maleneki did always kill off my monsters whenever he felt like it,_" the smoggy beast almost laughed out loud. "_It's time we brought him home, isn't it?_" Kester didn't answer, knowing it was not his place to talk when the Master was speaking to itself.

The black creature lifted a hand, making an echoing snapping nose with its blended fingers. Kester could hear the rapid footsteps of several creatures approaching. Soon four figures ran into the room, skidding to a stop due to their fast run there. They were not monsters, though. At last, they didn't look it.

All four were wolves, wearing nothing but pants. The leader was completely black, expect for an amber shard embedded in its chest. It bent down on one knee, its followers doing the same. "You called, Master?" The leader asked in deep voice. "_Quick as usual, Muzan,_" the Master remarked. "Have you a job for me?" the black wolf asked.

"_Yes. I need you to do a little pickup for me,_" the Master explained. Muzan paused. "Doesn't sound very interesting." Kester was shocked at how rudely he spoke to their Master. But the large beast kept its cool. "_It doesn't, does it?_" the smoky creature replied simply. Kester twitched, remembering something.

"_W-Well, actually... I believe they had a wolf with them,_" he said. Muzan suddenly grinned. "A wolf, eh? Now that's fun," he replied. "_Don't get carried away, Muzan. This is a job, not a game,_" the Master scorned. Muzan stood up, his wolf followers behind him repeating his actions.

"Everything can be made into a game," Muzan smirked. "_You're going to be fetching Maleneki for me,_" the Master explained. The three wolves behind Muzan twitched in surprise at the name. "Maleneki, huh? I don't see why he can't bring himself back. But all right, if I must," Muzan replied calmly. With that, he and his wolves ran out with amazing speed.

The Master leaned back on its throne. "_Maleneki, my pet, it's been too long._"

---

The group had departed from Legno Town soon after Klonoa and Lolo returned from the recent incident. Lolo explained what had happened with Nikita and Kester, catching confusion in Klonoa's face, though he hadn't said anything. She could only guess that he couldn't remember what had happened after his ring had changed color and he started acting strange.

Lolo felt it wasn't the best time to ask anything about it. Guntz seemed especially annoyed by the story. That was twice she and Klonoa had defeated a monster while he was stuck with Leorina and Tat. This provoked another argument between the bounty hunter and sky pirate.

Ready to leave town before any other problems occurred, they left soon after that. Klonoa's back had to be bandaged from a wound Lolo hadn't seen inflicted on him. Naturally he assured he'd be fine to keep traveling. According to the map, the next bit of civilization was through the forest behind the town.

By now the group had traveled for at least two hours through the seemingly endless woods. It was a lot bigger than it looked. And the dying greenery was becoming more obvious the deeper they traveled. Currently they were resting in a small clearing. It was afternoon already, dusk quickly coming. It was about time they started looking for a place to rest.

"Apparently splitting up isn't a good idea if we're going to be randomly attacked by monsters. I'll go with Tat, Popka and the mutt can go together, and Klonoa and Lolo. We'll meet here by dusk," Leorina directed. Lolo couldn't help but suspected that she was being paired with Klonoa and not Popka because she wasn't strong enough to protect herself.

As the group split up, Lolo lagged behind Klonoa a bit, lost in her thoughts. Klonoa looked back at her. "Are you okay, Lolo?" Klonoa asked, worried that maybe Lolo had been inured in the last event and hadn't told him. "Yeah…" Lolo's reply was quiet as she looked down. She suddenly looked up at him. "Can I talk to you, Klonoa?"

Klonoa cocked his head. "Sure."

The two sat beside each other on a fallen tree truck. Lolo couldn't help but notice how random it looked, as if it had just fallen for no reason. She fidgeted with her fingers, looking down. She wasn't sure where to begin. Should she tell Klonoa about the odd way he had been acting before? "I'm sorry," she said instead.

"For what?" Klonoa asked, confused. "For being so weak, and for not listening to you. You were right about Nikita. But I didn't listen to you, and you got hurt because of it," Lolo replied quietly. "It's nothing. It's just a scratch," Klonoa said typically. But Lolo wasn't listening. "Not only did I not listen to you, but I couldn't even defend myself. I was completely powerless against her."

Klonoa scratched the back of his head. "Well, she was really strong. I couldn't do much, either," he said. "You _killed_ her." Perhaps Lolo's emphasis was too much, for it caused Klonoa to flinch slightly. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked. Klonoa hesitated. "I don't… remember past when she electrocuted me. Next thing I knew I was standing with blood on my hands," he admitted.

Klonoa suddenly looked at Lolo with a bit of anxiety in his eyes. "Did I do something bad?" he asked, as if expecting it. "W-Well… you killed Nikita… But she was a monster anyway. So that's not _bad_." Lolo said the last part quickly. Even though, she couldn't help but remember how helpless Nikita had been when he killed her.

Klonoa sighed and Lolo decided it was best to drop the subject. "I would've believed you, about Nikita, but…" She paused. "It's just hard for me… I'm really not used to trusting people, actually. Ever since I became a priestess…" Klonoa tilted his head slightly. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Well… it was the other priestesses there that had gotten me to become one myself. They were really nice and encouraging... But it was all an act. As soon as I became an apprentice they started to tease me. They never meant to be my friends at all. They only wanted me as a plaything to make fun of.

"It was really hard to get over that... I felt like anyone who wanted to be my friend was only pretending, so that they could betray be in the end. So I didn't want to make friends anymore… But then I met you." Lolo paused to look at Klonoa. "Actually, I didn't even want to meet you. But the High Priestess told me to when you showed up in Lunatea. Honestly, if I had a choice… I wouldn't have.

"Instead I just tried to have a professional relationship with you, so we wouldn't be considered friends. But it was kind of hard, actually. You really… try hard to make friends." Lolo tried to hide a blush when Klonoa smiled at the comment. It was soon after that that she had really started to like Klonoa, as more than just a friend. He was loyal and trustworthy. It wasn't an act. He really cared for her.

"I just thought… maybe I'd give it another go. But I guess it was a bad idea. I just naturally attract mean people," Lolo sighed. "That's not true. It's just a coincidence, I'm sure. I've met a lot of mean people, too. That doesn't mean you should just stop trying... You have to trust yourself to make the right decision, even if you make mistakes," Klonoa insisted.

"But my decisions always cause trouble. I can't trust myself because I'm _always_ wrong. I decided to become a sorceress so I'd be strong enough to fight for myself. But I freeze up under pressure, so I never actually use my spells when I need to. So I'm forced to rely on someone else for protection," Lolo objected, feeling her eyes begin to get watery in frustration.

Klonoa looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure you can do it, Lolo. Maybe you just need some time," he suggested. Lolo sighed. "Time never did me any good. It took me years to become a full priestess," she replied. "But you still did it. That's because you kept trying. You can't give up, Lolo. You just have to try again," Klonoa said.

As optimistic as he was, just words of encouragement weren't enough for Lolo right now. She had thoroughly convinced herself that she wouldn't be able to change. "Don't worry. I'll help you." Klonoa suddenly stood up, catching Lolo by surprise. He reached out a hand toward her. "I'm your friend, Lolo, and I'll always be here for you," he smiled.

After a moment's hesitation, Lolo finally took his hand and stood up. "Thank you," she said, smiling. Klonoa made an inward chuckle and Lolo couldn't help but question it. "What?" she asked. "Nothing. I'm just happy. You haven't smiled all day. I like it when you smile," he replied.

Lolo's face flushed and she looked away. "O-Oh," she stammered quietly. Klonoa looked up. "It's already dusk," he remarked. Lolo quickly looked up. "Already? Oh. I'm sorry for making you listen to all my complaints," she apologized, realizing just how long she had taken feeling sorry for herself.

"I don't mind. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me," Klonoa replied brightly. Lolo paused. "Yeah. Me, too."

---

"This is stupid. Why are we looking a place to stay in a forest? We can sleep anywhere."

Guntz and Popka were walking through the endless forest, looking for something that would make good shelter. Popka was following Guntz, probably because the wolf/dog refused to let it seem like he was following Leorina's orders by sticking with him.

"That may be okay with you. But I'd like to sleep with a roof over my head," Popka replied to Guntz' complaint. "In case you haven't noticed, there aren't that many 'roofs' in a forest," Guntz remarked. "Well, I ain't sleepin' in the open. What if it rains?" Popka asked. "It's not going to rain. The sky is completely clear," Guntz objected.

"Yeah, whatever. I still don't wanna—Oof!" Popka was speaking when he suddenly walked into Guntz' leg, who had stopped short. "Waddya waitin' for?!" He growled irritably. Guntz' ear was twitched with concentration, as if he had heard something. After a moment, he simply replied, "Nothing." With an annoyed huff, Popka walked past him.

"Well, don't just stop suddenly like that," he scowled. Guntz paused, looking through the trees. _Something's out there,_ he thought. He could feel his fur bristling slightly. "Come on!" Popka's sudden yell jerked him back to reality with a start. He was just as bad as Tat.

---

Soon the whole group was together again in the clearing. "We couldn't find anything," Lolo admitted, deciding to keep it quiet about spending the whole time talking instead of looking. "Us neither," Popka said. "Well, me and Tat found a cave. It doesn't look like anything's living in it, so we can stay there for the night," Leorina announced.

The group followed her and Tat to a rather large cave in the forest. "You sure nothing's living in here?" Guntz asked doubtfully as they entered it. "Yes. We looked around," Leorina replied sharply. "And if something does live in here, you can make it go away, nya," Tat said to Guntz in a low voice. "I can't _talk_ to animals. There's a difference. If it decides to eat _you_, I can't do anything about it," Guntz replied.

Leorina was looking at them suspiciously. "Tat, don't talk to that bounty hunter. He's not worth your attention," she said. "What's the matter? Jealous?" Guntz asked. The tease seemed to make Leorina rather infuriated. Another bad "accident" was bound to occur if this continued.

"It's pretty late. We should probably get some rest now," Klonoa suddenly said. Lolo and Popka quickly nodded in agreement. Leorina sighed. "Right… Come on, Tat." Guntz' assumption seemed to be correct. Leorina obviously didn't want Tat anywhere near him. Like a loyal pet, Tat quickly hovered over to Leorina as she sat.

The others rested too and it wasn't long before exhaustion had everyone asleep. Everyone except Guntz, that is. Troubled thoughts were keeping him wide awake. That thing he had heard in the forest wasn't an animal. His senses were telling him it was something very bad.

Restless, he stood up. He looked at the others, making sure they were all still asleep, before leaving the cave. Through the corner of her eye Leorina watched him go.

* * *

A bit of monster business and a lot of Lolo feeling sorry for herself in this chapter. She's a complainer... Not a lot happened, but, meh, it's a break from all the action in the previous chapter. Next chapter's going to be pretty actiony, too, with a mix of heartbreak, if there's time...

So, stay tuned for Chapter 21: To Protect!


	22. Chapter 21: To Protect

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 21: To Protect**

Guntz had probably thought no one saw him sneaking out of the cave in the middle of the night. But Leorina saw him. Oh, yes. She saw him lurking about suspiciously. Perhaps he was off to do some dark, dirty deeds? This would be the best chance to catch him in the act. To kick him out of the group and get that annoying bounty hunting mutt out of her life forever!

Perhaps she was getting too hopeful. But she wouldn't miss this chance. Approximately five minutes after Guntz left, Leorina got up. She too looked around to make sure no one would notice her. Tat, lying next to her curled up in a ball, was sound asleep. Leorina couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

Another reason why she had to get rid of that mutt once and for all. For some odd reason Tat was getting close to him. She was trying to be his friend. And Leorina had an irritating feeling that they were already sharing secrets. Maybe Guntz was right. Maybe she was just jealous. But she wasn't going to lose. Not to anyone. Not again!

Leorina silently stepped out of the cave. The moon was bright and full, shrouding the forest with heavy shadows. Now, where did that mutt go? She'd have to be careful, quiet, and quick if she expected to catch him red handed with… whatever he might be doing. What else would a bounty hunter be doing wondering around the forest at night? Looking at the moon? Not likely.

Leorina froze when a distant, long sound echoed through the forest. It was hauntingly familiar. _Wolves!_ The sky pirate immediately forgot about her previous intentions. Wolves… such a despicable race. They didn't even deserve to be called humans. They lived like animals; like savages! Leorina hated them with a passion.

Suddenly another howl sounded. This one was much closer, to Leorina's alarm. She reached for her belt and took out her white handgun, slowly inching closer to where the source of the howl seemed to be. She stopped. It was quiet… _too_ quiet. Before she knew it a vicious snarl sounded from behind a group of bushes and something leapt at her, shoving her to the ground.

Leorina struggled to point her gun upward as her attacker flashed sharp fangs in her face. But it wasn't long before the two realized just who they were about to attack. An awkward paused past, the two blinking their blue eyes in slow comprehension. Leorina was the first to finally act. "Get offa me!" she demanded, pushing Guntz back roughly.

Guntz quickly moved away, shaking his ruffled fur slightly. "Man, I thought you were a wolf!" he said, aggravated. Leorina blinked as she stood up. "So… you hate wolves, too, huh?" she asked, suddenly intrigued, turning from him. She hardly heard another howl in the distance. "For once we can agree on some—"

Leorina was cut short when another howl, shockingly close to her, sounded. She spun around, speechless to see the source the same "mutt" she had just run into. Sudden blind fury came over her and she shot her gun dangerously close to Guntz' head. Whether she meant to hit him or not was unknown to even her.

Guntz' howl was cut short and he jumped away in alarm. "What the hell was that for?!" he growled. "You're a wolf?!" Leorina asked sharply. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Guntz snarled, his fangs flashing. Leorina was suddenly too baffled to think straight. This whole time she had been near a wolf and she hadn't even realized it.

Guntz noticed her hesitation. "What's the matter? Your cat already knows," he taunted. "Tat knew?" Leorina echoed quietly. "Yeah. But I guess she didn't want to bother telling you, huh?" Guntz teased. Leorina gritted her teeth. "I should kill you right now," she warned. "What's keeping you?" Guntz asked, clearly enjoying this.

The distant howl came again, making Guntz look away. "Your friend is calling you," Leorina grimaced. But he wasn't listening. He suddenly looked slightly alarmed. "They're coming," he murmured quietly, but Leorina couldn't make it out. Without another word he suddenly disappeared behind the trees. "Hey! I'm not finished with you!" Leorina yelled. But all was quiet.

With a sigh, she lowered her gun. This was going to become a serious problem. There was no way she was going to work with a wolf any longer. And who knew how long she'd be able to resist simply blowing a hole through his thick skull? She already hated him as it was. A bounty hunting wolf… the two worst things she hated put together. Her worst nightmare.

---

Guntz was silently stalking through the tree, his body a black silhouette. Only his blue eyes shone in the darkness. His ears were constantly twitching, alert for any sound or movement. He was looking for one thing. Upon reaching a tall rock, a snarl sounded above him. He looked up, his search coming to an end.

It was a wolf, one could tell despite the darkness. Its broad head and short, pointy ears said that enough. Its bright yellow eyes narrowed as it bared its white fangs. Guntz did the same, letting out a low growl. It was a weird way to pick a fight. No name exchanging, no stating each other's business; let alone no reason.

That was just how wolves were. An incomprehensible "bond" made them enemies the moment they set sight on each other. Battles were inevitable when two strange wolves crossed each other's paths. The wolf on the rock swiftly jumped down to face Guntz. They stared each other down for a moment more, before finally moving.

Guntz made the first move, lunging forward and snapping his fangs at empty air as the opposing wolf quickly dodged. It wouldn't snap back at him as Guntz continued trying to strike it as it continued to dodge. He couldn't help but get the feeling that this stranger was mocking him.

Finally Guntz managed to sink his fangs around the wolf's shoulder. That was enough to finally set it off. It twisted its body around and struck back.

---

Leorina had been slowly making her way back to the cave the others were probably still sleeping in. That is, as long as no one had noticed the two's disappearances. But currently Leorina was having a hard time remembering how to get back. Dusk to night was hardly much of a difference, yet it made it seem like the forest had gone through a complete transformation.

How stupid. She was the one who had even found the cave in the first place. A rustle behind her stopped her in her tracks. Something suddenly leapt at her, shoving her to the ground in a familiar fashion. Leorina was not so alarmed this time. "Dammit! For the last time, I'm not a—" She stopped herself when she saw the one pinning her to the ground.

This blackened figure was much larger, furrier, and broad than Guntz. Its shiny fangs curled to a sharp grin and its golden eyes narrowed. "wolf…" Leorina finished quietly. "Hello, miss. I hope I'm not disturbing you," spoke the creature in a deep voice. Its teeth flashed as it spoke. Leorina was speechless.

The figure came off of Leorina and stood up. It was then that she noticed an odd amber glow on its chest. "Here, allow me." It held out a hand. When Leorina didn't take it, it simply grabbed her arm and hauled her up to her feet. The figure was still grinning. "My name is Muzan. Very sorry for the rude greeting. Bad habit, you know?" the figure greeted politely.

It stepped out to the moonlight, revealing its features. He was by far the largest, most threatening looking wolf Leorina had ever seen. "You see, I'm looking for someone…" Muzan began. "Or some_thing_," he finished, grinning toothily. Leorina didn't reply, speechless. "He goes by the name of… Maleneki."

Leorina blinked. Where had she heard that name before? Either way, she couldn't recall ever meeting anyone with it. "I'm… sorry. I don't know," Leorina stammered. Why was she hesitating? She should be shooting at this beast. But somehow his sinister looks yet polite attitude had her frozen solid.

Muzan suddenly frowned. "I see… then you are of no use to me." Leorina twitched as two more wolves suddenly appeared behind him. "Whose turn is it this time?" Muzan asked. "Yurs, boss," a rather skinny wolf replied. "I see." The black wolf made an amused grin. Leorina backed up slowly, finally reaching for her gun.

Without warning, Muzan suddenly lunged for Leorina, jaws parted. She managed to jump out of the way just in time to narrowly avoid getting her arm chomped. From how hard the wolf's teeth snapped together, she wouldn't be surprised if they had the power to tear an arm right off.

Leorina suddenly felt a sharp pain on her arm and was surprised to see a long cut along her shoulder. Somehow that wolf had managed to wound her without directly touching her. Leorina quickly took out her gun and shot in Muzan's direction. But, before she knew it, she was shooting at nothing but trees.

Leorina froze. All three wolves had disappeared. It was eerily quiet. Leorina didn't dare to move. Suddenly, pressure on her body threw her to the ground. Muzan again had her pinned on her back. He parted his fangs, saliva dripping from their sharp ends. He prepared to snap them around her neck as a quick, fatal blow. A yell stopped him, though.

"Get offa Leo!" Something sped into the clearing and Muzan leapt off of Leorina. He quickly looked at the newcomer. "Oh, it's just half a cat. Sorry. I mistook you for a threat," the black wolf sniggered. Tat hovered protectively in front of Leorina. "Are you okay, Leo?" she asked, not turning her back to the wolf.

Leorina blinked in surprise for a moment. "I'm fine," she finally answered, standing up. "Well, it looks like I get two in one, huh?" Muzan looked behind him. His two wolf followers had appeared on the sidelines recently. They looked quite bored until their leader looked at them. Straightening quickly, putting on fake smiles, they nodded.

"Come on, Leo. We can take on this meanie wolf, nya," Tat mewed, holding up her claws. Leorina gripped her handgun, suddenly feeling much more confident with her faithful companion by her side. "Right," she agreed, holding up the gun. "A human and her pet cat think they can beat me, do they?" Muzan sniggered.

A drizzle had begun under dark clouds that had come from seemingly nowhere. Leorina shot her gun. But Muzan was suddenly gone. Before they knew it, he was running past them, shoving them aside. Leorina and Tat fell over, seemingly uninjured before suddenly noticing a new cut on their bodies. The black wolf had been so fast that they hadn't even been able to see him strike, let alone been able to defend themselves.

In a flash Muzan had a strong arm over Tat, pinning her to the ground. His weight knocked to wind out of her. "Do _you_ know where Maleneki is?" he asked. The rain was getting harder by the minute. Leorina jumped to her feet. "Leave her alone! We don't know who you're talking about," she yelled. "Then I'll just kill you both," Muzan said simply.

Leorina quickly shot her gun again. This time Muzan didn't move. Instead, he suddenly spun around in a complete circle and, with some kind of supernatural power, somehow deflected the bullet. The shot changed direction and came back at Leorina. It struck her shoulder at full speed. With a cry of pain, she fell over to the wet ground.

Muzan took a moment to chuckle in cruel amusement. Something suddenly struck his head, though. Before he could react, Tat's three, long claws raked down his right eye. The black wolf howled in pain, jumping back and shaking his head. His two followers in the back stood up in seeing their leader struggling. "You little rat!" Muzan snarled.

His eye was partially closed, three long scars marking half his face. The rain made the blood spread along his fur much quicker. Muzan suddenly threw a hand forward, two fingers pointing and armed with thick wolf nails. Before Tat could react, he shoved them right into her only eye. "Tat!" Leorina screamed as her companion squealed in pain.

Blood poured out of where the puppet-cat's right eye had been. She was now completely blind. "Now you're even more worthless than you were before. You can't even defend yourself now," Muzan taunted, pushing Tat over playfully. "Stop it." Leorina was struggling to her feet. In a second Muzan skimmed past her, swiftly yet again adding another slash to her arm and shoving her down again.

"Humans are so pathetic," Muzan teased. Leorina gritted her teeth tightly. So now wolves themselves didn't consider themselves as humans? Muzan slowly circled the helpless sky pirate. "They can be so full of will. But no matter how much guts you've got, you're still weaklings," he continued.

He past Tat, who was splayed helpless on the puddle-ridden ground. She twitched her ears when she heard him near her. With as much energy as she could muster, she threw down her claws into his bare foot. Muzan snarled in surprise, jumping back. He took Tat partially with him, her body flinging to the air and falling to the ground again when her claws came loose.

The blind puppet-cat shivered, trying to at least pick her body up with her paws. Muzan shoved her roughly down again, though. "As I was saying, no matter how hard you try, you'll always be weak… What makes you humans so motivated, anyway?" the black wolf asked no one in particular.

Tat fought for her breath. "I won't… let you hurt… Leo," she gasped. She suddenly swiped her claws across Muzan's nose. He shook his head sharply. "Dammit! I've had it with you!" He snarled, jaws parted. "No! Don't!" Leorina yelled, struggling to her knees. She had lost her handgun after Muzan had knocked her over.

But the malicious wolf didn't stop, and neither did Tat. She hissed and spat at him, clawing at his face, until his powerful jaws snapped over her, crushing her small body mercilessly.

"TAT!!!"

* * *

...poor Tat. I'm so evil. Next chapter's pretty slow and weird... I won't get into it. -Yawns- Too tired... Anywho, stay tuned for Chapter 22: Anguish!  



	23. Chapter 22: Anguish

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Anguish**

In the dark, rainy, shadowed forest two figures continuously leapt at each other. Snarls and yelps echoed through the air. Blood sprayed on the wet, puddle-ridden grassy ground. Finally the two broke apart, staring each other down a good distance away. They were both soaked to the bone, panting, one was clearly much more wounded than the other.

"You're ill-experienced in fighting," the strange wolf spoke. Guntz gritted his bloody teeth, both in pain and frustration. "The boss wanted to fight you. But I say you're not worthy. I guess it's because you're not fully wolf, huh?" the wolf asked. Guntz only growled, before suddenly lunging for the wolf. In a moment the two were at each other again.

---

"Leorina!"

Several hurried feet could be heard running through the forest. They came to a skidding stop rather suddenly. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka had reached a small clearing in the forest, where quite a scene was taking place. A hunch of black fur turned its head toward them, something awfully familiar hanging limply from its jaws.

Leorina was collapsed on her knees several feet away, her face hidden. The large black wolf widened his yellow eyes. Before anyone would react, he dropped Tat's limp body and dashed back to his two wolf followers. "Let's go," Muzan suddenly commanded. The two wolves looked confused, but quickly followed their leader as he suddenly ran off.

No one bothered to follow them, too caught up in the aftermath.

Leorina silently kneeled next to Tat and gently picked her up. She held her motionless, broken body close, despite all the blood, repeating her name over and over in a faltered voice. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka could only watch in shock, confusion, and sudden grief.

It seemed like forever they just stood in the rain, as if time had stopped completely. It was only until Guntz showed up, looking as if blood had rained on him instead of water, did the three break from their trance. As much as Klonoa asked what had happened, Guntz would say nothing.

He actually looked quite irritated until he saw Leorina hunched over, still holding Tat close to her as if nothing else around her was happening. She was obviously crying her eyes out despite the rain soaking every one of them.

The dark night seemed endless, the heavy rain creating a steady rhythm on the wet ground. Guntz could recall predicting it wouldn't rain that night before. But it always rained on tragic moments, even on beautiful days. A howl could be heard in the far distance, but no one moved. This night would last forever, at least, in their hearts it would.

---

The mission had come to a complete stop after that tragic event. Nowhere near any civilization, they had to bury Tat's body somewhere in the forest. Leorina was expectantly depressed and would go off to be alone, probably to cry somewhere by herself. She would say nothing, let alone explain what had happened when someone dared to ask.

It was frustrating for Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka. They had cared for Tat, too. But they couldn't even get an inkling on how she had died and why. Guntz apparently hadn't been there. Though he wouldn't talk about what had happened to him, either. His wounds had been quite severe, despite him stubbornly saying he was fine.

Luckily Lolo always kept first-aid equipment with her—which had been intentionally brought for Klonoa—that had already come in handy more than once before. Guntz typically wouldn't let anyone dress his wounds but himself, though. Leorina acted the same way with her own wounds.

It must've been three days the group spent in that forest, living off of the food they had bought in other towns. They had hoped Leorina would recover from her loss over time, at least a little to get going again. But she showed no signs of ever returning to her usual, bright, bossy self. Something about her just seemed so empty without Tat. One was usually always seen with the other. They had been an unbreakable team.

Who'd have imagined it'd turn out like this? That they'd be torn apart so suddenly; so easily. Klonoa noticed Guntz giving Leorina a strange stare during the rare, short times she actually made herself visible. It certainly wasn't sympathy, but almost seemed more of an irritation. Surely Guntz wouldn't do something stupid at such a critical moment?

It was the night of the third day. The group, excluding Leorina, were sitting around a small campfire in front of the cave they had made their temporary shelter. Guntz was pacing around in the shadows, an unknown emotion or thought making him restless. It was only until Leorina finally returned did he stop, giving her that same look he had for the past three days.

Lolo quickly stood up, forcing on a smile. "Here, Leorina, have something to eat," she offered quickly, holding out a bowl of some kind of soup. Surprisingly Guntz was the only one in the group that knew how to cook. Lolo had little experience and Klonoa and Popka were clueless. But Lolo decided it was better not to mention just who had made the food.

Leorina's reply was expected, and in the same dry, cracked tone. "I'm not hungry." It was almost inaudible. But she must've been hungry. She would disappear in the forest so much no one knew if she had eaten anything for the three days they had been there. Lolo stared helplessly at the bowl in her hands.

Without another word Leorina started making her way to the cave. Guntz suddenly took a step forward, spouting something that made the rest of the group's worst fear at the moment realized. "Get over it, already!" he snapped. Leorina stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka could only watch on, reluctantly waiting for Hell to break loose. Guntz continued. "We have better things to be doing than standing around here waiting for you to get over yourself. You keep going around mourning as if it's going to do something. Crying won't bring her back. It's pointless to cry for the dead! If you don't—"

"Stop it, Guntz!"

Klonoa sudden scowl cut Guntz off. "If you're never going to say anything good, then you might as well just _shut up_ altogether!" Guntz was speechless. Klonoa had never spoken to him so sternly before. Lolo and Popka seemed a bit surprised, as well, but were probably thinking the same thing.

Guntz gritted his teeth before sharply turning around and stalking into the shadows of the forest. Klonoa let out a sigh when he was gone. "I've never seen him act that way before," he admitted. "I've never seen _you_ act that way before," Popka said, surprised Klonoa could even get that scornful. "He always says the worst things at the worst times," Lolo muttered.

Leorina never moved. A shadow hid the furious look on her face. He clenched her hand into a fist. _That bastard... All he thinks about is himself... he doesn't even care... Of course not, he's a wolf... I wish he'd just... drop dead!_

---

It's an understatement to say the group were quite surprised when they woke up the next morning. Leorina had been the first one up and for once she didn't leave to be by herself first thing. "Let's get going," was the first thing they heard when they woke up. Leorina was still far from being back to her old self. She had an unusually dull and emotionless look on her face.

Guntz hadn't returned that night. Leorina would hardly wait for the startled group to get up and ready, let alone for Guntz to come back. They wound up coincidentally meeting him on the way. He seemed just as surprised as the others were to see Leorina up and running again. But she wouldn't give him one glance and kept walking as if he wasn't even there.

Little had they known that they had made it through most of the forest before that terrible event and weren't actually that far from the next town. It started as a large field just at the end of the seemingly endless forest. It seemed like a nice, quiet, peaceful town despite its rather large size. It reminded the group a bit of the Kingdom of Tranquility.

The town was surrounded by long, hilled fields and distance cliffs. There was no sign around to tell of its name. Even though, they were greeted quite quickly. "Guests," spoke a raspy voice in surprise. Nearby stood a short old woman resembling a very long-furred red-brown rabbit. Several small children were around her.

The old woman stepped forward, the children behind her keeping a cautious distance back. "We haven't had guests in a long time. Especially during a time like this," she said. "Tell me… has your home been destroyed?" The question surprised the lot of them. "No. We're just… travelers." Leorina's dry reply almost sounded as raspy at the old woman's voice.

The woman cocked her head. "I see… Well then, as the village elder, I am obliged to welcome you with open arms. This here is Rauha Village, the most peaceful village you'll find for miles. A good place for travelers like yourselves to rest up," the elder greeted.

Leorina simply nodded in acknowledgement and began walking past her to cross the field leading to the village itself. Lolo and Klonoa had to smile politely at the elder, as if to excuse their leader for her dull enthusiasm, as they too walked by. "I must warn you, though." The elder's sudden call made them stop.

"Lately our crops have been becoming contaminated. Evil seeps through the soil and spreads through our food. It's not surprising when the Rebirth is coming, but you should be careful. Our crops usually aren't sold without being checked first, but there are always some…"

"Klonoa," Lolo muttered in surprise. Klonoa looked back at the woman. "What do you know about the Legend of Rebirth?" he asked. The elder twitched an ear in surprise. Without a word Leorina began walking on again. "I see you are in a rush. Please, come to my house tonight. I will tell you what you want to know," the elder said knowingly, before turning and shuffling toward the waiting children.

---

Leorina seemed to be absently leading the others through the peaceful village of Rauha. Currently they were passing several stands selling all kinds of products and foods. Every now and then Lolo couldn't help but wander off toward one, dragging Klonoa with her. Leorina never stopped when they did so. Who knew if she even cared that they were there?

She did stop at one stand, though, to buy an apple. Guntz couldn't help but take this to notice. "You shouldn't eat that. You heard what that lady said," he reminded. Leorina gave him a side-glare, as if he wasn't worth looking at directly. "I'm hungry," she muttered. Obviously. She hadn't eaten hardly anything for three days.

"But it's still—" Another glare made Guntz frown with impatience. He snorted, looking away. "Whatever. I don't care." With that, Leorina began walking again, carelessly eating her apple.

---

The village elder was obviously popular and, with a bit of questioning, her home wasn't hard to find. It was dark by the time they got there. The floppy-eared woman greeted them expectantly, letting them inside her home that was clearly big enough to fit more than just one small old woman.

"I have many rooms. Please make yourselves at home," the elder welcomed hospitably. "Thank you very much," Lolo replied, bowing slightly in respect. "It's the least I can do for the ones who will fulfill the prophecy," the elder explained, walking toward another room. Klonoa and Lolo exchanged looks of surprise.

The group were each given a bed and served a home-cooked meal. And without admission; this was better than staying at an inn. Leorina, though, said she wasn't hungry—as she had many times before—and went to bed early. The elder didn't seem to mind, though. She seemed to know a lot already before being clearly told. Perhaps she could sense Leorina's depression?

"You must be tired. I think it would be best to discuss the Rebirth tomorrow," the elder said after dinner had been eaten and it had become quite late. "We can't thank you enough for your hospitality," Lolo said, bowing again. "Please, don't speak of it. Rest easy tonight. I will have breakfast ready when you wake up." With that, the elder left the others to leave to their rooms.

---

"This place sure is big."

"Yeah…"

"For an old lady to be living here by herself… maybe she gets a lot of guests."

"Mm…"

"It sure is convenient for us to have found someone who knows about the Legend of Rebirth. I was beginning to think we never would."

"Uh-huh…"

Lolo was walking back to her room after getting washed up, Popka walking beside her. "Are you okay, Popka?" she finally asked, turning to her companion. He was being unusually quiet. Popka blinked, as if surprised by the question. "Huh? Yeah, 'm fine," he said.

"Popka…" Lolo mumbled softly. As much as he tried to hide his emotions, Popka was always quite easy to read. At least, from Lolo's perspective he was. He had been quite close to Tat, she knew. They had often just wandered off places to talk. But with Leorina making everyone worry enough, he had been trying to hide his own grief.

Popka suddenly smiled. But it wasn't his usual sly, playful smile. It was sad. "Don't worry. We should just smile and be happy. She'd want it that way," he said, before turning and padding toward the room the boys were staying in. Lolo watched him go before leaving to go to her own room. But she stopped just before passing the entrance upon hearing a sound in the room.

It was Leorina. She was crying, muttering her lost best friend's name. Lolo looked down sadly, leaning her back against the wall. Leorina had probably loved Tat as much as she herself loved Popka. Lolo couldn't imagine what she'd do if she lost Popka. She felt her eyes go watery in sympathy, realizing just how much Leorina was hurting.

* * *

How depressing... I hate myself for killing Tat off so quickly. But it's meaningful and will lead to development later on in the story(so don't think it's something I just randomly decided would happen last minute). 

Oh yeah. And special thanks to Mobian Hero, who's been a constant reviewer lately. Even I'm too lazy to review that much. :D

So, yeah... Stay tuned for Chapter 23: The Truth!


	24. Chapter 23: The Truth

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Truth  
**

By morning everyone but Leorina had gotten up to eat breakfast. When Lolo asked if she wanted anything, she simply muttered she wasn't feeling well, not moving from her bed. A typical side effect from the depressed way she had been acting lately. Only time could help her now. At least, Lolo hoped that was so.

"Where are you going, Guntz?" Klonoa asked after breakfast, seeing Guntz head for the door. "I'm going for a walk," he replied. "The elder's going to tell us more about the Legend of Rebirth. Don't you think you should stay for that?" Klonoa inquired. "I don't care about that stupid story," Guntz snorted. With that, he was out the door, leaving Klonoa to sigh helplessly.

"Let us begin," the short, long-furred rabbit of an elder said. She led them across a part of her large house they'd never been in. Antiques and items they'd never heard of were stocked on shelves and in protective glass containers. The musty smell of old items hung in the air. It almost felt like they were in a museum.

It wasn't long before the elder stopped at the threshold of a new room. The smell of books was rapidly drowning the previous smell. "Here you will find all you need to now," she spoke in her raspy voice, entering the new, wide room. It was an incredibly tall room, floors and floors of shelved books. They wondered how the short elder could even get to most of them.

The elder was still walking as Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka fascinated over the incredible room. She stepped on what looked like a normal metal plate, just big enough for someone her stature. As soon as her feet got positioned on it, it rose from the ground emitting a mechanical hovering noise.

The three nearly jumped in surprise when she suddenly rode it toward them, keeping perfect balance upon the smooth top. "What is that?" Lolo asked incredulously. "There was a lot of forgotten technology in the ancients. Now… you want the Legend of Rebirth…" The elder somehow made the hover disk rise up without moving her hands from behind her back.

The disk brought her to a certain section of the tall shelves. "Here… catch these," she suddenly spoke, taking a book from its position. She then threw the book down, such an old thing sure to be ruined if it struck the ground from so high up. Klonoa was fast, though. Like a baseball player, he leapt forward and skidding on the ground on his belly to catch the book just before it landed.

Another book was soon caste, just to be simply caught in mid-air by Popka. He missed the next one, though, and Klonoa was just standing up from his stunt. Lolo was too far away to catch it. She thought fast. "Ventus!" A strong gust of air blew under the book just before it reached the ground. It hovered gently before softly falling the rest of the way when the wind gave out.

The three sighed in relief. "So you're a sorceress. I didn't notice." The elder's voice was gradually getting louder as she hovered down toward them, a book in her hands. "Well… I'm new, so…" Lolo muttered, scratching the back of her head. But the elder had dropped the subject as soon as she picked it up.

She plopped the large book onto one of the several wooden tables in the room. It emitted a puff of dust upon being opened, showing just how long it had been since it was used. Its pages were pale with age. "In this town, a decoy version of the Legend is used," the elder began as she skimmed through the book.

"Decoy version?" Klonoa echoed. "Yes. The Legend of Rebirth has many versions, but only one is true. This town is peaceful. We wish our minds to stay that way, as well," the elder explained. "I wonder… if our version is wrong, too," Lolo thought aloud. "It is most likely. You come from Lunatea, do you not? The Kingdom of Tranquility, to be exact," the elder asked.

"How did you know?" Lolo asked, surprised. "I just do, my dear," the elder replied vaguely. Klonoa and Lolo had to exchanged glances at the confusing way she was speaking. "Such a peaceful, religious place would uproar at the true story." The old woman had stopped at a page, brushing her skinny fingers along the small, illegible words.

"But why would _we_ be told the decoy version? We can handle the truth," Klonoa said, finding nothing about the version that was told to them that would cause an uproar. "Can _you_ really handle the truth?" the elder asked. Klonoa twitched in surprise. Why did it seem like she was specifically regarding him?

"The true Legend… is much different than the other versions. It has a major detail left out by the others," the elder began. Klonoa and Lolo listened intently. Popka had gone off somewhere, but Lolo couldn't be bothered to wonder where. "The decoy version tells that the benevolent Nerome and the great Goddess Claire worked together, is that true?" the elder asked. The two nodded.

"It is false. Claire did not work with Nerome at all. She actually fought against him." Lolo suddenly jumped. "That's impossible!" The elder calmly lifted a hand. "See? That is what I meant. Your beliefs vary from the truth. It is hard to change, no?" Klonoa shifted. Why did it keep seeming like the elder was talking specifically to him?

"Let me tell you the true story… please do not interrupt me until I have finished." Lolo relaxed, forcing herself to keep quiet. With a pause, the elder started:

"It is true at Guroki, also known as the Shadow, had risen from darkness and attempted to shroud the planet in shadows. Also that Nerome rose for good to challenge it. They fought, thus creating what we now know as the Great Battle. It wasn't that long, really. 24 hours to be exact, but it caused great damaged to the planet. Phantomile was already dying as it was…

"Do you know why it is called the Legend of _Rebirth_? It is because every ten thousand years, the planet begins to wither away. Its energy to supply life on itself runs out. That is why it must be reborn. That is why plants die and weather becomes hectic. Before long this whole planet will become unstable for living beings.

"That is why the prophecy must be fulfilled… 'Only when light and darkness fall together will the planet be reborn.' Light and darkness, positive and negative, priestess and monster… That was how it was fulfill ten thousand years ago. The priestess, Claire, and a monster died together to seal away both Nerome and Guroki and to restore the planet's life. That is how it must be again…"

"But that can't be! Why would a monster work with a priestess?" Lolo blurted out bluntly. "I do not know. I was not there. And I cannot read the writing in most of these books." The elder skimmed her hand over the page. The words certainly were in some other different, odd language.

Lolo was a bit bewildered. "So… Goddess Claire never worked with Nerome at all? She was actually against him?" she asked. "Give it some time. I know how strictly priests and priestesses take their original religious beliefs," the elder said. But Lolo didn't seem as shocked as she thought she'd be. Honestly she had never taken her religion all that seriously, though she knew she should've.

It was then that she again noticed that Popka was still missing. "Where's he gone to this time?" she sighed.

A few rooms away, said Popka was padding around a dusty, dark room. Several ancient old artifacts stood on a lone table. "This place is kinda cool. This stuff was used when you were around, huh?" he asked to seemingly himself. Upon passing the shiny surface of a flat metallic item, the white reflection of a strange creature showed instead of his own.

"I think I heard 'em sayin' yur name back there," Popka continued, looking outside the door entrance. An odd item caught his curious attention. "Look'it this funky thing! Hah. Tat will love to—" He abruptly cut himself off with a start, his bright and curious attitude suddenly evaporated. Popka lowered his hands from reaching up to grab the object. It suddenly became very quiet.

Back in the library, Lolo was absently flipping through one of the old books. It was useless, though, she knew. She couldn't read a word and the illustrations on the pages were smudged beyond recognition. Klonoa, on the other hand, had kept quite quiet since the elder finished telling her story.

He was seated at a table, looking through a book, as well. His eyes skimmed every line on the page, as if he were actually reading the strange characters. It was only when Lolo came to a page that actually had a bit of native language did sound come back to the room. "Maleneki," she mumbled. Klonoa looked up from his book as the elder shuffled over to her.

The page Lolo had found had small, strange script writing, but she could make out the one word. The illustration on it was just as bad as the others. Whoever had written this book had either not gotten a good look at the thing or was just a bad drawer. But, from what she could tell, the creature looked like a black dragon-type of monster with the figure of a horse.

"Maleneki… the 'gun,' Guroki's first Shadow Monster," the elder rasped. Lolo remembered that word. "What's a... 'Shadow Monster?'" she asked. "Guroki has the ability to create other monsters with his own body. They are his minions, who go around doing his dirty deeds and causing havoc," the old woman explained. So that meant Nikita had been a Shadow Monster. Kester probably was one, too.

Lolo hoped this wouldn't mean more Shadow Monsters would come after them wanting revenge. This was all still very confusing to her. She wanted to ask more questions, but for now she thought she'd give it some time to think over. Their journey certainly was taking a different direction than she had thought it would.

---

Outside the library, several rooms away from where the group was, Leorina was just emerging from her room. She looked exhausted despite sleeping in late. She made a quiet groan. Her head was killing her. She'd started having this never-ending headache since last night.

Leorina stumbled her way across the house, a hand to her forehead. No one seemed to be around. That was best, she thought. She really didn't feel like talking to anybody. Not bothering to look around anymore, she went to the front door and left outside. The sun was beating heavily, not making her feel any better.

This stupid headache was just making Leorina even more frustrated than she already was. Every throb only increased her anger until she felt like she was going to literally boil over.

---

Guntz was walking absently along the quiet village. Nothing was happening there either, but it beat hanging around in that forest to no end. And maybe the old lady really did know some useful stuff. He himself didn't really care for the details, but finally getting a good start on this quest would be nice.

Guntz made a bored yawn. Peaceful places like these weren't his thing. His fingers itched to just grab his guns and shoot at something. To feel that rush that felt like he hadn't experienced since starting this stupid journey. Sure, he'd gotten to fight that wolf before, but that was different.

Plus, he had been completely humiliated in the battle. Guntz was inexperienced in full-out wolf fighting and honestly preferred his guns. It was only luck that that strange wolf had suddenly left before getting the chance to kill him. Guntz was obviously out-matched when it came to fighting other wolves, but his inconvenient instincts wouldn't let him put down the challenge. It was going to get him killed one day.

So lost in his thoughts, Guntz hardly noticed a few people running past him. He turned around, returning to reality. Fear was etched onto the villagers' faces, a few screaming something about a giant monster. Finally! Something to shoot at without getting in trouble. And Klonoa wasn't around to steal all the glory.

Guntz looked around. If this monster was so _giant_, why couldn't he see it? A gust of hot air suddenly blew at his back. He spun around, finding himself nose to giant nose with some kind of dark silver creature. Guntz blinked in slow comprehension before the beast suddenly shrieked in his face.

It leaned back slightly, and Guntz, coming to his senses, just barely dodged getting rammed into. The monster stood up straight, lifting its large head from the ground. It certainly was a _giant_ monster. It had long legs, a round body, and small wings, making it look somewhat like an insect. But its head resembled that of some kind of dragon.

Despite the screaming people running around them, the beast seemed to only have glowing blue eyes for Guntz. It stomped forward, screeching and attempting to chomp him right off the ground. Guntz spun around quickly and got out of there as fast as he could.

---

It wasn't long before the commotion outside had reached the ears inside the elder's home and had the group running outside to see what could be causing such loud noises in the usually quiet village. They didn't see the tall monster at first. Only when it reared its head back a far distance into the village to slam it into who knew what did they catch sight of it.

The three were speechless, almost not comprehending what they were seeing. The monster was too familiar.

"Th-That's…"

"Leorina!"

* * *

Three cheers for unoriginalness! Of _course_ Leorina's cursed form is going to show up in this story, it does in every good fic! -.-;;

Anyway... more slowness in this chapter, besides the ending. We finally get to see the meaning of the Legend of Rebirth... Now Guntz has to deal with with a furious Leorina. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off sky pirate. O.o

So, stay tuned for Chapter 24: I'm Sorry!


	25. Chapter 24: I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 24: I'm Sorry**

The calm winds brushed across the vast field. It brown, dead grass and withered flowers made the whole place seem lifeless. The field sloped upward slightly and soon became rocky, cliffs towering over here and there. The whole place would've seemed quite peaceful, hadn't there been a giant monster crashing rabidly through it all.

In front of the dark silver, insect-like beast ran a much smaller person as fast as he could. The two were about to reach the side of a cliff. The person made a sharp turn to the right, hiding in the shadows of the rocky ledge. The monster, not noticing, kept on running right past him.

Guntz stayed there for a long moment, catching his breath. _What does that stupid thing want from me? There are plenty of other people to pick off around here... Dammit... I can't keep this up much longer. At this rate, I'll... _He clenched his jacket near his chest tightly, feeling his rapid, unsteady heartbeat.

"Guntz!"

Guntz twitched an ear at the call. It was Klonoa and the others, excluding Leorina, with the elder. He couldn't sense the monster anywhere nearby and let himself be seen. Klonoa quickly ran over when he saw him, the others behind him. The rabbit-like elder was standing on some hover-disk object, but Guntz hardly took the time to notice.

"Are you okay?" Klonoa asked. "I'm fine." Guntz had to force his voice to be straight. "But that _thing_ has been chasing me halfway around the village all morning!" He pointed a finger toward the beast that had become visible a comfortable distance away. It didn't seem to notice them. It was too busy having some kind of fit as it shook its head around and roared randomly.

"That's not a thing. That's Leorina!" Lolo quickly corrected. Guntz blinked in confusion. He suddenly smirked. "So that witch finally showed her true colors, huh?" He sneered. "Guntz!" Klonoa scowled. "She got like this once before!" Popka barked. "But that was because the power of sorrow was too much fir her," Lolo added quietly.

Guntz didn't even bother to try and understand. "I've seen this before." The sound of the elder's raspy voice made everyone look one way. "People turning into monsters?" Lolo asked. "Yes. It's called 'Darkness.' It is a terrible disease that awakens one's inner beast. It is usually caused by consumption of a contaminated fruit…"

"Told her not to eat that apple," Guntz couldn't help but mutter. "The last time 'Darkness' came around was 10,000 years ago," the elder added. "So it's related to the Legend of Rebirth," Lolo remarked with surprise. The elder nodded slowly. "Darkness is especially attracted to those who carry a deep emotion within them at the time, like sorrow or hate." The group couldn't help but exchange uneasy glances.

"It is usually overcome by that feeling being relieved. But sometimes it is not… and we are forced to destroy them," the elder explained. "But how can we relieve Leorina's emotions? It's not like… we can bring Tat back," Klonoa hesitated. "From seeing your friend before, I'd already guessed she was very mournful. But hatred was also mingled in that sorrow." The elder suddenly looked at Guntz. "If she was chasing only you around, I'd guess this hatred is for you," she paused as Guntz blinked.

"So, I'd say the only way to relief her hatred is by… killing you," the elder concluded. "What? Why me?" Guntz asked quickly. "Not surprising." Klonoa's mutter wasn't quiet enough as Guntz gave him a sharp glare. "I-I mean—It's not like you've been very supportive to her lately," Klonoa said quickly. "That's right. You've been very heartless to her despite the situation. Can't you tell she's already in enough pain?" Lolo added scornfully.

Guntz gritted his teeth. _They don't understand... They think everything I do is without reason._

Leorina suddenly stopped from her roaring fit, looking toward the group. Her glowing blue eyes narrowed as she emitted a low growl. "_You think you're the only one that's misunderstood?!_"

Her echoing roared caught the group's attention just soon enough to see her stomping toward them at full speed. "You know what you have to do!" Klonoa said quickly, getting ready to run for it. "What?!" Guntz snapped. "It's that or get eatin'!" Popka replied as he flew into the air.

The group spread apart as Leorina was only a few long steps from them. As expected, she only had eyes for Guntz as he ran off. He could sense her gaining on him quickly. _Guess I have no choice..._ Clenching his teeth, Guntz speed suddenly increased. Leorina made a huff of impatience as he was now running faster than her.

"He's fast," Lolo muttered. The group was watching safely from the sidelines. "He is a wolf, right?" the elder asked. Klonoa looked at her, nodding slowly. "Speed is what wolves are known for, amongst other things… They have a natural ability to use the 'fright-flight' reflex whenever they wish. They use all the energy in their bodies to run as fast as they can. Of course, such stress can't be good for the body," she explained.

Leorina was on Guntz' tail at every turn he made. Losing her this time certainly wasn't going to be as easy. It wasn't long before he felt a familiar, painful throb in his chest. _D-Dammit... not now._ He suddenly tripped over himself and collapsed on the ground, tumbling slightly from such speed.

Leorina ran right over him before skidding to her own stop. She slowly turned around. "_Aw, is the wittle wolfy tired?_" she sneered, her usual voice mixed with a monstrous grumble. Guntz struggled to his feet, a hand clenching his jacket near his chest. He gasped heavily as Leorina lowered her head.

"_Now die!_" With a roar, she parted her jaws and lunged for Guntz. As much as his body protested, the wolf/dog forced himself to dash out of the way and continue running. Leorina was immediately on his tail again. It was only until he was nearing a cliff side did his heart again make a painful throb, making Guntz lurch.

He skidded to a stop on shaky legs, wincing. A roar behind him made him turn around just too late. Leorina slammed right into him. Her large nose against his body, they crashed into the cliff. Guntz was trapped, Leorina shoving his rib cage tightly against the rocky wall.

He coughed in pain and lack of breath. "_Not fun, is it? Being the weak one,_" Leorina growled, keeping her tight position. Guntz took a moment to gasp, all attempts to escape her clutches fruitless. He made a weak grin, despite the pain. "Who's the weak one here? Overcome by a fruit… _That's_ weak," he breathed.

Leorina suddenly pressed against him tighter, narrowing her glowering eyes. Guntz grunted in pain. "_I was given power! Enough power to finally get rid of you. Now you're just a mere ant to squash._" Leorina made a grin with her large mouth. "_But I want to make you suffer, like you did to me._"

"I had nothing… to do with those wolves," Guntz panted. "_Lies!_" Leorina pressed even tighter. Guntz forgot to breathe for a moment. "_You wolves care for nothing but to torture and make others suffer. You're worse than monsters!_" Leorina snarled. "And what are _you_ now?" Guntz took a moment to grit his teeth in pain. "You've _become_ a monster. Is that was you want?"

"_If it's to kill you, than it's fine by me,_" the silver monster replied. "_You deserve this. You never cared for anyone but yourself. You kicked me when I was down for your own cruel amusement._" Guntz was too out of breath to reply right away. It was true. His actions were blunt and seemed thoughtless, but they were certainly misunderstood.

Guntz never was good at expressing a point. This wasn't the first time it had led to further complications. _"You know what you have to do."_ The words echoed in his mind like an annoying fly in his ear. He fought for his voice, his body so tightly pressed against that his breaths came in short. When he finally spoke his voice was calm and quiet.

"I'm sorry."

Leorina said nothing, her eyes widened in surprise. It was such a simple word, yet it had the biggest effect on her. It was unbelievable, how such a simple thing could sometimes fix even the most critical situations. How she had never really known what she wanted until now. She just wanted to know he cared.

Guntz went on slowly. "I'm sorry for what I did. And I'm sorry about your cat… Tat… I guess, watching you mourn like that day in and day out… It annoyed me… You were reminding me… of myself. If you can't learn how to get over the past and move on… you'll start to change… Before you know it there's no going back." He drew a painful breath at every pause. Too weak to keep his head up any longer, he let it drop on Leorina's muzzle, which had yet to loosen its grip on him.

"_I can't... I'm nothing without Tat._" Leorina's voice faltered despite her monstrous tone. "It's hard, but you can do it… You're not alone, you know… All this time you've been acting like you're the only one that cares… but there are others who've been worried about you... They care, too, you know." _I'm not gonna last much longer like this._ Guntz struggled to keep consciousness.

Leorina's eyes softened, becoming a little watery with emotion. "Guntz…" Despite the pain, Guntz made a small grin. "And here I was beginning to think you didn't even know my name." _That's it... I'm done._ Leorina was taken aback when she felt Guntz' body sag in her grip. She finally pulled away and immediately the unconscious wolf/dog tumbled to the ground.

Guntz stayed still as Leorina backed up, shaking her large head slightly. With her never-ending headache from the morning slowly dissipated the furious hatred that had swelled her mind and blocked her from sanity. Her huge body darkened to a glowing black as a strange cloud seemed to escape from her. With it went her monstrous form and before long she was back to her old self. The black cloud ominously disappeared in the blue sky.

Leorina had to take a moment to make sure everything about her was really back to normal before she remembered Guntz. He hadn't moved and she slowly got closer to kneel beside him. But before she could do anything, a memory suddenly flashed in her mind.

It was dark. Someone was lying in front of her—she couldn't remember who—unconscious, it seemed. This person had saved her from something, but she couldn't remember that, either. It was only when Leorina had brushed her hand across the person's furry head did they…

Guntz suddenly opened his eyes. Leorina had subconsciously started to pinch his ear as she was lost in her fuzzy memories. She let go as his ear twitched in protest.

"Guntz! Leorina!"

Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka hurried over. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Leorina was taken aback by Lolo's sudden embrace, and couldn't bring herself to return it. "Guntz!" Klonoa kneeled next to Guntz, looking down at him worriedly. He seemed to be dazed, his breathing irregular, as he needed to breathe hard but it hurt to much to do so.

The rabbit-like elder departed her hovering disk to get a better look at the wolf/dog. "Pick him up," she suddenly instructed. Though surprised, Klonoa was quick to obey. Though he hesitated when Guntz made a painful whine when he was moved. "Pick him up!" the elder repeated more urgently. She spun around and returned to her hover disk. "Follow me," she said, before flying it away.

Klonoa, Guntz hanging over his back, quickly ran after her. Lolo was about to follow before looking back at Leorina. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Leorina hesitated for a moment. "Yes… I'm fine," she murmured. Lolo smiled. "That's good. Let's go." With that, she ran after the others. Leorina hesitated for a moment longer before finally following.

"_You're not alone."_

---

It was afternoon as the group waited outside a rather large building in the village. It was their main infirmary and where Guntz had been taken to see to his injuries. There hadn't been any obvious wounds on his body, but the elder's urgency hinted that there were probably internal injuries.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Leorina apologized in a low voice, looking down. "It's not your fault. It was the fruit," Klonoa replied. "We're just happy you're okay," Lolo smiled. Leorina couldn't understand. She had caused them so much trouble lately, yet they showed no grudge against her. They only cared that she was okay, and that everything was back to normal—for the most part.

It was then that the elder appeared from behind an opening door in the infirmary. She took her time shuffling her short legs outside, ignoring the anxious stares of the others round her. She finally stopped and turned to them. She wasted no time relieving their worries. "He'll be fine."

Klonoa and Lolo exchanged relieved smiles. Leorina couldn't bring herself to smile, but she was certainly glad she hadn't caused even _more_ problems. "He has a few broken ribs. But it's nothing that won't heal on its own… But that's not the real problem." The group looked at the elder in surprise.

"Myocardial infarction."

As the group made little reaction to this, the old woman simplified the term. "A heart attack." Klonoa was to first to react. "What?!" he blurted. "It's strange, for someone his age. But it's not from a natural cause… It would seem that his heart is weakened by a physical, puncture wound." The elder's voice had a hint of questioning as she looked at Klonoa.

Klonoa looked down, as if he were at some fault. "I didn't know." The elder continued. "The wound is causing the blood supply in his heart to run abnormally, thus making it prone to such heart attacks. A rise in his blood pressure is most likely to set it off… But it would seem he has already trained himself to fight against this, for example, not letting himself get too excited."

It was impossible to tell whether or not Guntz had actually told the elder this. She just seemed to _know_. "But running makes your heart beat faster no matter what, especially how he had been," she remarked. "That explains why Guntz never seems to want to run," Klonoa murmured, silently recalling previous events of such.

"Don't worry yourselves over it. As I said, he'll be fine. Now, you should go and get some rest. He needs it, too," the elder concluded. "All right. Thank you," Lolo replied. Without any further ado, she, Klonoa, and Popka headed off for the elder's home. Leorina stayed, though, lost in her thoughts.

"It'll get worse." The elder's voice brought her back to reality. "The more attacks he has, the worse it'll get. Eventually his heart will fail him completely and he'll drop dead." Leorina stared at her. "Have a nice night," the rabbit-like woman bade, before turning and walking off.

---

No one had expected to be setting off again that morning. With Guntz' injuries, they'd figured at least a few mores days. But the stubborn wolf/dog wouldn't succumb to anything, it seemed. By sunrise he had managed to escape the infirmary, despite the doctors' protests, and declared to he was fine to keep traveling.

He was certainly acting like he was fine, and no one dared object. The group was keeping ominously reserved at the moment. Leorina recalled a conversation they had had the night before.

Apparently Guntz had no idea anyone knew about his "problem" and they intended to keep it that way. Guntz could be sensitive at times and would get pissed if he thought they were being easy on him in fear for his health. He had obviously not told anyone for a reason, and that was probably it.

Guntz was getting suspicious and Klonoa quickly prompted. "All right! Let's get going, then," he said quickly. "Though I still think you should rest, I will not interrupt your quest. The sooner the prophecy is fulfilled, the better," the elder spoke. "But I do suggest you take off those bandages around your chest. They'll come to hurt after a while if they're too tight around your ribs." Guntz snorted in disagreement to that, doing nothing of the sort.

"You could be a little obedient. She did help you without a charge," Lolo remarked. "She helped us all without a charge," Klonoa added gratefully. "It was the least I could do. Do be careful on your journey. The fate of Phantomile rests of your shoulders," the elder replied. They were powerful words and created a momentary silence.

"'ey! Let's get goin' aw'ready!" Popka's impatient yelled brought everyone back to reality. "All right, all right. Thank you again. Good-bye," Lolo said as everyone began walking toward the outline of the village. Leorina turned around to look at Guntz, who had stopped for a moment to rub his sore side. She made a small smile.

"Let's go, Guntz."

Guntz looked at her, blinking.

* * *

Gah! Leorina went totally OOC in her monster form. But... she's a monster... so that okay... right...? Err... Anyway, Guntz' little "issue" will be explained eventually... like everything else I've mentioned... but it does explain why he was so prone to fainting in the desert area. :D;; 

...Whatever. Go away. I'm tired... Need sleep. -.-

So, stay tuned for Chapter 25: Training...!


	26. Chapter 25: Training

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Training**

To the group's utter dismay, the field after Rauha Village ended abruptly at yet another forest. They actually took a moment to look through the map to see if there was any way around it.

"It's surrounded by cliffs. Unless you want to go hiking, I suggest we go through the forest," Leorina said. She had recently finally come to her old self. Though it was a surprise to the others. They hadn't expected her to jump back on her feet so suddenly. But if she was hiding grief, she was doing it well.

"Dammit. I'm sick of these things," Guntz grumbled, regarding the forest. They'd spent days in a forest not too long ago; most of those days accomplishing nothing. And, after the tragic incident, naturally large forests reminded them immediately of it. They had expected Leorina to be the most reluctant. But she wasted no time.

"Well, let's go," she prompted, walking onward. The rest obediently followed behind her.

This forest was revealing its effect of the "cursed soil" more than the others had. Some trees were fallen in random places, while others looked skinny and malnourished. Let alone were the leaves brown and crumpling.

"So that's why the planet is like this… Phantomile is dying," Lolo murmured. Everyone but Klonoa gave her a questioning look. She realized with a start that none of them had been there when the elder explained the true meaning of the Legend of Rebirth. "Oh… Well, you see…"

And Lolo when on to repeating the elder's words. Their reactions weren't nearly as exuberant as hers had been. Guntz looked typically bored and uninterested, and Popka was looking away with a thoughtful expression, as if something about it had disturbed him. Leorina's reply was defined and abrupt.

"I don't believe it." Lolo was a bit taken aback. "What?" She asked. "Humans and monsters never work together. It's a fact of life. Besides, why would a monster purposely diminish the chance for the planet to be shrouded in darkness? Isn't that what it would want?" Leorina asked. There was a short pause.

"I agree," Guntz suddenly said, catching them by slight surprise. "Monsters don't even have the common sense to do anything besides what they're told, anyway. They're as mindless as robots." Lolo couldn't help but notice that Klonoa was looking away. Not at anything in particular, it seemed. Just _away_ from them.

"You said those books you looked at were in some weird language. I'll bet that elder just misinterpreted them," Leorina remarked. Lolo made a light sigh. There was no use arguing with them, since she hardly believed it herself. Klonoa's ears twitched a second before a rustle sounded.

"What was—" Leorina couldn't even finish her sentence before a white blur sped past her. It rammed into Guntz, pinning him on his back to the ground. When all was finally still, they could see the broad, rather tall wolf leaning over the bounty hunter. It was shockingly familiar to Lolo and Klonoa.

Guntz couldn't break free of the wolf's strong grip. A heavy hand pressed down on his just recently fractured ribs. He let out a sharp yelp, kicking out desperately. The white wolf finally jumped away and stood up straight. "Come on. My grandson should be able to do better than that," he said, a smile on his muzzle.

"Riki-sensei!" Lolo suddenly yelled. Her former sorceress teacher looked at her. "I'm glad to see you're well, Lolo," he said. His golden gaze rested on Klonoa, and, as his previous hostile glare hinted in his eyes, Lolo felt herself feeling a bit defensive. Possibly noticing this, Riki smiled again.

"It's quite a coincidence you've traveled through my forest at this time," he spoke. Lolo blinked. "Why are you here, anyway, Sensei?" she asked. "I live here," the wolf answered simply. Lolo slowly comprehended this. Of course. She knew he didn't live in Lunatea, but had a home there and stayed there more often than he did where he really lived. She never knew just where that was though. Naturally he'd come back for a visit after finishing his duties with her.

"Here, come with me. I have a few things I want to talk with you all about, anyway." Riki looked at Guntz for a moment, who was leaning on a tree with hand to his side. "You, especially." He almost sounded like a father ready to scold his son. Guntz frowned, looking away.

Riki began walking, soon to just notice Leorina. "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost," he joked. Leorina twitched. She had frozen up completely after the white wolf had appeared. Lolo frowned. Perhaps that incident had left more than just a scar of grief?

---

Riki's home wasn't far from where they had been. It was similar to his old home; a small cottage, though a bit bigger than his other, on a hilled clearing in the middle of the forest. A stream ran across the hills in zigzags. A bit of training equipment was out; something for every kind of fighting and weaponry technique, it seemed.

"I usually come here to catch up on my own training, when I'm not busy in Lunatea," Riki said. "You're welcomed to catch up on your skills, as well, if you want," he offered. "That's good." The voice made Riki suddenly frown. Klonoa looked at Lolo, catching her attention. "Lolo, you said you want to become stronger, right?"

Lolo hesitated. "W-Well, yes…" she stammered. "Then I'll help you. You can train to be better at fighting in battles," Klonoa said, smiling. Despite his current distaste, Riki couldn't help but take this to interest. "What's the meaning of this?" he suddenly asked. Lolo looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. "Well… I can do the spells fine… it's just… I'm not so good at getting the courage to actually use them when I really need to."

"I see… Well, that would've been your next level in training," Riki replied. Lolo hadn't even been sure if he was even still a teacher after losing it on Klonoa last time she'd seen him. She wasn't sure if she wanted him as her teacher anymore, either. He had an unnatural hate for Klonoa, for reasons she couldn't begin to understand. But she really liked him. He was kind and forgiving. He tolerated her even when she gave up hope on herself.

He was certainly a good _teacher_. "You'd be best training with me… who has more _proper_ experience," Riki continued, almost obvious throwing Klonoa in the dust. But Klonoa typically didn't object. Whatever this wolf's problem was, he'd have to tolerate it as best he could.

---

"Guntz, I want to speak with you."

Riki had just been showing everyone his various weaponry and training equipment. Popka had taken in interest in a bow and arrow, claiming his claws weren't enough of a weapon for him. Leorina held back, keeping quiet and looking a bit uneasy. It was expected. Her look on wolves had obvious changed for the worse lately and Riki was clearly no exception.

"Why?" Guntz' reply made it sound as if it'd be a nuisance. "Don't you want to learn more about your father?" Riki asked. Guntz' eyes widened immediately. There was a paused, before he finally grumbled, looking away, "Fine." Riki made a successful grin. "All right. Then follow me. You all can sharpen up on your training while we're gone, if you'd like."

With that, the two wolves walked off into the forest. "Look'it, Lolo! I can use this and fly at the same time," Popka chirped. He flew up into the air a bit, using his nimble toes to pull back on the string of the bow and the arrow, while using his other foot to push on the wooden part of the bow.

"That's great, Popka!" Lolo smiled. Popka suddenly lost his grip, causing the pressure of the bow to hit him in the head. Stunned for a second, he plopped to the ground. Lolo made a light chuckle. "You'll get used to it," she assured. "That's right I will! I won't stop 'til I got this mastered!" Popka replied determinedly.

"Lolo." Klonoa's call made Lolo looked away, seeing him walking further into the clearing. "Come on." She followed him until he stopped near the stream and turned around. She stood several feet away from him, feeling a bit awkward. Did Klonoa really know what he was doing? Had he ever trained anyone before?

"Okay. Use a spell on me." Klonoa's command was so vague that Lolo had to blink in bewilderment. "W-What?" she stammered. "Try to hit me with a spell," Klonoa repeated patiently. This wasn't at all how Lolo had expected this to be. She couldn't even fight an enemy, let alone one of her friends.

Noticing her hesitation, Klonoa smiled. "Don't worry," he assured. Lolo hesitated for a moment longer, before finally holding out her hands. After a quick formation of her fingers, she closed her eyes as a bolt of lighting sped out from her fingers. "You can't expect to hit me with your eyes closed."

Lolo opened her eyes quickly. Klonoa had easily dodged the attack, a group of scorched grass blades only an inch from his feet. "You have to _want_ to hit me, too. You can't purposely miss," Klonoa continued. "How am I supposed to do that?!" Lolo asked in dismay. Klonoa gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. I won't get _mad_ if you hit me."

"But I… I don't want to hurt you," Lolo murmured. "Just pretend I'm a mon—" Klonoa suddenly cut himself off. "An enemy," he quickly corrected. But Lolo had hardly noticed. _Easy for you to say,_ she thought, sighing.

---

"Guntz, do you know why wolves are such a discriminated race?"

"What's this got to do with my old man?"

"Nothing. I just said that to get you out here."

Guntz stopped abruptly, stunned. "You trick me!" he snapped. "Indeed I did. But since you're out here, you might as well listen," Riki replied. Guntz let out a low growl. They were walking along the forest, a distance away from the cottage. They were beginning to approach the side of a cliff.

Guntz bit back the memory of almost being crushed between one only recently. It had all been his fault, he reluctantly admitted, and would force himself not to hold a grudge against Leorina for it. Since then the sky pirate hadn't been calling him "mutt" or "wolf". He couldn't say whether he preferred the nicknames over his real name or not.

"Wolves dare to stick to tradition. They live as all creatures, humans, animals, and monsters, once did over 10,000 years ago. They live with nature and stick to their old ways. Though some, like you and me, prefer to live more civil lives," Riki was explaining.

"Of course. Who'd want to live in the wild?" Guntz asked, uninterested. "That's exactly what other people think. That's why wolves are called 'savages' and sometimes even 'monsters'. They don't understand how we feel," Riki replied. "Well, neither do I. And it's not only that that makes wolves a stupid race, but they're arrogant, blunt, and they don't even like each other. Wolves are always fighting each other. That's why there's nearly none left," Guntz snorted.

"You say it as if you're not one yourself," Riki murmured. "I'm only part wolf," Guntz replied. "You shouldn't use that as an excuse. Besides, your mother was a full wolf and your father was half. If you must get technical that makes you mostly wolf," Riki remarked. Guntz frowned.

"Is it really so bad being a wolf?" Riki asked. "It sucks! People take one look at you and immediately give you a grimace," Guntz snapped. "But you have an advantage. You look a lot like a dog," Riki commented. "Well, some people aren't that stupid," Guntz replied. Riki gave him a thoughtful side-glance, watching absently as he irritably shooed away a curiously friendly foxcat.

"Do you even realize what abilities you have as a wolf?" Riki suddenly asked. "Besides running really fast? Not that that's much of any use to me," Guntz grumbled. "Wolves are born with abilities that other races lack. Most say it's a curse from the devil, but I say it's a gift for the gods for sticking to the old ways," Riki explained.

Guntz didn't reply, looking away with boredom. He immediately looked up at the cawing of a familiar crow in a tree nearby. Riki suddenly narrowed his eyes. Without warning, he lunged at Guntz, slamming him to the ground the same way he had earlier. "Get off of me!" Guntz snarled. "If I were an enemy wolf, you'd be dead already," Riki said, standing up.

Guntz cursed under his breath, holding his side as he stood up. "You always have to be on guard," Riki continued. "As a wolf, it is one of our inconveniences." Guntz was gritting his teeth in pain. "Everything's an inconvenience as a wolf," he said. Riki rammed into him again. Guntz let out a sharp yelp when he landed on his side.

"Dammit…! Cut it out! I'm not exactly in the best condition I can be in right now," he gasped, struggling to his knees. He could barely breathe without his ribs sending a sharp pain throughout his body. "You can be attacked at any time. You won't be shown mercy for your current weaknesses," Riki said indifferently.

He turned away as Guntz was staggering to his feet. They had reached the cliff-side and the white wolf stopped in front of it, looking up. "Tell me, can you run up this cliff?" He asked. Guntz was still catching his breath. "Hell no. That's impossible," he replied. Riki turned around again and walked past Guntz, who watched him with a cautious eye.

Suddenly, he spun around and ran toward the cliff. With a mighty jump, he leapt onto the side of the rock wall and used his four limbs to keep running upward. Guntz watched incredulously as, before long, Riki made it to the top of the cliff. The white wolf looked down at him. "Speed isn't only for running," he called. He then jumped off, his powerful legs making the long fall harmless has he landed.

"_All_ wolves can do that... I taught your father how to do it. That's how I finally let him marry your mother," Riki said. He looked at Guntz directly in the eyes. "Can you match up to your father?" Guntz twitched. There was a long pause. The crow from before was shuffling on branch, cawing quietly.

Riki then looked up at the pink-hued sky. "Its starting to get late. Why don't we see how the others are doing?" Without waiting for a reply, he walked off. Guntz stayed, though, staring up the cliff absently.

* * *

Wolf history class is now in session. Please take your seats!

Yeesh, is Riki obsessed with his race, or what? Half the chapter is him rambling on about how great they are. Oh well. He's just trying to make Guntz appreciate what he since. Since he obviously doesn't.

Bah... I've been uninspired lately. Prob'ly 'cause of school... It sucks!

Err... Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 26: Hostility and Hospitality!


	27. Chapter 26: Hostility and Hospitality

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Hostility and Hospitality**

"_I hear you've failed your mission, Muzan._"

"Next time, master."

The broad black wolf kneeled in front of his smoky monster of a master. His three followers were kneeling behind him. They were in the orange-tinted castle, deep underground where it was always twilight. Muzan looked up at his master, who was sitting in its large throne. Three long scars ran down the wolf's right eye.

"But a _rat_ got at me. I can barely see out of my right eye. It would be of much convenience if you could heal it," the wolf said. The master paused, almost looking thoughtful through its smoggy face. "_I don't think so,_" it suddenly replied. "_Only weaklings get wounded by humans. Besides, it suits you._" A grin appeared on its black face.

Muzan let out low growl. "_Now go! Finish the job. And then maybe I'll fix your face,_" the master ordered. Muzan then spun around, running out with incredible speed. His followers ran right as his tail.

---

It was near twilight by the time Riki had returned from his "walk" with Guntz. Klonoa and Lolo were still at it with training. As much as Lolo fired at Klonoa, he'd always easily dodge. She was started to get frustrated by now, almost _wanting_ to hit him. Popka was practicing shooting his new bow and arrow at a target. Leorina didn't seem to be around.

"Come on, Lolo. Don't shoot at where I _am_, shoot at where I'll _be_," Klonoa said for probably the fifth time that day. Lolo sighed. "I know, I know," she murmured. She straightened when she saw Riki. "Sensei, you're back!" she spouted quickly. "Training, I see?" Riki asked. He almost sounded displeased. "Y-Yes… but I'm not getting very far," Lolo stammered, looking down.

Riki walked up to her. "Of course not…" He kneeled behind her. "You're firing at where he is, not where he'll be." Lolo almost sighed with exasperation. No matter how many times anyone told her that, she'd never get it. Riki put his hands over hers. He controlled her movements, aiming toward the quickly hopping Klonoa, who was ready for another strike.

"You have to concentrate. _Be_ the monster. Where is he going to go next?" Lolo couldn't help but notce how Riki had used the word "monster" instead of "enemy," but she obediently pushed it aside and concentrated. Just as Klonoa was moving to a new spot, Riki suddenly yelled, "Now!"

The beam of lightning shot from Lolo's hands and sped right for Klonoa. He hardly knew it was coming before he felt the voltage shock speed through his body, the sudden pressure sending him flying. He landed on the ground near the stream with a hard _thud_. Riki let out a loud laughter, either out of approval or mockery, Lolo couldn't tell. She hardly joined in her teacher's exuberance.

"Klonoa!" Riki's laugh was cut off as she broke away from him and ran toward where Klonoa had fallen. She kneeled next to him just as he was struggling to lift his upper-body up. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" Lolo said quickly, frantic with concern. But, as promised, Klonoa wasn't the least bit mad. He grinned, trying to hide a wince.

"You sure are getting strong with those spells, Lolo," Klonoa chuckled. Lolo twitched in surprise, before quickly looking back at Riki. The white wolf was watching them with a disapproving frown, before he turned and walked away. Lolo watched him suspiciously. She couldn't understand what his problem was. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could tolerate it.

---

It was late dusk by the time Leorina and Guntz finally appeared; separate, of course. They all had been taking a break, watching as Popka endlessly practiced with the bow and arrow and as Riki gave him a few tips. "Where've you been all day?" Lolo asked when she saw Leorina. "Just walking," the sky pirate replied simply. She gave away no signs of anything else she might've been doing.

Klonoa gave Guntz a weird look. "What were _you_ doing?" he asked. The wolf/dog was dirty from head to toe. "Rolling in dirt?" Guntz growled. "Hell no! I was—" He cut himself off, catching Riki's gaze. "Nothing!" he snapped impatiently. He quickly stomped off to the cottage, probably to take a shower.

"It's about time we all headed in, no? Are you hungry?" Riki asked. "Yeah! I'm starvin'!" Popka yelled. "Popka," Lolo scowled at his impoliteness. But Riki only smiled. "Great. I'll cook up something as soon as I can."

After dinner Lolo was just getting prepared for bed when a knock came to her door. She and Leorina were sharing one room, as they usually did. But Riki only had one guest room with two beds. He suggested the boys sleep in the living room. As Guntz would take the couch, he, almost insultingly, said Klonoa would take the floor.

Lolo had been quick to defend him, saying he didn't have to sleep on the floor. Though she felt terrible challenging her teacher, especially in his own house. But Klonoa good-naturedly said it was fine and that he didn't mind. Despite how much Lolo was trying to defend Klonoa's pride, he just kept letting Riki kick at it. Perhaps he hoped he'd just stop after a while.

"Come in," Lolo called at the knock. It was Riki. "Lolo, I need to speak with you," he began sternly. Lolo automatically knew where this was going. "I'm serious when I say I don't want you near that boy," Riki said. "Sensei… I don't care if you don't trust Klonoa. But I do. I don't see what you hate about him so much." Lolo was surprised that she had the courage to stand up to her teacher like this. But, with Klonoa in mind, she had all the courage she needed.

"It's not that, Lolo. You don't understand. It's not… Has he been acting weird lately?" Riki was trying to make this a little easier for himself and Lolo. The sudden question confused her. "No… Well, a little… maybe," she hesitated. There was no way she was going to mention how Klonoa had acted when he killed Nikita.

"Lolo, you have to understand. I'm just worried for your safety. He's dangerous to you, and everyone around him. He's not like you and me. He's not _normal_. He's—" Lolo had enough of this. "I don't care what you say, Sensei! I _know_ Klonoa. He wouldn't hurt me, or anybody. And I don't know why you think he would! But you're not going to keep me away from him!"

Without another word, Lolo ran out of the room, leaving the stunned Riki to stare after her. He let out a light sigh. She was just like his daughter. No matter what he said, nothing would keep her from the one she loved. But this was different. Lolo's life was in danger. As long as that _thing_ kept walking around free, no one was safe.

Lolo had run outside, needing fresh air after that outburst. She couldn't believe she had actually yelled at her teacher. But she wouldn't stand for his abuse on Klonoa. It wasn't reasonable. It was just cruel. There was no way he had a good enough reason to talk about and treat Klonoa this way.

Something in the clearing caught Lolo's eye. She could see a dark figure in the moonlight. It was Klonoa. He was staring up at the sky, his gaze rested on a particular patch of stares. It was the "Balance," a constellation that resembled a taijitu. The starlight glistened on his golden eyes. He looked so concentrated; Lolo couldn't begin to guess what was going through his mind.

He didn't notice her until she was right next to him. He nearly jumped. "Lolo!" Klonoa said with a start. Lolo blinked, it wasn't like him to be caught off guard so easily. Klonoa suddenly frowned, relaxing. "What's wrong?" He must've seen her still flustered face, even in the darkness. Was she really that easy to read?

"O-Oh, it's just…" Lolo hesitated. Klonoa gave her a concerned look, ready to console to anything that might've been bothering her. Lolo's gaze softened as she looked down. "It's nothing," she murmured. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He didn't pull away, looking at her.

She didn't care what Riki said. Lolo knew Klonoa was a very kind and gentle person. He could never be _dangerous_.

---

The sky was pitch-dark; not a single star shining. Even the moon was hidden behind the black clouds. The rain poured down on a silent, sleeping city. No light, motion, or sound disturbed the rhythmic beating of the rain on the roads. But then one figure moved in the darkness.

It staggered, half limping, along the sidewalk, eyes directed toward the ground in front of it. The rain beat down on his dirty, matted fur mercilessly. But he kept going, making no attempt to shelter from the rain.

He was cold and very hungry. His ribs could be clearly seen on his shirtless body, despite his black, thick fur. His feet were sore, cracked, and bleeding from walking endlessly barefooted. Something cold and hard was wrapped tight around his neck, ankles, and wrists, making a metallic rattle every time he moved. He was confused, scared, and exhausted. At any moment he felt he could just fall down and die.

But he didn't.

Something kept him going. Every time he felt like this step would be his last, he just forced his heavy foot to make another. Despite being so utterly alone; in a world that he didn't understand, and in a world that didn't understand him. He was motivated to keep going, to keep living.

He was trapped in a world he didn't seem to belong in. With these creatures that loved and hated him; cared for and abused him. They uttered words he couldn't understand, and vice versa. He knew it was no use anymore. So he'd stop speaking. It seemed to make them unhappy, anyway.

But he had no place to go, no one to go to for comfort. He was completely alone. How could anything possibly get any better? But he still kept going. With his never-ending will and the hope that maybe, somehow, someway, he'd survive.

---

Klonoa jerked awake, suddenly finding himself on a hard floor with a few blankets tangled around him. He quickly sat up, his eyes narrowed, his breath coming in a bit short. He looked around at the silent room. The only noises that could be heard were the soft breathing of the sleeping Guntz and Popka. He let out a silent sigh.

_Just a dream... or rather a memory... From long ago. _

Klonoa looked out the window. It was early dawn, the sky still partially darkened by the slowly rising sun. The windowsill was covered in dew, reminding Klonoa of the dream. His fur bristled slightly, as if he could still feel the chilling sensation.

_I should just let it go. That was a long time ago... It doesn't matter now..._

With another sigh, Klonoa stood up, stretching slightly to relieve his muscled from sleeping on the floor. It hadn't really bothered him, honestly. Actually, he was quite accustomed to sleeping on hard surfaces. But he didn't want to think about it. That went even further beyond his dream. With a quick look around, seeing no one was awake, Klonoa turned and slowly trudged out of the house.

The air outside was chilly, the sun not completely visible yet. But it didn't bother Klonoa through his thick, warm pelt. Dew glistened on the grass blades in the clearing. It actually seemed like a moderately regular morning. Hopefully it would stay that way. Absently, Klonoa walked across the field, stopping at the small stream.

He stared down at his black reflection thoughtfully, before sighing and seating himself down on the ground. It seemed like forever had past of looking at nothing when he heard a noise behind him. He didn't bother to turn and see who it was. From the light foot steps approaching him, it could only be one person.

"There you are, Klonoa. When I didn't see you in the house I thought Sensei might've done something to you," Lolo greeted. She meant it as a joke, but Klonoa could barely get himself to make any more than a small smile. "Oh," he murmured. Lolo frowned, clearly noticing his unusually somber attitude.

"Is something wrong?" Klonoa twitched slightly, not realizing he was so obviously acting gloomy. He quickly smiled. "N-No. It's nothing, really. I just had a… dream." He said the last part slowly. Lolo couldn't help but feel a déjà vu from something similar that had happened only about a week ago; only vice versa. She couldn't help but replay the scene.

"You want to talk about it?" Klonoa hesitated, possibly recalling the previous scene, as well. For a moment Lolo was afraid he'd purposely say no, as she had, which had led him to take it personally in the end. Though the answer was the same, he didn't seem to mean it in the same manner.

"Not really… It's kind of… personal," Klonoa muttered, looking away. It wasn't a very good way to hint that he wanted to change the subject. Obviously such an answer would only make Lolo even more curious. But she wouldn't push him and was quick to change the topic. "It's kinda cold this morning." She grabbed her elbows, watching her breath come out in small fogs.

Klonoa stood up, smiling. "You wanna go inside?" Before she could answer, the door to the house swung open. They looked to the side, seeing Riki emerge from the threshold. He didn't notice them at first, for they were several feet away. When he did, he gave them that usual disapproving gaze in seeing the two together.

Lolo immediately felt her defensive side coming out, and strongly returned his glare as Klonoa lowered his head in submission. It was a moment before Riki finally looked away and walked to who knew where? Klonoa let out a light sigh when he was gone. Lolo crossed her arms.

"It's not fair. He has no right to be so mean to you," Lolo muttered. "It's okay. I'm sure he has his reasons." Klonoa said the last part slowly. Lolo recalled what Riki had said when he had snapped at Klonoa back in the temple at La-Lakoosha. He had called him a monster. And he stilled seemed highly convinced by the idea.

It was frustrating to Lolo. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd choose Klonoa over her teacher, despite how much she respected him. She wasn't going to stand for this for much longer.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. My internet is busted and probably won't be fixed for a while. It wouldn't be a problem if I could just type up a chapter on my computer and upload it on my mom's, but the A: drive to my computer doesn't work, either. So I can't transfer the chapter from mine to my mom's... Oh well. I'll figure out something... eventually... 


	28. Chapter 27: Ambivalence

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 27:** **Ambivalence**

The next day had begun similar to the last. Riki and Guntz went off together in the forest while Leorina wandered off wordlessly again. Klonoa had still wanted to help Lolo train, though she herself didn't after what had happened the day before. But Riki strictly prohibited, without making much effort to show good reason, them from doing so until he got back. This left the remaining three with little to do.

---

"So now you do want my help? That's quite a change of mind."

"I'm not going to let you compare me to my father like that."

"Compared to your father, you're a pathetic excuse for a wolf."

Guntz made a low growl, but Riki kept his straight face. The two stood in the forest, near where they had been the other day. "So what is it exactly that you want from me?" the old white wolf asked. "I want you to make me stronger," Guntz demanded, as if he didn't have a choice.

"You can't even climb a cliff. Strength is not something you need right now as a wolf," Riki replied steadily. "I don't want to _be_ a wolf. I want to be strong enough to fight a wolf," Guntz snapped quickly. Riki paused, before nodding slowly. "Fine, then. Suit yourself," he murmured.

Guntz' ears twitched as Riki took a few steps away, his muscles tense to move quickly if he had to. After yesterday, he'd learned that he had to expect anything from this old-timer. But nothing prepared him for the next thing the white wolf said. "Take your shirt off." Guntz had to pause before he could reply.

"What?"

Riki was already taking his own shirt off. "Just do it," he said simply. "What, are you turning into a pedophile on me now?" Guntz inquired suspiciously. Riki frowned, looking at him over his shoulder as he hung his shirt over a low tree branch. "You'll lack freedom of movement with your shirt on. It's easier to maneuver without it," he explained.

Guntz hesitated for a moment, his ears pinned uncomfortably against his head. "Fine... but don't get any ideas," he warned, taking his jacket off. Riki made a light chuckle. "Oh, don't worry. I'm only here to beat you up." Guntz only grunted in displeasure at the joke. The white wolf scrutinized him after he had finally removed his shirt.

"What about those?" he asked, regarding the suspicious bandages wrapped around Guntz' arms and chest. "Don't push it. I took my shirt off for you," Guntz' replied simply. Apparently realizing it was no use, Riki didn't push it. "If you want to fight a wolf, you have to fight _like_ a wolf," he said instead.

"I know that. Quit wasting time with your lectures. We can't stay here for very long, you know," Guntz prompted. Riki blinked, before lowering his head slightly. "All right, then. I'll just have to be extra strict," he said half in a snarl as he bared his sharp, white fangs. "Fine by me," Guntz replied, making his own snarl.

In a flash the two collided in a fury of barks and snarls.

---

At the outskirts of a vast forest stood a lone, bulky, dark figure. His golden eyes glistened menacingly, one unwillingly squinted by three long scars. Twilight was starting in. The orange hue tinted his black pelt like fire. Three similar figures approached him from behind.

"What now, Muzan?" asked a wolf, licking its red-stained licks. "We wait," the black wolf's deep voice replied. "Why? We're almost there," inquired another wolf. "I am going to replenish my pride from those weaklings. This battle must be done at the perfect time," Muzan answered vaguely. The three wolves exchanged confused glances.

Their black leader turned to look at them, his penetrating gaze resting on a multi-colored gray and brown wolf. "Seijou, you said you fought a wolf back then, right?" The wolf lackey twitched, not really wanting to recall the event. Their leader had strictly prohibited them from fighting anything, especially other wolves, without his permission. Seijou had gotten quite a beating for his betrayal, which was exceptionally bad since Muzan was in a bitter mood at that time.

"W-Well, that wolf was hardly any strong. I almost beat it. If I only—" Seijou's stammering was sharply cut off. "I don't care!" Muzan snapped irritably. All three of the wolves flinched. "I'm going to tear every one of them apart. And another wolf to kill will at least make it fun. They don't taste bad, either." He added the last part with a menacing grin.

"Speakin' of tasty, that village back there had some good pickin', didn't it?" asked the bulkiest if the wolf lackeys gleefully. "Yeah, yeah! Those stupid humans were practically hoping in our jaws," agreed a rather scrawny looking wolf enthusiastically, licking his chops.

Muzan turned away from his incompetent slaves to stare back at the forest ahead. Tomorrow night. That was the day. The black wolf stared up at the barely visible gibbous moon in the twilight sky. He may not have been a real wolf, or even a human, for that matter, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend he was. He'd do this his way, the wolf way.

---

It was dark now. Riki had returned alone from who knew where about an hour before sunset. He used this time to train Lolo a bit more. She couldn't help but notice his white fur, which was usually always smooth and clean, was now stuck up in a few places and a bit dirty. But she didn't ask, feeling the he didn't want it questioned.

This time they practiced on real monsters, starting with the common moo and going up from there. Lolo was slowly getting used to targeting and striking moving objects. But when one tried to strike back at her, she flinched, needing Riki to back her up before it could hurt her.

After that she'd felt quite discouraged with herself. But Riki, as usually, simply told her to try again. Lolo was again seeing her teacher as the patient, kind old man she'd always seen him, contrary to her thoughts of him regarding Klonoa. Before she had been seeing him as unreasonable and just plain mean. But that all seemed like a far off memory now.

At least, until it was time for dinner later that night. Riki was just bringing out a meal he had been preparing. When he placed it on the table, Lolo could see that it was just a bunch of vegetables set up in a fancy style. Sure, it all looked very appetizing, but the first thing Riki said drove her mind away from that altogether.

"I decided to make a vegetarian style meal tonight. I hope you don't _mind_." Lolo saw Riki's gaze go straight to Klonoa, who looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. She knew how much he hated fruits and vegetables alike, and somehow Riki seemed to, as well. Actually, Lolo had never seen Klonoa eat any sort of greenery, he always ate meat. She could already guess what would happen next.

Klonoa stood up. "I'm… not really hungry," he stammered, looking sheepish. Riki seemed to be expecting this, too. "Of course you aren't," he muttered under his breath. Klonoa hesitated under everyone's gaze, before making a quiet "excuse me" and leaving the room rather quickly.

"What was that all about?" Leorina asked after a moment. It had been the first complete sentence Lolo heard her say all day. "Klonoa doesn't eat vegetables, or fruits," Guntz replied simply, not bothering to look at her. "Then he can just eat something—" Riki cut Leorina off.

"If he's too _picky_ to eat what's made for him, then he'll just have to wait until tomorrow to eat." Leorina's gaze hardened and for a moment Lolo was afraid she would leave the table, too. But she seemed to brush it off and simply looked away. As harsh as it sounded, Riki was right. Klonoa's resistance to vegetables wasn't only unhealthy, but rude, too. Couldn't he at least pretend to like them?

---

It was a few hours he had been standing outside, and he figured they were all probably done eating by now. But he still didn't feel comfortable going back inside yet. Klonoa stared up at the moon. Only about less than a quarter of it was full. Did that mean it'd be a full moon tomorrow? Well, it didn't matter to him anyway.

Riki… he knew too much. Though Klonoa didn't know _what_ of "too much" he knew, something inside him just kept saying it was bad. Riki _did_ have a good reason for hating him, but what was it? The first answer that came to his mind was immediate. But he brushed it off quickly.

_I'm not a monster..._

A noise behind him made him looked around sharply. He flinched, alarmed and reluctant to see Riki making his way over to him across the clearing. Why didn't he go contemplate his thoughts in the forest, or at least somewhere less obvious to find him? He looked around quickly. Lolo wasn't outside. She wouldn't be saving him this time.

Klonoa first expected Riki to start off with his tauntingly soft voice, which only made it the more startling when he spoke in a harsh tone. "You'd better not go off and kill any of my animals," the white wolf growled. Klonoa couldn't look at him. "Why would I do that?" He felt so small and inferior next to this man. He felt his legs tensing to run, but forced himself to stay in place.

"Why not? You're hungry, aren't you? Vegetables and fruits—anything that's not meat, for that matter—makes you sick, doesn't it?" Riki asked. Klonoa reluctantly looked up to meet his glowering golden wolf eyes. His kind attitude was completely gone right now. All he felt at the moment was malevolence; toward him. He didn't give Klonoa time to reply.

"You crave it, don't you? Meat? _Raw flesh_? You want to taste the blood of a living thing, don't you? You want to sink your fangs into something and hear it squeal." Klonoa backed up, eyes wide, but Riki only advanced on him more. Anyone would've thought the wolf mad, but somehow Klonoa couldn't. Why not? He was wrong. There was no way he was right! Right…?

"And what about them?" Riki motioned toward his cottage, where everyone was inside. "Are they just your toys? Are you playing with them until you feel it's finally a good time to _kill_ them all?" Klonoa shook his head quickly, horrified. "I don't—"

"I'll bet you're just using them. You're waiting for the right time, aren't you? The day when the shadow will return from its seal. You'd like to see your master again, wouldn't you?" Klonoa kept backing up as Riki just kept getting closer. The wolf's fangs flashed as he spoke.

"You won't be able to fool them for long! Sooner or later your instincts will interfere with your plan. A _thing_ like you can't live with humans, like a human. That's why you're all killed on sight. That's why you're all hated by every living creature on this planet. You monsters aren't wanted here!"

"Sensei! Are you out here?"

Lolo's call from the cottage entrance cut Riki off. Her soft voice burned a whole through his harsh tone. "Oh," she murmured, catching sight of the bulky white figure in the distance. "Sensei, there you—" She cut herself off. What was that _next_ to Riki? She twitched.

Oh no...

Without warning Klonoa suddenly spun around and sprinted off. Within seconds he was long gone, his black shape invisible in the dark forest. "Klonoa!" Lolo yelled, running over. She turned on Riki immediately. "What'd you do to him?!" She snapped, startling herself. "I did nothing," Riki replied simply, not looking at her.

Lolo was finding that very had to believe. She turned from him and got ready to run in the direction Klonoa had gone, but a strong grip at her arm stopped her. "Leave him," Riki ordered. Anger and concern gave Lolo courage as she ripped her arm away. "No!" she retorted sharply.

"You won't find him, anyway. It's too dark. You'll only get lost… Besides, stronger monster come out a night. It's too dangerous," Riki insisted. That only made Lolo more anxious. But somehow she managed to calm herself down. Riki was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She'd probably just get lost in that vast forest and they'd all have to go and search for her.

At the moment, reasonable sense kept her back. But she wasn't sure how well that would fair if Klonoa didn't come back soon.

---

Klonoa's sprint had slowed to a brisk walk, then practically a stagger as he caught his breath. He eventually stopped altogether when he felt a comfortable distance away from the cottage. No one had followed him, he could tell. But still, for now, he wanted to be far away. He surely didn't plan on returning that night, though the thought of staying outside all night didn't please him.

It was nearly pitch-dark in the thick, shadowed forest. The moonlight only managed to break through certain patches of leaves in the trees. The darkness never had been a problem for Klonoa, though. His pupils dilated, taking in as much light as they could. Eventually the outlines of the trees and shrubs around him were easily visible.

Klonoa kept a sharp eye out for any nearby monsters or animals as he contemplated his thoughts. It wasn't Riki himself that scared him, but his accusations. They were so outrageous, he wanted to deny them straight away with ensured confidence. But somehow he felt he'd be lying I he did so.

But why?

There was no way Riki was right about any of the things he said about him. So why did he feel so uncertain about it?

"Well, now. Looks who's come to pay us a visit."

Klonoa spun around at the deep voice. He could barely make out the dark, bulky figure, but its glowing golden eyes were more than easy to see. For a second Klonoa thought Riki had somehow suddenly gotten a black pelt. Three other figures were standing behind the black wolf.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Maleneki?"

* * *

I don't care what his reason is, Riki's just plain mad. X3 

And I hope it doesn't seem like I'm stealing Mobian Hero's "Klonoa hates all vegetables and fruits and the like" idea. I've had that idea since I started this story and it's rather canon with the plot.

Oh yeah, and about that new story I wouldn't shut up about… It seems that I can barely keep up with this one by itself. Plus, I haven't really put too much thought into my new fic. I fear it'll end up as unorganized as _New, Interesting, and Unusual_. So it'll probably be a while until I put it up...


	29. Chapter 28: Anticipation, Mollification

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 28: ****Anticipation and Mollification**

Klonoa was so sick and tired of being called that name that he almost forgot to be alarmed. Muzan took a step toward him as his wolf lackeys stayed back, watching. "I'll admit, Maleneki, you make a pretty convincing human. I was even fooled for a moment back there. But play time's over. The Master wants you back now."

Klonoa hesitated. Why did the simple word "master" strike such a shudder into his spine? "What do you think you're doing, anyway? Hanging out with humans. Unless you plan on eating them later, I don't see the point. Even then you can just eat them now… Unless the _almighty_ Maleneki is afraid of a few measly humans?" Muzan made an amused grin.

Klonoa couldn't bring himself to reply. His mind whirled. What was this guy talking about? Muzan made a light sigh of impatience. "I honestly don't see what's so special about you anymore. You lost half your power a long time ago, along with your purpose. After you lost your tail you became meaningless to the Master. I honestly don't see why he didn't just get rid of you then."

The three wolves behind Muzan seemed a bit anxious, as if their leader's careless words would get them all in big trouble. Klonoa couldn't help but strike a quick glance toward his short, bristled tail. "Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter, anyway. Time to be a monster again, Maleneki. Let's go," the black wolf prompted. Klonoa felt a sudden rush of indignation.

"I'm not a monster," he said, trying to sound more confident than he was. Muzan had been turning around to leave, but faced him again at these words. He seemed slightly confused at first, but then made a toothy grin. "You've been hanging around with the humans too much. Of course you're a monster; just like us."

Muzan brushed a tuff of fur on his chest so that an amber jewel embedded into his skin could be seen. His wolf followers did the same behind him. Klonoa wasn't exactly getting their point, though he had to admit those jewels looked awfully familiar. "Where _is_ Maleneki's Cursed Shard, anyway? I don't see it," one of the wolves asked after a noticeable bit of hesitation.

Muzan smirked, seemingly glad the question was asked. "Maleneki's shard is inside of him." He lifted two fingers and put them to his throat, right at the Adam's apple. "Right here. Maleneki's weak spot is his neck," Muzan replied matter-of-factly. Klonoa had to silently admit that sometimes he felt an odd sensation around his throat and he could be quite sensitive there—but that didn't prove anything!

Klonoa shook his head quickly, backing up. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not—" Muzan cut him off as he stomped his bare foot on the ground heavily. "Don't try to trick me, Maleneki! You're not exactly hard to point out, even in your human form," the black wolf growled irritably.

Klonoa hesitated, staggering backwards. Master, cursed shard, human form… this was all too much for him. He suddenly spun around and dashed off into the darkness. The three wolves instinctively prepared to give chase, but Muzan stopped them. "Let him go," he ordered lowly. His wolf followers stared at him expectantly.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here, but tomorrow's the night we make our move. Besides, I'm more interested in that wolf right now anyway."

---

Lolo's hope had been in vain. It was morning now, and Klonoa had yet to return. How typical of him, always making her worry. She had no idea what had happened between him and Riki last night, and the white wolf refused to speak of it. She couldn't take this any longer. At this rate Riki would get violent like he had back at the temple. And this time the High Priestess wouldn't be here to stop him.

Lolo stood outside the threshold of the cottage doorway, the others gathering behind her. "Klonoa didn't come back last night," she murmured absently. "_Again_?" Guntz asked, a note of irritability in his voice, recalling the last time Klonoa had stayed out all night. That memory had made Lolo even more concerned. At least it hadn't rained last night.

Riki walked by, not say a word as he strode toward the forest. Guntz watched him, twitching an ear. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for him," he said quickly, before following the white wolf.

Part of Lolo actually hoped they didn't find him. Riki's actions toward Klonoa were unpredictable and becoming dangerous. But hopefully Guntz wouldn't allow Riki to abuse him while he was around. Lolo tried in vain to brush this chill of anxiety out of her. Worrying never did any good, she knew that.

Lolo didn't notice Leorina walking away the opposite direction until she was already several feet away. "Where are you going?" she called. The sky pirate had been silently disappearing from the group every day since they came to this place. And even when she came back late a night she said very little. Lolo was starting to worry.

But Leorina, as she had been so skillfully since the day they arrived, showed no signs of any troubles. "Just going for a walk. There's not much to do around here, you know," she replied simply. "Are you all right?" Leorina frowned at the question. "Yeah." Lolo knew she had to press it if she expected the truth.

"Are you sure?"

Leorina hesitated, as if not sure she wanted to stick with her answer. But she eventually turned away. "Yes," she replied a bit more firmly, walking away. Lolo made a light sigh. She turned around to see Popka with his new bow and arrow. "And where are you going?" she asked. "Ta' go target practicin' on some moos. I need to sharpen my skills," he replied.

Practicing with his bow and arrow seemed to be Popka's new meaning in life. He had been doing it nonstop since he got the darn thing. Didn't he ever get tired of it? Maybe he could take a break from it for once and spend some time with her. But apparently not. Popka hovered off before Lolo could say any more.

She suddenly felt very lonely. She was always used to having either Popka or Klonoa for company. But now it seemed that everyone was too busy to give her any notice. Lolo looked around, wondering what she should do.

---

"Oof—!"

"Hmm… do you know what tonight is?"

"Get off of me!"

Guntz was splayed flat on the forest ground on his stomach. Riki's heavy body had his shirtless back shoved down hard. He felt a sharp pain strike through his ribs as he fought for breath. "Tonight's a full moon," Riki was saying absently, staring upward. "Who cares?" Guntz rasped out, struggling in vain to resist the white wolf's weight.

"There's an old myth that tells that wolves turn into werewolves during the full moon," Riki murmured. Guntz could care less. He twisted his head around and snapped at the white wolf's fluffy tail. Riki finally removed himself off of Guntz, standing up. Guntz leapt to his feet, tensed for another move. His lips wrinkled back to a snarl as Riki took a few steps to the side.

"Of course, such a myth was made up _after_ the Legend of Rebirth," Riki continued. Guntz still didn't reply the old wolf looked at him. "Do you know _why_ wolves were hated so much after the Rebirth?" he asked. Guntz twitched an ear irritably. "For the last time, I don't care about the history of wolves! You're wasting time," he growled.

Riki gave him a side-glance, before suddenly lunging toward him with parted jaws. Guntz just barely managed to dodge the snapping fangs and fastened his own around the old wolf's shoulder. Riki spun around with Guntz still gripping tightly and slammed him into a tree.

The wind was knocked out of Guntz as his back met the trunk of the tree harshly and his grip was released. He slumped to a sit, panting. Riki had a greater advantage over him. Larger and bulkier, the white wolf was much heavier and stronger than him. Compared to him, Guntz looked small and scrawny.

"That's enough for now," Riki concluded. Guntz struggled to his feet. "No. There's still time," he objected. The sun was just started to set, but there was still enough light to see. Riki's back faced him as he began to walk away. "There's no need to overexert yourself. But if you must do something, you should practice your cliff-climbing." Guntz snorted and Riki stopped to look over his shoulder at him.

"As for your fighting skills, they've improved quite a bit. Though you'll never be able to beat _me_, I must say you don't look so bad compared to your father anymore." Riki made a small grin. "We'll see about that," Guntz smirked.

---

It wasn't quite dark yet, and there was still time to do one more thing. Lolo briskly walked through the forest, a bucket in her hand. She followed the thin stream that led across the clearing and ended at a small lake. Its water was surprising clear and at least _looked_ safe to drink from.

Lolo had spent her day doing chores around Riki's home. She had nothing better to do, and she'd hoped eventually Klonoa would come back. But he hadn't. She had no control over the anxiety slowly increasing inside of her and tried to at least distract herself from it by doing random things to keep herself busy. Currently, she was getting fresh water for Riki. He had no electricity in that little cottage, let alone running water.

Lolo kneeled over the edge of the lake and dunked the bucket inside, scooping up as much water as she could probably carry. She stood up, her arms as straight as possible so that she didn't have to spend too much energy carrying the now heavy pail. She made a few shuffled steps to the side before setting the bucket down with an exasperated sigh. Perhaps she'd gotten too much water.

"Lolo…"

Lolo froze, almost dropping the bucket as she tried to pick it up again. Did she really hear that? Had she become so worried that her mind was playing tricks on her? She waited a moment before finally straightening from bending over to grab the bucket and looking ahead of her.

"Klonoa!"

Lolo said it before her mind even comprehended that it was him. There he was, just standing there a few feet away, as if he'd been there the whole time. Lolo's relief came to her a bit late as she finally smiled for the first time that day. "I was so worried about you," she said.

"I'm sorry," Klonoa mumbled, looking a little uncomfortable. He wasn't coming any closer, and somehow Lolo could see it in his eyes that it wasn't her keeping him back, but the lake. Surely he wasn't _that_ paranoid of water. But she couldn't go to him just yet. She still had this bucket to take care of.

Seeing Lolo struggle with the heavy thing finally summoned Klonoa closer. He quickly turned his back on the lake as he stood next to her. "Let me help you," he offered, reaching down. "No. I've got it," Lolo objected quickly. The bucket suddenly got lighter, yet she was still holding onto it tightly.

"Let's go," Klonoa said with a smile. Lolo hesitated, before nodding quickly. The two began walking forward, each carrying the pail with one hand. This was much better. Being _assisted_ certainly wasn't as bad as having the job taken from her altogether. This was rather enjoyable.

By the time the two reached Riki's house it was almost past sunset. The sky was glowing in a dark purple-pinkish hue. With Klonoa's help, Lolo poured the bucket of water into Riki's well outside. "Everyone should be back soon. It's dark now," she remarked. As if on cue, Riki's white shape then became visible from the shadows of the forest.

After taking a few steps forward, the white wolf stopped, his ears swerving to the side, his eyes on Klonoa. His expression was illegible. But that was what made Riki unpredictable. If he was angry, they'd only know when he got closer. Lolo wasn't going to take that chance. "Come on," she said quickly, taking Klonoa's hand and pulling him with her as she swiftly entered the cottage.

The bright light inside made Lolo squint compared to the darkness outside. In the moments she took to adjust, she waited for any signs of footsteps by the door. It was silent. Lolo let out a long sigh, as if she'd been holding her breath. Whatever mood Riki was in, it wasn't bad enough that he wasn't going to go following them inside, where he clearly wasn't wanted at the moment.

Klonoa seemed to have relaxed a bit as well, releasing a wide yawn. His pointy fangs flashed as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Lolo could only guess that he hadn't gotten a very good night's sleep out in the forest. Speaking of that… Lolo had been holding in the question since she found Klonoa again.

"What did Sensei do to you?"

Klonoa seemed uneasy all over again at the question He looked away. "Nothing," he murmured quietly. Lolo knew he was lying, and he wasn't that good at hiding it. But insisting hadn't worked on Leorina, and it probably wouldn't work on him. She decided to make a different approach.

"You're not _lying_ to me, are you?"

She tried to emphasis the word so that it sounded twice as bad. Klonoa obviously got the hint, hesitating. "He just… said some things to me," he admitted, stammering. Lolo frowned. She didn't need to ask any more. She could already guess what Riki had said to him; probably something similar what he'd said back at the temple. She wouldn't make Klonoa repeat it.

He was staring down at his feet uncomfortably, probably recalling what had been said to him. Lolo didn't want him to think about it any longer. "Sensei's crazy. He doesn't know what he's taking about." She'd said it so simply that Klonoa had to look at her in surprise. "You know what… Let's leave here tomorrow. We've already wasted too much time," she then said.

Klonoa seemed to brighten slightly at the idea. "Really?" he asked, almost sounding hopeful. Lolo suddenly felt bad. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner, instead of letting Riki abuse him more the longer they stayed? "Yeah. I'll talk to Leorina when she comes back." Speaking of Leorina, she had yet to return. Guntz, too. Though they had frequently been staying out longer than everyone else. She wondered just what the two of them did—most likely apart—in that forest.

Lolo made a side-glance at Klonoa, who was staring downward thoughtfully. Another thought then came to her mind.

"Are you hungry?" Of course he was. He hadn't eaten anything for a day and a half. "A little. But I can wait until tomorrow," he replied, beginning to walk away from the door toward the couch that had been Guntz' bed for the past few nights. "But…" Lolo didn't like the idea of Klonoa going to bed hungry.

"Besides, I'm tired. It's not healthy to go to sleep after eating… right?" Now he just seemed to be making up excuses. What right did Klonoa have to talk about what was _healthy_? Still, Lolo watched him with a frown as he approached the two thin blankets that made up his "bed" on the floor.

"Wait a minute," she suddenly said, leaving the room to walk toward the room she had been sleeping in. Moments later she returned with a few blankets and a pillow in her arms. "What are you doing?" Klonoa asked as she set her supplies on the floor near his. "I'm sleeping out here tonight," she said simply, kneeling down to sort out her sheets.

"Why? It's not very comfortable," Klonoa admitted. "Well… I wanna made sure Sensei doesn't try anything again tonight," Lolo replied, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. Klonoa blinked, before making a quiet chuckle. Indignation flushed to Lolo's face. "What?" she asked quickly. Klonoa smiled, lying himself down on his blankets.

"Okay then, Lolo. You can protect me tonight."

* * *

Wow. I didn't think I'd actually get this chapter done any time soon. I guess my motivation is finally coming back. 'bout time, too. Maybe I'll get to writing that new fic soon... 


	30. Chapter 29: Someone to Cry on

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Someone to Cry on**

Guntz was exhausted. He sighed as he pulled his black shirt back over his face. He still didn't understand the whole point to climbing up the wall of a cliff, but he'd never let down a challenge. Though it was no fun whenever he lost his concentration and wound up falling flat on his back. His body was sore all over by now.

It was probably somewhere near midnight. The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, tinting everything a silver-ish color. The forest was much brighter than it had been nights before. But Guntz' exhausted muscles were telling him it'd be of his best interest to take a break. Besides, a chill was starting to break in with the wind. He was starting to see his breath.

Guntz finally turned away from the cliff-face, his jacket hanging over his shoulder as he started walking away. A sudden chill crawling up his spine made him stop abruptly. He slowly turned around, ears twitching uneasily. This feeling; it was the same chilling sensation he had gotten when those wolves had come around and…

But the forest was silent. Guntz waited a moment, concentrated for any signs of movement. But he eventually managed to brush it off and turned back around. He again began heading back to the cottage; though not without making one last glance over his shoulder.

Guntz didn't even go inside the cottage when he reached the clearing, let alone try to sleep. He wasn't the least bit tired, though his muscled ached for him to relax somewhere. Eventually he decided to settle down beside the side of the cottage, his back leaning against its log layered wall.

Guntz didn't know how much time had pasted as he just absently stared up at the star-ridden sky. The full moon seemed to have transformed the forest across the clearing ahead of him. Everything had a silver sparkle to it, making it look as if it contained some sort of wonderful magic.

Yet, somehow, something evil seemed to be emitting from it. It made Guntz' hackles rise. It was probably nothing. Just a few moos in one place, combining their negative presence together. Or perhaps it was something else? Something very bad…

Guntz didn't see the movement to the side of him until it was nearly directly beside him. He looked over quickly, startled. "May I join you?" It was Leorina. Guntz' first reaction would've usually been to act indifferently toward her, as they always did; when not arguing. But her attitude at the moment left him baffled. She almost seemed… friendly.

Leorina was looking at him with a pleasant smile, as if they were friends. Her body was slightly cocked over so that he did have to look up at her so much. Guntz hesitated. Whatever Leorina was trying to do, he wouldn't give into it. He looked away "You sure you want to be seen with a wolf?" he asked, a challenge hinted in his voice.

Leorina straightened to looking upward thoughtfully, as if considering this. Guntz prepared for a sharp agreement and then a long-led argument of insults being thrown endlessly at one another. But Leorina's reply only made him even more dumbfounded.

"I don't care."

She sat down barely a foot away from Guntz, her back leaning against the cottage wall behind her. "It doesn't really matter anymore." Guntz stared at her incredulously. She wasn't making any sense. _Her_ saying that it didn't matter anymore? Had she finally gone mad?

Guntz looked away quickly when Leorina gave him a side-glance. She was definitely planning _something_, and he wasn't going to let her know she'd caught him off guard. He had to prepare himself for anything. As much as he hated to admit it, Leorina was quite slick. She could pull anything on him all of a sudden.

And Guntz didn't know what to think of how she'd act around him since that incident back in the village. It was true enough that Leorina and his relationship had done summersaults nonstop since they first met. Low to even lower to a little higher to lower again… But what direction had it gone in this time?

"So…"

Guntz twitched, startled all over again. He'd been too lost in his thoughts, completely forgetting to stay aware of Leorina. "You really had nothing to do with those wolves?" she asked quietly. Her previous friendliness seemed gone now. She simply stared up at the sky with an illegible expression.

"I already told you I didn't. I don't work with other wolves." Since when had he called them "other wolves?" He'd always referred to them as if he weren't one himself. Riki must've been rubbing off on him. Either way, Guntz had managed to find that his indifferent voice had yet to fail him. Good. He didn't want Leorina to know she had successfully tied him in a knot.

"Really?" Leorina mumbled, an inkling of suspicion in her voice. Guntz leapt at this chance so fast he surprised himself. "Don't believe me, huh?" he asked sharply. Perhaps he'd made the challenge in his voice a little too obvious. But why had his mood suddenly brightened? Did the thought of arguing with Leorina actually please him?

Leorina, to Guntz' confused disappointment, completely ignored his challenge. "So then you don't know who Maleneki is?" She wouldn't look at him, he had to notice. It was making it even harder to read her face for any tricks. "Who's that?" he asked, obviously not expecting much of an answer.

"That's who Tat was killed for… They were looking for someone called 'Maleneki'."

Guntz suddenly felt bad, like a needle had just stabbed at his heart. He couldn't help but notice the slowly increasing difficulty in Leorina's voice as she spoke. There was no way she'd use Tat as a distraction to try and pull something on him.

Tat…

This group had lost a lot of its enthusiasm since she left them. Guntz didn't expect much of it to come back any time soon. He had just gotten used to that half of a cat following him around and asking endless questions about nothing important. And his ears had started adjusting to her high-pitched mews.

But none of that mattered now...

Why had Tat been so interested in him, anyway? It wasn't like he'd treated her any differently from Leorina. She'd started off hating him just as much as her "owner." But then, out of nowhere, she started bugging him, as if they were friends.

Perhaps she was trying to do what Leorina had thought nothing of. Getting to know him. Maybe Tat had thought it was better to get to know someone before automatically hating them. Maybe, if she gave them a chance, the person could turn out to be rather nice.

Tat had been one of the few people who'd attempted to get to know Guntz for more than just who he seemed to be. Who had tried to find some source of warmth in his cold shell. Guntz would never openly admit it, but he actually kind of liked that. Though he always responded to it with coldness, the thought that someone was actually making an effort to do something everyone else dismissed made him feel comforted. He felt desperately alone when no one was there to do so. When no one cared.

But even now he wasn't alone. There was still Klonoa, another of the few people who'd tried to get to know him. At least Klonoa wasn't dead, like all the others. Guntz was sure to keep it that way...

There was a pause, Guntz so lost in his thoughts that he nearly forgot what they had been talking about. "Well… I don't know who that is," he replied a little more sensitively. Leorina looked down and Guntz could no longer see her expression under the shadow of her thick golden headband.

There was an awkward silence and Guntz considered saying something to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about Tat. It made him sad, too. And the last thing he wanted was Leorina suddenly bursting out in tears. Surely she had come to him for a different reason other than this?

"I wish… If I could just…"

Guntz had barely heard her, she was talking so low. "Get them back for what they did," Leorina continued softly. She looked up and Guntz could see the wetness in her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "But I can't…" Her voice cracked. "I'm too weak… I'm too scared… I can't even… go near that white wolf without my legs shaking…"

Guntz seriously wanted to avoid a very awkward situation. "Hey, don't—" Even if he had finished his sentence, his words probably would've gone unheard.

Without warning, Leorina suddenly flung herself onto Guntz. He could feel his fur standing on end. "Hey!" he barked with a start. "I don't know what to do!" Leorina wailed. She clenched his shirt tightly, her pressed head up against his chest. "I can't—I feel so useless, so hollow! I can't do this—not without Tat!"

Guntz could've pulled away just then. He could've stood up, told her to get over herself, and walked away. But he didn't. He let his tense muscled relax slowly. He wasn't good at consoling, giving comforting words. So he wouldn't say anything. He would just stay there, silently, and let Leorina cry on him. He'd wait until she was all out of tears.

Sure enough that time did eventually come, followed by an emotionally exhausted Leorina. Before Guntz knew it she had fallen asleep on top of him. His shirt was wet from tears that had been held in for so long. Had this particularly been what Leorina had come to him for? To cry on him?

Surely she would have considered his reactions? It would've been a waste of time and humiliation if he had decided to leave her crying by herself. But perhaps she had been willing to take that chance. But why him? Surely the others would've made better targets. At least Klonoa or Lolo would've been able to _say_ something to try and make Leorina feel better.

Unless that wasn't what she wanted. Maybe she had just simply wanted someone to let out all her tears on. Someone to release all of her pent up sorrow to without them trying to make her feel better. Maybe she didn't _want_ to feel better. No words could fix the situation she was in right now. It'd just be false comfort.

Guntz looked down at the unconscious Leorina. He felt no anger, so frustration, no irritation at her outburst. It was weird. Before he had so easily stated that crying over the dead was useless. That feeling sad over something that couldn't be changed was a waste of time. But now all those words seemed to be a lie. He couldn't bring himself to blame Leorina for all the emotions she was feeling right now. He could only feel sympathy.

Something then struck Guntz' mind. He stared at Leorina, as if seeing her for the first time. She seemed… familiar, all of a sudden. From a hazy, far off memory... But he didn't have time to ponder on the strange thought. His ear subconsciously swerved to the side at a sound. Guntz mind didn't comprehend it until a second later.

He snapped his head toward the forest. The sound was quiet, and it echoed away to nothingness within a few seconds. But it was unmistakable. Guntz felt a growl vibrating in his throat, a sudden waved of rage sweeping over him. He attempted to get up quickly, but the weight of Leorina stopped him.

He's almost forgotten she was there. He paused, his hard gaze softening as he let out a quiet sigh. He gently lifted the still unconscious Leorina off of him to lean her comfortably against the cottage wall. He paused, hesitating slightly as he picked up his jacket. It was cold tonight... The last thing they needed was Leorina getting a chill and being stuck somewhere again.

Guntz slowly lay the jacket flat over Leorina's body. Yeah, that would be his excuse if it was questioned. He stood up, facing toward the forest. He gave one last glance toward Leorina, befor swiftly making his way for the dark woods.

If Leorina couldn't get revenge, he would.

---

Guntz' quick trek across the shadowed forest stopped when he met the cliff-face that had been haunting him since he first saw it. Looking for one thing inside this huge forest was simply a waste of time. If he couldn't bring himself to it, he'd bring it to him.

Guntz backed up, making a good distance between him and the cliff. He tensed, summoning up the ability that all wolves were born with. He could feel the adrenaline spreading rabidly throughout his body, making his heart beat at an uncomfortable rate. He couldn't waste any time, his heart couldn't stand him being in this state for very long.

Guntz then started running, dirty kicking up from his boots at the sudden speed. He sped straight for the cliff, jumping up only when he was a second away from running right into it. His hands and feet met the cliff quite a ways up from the mighty leap, but he couldn't stop there.

While the upward momentum from jumping was still in him, he continued to run. It was a sheer vertical rise, one mistake and he'd fall to the far ground below. Guntz felt his heart throbbing as he ran on all fours up the rocky surface. But he couldn't stop. Not until he reached the top.

Guntz didn't even know he was there until the cliff side suddenly ended and he found only half of his body making it over the top with a sharp jerk. He had to lift himself the rest of the way on before collapsing with exhaustion. But this was just the beginning. He had no time to stop and rest.

Guntz stood up, slowly catching his breath as his heart painfully slowed to what was a normal rate in his body. He stood at the edge of the cliff, staring over the vast forest as it glistened in the moonlight. A growl emitted from his throat, before he lifted his muzzle and let out a long, echoing howl.

A long silence followed afterward. Guntz stood perfectly still, his ears twitching. Finally, another, much deeper howl came in response. It was getting louder, as if the source was howling as it got closer. By the time the howl faded away, Guntz could see the dark figure suddenly leap onto the cliff below him and climb it twice as fast as he had.

Guntz barely had time to jump back as the black figure made it to the top effortlessly, its feet stomping down on where he had just been standing. It opened its glowing golden eyes, one noticeably more squinted than the other. Its lips curled back to a malevolent grin, its white fangs flashing.

"I've been looking forward to finally meeting you," said the black wolf. "My name is Muzan. Let's make this battle fun, shall we?"

* * *

This chapter was a lot slower than I intended it to be. Before I knew it I had already almost typed 4 pages(which is usually where I stop per chapter) and was still on the first scene... -.- 

Oh well. It had fluffness. And the next chapter's got bloody fluffness. :D

So stayed tuned for Chapter 30: Pride of a Wolf!


	31. Chapter 30: Pride of a Wolf

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Pride of a Wolf**

Guntz and Muzan faced each other from atop the tall cliff, both standing at opposite edges. The moonlight shone on their bodies, giving their black fur a silver-ish hue. "It's been a while since I last fought a wolf. I hope you make it worth my while," Muzan smirked. A growl rumbled in Guntz' throat, his ears pinned back against his head.

"Good thing I waited to eat. After I kill you I'll devour your flesh. Wolves are rather tasty," Muzan chuckled, swiping a tongue across his chops. Guntz twitched in surprise, then wrinkled his muzzle in disgust. "Cannibal," he growled lowly. Muzan laughed, startling Guntz. "Hardly. Do I look like a human to you?"

Guntz didn't answer, only staring in bewilderment. Muzan revealed the amber jewel embedded in his chest through his fur. "This is simply my substitute body. If you were to see my true, monster form, you never would've dared to bare your fangs at me. But I'll make this battle at least somewhat fair," he grinned.

Guntz blinked. Monster? Was this really the same wolf that had killed Tat? There was no way for him to know. He had arrived after the wolves left and had never gotten a look at the wolf that had actually done it.

"After I kill you, I'll have my pack kill the rest of your petty companions. Except for that long eared one. I'm going to personally bring him back with me to Hell."

Guntz twitched, his eyes narrowing furiously. "No," he growled quietly. "What was that?" Muzan asked with an amused smile. "I'm not going to let you kill another one of my friends!" Guntz lunged forward, jaws parted and ready to snap down on flesh. Muzan's grin never faded as he too ran into battle.

---

Leorina slowly blinked back to wakefulness. Her environment started her for a moment until she remembered what had just happened. That's right. She'd burst into tears on Guntz. How embarrassing…

Yet, at the moment she couldn't bring herself to feel embarrassed. She didn't even feel sad or scared, as she had constantly before. Actually, she felt a little happy. Perhaps letting out all those emotions she'd been keeping locked up within herself had really helped with her situation.

Where was Guntz, anyway? Leorina looked around. She was all alone. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but clearly she had. For a second a quick wave of suspicion and anxiety hit her. Guntz hadn't done anything to take advantage of her while she was asleep, had he? Everything seemed to be in order… Except for this red jacket on top of her. Had Guntz put that there?

Guilt came to Leorina right afterward. She shouldn't be suspicious of Guntz. If anything, she should be grateful. He'd let her cry her eyes out all over him. Though she had no idea whether or not he'd been looking at her in disgust at that moment. Somehow she felt that that wasn't what he had been thinking.

Leorina herself didn't even know why she'd chosen Guntz, of all people, to reveal all of her sorrow to. She'd started off hating him. And afterward her feelings of him had been varying constantly. Even now she didn't know just what she thought of him.

…Perhaps he'd gone inside. Leorina didn't know out long she'd been out. She slowly stood up, rubbing her swollen eyes. She turned around to make for the entrance to the cottage. But a long, echoing noise froze her in her tracks. She spun around to face the forest. After a few seconds another, different howl sounded.

Wolves… Maybe one was Guntz? Leorina took a moment to contemplate with herself. After a moment she finally started making her way toward the woods ahead instead.

---

Guntz' back hit the top of the cliff harshly as he was thrown down. He just barely managed to dodge getting his head bitten as Muzan lunged down at him. He quickly flipped to his feet and again narrowly evaded a strike. Guntz took advantage of this miss and snapped down on Muzan's shoulder.

This monster-wolf had surprisingly tough, durable skin and thick fur. As many times as Guntz had managed to bite him, he had yet to draw blood. He, on the other hand, was bleeding in several places. Muzan twisted his neck back and fastened his fangs at the scruff of Guntz' shirt and a tuff of his neck fur.

He threw his head back, taking Guntz with it. Losing his grip, Guntz hit the rocky ground hard on his back, gasping sharply. He again had a disadvantage in features. Muzan too was much bulkier and muscular than him, as Riki had been. Guntz couldn't even begin to try and knock him off his feet. He himself had been easily knocked over many times, though.

Muzan gave him no time to get back up as he immediately had a chunk of Guntz' neck tightly between his fangs. He bit down hard.

---

Leorina didn't know where she was, or where she was going. She walked slowly through the dense forest, looking around for any signs of movement. A tall cliff stood up nearby to her left, but she paid it little notice. She had to rely more on her hearing than her sight. It was too dark to see anything easily.

She'd heard a few muffled sounds every now and then, though she couldn't tell just where they were coming from. A sudden, shrill yelp from high above made her jump. She looked up just in time to see something being thrown over what looked like the cliff's top.

Within seconds the dark object tumbled down and met with the trees below it. The branches broke its fall only slightly. They actually almost seemed to be putting effort into sustaining the thing's weight. But they inevitably snapped seconds after being hit and the falling thing hit the ground with a heavy _thud_.

It took Leorina a second to comprehend just what she was looking at only few feet in front of her.

"Guntz!"

She quickly kneeled besides the limp wolf/dog, not sure what to make of this. He wasn't moving. His eyes were closed, his shirt was ripped everywhere, and his mane fur was covered in blood. Leorina didn't have time to even try to awaken Guntz when another _thud_ sounded just ahead of her.

She regretted looking up the second she had as her eyes widened in horror. Muzan seemed slightly surprised to see her. He soon grinned in amusement. "Well, look who it is. You were that rat's owner, weren't you?" He asked. Leorina quickly stood and backed up as the black wolf took a step forward.

"See this?" Muzan pointed to his scarred right eye. "Your puny little pet did that to me. Killing it doesn't seem to have satisfied me enough to get over it." Leorina kept backing up until her back hit the trunk of a tree. "But I'm sure killing you will make me feel much better!" Muzan exclaimed.

He leapt toward Leorina, prepared to make one swift, fatal blow to her weak human body. But something suddenly got in between the two. Guntz chomped down on Muzan's throat and managed to get enough momentum to push him back. The two went into a violent tussle the moment they reached the ground again.

Leorina watched helplessly as the two continued to beat on one another. She couldn't bring herself to do anything. She was too scared. She couldn't calm herself down. "Look'it! This must be the 'damsel in distress.'" The sudden, new voice behind her made Leorina spin around and back up.

"Looks like it." Another voice appeared behind her again and she turned quickly to see a scrawny looking wolf. From the trees appeared a rather bulky wolf, and soon another gray-brown wolf appeared. "Don't get too messy, guys. I think the leader wants this one, too," warned the gray-brown wolf.

"Aw, the boss always gets all the fun!" complained the scrawny looking wolf. "Dun' worry. We only wanna play with her," the bulky wolf chuckled deeply. Leorina was surrounded. She didn't know what to do with herself. At any normal time she would've quickly thought up a plan to either escape or defend herself. But right now her mind was blank.

"She looks scared!" laughed the bulky wolf behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Something inside Leorina snapped. Without thinking, she grabbed his arm behind her and put as much power as she could into throwing him forward. He flipped over her shoulder and landed hard on his back on front of her.

Leorina panted, not sure what she just did. "What the?! She _flipped_ Ooki!" the scrawny wolf started in disbelief. The bulky wolf groaned uncomfortably. Leorina quickly let go of his arm and backed up slightly. "You'll pay for that!" snarled the scrawny wolf, lunging toward her.

Leorina swiftly grabbed his arms as he got closer, used his momentum to spin him around, and slammed his back into a nearby tree. She let go as he yelped and rolled to the ground, whining in pain. "Puchi!" the gray-brown wolf barked, startled. Leorina looked at her hands, as if she'd gone through some kind of transformation.

Just _what_ made these wolves so scary? She suddenly couldn't remember anymore. It was the same thing as handling some guy that wanted to take advantage of her. Just pull some martial arts stunt on them and they'd go running off crying. They may be good at _acting _scary, but were they really?

Leorina clenched her fists. She wasn't scared anymore, she could fight back.

She bent her knees slightly, spreading her arms out in a defensive stance. "You wanna play? Then let's play," she grinned.

By now Muzan and Guntz' fight had moved farther away into the forest. Guntz could no longer see where Leorina was, but he couldn't waste his concentration worrying about her. Every time he struck Muzan, the black wolf would counterattack twice as hard. He was going to lose at any moment at this rate.

Muzan had just finished slamming Guntz to the ground midair and pinning him on his back. The black wolf's bare foot pressed heavily down on his ribs as he leaned over. A sharp jolt a pain shot all throughout Guntz' body as he vainly struggled to free himself. "Come, now. You have to be a_ little _stronger than this," Muzan muttered, sounding disappointed.

Guntz managed to force himself to reach forward and snap at Muzan's leg. The wolf-monster jumped up just in time to avoid, knocking the wind out of him as he pushed off of Guntz' chest. As he was still in the air, Muzan kicked out behind him, meeting Guntz' head as he tried to at least quickly get to his knees.

Guntz fell forward, his jaws snapping painfully together as his head met the ground. Muzan slowly turned around to face him after landing. "Honestly, I was expecting at bit more from you. You're hardly a wolf. A _real_ wolf would at least put up a more interesting fight."

As Muzan spoke, Guntz thought. He was obviously getting nowhere trying to pierce this monster's skin. He had to try something else. A more sensitive area… "Well, hopefully you'll taste a good as a real wolf!" Muzan lunged for Guntz, jaws parted. With as much energy as he could muster, Guntz leapt to his feet and dodged enough to just receive a cut from an attack that had probably been meant to tear his arm off.

As Muzan snapped at mostly empty air, Guntz twisted around to make his own move. He snapped his fangs down on the black wolf's face, praying that his accuracy came through for him. Muzan's sudden jerk and howl of pain told him that was so. Exhausted, Guntz didn't manage to avoid the powerful arm slamming into him and sending him flying to the ground.

Muzan shook his bloody head, growling hoarsely. He looked at Guntz, one glowing eye narrowed furiously as the other closed tightly, crying out rivers of blood. "You bastard," he snarled lowly. Guntz gasped, finding it awfully difficult to get off of his back. Every inch of his body was screaming in pain even when he didn't move.

"You'll pay for that!" Muzan howled, leaping up. Guntz grinded his teeth. There was no way he'd be able to avoid this one. He flinched, preparing for the blow. A sudden shrill caw made him open his eyes again. A flash of black sped right into Muzan midair like an arrow.

Guntz could see the familiar crow's beak strike right into the amber jewel that was in the wolf's chest. Muzan made a howl of pain and lost his posture. This resulted in him simply slamming into Guntz rather than actually attacking him. Guntz writhed away from the black wolf before he could regain himself to attack him again.

Muzan was on his knees, a hand cupped over his chest. Guntz looked up at the crow, which had landed on a nearby tree branch, as it cawed repeatedly, flapping its wings. It suddenly shrieked, making for the air. At the same time, Muzan's nail-sharp fangs struck into Guntz' flank.

The two were tossed to the side as Guntz' opposite side met the ground. Muzan wasn't letting go, and sunk his teeth deeper. Guntz cried out in unbearable pain as blood poured from the wound. He desperately struggled to free himself, only pushing Muzan's tight grip deeper into his body.

He swung a hand onto the black wolf's face, his wolf nails meeting his bleeding eye. Muzan finally released him and jumped back. Guntz let out an exhausted gasp as he felt limply to the ground. He didn't want to get up again. He wanted time to stop so he could just lay there forever.

_Get up_, he kept telling himself. _Get up or he'll kill you!_

His body nearly making spasms of pain, Guntz agonizingly lifted himself to his knees. Muzan turned toward him, white fangs flashing furiously. "This ends here!" he snarled. Again he leapt upward, jaws agape. Guntz thought fast. What could he do? There was no way he'd evade this one.

It finally hit him like a bullet the second he heard the shrill cawing of the nearby crow. It was risky, especially if it didn't work. But what other choice did he have? It was that, or inevitably being killed.

Guntz had to hold his breath as he somehow managed to kick up and leap toward the black wolf. The two collided harshly. Immediately Muzan snapped his fangs deeply into Guntz' shoulder. At the same time the wolf/dog bit down at the black wolf's chest, desperately hoping his aim was accurate.

Muzan suddenly snapped his jaws opened, letting out a hoarse yelp. The gravity eventually sent the two tumbling on the ground. Guntz couldn't make any inch of his body move any longer. He could only watch as Muzan writhed and wriggled, as if being attacked by an invisible enemy.

A sparkle of amber shards fell from his chest and landed gently on the ground below him. Guntz had managed to shatter the jewel in the wolf's chest with his teeth in a desperate attempt to help himself. Muzan grinded his fangs tightly, his eyes wide and narrowed. His whole body startled to glow a golden light that sparkled like the stars.

Muzan let out one last, hoarse howl before his body suddenly shattered apart in a million tiny golden flares. The dots of light glistened as they hovered toward the ground. The moment they touched dirt, something sprouted in its place; whether it be a blade of grass or a flower. Eventually the spot where Muzan had just disappeared looked like the lushest part of the forest.

Guntz wheezed as his arms shakily held up his upper body. Though it confused him, somehow he'd one. He could hardly believe it. Death had been staring at him in the face only seconds ago. But now everything was fine. The danger was gone. He could feel it in his spine.

Muzan was dead.

He knew that a victorious howl was traditionally what wolves did when winning a battle. But Guntz could barely breathe, let alone get enough air to make a single sound. As far as he could tell, his worst wounds seemed to be at his neck and shoulder. The blood seeped through his fur and dripped down to the ground below him.

Guntz' arms finally gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to the ground. He desperately fought the exhausting urge to just fall asleep like that. Muzan hadn't been the only problem. There were still other wolves around, and Leorina was still in the forest somewhere.

But his efforts were in vain. The last thing Guntz heard was a low cawing behind him as sleep finally overpowered him.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be longer. That's why I called it bloody fluffness before. But I cut the fluffness out and put it into the next chapter... So now it's just bloody. :I  



	32. Chapter 31: Recollection

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Recollection**

"That was that leader!"

"What happened?!"

"R-Retreat!"

The three wolves then scrambled backwards, nearly tripping over one another, and ran away into the shadowed forest.

Leorina sighed, straightening herself. Too bad, that was just getting fun. As tough as they had acted, those wolves had simply been a bunch of pushovers. Idiots, too. All she had to do was pull a few martial arts moves on them and soon they were too baffled to know how to fight back. Even three on one, it had been too easy.

A sudden, hoarse howl in the distance had finally scared the lot off. Leorina could only hope that Guntz had been as lucky as she was with his opponent.

Leorina felt as though the reluctant helplessness she had been feeling for so long had just suddenly escaped her. She felt refreshed, though at the same time exhausted. She was ready to find Guntz and go back to the cottage for a nice, long sleep. That was, if he was okay.

Leorina caught sight of several signs of a struggle as she slowly searched the forest. Dirt was churned up and bushes were battered here and there. There were also drops of blood sprayed on the trunks of trees and over the grass as she followed the messy trail. It finally led her to a small clearing surrounded by trees. The moonlight spilled in strongly, almost making it _too_ bright in the middle of the night.

The first thing that caught Leorina's attention was a lone crow, then she took notice to the thing under it. She couldn't even get herself to say anything. She simply got closer slowly. The crow fluttered away silently as she kneeled beside the limp Guntz. He was unconscious; at least, she hoped he was. His fur was matted with blood and roughly pulled out here and there. His shirt was nearly coming off it was so torn.

That same, odd memory came back to Leorina. It seemed to every time she saw Guntz unconscious. It was as if the cold exterior he wore while awake hid something else that was only visible when he was asleep. She felt her hand subconsciously make its way across his head and up to his ear.

"That hurts… you know."

Leorina's pinching fingers released Guntz' ear immediately in both surprise and satisfaction. "Sorry, but it's the easiest way to wake you up." Leorina couldn't stop herself from smiling coolly. It was the only way to hide, but at the same time express the confusing relief that had suddenly flooded through her.

Guntz seemed slightly surprised. "It's about time... You know… the crybaby you gets annoying after a while," he wheezed. "Yeah, well, you getting your ass beat all the time isn't exactly helping out too much, either," Leorina snapped indignantly. "But it's always your fault," Guntz replied hoarsely, managing to add a tone of humor.

Leorina sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "That wolf wasn't so tough," Guntz started saying. "All you had to do what break that jewel in his chest… wish I'd known that sooner." He chuckled quietly at the last part. Leorina frowned. He was making no effort to get back up. He was clearly in worse shape than he was trying to make it seem.

A different emotion then swept through Leorina. She couldn't describe it. For a brief moment, she felt sad and weak again. But at the same time she felt relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She bent over to lift Guntz up slightly so she could embrace him.

"Thank you," she muttered softly. "Thank you so much…"

---

A dim light shone though the dew-ridden window. Klonoa woke up with a start, his eyes suddenly snapping open. He was surprised to find himself staring up at a wooden ceiling. He slowly took in his other surroundings, catching his breath. That's right. They were still in the cottage that belonged to that wolf.

He didn't like this. It was like just being here was giving him nightmares to night's end. But hopefully they'd be leaving today, finally moving on with their quest. Though he didn't remember Leorina coming in last night… He didn't remember falling asleep, either. He could see one of Popka's arms hanging off the edge of the couch next to him. He must've come in at some point last night.

Klonoa tried to sit up, finally calming down, but a weight on his out-stretched arm stopped him. He looked over. It was Lolo. Apparently she had rolled over on him at some point, using his arm as a pillow instead of her real one. Klonoa looked at her for a moment, before lying back down.

He didn't want to wake her up. It was still very early in the morning, he could tell. Besides, Lolo looked very peaceful when she was asleep. She seemed so troubled when awake. Klonoa rolled over a bit so that his face was near hers. His stretched out shoulder twisted uncomfortably under him.

There was a long moment of silence as Klonoa just softly stared at Lolo's face. The only sound that could be heard was her rhythmic breathing. This feeling; what was it? When he looked at Lolo… why did it feel differently than when he looked at everyone else? What made her different to him?

"_It's a special feeling you get for someone that's different than how you feel about everyone else."_

That's right… That's what _she_ had told him… so long ago…

The memory was hazy in Klonoa's mind. He must have had said something in reply, for he remembered the familiar voice laughing good-naturedly afterward.

"_Well, the love you feel for me is different than the kind of love I'm talking about. See... Well... I love you, Klonoa, but as a family member. I'm sure you feel the same way about me. But, as for Maurice, I'm _in_ love with him."_

Klonoa remembered the last part not making him all that happy.

"_See? I love you both just as much, just differently. Do you understand?"_

He didn't really understand. Such a strange emotion, love was. Was that even what he was feeling? How was he to know? Emotions always had fun messing with his head. They were just one of the many things he didn't understand in this world.

Klonoa lifted a hand and lightly brushed it along Lolo's orange-brown hair. Something he didn't understand…

There was a sudden, loud _slam_ and Klonoa didn't even have time to jump with a start when a voice rang out. "Lolo, I—" Leorina cut herself off, finally see the two on the floor. Lolo mumbled awake, slowly lifting her head and rubbing one of her eyes. "What…?" It was only a second later that she saw Klonoa so close to her. She did the first impulsive thing that came to her mind.

"No!"

The quick scream was completely spontaneous, as was the push. Klonoa toppled to his back, a little stunned by how things had suddenly gotten so loud and quick. "What… were you two doing?" There was an edge of humorous suspicion in Leorina's voice. Both Lolo and Klonoa had to stare at her, baffled. Since when did Leorina talk in full sentences? Lolo was the first to react.

"No-Nothing! We were just—I just—" Lolo flustered, her face uncontrollably turning a bright red. Leorina then frowned, as if having forgotten why she was even there. "Lolo, I need your help," she said sternly with sudden urgency. Lolo blinked. "Huh?"

---

It had been Guntz Leorina needed help with. After she'd nearly pulled Lolo out of bed and outside, Klonoa and Popka closely following, they saw him lying on the grass in the clearing. Riki was crouched over him, and, for a frantic, incomprehensible moment, Klonoa thought that the white wolf was responsible for this.

Leorina wouldn't explain what had happened until she told Lolo that she needed her help treating Guntz' wounds. Indeed he was bleeding quite a lot. But he was still conscious. He had protested at first in being treated by a couple of girls. Leorina had made a sharp retort about him being sexist at that and Riki told him he'd either bleed to death or get an infection if he wasn't taken care off.

In the end, the job was eventually done. Lolo apparently knew more about first-aid than Leorina. The sky pirate had needed instructing whenever she made a simple mistake. It was to be expected, Klonoa supposed. Leorina had dropped out of priestess training years ago. Lolo had once told him that they taught first-aid in their classes.

Leorina briefly told them what had happened as they continued. Apparently the wolves from before had come around. Klonoa and Lolo were surprised to see her suddenly speaking about them so easily. In fact, they were shocked to see her speaking so much at all. She told them that she had held off the three grunt wolves as Guntz went for the leader. Guntz, with the little energy he had left, quickly added that they had actually been monsters.

Klonoa already knew that, though he said nothing. The memory of what that black wolf had said to him still lingered within his mind. But with him probably dead now, he'd never know the true meaning behind those words. Not that he really wanted to know…

When the job was finished and Guntz was helped inside to a bed, Riki told them he'd need at least a day's rest. He must've known Guntz was too impatient to wait any longer than that. Klonoa was disappointed, though he knew he couldn't blame Guntz for getting hurt. He had really hoped they'd be leaving today.

It was dawn by then, and despite Leorina probably being up all night, she was immediate to uphold her duties as the group's leader. "Let's see… it looks like the next town is across a bay… Matsuri Town, sounds familiar…" She stared at a map unfolded in front of her as she muttered to herself.

"Wow, Leorina, you seem pretty cheerful." _All of a sudden,_ Lolo resisted adding. Leorina gave her a quick look. "Yeah, I feel much better now," she replied brightly with a smile, before looking back at the map. "We'll need to take some sort of transportation… probably a boat," she muttered mostly to herself.

"Guntz won't like that," Klonoa muttered. Lolo had hardly heard him, but decided not to question it anyway. After all, what _did_ Guntz like? "So… those wolves won't be coming back, right?" The thought had come to her mind just then. Leorina had explained what had happened already, but she'd been quite vague with the details.

"Honestly, I don't know. The black wolf was gone when I found Guntz. And those three others ran off," Leorina replied calmly. That didn't make Lolo feel any bit better. What if those three wolves came back for revenge for their leader? That's saying he was even dead. If he wasn't, it was almost inevitable that they'd come back and attack them all.

Popka was suddenly on her head. "Nothin' to worry about. If you two were able to hold the lot of them off, all of us will have no problem," he said, as if reading her thoughts. Lolo smiled. "Right," she agreed, willing to take in any bit of reassurance. "Those three lackeys were pushovers, but their leader was a different story," Leorina remarked absently.

Lolo had to sigh, discouraged all over again. "Well, we'll never know until Guntz feels better again, right?" Klonoa then said. "So we'll just have to wait."

---

By morning the next day, as expected, Guntz would wait no longer lying around doing nothing. He wasn't going to let his wounds become a nuisance for everybody. Currently they were all standing outside, getting ready to depart and finally continue their quest. Guntz was fidgeting irritably at a tight bandage around his neck.

Riki had told Lolo that she needed to be sure to change his bandages frequently, to best avoid an infection for his still healing wounds. Lolo agreed, though she doubted Guntz would even allow her to do this. When the question of what had become of Muzan came up, Guntz was all but enthusiastic.

"He turned into a batch of flowers," he answered vaguely, his voice a bit hoarse from either his wounded neck or exhaustion. "I kid you not," he added, catching Leorina's disbelieving stare. "That's what happens to monsters when they die. They become part of the planet," Riki explained matter-of-factly.

"Ironic, actually, how such disgusting things can become what we live on." He gave a side-glance in Klonoa's direction. Klonoa hardly noticed, barely paying attention. It was a little too obvious how badly he wanted to get going.

Lolo remembered now; back when they had fought with Nikita. She had disappeared and a batch of flowers took her place. But she couldn't remember that happening to all monsters, like moos. Perhaps it was only certain kinds of monsters, like shadow monsters…

"I suppose you ought to get going now, before you miss the morning ferry," Riki then said. A quick, hoarse yap made them all look in one direction.

"Ferry?" Guntz rasped, as if the word itself were a source of evil. Leorina blinked, lifting the map. "Yeah, we have to take it across a bay to get to the next town." She then smirked. "Unless that's a problem?" Guntz suddenly looked defiant. "N-No," he snapped. Lolo turned toward Riki, making a polite bow. "Thank you for taking care of us for so long."

Actually, she wasn't sure whether she should bother thanking him or not. Sure, he had been very hospitable to them, but that all seemed brushed away by the way he had been treating Klonoa. Riki lifted a hand dismissively. "It was the least I could do." He then made a grin. "At least this time I know you're leaving."

Lolo straightened, blinking incomprehensively. She then suddenly twitched with a sharp "eep." _Durr_—Back in Luntatea, Riki had specifically prohibited Lolo from even going on this journey. She had completely forgotten until now. "O-Oh, well… um—I-I'm sorry… I—"she stuttered.

Perhaps that was why Riki was even here, in his old cottage. Maybe he'd come here to wait for her; to make sure she was okay. Or maybe it was just to watch Klonoa. Lolo wasn't sure if she should be relieved, scared, or angry. Riki let out a light sigh. "Well, I suppose you girls are all the same. If you want to do something, you'll do it no matter what anyone tells you."

Lolo wondered who he was comparing her to. "Let's get this stupid ferry over with," Guntz suddenly prompted bitterly. Klonoa was quick to follow him as he began walking off across the clearing. Lolo looked back at them quickly, starting to run after the group as she called back.

"Goodbye, Sensei."

* * *

Holy corn muffins, 31 chapters... I wonder if anyone reads this anymore. O.o 


	33. Chapter 32: Inconveniences

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Inconveniences**

"A crow… that's bad luck."

The group was walking along a trail in the forest Riki had pointed out for them. It was much easier to know where they were going when they had something to lead them on. They'd been followed by a crow for the past hour now and Leorina had apparently just found it in herself to mention it.

"So you're superstitious, too," Guntz remarked, not sounding all that surprised. "I'm just being careful. We haven't exactly been having _good_ luck lately," Leorina replied a bit quickly. She seemed to be holding herself back from snapping at him. Lolo looked up as the black bird hovered directly above them just over the treetops.

She wasn't really all that superstitious, but the thing did seem a little ominous. She looked toward Klonoa next to her to ask what he thought, but his weird look caught her tongue. The way he was looking up at it, Lolo couldn't tell if he really was superstitious or if he just didn't like it.

"I'll scare it away, if it's botherin' ya that much," Popka offered. His new bow jangled over his shoulder as he hopped off Lolo's head and flew upward. "Careful, Popka. Crows fight back," Lolo warned. Popka flew up until he was right behind the bird. "Go away, ya garbage eater! We dun' need yur black aura poisonin' our luck," he growled, waving a claw in its direction.

The crow fluttered, cawing wildly before finally giving way and veering down to the trees. Looking quite satisfied, Popka lightly landed back on Lolo's head. "It was a wimp. No fight in it at all," he chirped. "Crows don't usually give up that easily. It'll probably come back with friends," Guntz remarked.

"We don't need to worry about that. We're here," Leorina announced as the forest ended before them. The trail led downward slightly, traveling across a thin field to a lone harbor. It was bordered on both sides by steep hills, making it impossible to go anywhere but forward, across the wide bay.

Guntz let out an unpleasant sigh. Leorina hid a smirk. "Well, we don't want to miss the ferry. Let's go."

---

Salty mist sprayed up in the air as the ferry's hull skimmed the water. Klonoa leaned over the railing, staring off into the vast bay. He had to hold his ears down to stop them from waving around in the wind wildly. It was actually a rather good day for something like this. The sun beat down warmly and the sky was mostly clear; and for the moment everything seemed all right.

"You okay?"

Klonoa glanced over at Lolo, who had come up beside him. He nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It's only when I'm _in _water that I have a problem. I'm fine being on it," he said. He glanced over his shoulder. "Guntz, though…"

Near the middle of the wooden deck, in the shadows of a doorway, sat the slumped figure of Guntz. He back was leaning against the wall of what looked like a small, random storage room. He was facing opposite the direction the boat was headed, hidden from the sun. His ears angled to the sides of his head lazily.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" Lolo had wanted to ask this question for the longest time. "He gets seasick real easily," Klonoa replied. Lolo nodded slowly. It seemed so obvious now that he mentioned it. She was surprised a guy like Guntz could be bothered by such a simple thing.

She dared to get closer. "I heard that if you look at the horizon it'll—" Lolo was cut off by the rumble of a deep growl. Guntz' eyes weren't open, but she could see the irritated furrow in his brow. She backed up. "Or not…" Lolo muttered, slightly offended at being put off when she was only trying to help.

"Guntz doesn't like to be bothered when he gets like this," Klonoa explained simply, as if trying to excuse him. "What's going on?" The new voice made the two look over. It was Leorina, wearing a much lighter version of the uniform she'd be wearing before. Popka was with her, too.

"Today's such a nice day, isn't it?" She asked, stretching her arms up blissfully. Klonoa and Lolo said nothing, stilled awed by her sudden change in attitude. Popka hopped onto the railing, his nimble toes clutching the metal like a bird. "Careful, Popka. Don't fall," Lolo warned. "I ain't gonna fall," Popka replied, putting his face to the wind.

Leorina glanced around, as if looking for something. It was then that she saw Guntz. Without a word she got closer. Klonoa opened his mouth to warn her, but she spoke first. "Oh, poor you." It was hard to tell if Leorina was mocking him or not. Guntz opened his eyes a slit to give her a glare.

"First you get crushed by a monster, then mauled by wolves, and now this. Life isn't really convenient for you, is it?" She asked. Klonoa and Lolo could just see where this was going. Guntz looked like he wanted to say something in return, but didn't. Nobody liked to talk when nauseous.

"Well, you're certainly not going to feel any better sitting around here." Leorina suddenly bent over, grabbed Guntz' arms, and hauled him to his feet. He stumbled, his surprise quickly replaced with an annoyed look. "Instead of just letting yourself suffer, why not try to help yourself?" Leorina inquired.

She pushed his back toward the railing. "Be in the wind, look at the horizon, and think about something else," she instructed orderly. "And don't throw up. It's disgusting and it won't make you feel any better." The push and Guntz' shaky legs nearly left him falling on the railing. He grunted with displeasure.

"I don't need your help," he muttered through clenched teeth. He was either very angry or resisting the urge to hurl; or both. "Clearly you do. You're certainly not any good at helping yourself," Leorina replied simply. Guntz again seemed to put up the chance to rebut into his exhaustion. He simply looked away with an exasperated sigh.

Feeling successful, Leorina smiled to herself. "Now just stay like that for the next three hours and you should be fine," she said. Guntz groaned. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka stared on, a bit baffled. "Is Leorina making fun of Guntz, or is she really trying to help him?" Klonoa asked under his breath. "I don't know… Any other time I'd say she's mocking him, but…" Lolo's voice trailed off.

Leorina did sometimes have a way with hiding her true intentions, though with Guntz she'd always made it obvious. But right now; there was no sign of contempt or mockery in Leorina's face or voice, yet they also lacked the look of sympathy or concern. She was acting as if this was just a normal circumstance that was neither trifling nor interesting.

Klonoa remembered hoping many times before that the two's companionship would increase over time, at least enough so that they could tolerate each other's company without bickering. Though he knew last time he'd thought this it had fallen down almost immediately, he again hoped this was a good sign for them.

---

Within three hours, as scheduled, the ferry had arrived at Matsuri Town. Guntz had somehow survived the whole trip without too many issues. It was more than obvious, though, how desperate he was to get off as he nearly threw himself onto the stone terminal with a low groan.

"Oh, pull yourself together," Leorina muttered as she walked by slowly. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka followed behind her. "This place seems nice," Lolo commented as she took in their new surroundings. It seemed like an average, peaceful town with a bit of an old style to it. Outside markets were set up along the pavement, most selling fish by the water's edge. Behind them they could see taller buildings as the town went on out of view.

Leorina furrowed a brow thoughtfully. It was only when they took a few steps further into the town did she finally twitch with realization. Of course! She _knew_ this place looked familiar. "Um, I'll be right back. You guys stay here." Without another word, Leorina ran off.

The rest of the group stared after her, clearly having no idea where she was going or why, but obeying obediently anyway. "This place seems rather excited," Lolo remarked after a while. Indeed quite a few people were briskly walking past, most with packs of items and bright faces, as if preparing for something wonderful.

"Maybe they're having a festival soon," Klonoa guessed. Popka brightened immediately. "A festival? Awesome!" he chirped. "Popka, we can't have fun. We're on a quest," Lolo scowled. "I could go for some fun," Klonoa said. Lolo grunted thoughtfully. "I guess… but only for a day," she decided.

She hated the thought of wasting time, though they had been doing it constantly for the longest time. They had a year to complete this prophecy; and that was a long time, right? What harm could one day do? "Awright!" Popka cheered, hopping up and down enthusiastically.

"Hello."

The new voice made the lot look over in one direction. It was Leorina, and yet… not Leorina. She must've seen their baffled expressions, for she returned a look of her own. "What's with the looks?" This girl was practically the mirror image of Leorina. Her deep blue eyes and dark skin; if it wasn't for her clothes and hair, she actually_ could_ be Leorina.

Klonoa was the first to react. "Leorina… you died your hair black." He was too confused to say anything that made sense. "Leorina?" the girl inquired, cocking her head. "Mio!" Behind the girl then appeared another Leorina, this one much more similar to the one they were used to.

The black haired Leorina then suddenly smiled brightly. "Leo!" The girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Leorina's shoulders in a tight hug. One could easily notice that the two were nearly the same exact height. Klonoa looked even more dumbfounded than he had been before. "How can… two people look so much alike?" He asked, his voice sounding desperate with confusion.

Leorina had to push the girl away from her lightly to get her to let go. "Calm down. Before you hurt yourself." She took a step back. "We're twins," she explained. "Twins?" Klonoa echoed, as if it were a new word to him. "It means they were born at the same time," Guntz said simply.

"Not exactly," the twin corrected quickly. "I was born first. That makes me the oldest." Leorina let out an exasperated sigh. The girl then overlooked the group. "So what're you all doing here, anyway?" she asked. Lolo opened her mouth to answer. This was Leorina sister, right? So she could be trusted with the truth, right?

"We're on a—"

"We're just traveling around."

Leorina's interruption was sharp, as if daring Lolo to finish her sentence. "Oh, I see… Then I suppose you'll want to stay at an inn, huh?" the girl asked. "That'd be nice," Lolo replied in a small voice, a little afraid of being snapped at again. "Great! Then you can stay at the inn I'm working at for a discount," the twin offered.

Lolo murmured a thanks as Klonoa looked around. "By the way, um…"

"Mio. Just call me Mio," the girl replied friendlily. "Is there something going on around here?" He asked. Mio's reply was immediate. "There's _always_ something going on around here. Matsuri Town is known for its constant festivals. We nearly have on every other day. One being tonight."

"Really?" Klonoa asked, smiling. "You're such a kid," Guntz couldn't help but mutter. Klonoa looked at him defiantly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "How can you think about having fun at a time like this?" Guntz inquired. "I just want to relax a little. It's no good to go on a journey if you're stressed out. Is there something wrong with that?" Klonoa retorted.

Lolo wondered if Klonoa was just using that as an example or if he really was stressed. It was hard to imagine a confident guy like him trouble-minded. "No. But it's still a kid's way of thinking," Guntz replied. "Aw. You two bicker like brothers," Mio remarked with an amused smile. The two gave her a quick glance.

Klonoa smiled brightly as Guntz looked slightly alarmed. "That's because we are—"

"No!"

Guntz staggered back as Klonoa suddenly gave him a bear hug. He gritted his teeth. "For the last time… I will _not _be your brother!" He snapped, thrusting his arms forward. The push hadn't been hard, for Guntz only intended on getting Klonoa to let go of him. But as he stumbled backward slightly his foot met with something on the ground, making him trip over it.

Klonoa's back hit the hard wall of a nearby building, making the push look much rougher than it actually was. A sharp, echoing _ding_ then sounded quietly. His ring had gotten loose from the scarf around his neck. Its emerald jewel slammed into the wall harshly when he fell.

Klonoa shook his head slowly, the sound numbing his sensitive ears for only a few seconds. "Aw, that was kinda mean," Mio muttered. Guntz looked like he was about to help Klonoa back up, but Lolo beat him to it. "Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to him. Klonoa blinked, as if just waking up from a dream.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he answered, standing up. "You should apologize," Leorina then said scornfully to Guntz. "What? Why?" Guntz asked, though there was a hint of guilt in his voice. "It's okay. I'm used to it," Klonoa insisted, smiling; though it was hard. He felt a sudden emptiness inside of him.

It wasn't Guntz' reaction. He'd always acted that way ever since Klonoa started attempting to call them brothers during the journey they'd had together a while back. It was a strange, cold hollow feeling, as if he'd dropped something important to him. But everything was in tact… He fixed his ring back inside his scarf so that it was no longer visible subconsciously as he thought.

Mio then looked at Leorina. She looked like she'd gone through a transformation, her bright and friendly face suddenly turning to that of mockery and tease. "By the way, where's that icky cat of yours?" Leorina's eyes narrowed immediately.

"So where's this inn we're staying at?"

Guntz' interruption was almost a little too quick. Mio have him a heavy stare for a short moment, before suddenly smiling again. "Right this way!"

* * *

Yeah, the brother thing was a bit random. A lot of things were random in this chapter. I'd meant to introduce it sooner... but I forgot. You can't blame me... Such a long story. Too many things to remember and think about. I'm currently writing a recap, but it's the hardest thing in the world at the moment... I'll get it done eventually. 


	34. Chapter 33: Hindrance

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Hindrance  
**

The inn Leorina's twin led them to was rather large. It was made purely of stone and wood, giving it a kind of old style. Actually, most of the buildings in Matsuri Town were made this way. After talking with her boss, Mio managed to get the group a discount for the bill.

They had one, large room. It was capable of being cut in half by a sliding door in the middle. As usual, the girls would be stay on one side while the boys the other. The inn apparently had a few balconies to look outside and even a hot springs somewhere. Food would be taken up to them when requested. Overall it was a rather nice inn.

"Reminds you of home, huh, Leo?" Mio asked once they'd finished exploring the inn. "Although our house was _much_ bigger than this," she continued when she received no reply. Leorina still said nothing, and her face gave nothing away. "Stop calling me Leo," she eventually said. "Aw! But Leo_rina_ doesn't rhyme with Mio!" Mio squealed, grasping her sister's arm.

The rest of the group watched nearby and it took Mio a moment to notice them. "Oh yeah, the festival's probably gonna start by sunset. They usually always do," she informed them, releasing Leorina's arm. "Then let's get goin' now! It's gonna start soon," Popka prompted impatiently. Lolo nodded, about to agree when Mio interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, you can't go in those clothes." Lolo felt slightly offended by the way she'd said that. What was wrong with their clothes? Leorina's frisky twin skipped to a closet in the room. "It's tradition to wear kimonos and yukatas to festivals in this town." Mio turned around, two loose, dress-like garments in her arms.

"It's very comfortable," Lolo commented after she and Klonoa had gotten changed. Her outfit was mostly white, with pink flower patterns marking the edges and a large bow tied around her waist. Klonoa's was green with black markings, woven slightly differently from Lolo's.

"That looks very nice on you, Lolo," Klonoa smiled. Lolo blushed, looking down. "Th-Thanks…"

"I'm staying here," Guntz said when Mio offered him an outfit. "Me, too," Leorina added after a moment. Mio gave them a blank look for a few seconds. "So… are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend? I can already tell they are." Mio motioned toward Klonoa and Lolo, who was too embarrassed to reply.

"_No_!"

The two's fierce, united reply made it more doubtful than believable. Though Leorina had said it the exact same way, she actually seemed offended by Guntz' quickness to answer. Mio smiled. "Ah, so that means he's free, huh?" she asked. "What?" Guntz mumbled, not comprehending it very quickly.

"Who cares? Trust me, you don't want him, Mio," Leorina scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Guntz snapped. "I'm just telling the truth! You're not exactly the most charming fish in the sea," Leorina retorted.

Wonderful. More arguing. Klonoa almost sighed aloud. Mio cocked her head. "Are you _sure_ you two don't have some kinda relationship?" Leorina spoke before Guntz could. "Yes!" She was quite angry by now. "Well, that's too bad." Mio then walked closer to Guntz and clung to his arm.

"I think he's kinda cute!" she squealed, putting on a childish smile.

Guntz tensed, startled. "H-Hey!"

Leorina turned away sharply, crossing her arms. "Get some glasses, Mio."

A little angrier, "Hey!"

Mio squeezed his arm tighter. "Then if you're not gonna have him, I will," she declared simply.

Leorina turned on her sister almost challengingly. "What?"

"Don't _I_ have a say in this?"

The sisters' replies were identical in every way except mood. "Shut up!"

Leorina closed in on her sister. "You can't always have everything you want, you know," she scowled. Mio blinked, letting go of Guntz' arms. In response, he backed away quickly to avoid getting glomped again. "I should've expected _you_ to say something like that. You were never happy with what you had," Mio retorted. "That's because I didn't _have_ anything!"

"Getting a little awkward…"

Popka's low voice seemed to snap the bickering sisters back to reality. Mio looked down quickly, a hand to her face, as if she were extremely embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! But you know sisters, gotta argue the whole way." She smiled brightly as she hugged Leorina's arm. Leorina only rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"You look stressed, Guntz," Klonoa muttered, looking up at the wolf/dog next to him. "No shit!" Guntz barked sharply. "Hey! No cursing in my inn!" Mio suddenly scorned. Guntz gritted his teeth, lowering his voice to a deep growl. "Between the two of them… I'm not going to last one day here without snapping."

Klonoa understood his point. Mio seemed to have specifically selected Guntz out of the group to play with, as if she knew it would bother Leorina the most. "I hear hot springs are good for calming the nerves. If you're not going to go to the festival, you should at least go there," he offered.

For once, Guntz actually seemed to consider the offer, sighing. "Come on, Klonoa. We don't want to be late," Lolo then called. Popka was already making his way for the door. "I'm petty sure it's downstairs, outside. I think it'll really help," Klonoa added, before quickly following the two.

---

"Wow. It's huge!"

Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka stood together at one of the many entrances to the festival. From what they could see, it took up neatly half the town. "I guess that's why the people were so busy preparing," Lolo said. "Come on! Come on!" Without waiting for a response, Popka dashed into the excited crowd of people.

"Popka! Wait for us!" Lolo called. She was about to run after him, but something held her back. "Let's try our best not to get stressed, okay? I'm sure we'll find him later," Klonoa smiled. Lolo straightened. "I guess you're right." He was. They were here to have fun, not worry. It was hard for Lolo, though. Worrying was what she did best.

"Lolo! Come and look'it this!"

Popka's voice called from somewhere deep inside the crowd. Lolo frowned. "How am I supposed to look at anything when I can't even see you?" she called back, stalking toward where Popka's voice had come from. Klonoa smiled and took a step forward, only to find the ground wobble under his feet.

At least, that's what it felt like. He staggered as his mind made the world around him look like a lava lamp. His ears went numb and all sound around him was dulled, making him feel blind. He thought he heard a quiet chuckle. Not outside, but deep inside his mind. It was his voice… and yet not his voice.

Klonoa shook his head vigorously and suddenly everything was back to normal. The bustling people received their original shapes back, the ground stopped moving, all sound returned at an alarming volume, and the voice inside his head died away. For a moment, Klonoa wasn't even sure if all of that had even happened.

His acute ears picked up Lolo's impatient sigh above all other voices. "Now where's_ Klonoa_?" she asked, apparently finding Popka. Klonoa hesitated, taking one last quick look around him. He eventually came up with the faltering conclusion that it had all just been his imagination, before turning to follow Lolo's voice.

---

The hot springs had been where Klonoa had said just outside the huge inn. The pools were surrounded by flat, clean rocks and boulders, as most outdoor hot springs were. The steam covered the sky, making it hard to tell what time of day it was. But last time Guntz checked the sun was setting.

Guntz undressed, leaving on only the bandages around his arms and chest, and slipped into one of the pools. He sunk down to his chin, sighing. The hot water certainly was refreshing on his tense muscles. Though he knew the last thing he needed right now was false security.

He closed his eyes. His long hair spread out behind him, skimming the surface of the water. A disturbed trickle made him open his eyes again. He looked around slowly. He was pretty sure he was alone. Too paranoid, he told himself. The water quickly relaxed his senses and he closed his eyes again.

A dark silhouette appeared in the steam behind Guntz. It slowly got closer, lifting what seemed to be a pair of arms. Hands came over from each side of the unsuspecting wolf/dog and then suddenly slapped over his eyes. "Guess who," said a bright voice. Instead of answering, Guntz, in sudden alarm, pushed himself forward quickly and spun around, causing several splashes. At first he thought it was Leorina, but then saw the black hair. Mio smiled like a fox.

Guntz' first impulse was to get annoyed, but then a different thought came to mind. He didn't know what to make of it. "Gah—jeez, I thought this was the men's side," he said quickly, suddenly losing his breath, pressing his back against the rocky edge. "There is no men's side. It's mixed," Mio answered in her usual childish voice, still smiling.

"What—Is that legal?!"

Guntz just wanted to jump out of the pool and dash off before Mio could do anything, but dared not with her staring at him so closely. She slowly edged closer and started playing with his hair. "Your hair is so pretty when it's wet," she complimented. All the muscles in Guntz tensed all over again. The hot springs was no help anymore.

"And you look so cute with your fur all wet like that," Mio continued. She put her hands on Guntz' shoulders and he twitched. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to get out. Guntz suddenly leapt out of the pool, water splashing after him, grabbed his nearby towel and wrapped it around his body into two seconds flat.

"Mm, impressive. I didn't see a thing," Mio said knowingly, leaning over the edge of the pool. Guntz said nothing and started to briskly walk away. "Wait a minute," Mio called. Guntz froze when he heard her come out of the water. She was suddenly behind him. "Why leave? You just got here," she asked slyly. "Because… I want to," Guntz stammered slowly.

"Is it because of me?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Put a towel on!"

"Okay," Mio replied simply, turning away and putting her towel around her body. "Better?"

"Yes," Guntz sighed. "Now will you stay?" Mio asked. "No," Guntz replied quickly. "But I want to play with your hair," Mio insisted, suddenly behind him again. Guntz was about to reply sharply when two hands were suddenly on his shoulders and pushed him down with unexpected strength. He was forced to sit, avoiding falling down completely.

"Just relax," Mio said quietly.

Guntz' ears were flat against his head the whole time Mio played with his hair. He had no idea what she was doing to it, but he didn't really care about that at the moment. He just wanted to get out of there. There was definitely something _wrong_ with this girl. Mio delayed herself from his hair for a moment, looking at his bandaged arm.

"You could at least take these off, too, you know," she began, putting a hand on Guntz' bandages. Somehow, Guntz managed to work up a low, warning growl in his throat. Mio didn't seem to take it to much alarm as she looked at him for a moment before taking her hand away.

"Aw, don't get tense with me!" Mio then squeaked in an innocent yet somehow seducing voice, pressing her half-naked self against Guntz' back. He jerked slightly, throwing his hands to his face as blood began to drip from his nose. Something was flung through the air from nowhere and suddenly slammed Guntz square in the face. It was a shoe. "Well, well, well," a voice began.

Guntz looked down, still covering his nose. He already knew who the voice belong to. "Figures you'd be here. Trying to seduce my sister, huh? Because she looks _weak_, or something?" Leorina asked irritably. A towel was around her body and her hair was tied up with another towel.

Mio looked at Guntz. "Aw, look'it what you did. You made his nose bleed," she said with childish concern. "His nose was bleeding before I got here, I'll bet!" Leorina replied loudly. Guntz made no attempt to defend himself, still not daring to look up. He could barely defend his pride, knowing how ridiculous he would and already did look.

"Aw, you're just jealous, sis," Mio said, hugging Guntz' back, making him tense all over again. "_Jealous_?! Why would I be jealous?!" Leorina yelled a little too quickly. "No need to get so flustered," Mio replied quietly. "I'm not flustered!!" Leorina was practically screaming.

Guntz looked up slowly, a bit surprised. He had never seen Leorina so out of control with herself. "I just came in here to relax in the hot springs," Leorina began breathlessly. "Then relax in the hot springs," Mio offered simply.

"That'll be hard. Watching you two will be like watching a soup opera." Leorina pretended to wretch. She picked up the shoe that had struck Guntz, turned around, and left with a stomp in her step.

"My sis is a weirdo, huh?" Mio asked. Guntz said nothing.

* * *

Yeah. So Mio and Leorina have those typical twin issues, Klonoa's not feeling so hot, and Guntz is, literally. Fun times. 


	35. Chapter 34: Acquainting

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 34: ****Acquainting**

It was only until she walked up the steps to the floor her room was on that Leorina realized her heavy stomping might've disturbed everyone in the inn. But she couldn't be bothered with that right now. Her mind was weighed down with thoughts that angered and confused her.

That sister of hers… Mio was always stealing things from her, ever since they were little. The moment Leorina got something Mio would run over and claim it as hers. She'd never been able to possess something with the assurance that she'd own it for more than ten minutes.

And now Mio was stealing something of hers again—Not that Guntz was _hers_ or anything! Of course not! Why would she want _him_? Mio could keep him for all she cared!

Leorina reached the door to her room with a furrowed brow. It was unlocked and she peaked inside just to be careful. She didn't want Klonoa or Popka seeing her in nothing but a towel. The sight made her sigh lightly. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka were all asleep. It looked more like they'd just fainted where they were.

Klonoa was flat on the floor while Lolo was using him as a pillow, her head rising and falling slightly with every breath he took. Popka was on his stomach, his head rested on Lolo's leg. Leorina could only wonder how they'd gotten in such a position. She smiled.

_I envy you, Lolo... You know what you want, and you've already got it. Your guy's not going anywhere._

She moved to the neighboring room attached to the present one and put on loose clothing suitable for sleeping in. Though she wasn't tired; not in the least after that recent incident. She remembered there being a balcony somewhere in the inn. She could certainly use some fresh air.

Upon finding it, Leorina saw that it was rather small, but it would do. The leaned on the short railing, looking out at the nighttime world. From this side of the inn, all you could see was the dark ending bit of the town and a forest that spread out behind it. Somewhere behind her, she could hear, was where the festival was still taking place.

Leorina could see a lake nearby that looked unnaturally low. It reminded her of their mission. How pathetic they were being, relaxing and having "fun" when they were supposed to be saving the world. They hadn't even gotten one clue as to how to fulfill the prophecy and already they'd suffered a loss…

A quiet sound behind Leorina made her glance over her shoulder. She wasn't sure how long she'd just stood there thinking. It was Guntz. It looked as if he'd had the same intentions as Leorina; unable to sleep and in need of some fresh air. He seemed to consider just turning around and leaving, but apparently this time he wasn't going to let Leorina foil his plans.

Looking away, Guntz traveled to the opposite end of the balcony. It wasn't too far away, though, for the balcony itself wasn't very wide. Leorina didn't want to think about how soft and silky the hot springs had made his fur look. She was supposed to be mad at him. An uncomfortably long moment of silence went by before someone finally spoke. "I wasn't doing anything, you know. With your sister," Guntz muttered, still looking away outside.

"I'll believe that when she tells me," Leorina replied simply. Though she didn't really need to. She wouldn't have put it past Mio to make a sly move like that. "You should really control that twin of yours," Guntz then said. There was an edge to Leorina's voice. "How can I? She is the _older_ twin, not that she'll ever let me forget that… Besides, we're not that much alike... It's not like we grew up together."

Guntz gave her a side-glance and she realized she was probably saying more than she should've. "Well, do _you_ have any siblings?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested. "Nope. I'm an only child, and that's the way I like it," Guntz answered simply. "Klonoa doesn't seem to think so." Leorina had to stop herself from chuckling.

Guntz sighed, leaning his head on the palm of his hand. "Jeez... Just because Klonoa doesn't even know if he has any siblings doesn't mean he can take it out on me," he grumbled. Leorina looked at him. "What do you mean?" Despite it all, Leorina honestly didn't really know Klonoa all that well at all.

Sure, he was a good friend to her and he'd saved her during that issue with the fifth kingdom, but all the personal things were completely unknown to her. She'd never bothered asking. She wasn't even sure if Klonoa originally lived in Lunatea or not when she first met him.

Of course, she'd been later told that he came from somewhere else, but not where. She'd also been briefly informed about Klonoa leaving for that "journey to find more about his past" thing. Lolo was quite reserved when talking about other people, as if she were afraid of saying something she shouldn't.

Leorina wasn't one to pry into another's personal life. But at the moment she found herself excessively curious. Guntz didn't seem to have understood what she meant for a moment. "Klonoa's got amnesia," he finally replied. Leorina tried to sound less surprised than she was. "Oh, really?" she muttered.

"Yeah. From about five years ago, I think… All about his home, his family, his life, even his real name," Guntz said. It gave Leorina a weird feeling to think that the Klonoa they all knew was probably completely different than who he really was. "That's why we went on that long-ass trip a while back," Guntz continued.

Leorina remembered hearing that that hadn't been much of a success. Thinking about it now, that was kind of a relief. What if Klonoa had changed? What if he _did_ change? What if he suddenly remembered everything and became a completely different person? Lolo would probably take most of the damage.

Leorina paused thoughtfully. "Well… it makes sense now," she started. Guntz glanced at her questioningly. "Why he wants you to be like his brother. The poor guy doesn't even know what it's like to have_ parents_. Maybe he just wants the experience," she continued. Guntz seemed to hesitate. "He knows. He just doesn't remember."

Now he just seemed to be making up excuses. Not remembering something and not actually doing it were pretty much the same to the mind. "Well, either way you should probably be a little more considerate. As far a Klonoa _knows_, he could have never had any family at all. No love from parents or siblings…" Leorina suddenly felt a little bad.

She herself may not have stuck around with her family for very long, but at least she'd gotten the experience. What it was like to be loved by a mother. To know that you were always being looked after. Guntz was looking away thoughtfully at the black starry sky. "Instead of getting all annoyed, you should feel honored that Klonoa chose you over everyone else to feel that kind of love," Leorina persisted.

Guntz was twitching an ear uncomfortably. But, to her surprise, he didn't seem to be getting annoyed at her. Perhaps he was actually considering her words, for once. She felt a smirk of satisfaction making its way to her lips, though she didn't know why. She caught Guntz' eye and quickly looked away, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

The two just stood there in a long moment of silence. For some reason the topic of Klonoa had made it quite easy for the two to communicate without getting angry at one another. Not talking was certainly more uncomfortable than talking, and Leorina was wondering when they'd find another topic that was easy to talk about.

---

It was quiet in the room. The lights were off and only the moonlight shone in dimly from a nearby open window. The soft sounds of Lolo and Popka breathing were all that went through the dark room. Other than that, it was ominously quiet. Not even the shadowed silhouette towering over the sleep bunch made the tiniest sound.

Golden eyes shone and lips curved across a white muzzle as the figure made a toothy, malevolent grin. It eyes narrowed on Lolo as she shifted slightly, he head rested uncomfortably atop the hard floor. Her lips moved slightly but no words came out. Eventually, the faintest traces of a mumbled "Klonoa" came from her mouth.

The figure suddenly jerked, mouth agape as if it had just been punched in the stomach. Its golden eyes widened, feline-like pupils narrowing to mere slits. It staggered backwards, trembling. Hit clenched its teeth and closed its eyes tightly, sweat rolling down its furry head.

_N-No... Stop... W-What... What's happening to me?_

The figure twitched at the sound of someone passing by the door. On pure impulse, it spun around, ran for the window, and slipped right through outside in only a mere few seconds. Inside the room, Lolo and Popka still slept, their breaths still the only sound to be heard.

---

"So… What about you? Your parents?"

Guntz seemed to be trying to make the question as simple as possible to avoid sounding too interested. Either way, Leorina was overall surprised. They'd been standing there in silence for the longest time and apparently Guntz wanted sound as much as she did. Parents still seemed to be on the mind.

Leorina paused thoughtfully, wondering if she should even answer such a personal question at all. "They're dead." Guntz looked at her quickly and she'd made him more surprised than she'd meant to. "My mother, anyway. I don't know about my father… I don't have a father," she went on, her voice getting stronger at the last sentence.

That man. She hated him for just not being around. She'd never met him before, nor had the chance to ask. For all she knew he could've died just before or after she and Mio were born. But she didn't want to think about that. She'd meant to stop there, leaving Guntz confused, but before she knew it she was opening her mouth to say more.

"My mother was killed… That's what Mio said. Right in front of her… And I only just learned about this last year," she said thoughtfully. "And where were you when it happened?" Guntz asked. Leorina stopped herself from answering. "Hey, I'm not going to tell you my whole life's story. You're just going to have to work with what I do tell you."

If he expected her to tell him anything, he'd have to deal with the exceptions. "All that matters is that I wasn't there… Mio says it was a wolf that killed her." There was a faint edge to Leorina's voice. "So that's why you hate wolves so much?" Guntz muttered. "It's one of the reasons," she replied simply. "There's only one nice wolf I ever met. And that was a _long_ time ago..."

Guntz looked down at the lake, barely listening anymore. Strange how such an ecstatic girl like Mio could have possibly experienced such a traumatic event. All of a sudden she didn't seem so different from himself. He almost found himself envying her. How could she live with her life so easily after something like that?

"Now it's your turn."

Guntz looked back at Leorina, catching only part of her sentence. Her elbow on the stone railing, Leorina leaned her head on her hand. "I've been telling you a bunch of my personal junk that's none of your business. Now you have to tell me a bunch of your personal junk that's none of my business," she sneered.

Guntz frowned. "I don't have to tell you anything." Leorina sighed, though she looked like she expected as much. "Oh well. A guy like you probably doesn't have a very interesting life, anyway." Guntz only snorted at that. He felt weird. All of a sudden his own past didn't seem so bad anymore. At least, that certain part of it…

Something then caught his eye. A shadowy figure in the distance outside. It was running quite quickly across the dark, quiet part of the town, toward the forest. Leorina must've seen it, too. "What's that?" she muttered. It was gone in the forest within a few seconds. Guntz brushed it off with a yawn.

"Well, that's enough fresh air for me. I'm going to bed…" The last bit of the sentence was muffled lazily. He stood up straight and turned around, walking back into the inn. Leorina didn't move, waiting a few moments before turning around and following him.

"Huh… Where'd Klonoa go?"

When the two had reached their room and turned the lights on, they found the others still sleeping on the floor, minus one. Lolo and Popka didn't even shift at the sudden brightness. "He was here before…" Leorina said thoughtfully. Guntz sighed, turning away. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"Why?" Leorina asked, watching as he walked down the hall. Guntz looked over his shoulder. "'cause every time he disappears at night he doesn't come back until late the next day, if at all. And I don't feel like wasting time staying in the same place anymore," he replied. Leorina paused.

"Oh, well… be careful."

Guntz blinked, plainly surprised that she would show any kind of concern for him. Leorina clearly noticed this as her face hardened. "It'll be a real nuisance if we have to go looking for you _both_ tomorrow," she retorted. Without waiting for a reply, she entered the room and closed the door. Guntz sighed, hardly able to resist a small grin of amusement.

---

It was quite dark outside on this side of the town, as if the festival side took up all the light in the sky. Guntz could hear the muffled cheers and yells in the distance behind him. It was like a ghost town over here, all the houses dark and empty. Every single citizen that lived here must've taken part in the festival.

He was heading straight for the forest, where that dark figure had gone to. Who else could it have been? Guntz would ask questions after he found him. It was even darker in the forest. He had to hop a small fence that separated the last few houses from the thick trees. He felt a sudden uneasy sense of insecurity.

He almost jumped at the sudden sound of something fluttering onto a nearby branch. But it was just a crow. Just that same stupid crow. It watched him with those mysterious dark blue eyes as he slowly walked past. Guntz tried to ignore it as it silently followed him. He had to keep an eye out for something that was actually dangerous.

Clearly monsters were taking on a new look nowadays; with them somehow disguising themselves as humans. Why did Klonoa always have to go off and disappear? It was such a nuisance. Didn't he learn from all those other times that all it caused them was trouble? He'd have to give that kid a piece of his mind after he found him.

The silence was really getting on Guntz' nerves by now. Even if it was night, there was still some sort of life moving around in a forest. And now that _he_ was around, they should be everywhere; even ones that were usually asleep by now. Where the heck were all the animals?

Without warning, the crow behind him began cawing loudly. It made Guntz twitch with surprise. He rumbled an irritable growl. Stupid bird… It then hopped of its branch and swooped over his head. "Hey!" he snapped. The black bird veered around and flew over him again.

Guntz spun around as it flew upward. He saw a flash of glowing golden in the corner of his eye a moment too late. Something from above slammed into him, throwing him to the ground. The flash of teeth told him enough; this thing was dangerous. It was nearly as big as him, but he didn't have time to point out any details as he reflexively snapped his fangs toward where he thought the creature was.

It was too dark to see much, but he managed to catch a tuff of thick fur in his mouth. This thing had surprising strength, though. It nearly flipped Guntz into the air as it pried itself out of his grip. He could barely sit up as he felt nail sharp fangs piercing into his leg. With a snarl, he lunged forward and bit into whatever he could.

He felt something with a soft exterior and something hard inside. He saw a faint, almost familiar emerald glow before the creature then released him, pulling away and dashing off into the darkness. Whatever Guntz had bitten into, its soft outer shell had come right off. He was too busy catching his breath to think about that right now, though.

The crow was still there, perched on a branch and looking down at him. Guntz tried to stand up, staggering as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Could've picked a better place to get hurt… He finally spat out the soft thing in his mouth into his hands. It was long… with a silky texture… and an orange and pink color design…

Wait a minute… Guntz blinked, taking a moment to comprehend this as his eyes finally started to adjust to the darkness.

This was Klonoa's scarf!

* * *

Ooh! Dun, dun, dun! I think Klonoa's coming to join the dark side. O.o 

Well, besides _that_, this was just another one of those "more than half the chapter takes place in one specific setting"… thing. It would seem that Guntz and Leorina are feeling a bit more comfortable with each other… or not… We'll just have to wait and see. :D


	36. Chapter 35: Suspicion

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Suspicion**

"What did I tell you last night?!"

Guntz blinked as Leorina fixed him with a hard, scornful stare. It was dawn, and the whole town was just waking up after a long night of partying. Guntz stood in front of the room they had in the inn. He just wanted to go inside, get cleaned up, and maybe take a quick nap, but Leorina wasn't going to let him past without a scolding.

"I got lost," Guntz shrugged. He was too tired to make any more of an effort to defend himself. "Lost?" Leorina didn't seem to belief it. "What? It was dark…" Guntz yawned. He probably could've found the way back to the town if he'd looked a little longer, but his leg was hurting him and the animals had suddenly started coming out, beckoning him to their warm nests. Though he'd spent the night in a tree...

Leorina let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, at least _one_ of you came back," she grumbled. "Huh?" Guntz muttered, surprised. "Klonoa came back on his own last night." Leorina then put on a look of slight concern as she looked back into the room behind her. "He was acting a little weird, though, and went straight to bed."

Guntz grunted thoughtfully, his ears twitching. "You're leg is bleeding." Leorina was looking down now. Guntz' pants were torn just below his right knee, where it was stained with blood. "Yeah. I ran into… something." He thought back to the thing that had attacked him. All he'd managed to see on it were big glowing golden eyes and a set of rather small but razor-sharp teeth-filled jaws.

Leorina could probably tell Guntz didn't feel like explaining much more at the moment as she turned around from the doorway and walking back into the room. Guntz followed her with a slight limp. "Where's Klonoa now?" he asked. "Still sleeping, I guess. Anyway, you should take care of that wound. Just another addition to all your others…" Leorina suggested.

By now Guntz had removed most of the bandages covering the wounds he had received from Muzan, completely healed or not. His fur covered most of them from sight, and he'd had to force himself not to wince whenever they started to hurt him. But even he knew better than to leave a new wound open to bacteria, especially one that was received from a bite.

By the time Guntz had finished, Klonoa was emerging from the other half of the room. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He was fidgeting with his ring, which was now exposed around his neck. He wouldn't take his eyes off the ground. Guntz reached into his jacket pocket and unfurled the object above Klonoa's head so that the scarf ended at his face.

Klonoa looked up at it quickly with surprise. "This is yours, right?" Guntz asked casually, though there was a hint of possibly suspicion in his voice. Klonoa took it slowly, looking down again. He suddenly seemed a bit agitated. "Th-Thank you…" he stammered quietly. He then turned and made for the door.

"Hey, wait a—" Guntz cut himself off as Klonoa disappeared on the other side of the doorway. "Bother…" Leorina was watching with a confused look. A mumble made her look away. Lolo was slowly sitting up from a blanket and a pillow Leorina must've given her. She yawned as Popka perked up when she moved her leg from his head.

"Jeez, Lolo, you were out like a light last night," Leorina remarked. Lolo yawned again. "Sorry… I was really tired after last night," she mumbled. Popka jumped up, suddenly wide awake. "Yeah! That festival had everythin'!" he chirped. "Yeah… and we had to _do_ everything," Lolo replied sleepily. "Of course! That's the only way to have fun at a festival! Ya gotta do everythin'!"

Leorina chuckled. "Well, at least you guys had fun last night." She gave Guntz a side-glance, but he didn't notice. "I'm going to go talk to my sister. I'll be back later," she then said briskly after a moment, leaving the room.

---

Klonoa stood in an empty lobby inside the inn, leaning against a wall. He slowly wrapped the scarf loosely around his neck, still keeping the ring visible. Something weird was happening… to him. He could feel it, deep inside of him. Like something was trying to get out… He didn't understand it.

Klonoa remembered falling asleep inside the inn last night. Then he had a weird nightmare that seemed too realistic to be just a dream… Maybe it had been real. But, like most dreams, he couldn't remember most of it anymore. All he could remember was waking up in the forest. His ear was hurting him, as if he'd recently gotten cut or bitten there. After that he'd quickly returned to the inn, too confused to do anything but go straight to bed.

Klonoa tried to think back. When had this strange feeling started? He'd felt fine on the ferry. So it was after that… He'd already started feeling strange after Mio showed them this inn. So it was before that… He slowly narrowed it down to an exact point. After they first met Mio, before she left to show them the inn…

Then Klonoa remembered. After Guntz had pushed him and he bumped into a wall. It was right after that that he'd first started feeling weird. But what could have happened? He hadn't hit his head… but his ring. He remembered that hitting the wall. It'd made such a weird noise.

Klonoa put his hand over the ring emerald jewel. A spark of energy flowed between his fingers and the crystal's surface. As he pulled away, a beam of energy came out with it. When he'd completely unsheathed his energy condensed sabre, it came out only half as big as usual. It looked like a mere dagger compared to its usual size.

The energy seemed unsteady. At some points it would suddenly get bigger, only to soon fade smaller again, like a weak, shimmering flame. It was… as if the ring wasn't fully conscious. As if it getting hit against the wall had given it some sort of concussion. Klonoa knew it sounded stupid, and what did his ring have to do with what was happening to him now?

Maybe it would go away on its own… Yes. He was sure his ring would snap back to normal eventually and all would be back to normal. Klonoa forced himself to smile as self-assurance. Everything would soon be okay again… Yes… he was sure of it…

---

"Mio?"

Leorina stood outside the open doorway to the room she was pretty sure her sister stayed in all the time. It didn't take long for her to hear that familiar, childish voice. "_Yeees_?" Mio chirped. She looked around a corner of her rather large room with a smile, but it faded when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's just you," she mumbled, sounding both annoyed and disappointed. Leorina sighed, inviting herself in. "Sorry I'm not someone more interesting," she apologized mockingly. "Me, too," Mio agreed. Leorina resisted another exasperated sigh. "I just wanted to know…" She calmed her nerves with a breath. "Did you manage to salvage anything of mine? You know… from the mansion?"

Mio seemed even more displeased by this. "As a matter of fact, yes. _Ironically,_ quite a bit of your useless crap survived the fire. Meanwhile I was actually there and most of my valuable things got ruined," she grumbled bitterly. Leorina paused. "Well?" Mio sighed loudly, as if this was all just a big nuisance. "It's all in a trunk in my room. They _insisted_ I keep it. Go find it yourself."

Leorina didn't bother to ask who "they" were as she began searching Mio's practically apartment-sized room. She soon found a room that had a bed in it and decided that was it. The first place she looked was under the bed. Mio was still so childish. Her actions were quite predictable most of the time.

Leorina smiled with satisfaction when she saw the wooden trunk. It wasn't that big, or heavy as she pulled it out and placed it on the bed. From its dust it was clear that Mio hadn't touched it since putting it down there. It was locked. Leorina sighed with annoyance. But why bother little miss princess over there? A lock had never stopped her before.

Leorina reached into her pocket for some sort of thin wire. She always kept a few of some sort with her. Eventually she found a paper clip. It was a little blunt, but so was the lock. Hopefully it would do. Leorina listened carefully, looking away in concentration as she stuck the clip in the keyhole and felt around. Before long there was a dim _click_ and the truck top nearly bounced open.

Several papers fluttered in the air. Leorina caught one and looked at it. She smiled as the memories flooded in her head. She used to draw things. When she was younger, she'd draw everything. It was the only thing that made her happy. She drew things she saw, things she liked… people she liked.

Leorina searched through the other papers carelessly stuffed into the trunk. She was surprised at how well she could draw back then. She doubted she could anymore. There was a sketch of her old mansion she used to live in… the endless field that marked their mansion's property… her mother as she seemed to be cooking in the kitchen—in which Leorina had to will away a lump in her throat—and…

Him.

The picture was so faded, more than the others, as if she wasn't _supposed_ to remember exactly what he looked like. It edges were slightly crusted with burn marks and the sketch itself was covered in soot. Leorina was afraid to do more than blow it clean, in case the old drawing wiped away completely.

It lacked much specific detail, as if he wouldn't stand still for her. It was practical. He had been a very lively boy. Leorina scrutinized the picture, trying to take in any faded details. All she could clearly see was a locket around the boy's furry neck that seemed to read "benevolence" on it in script.

Leorina thought back, to when she had first met that boy. Such a blurry memory… Why were none of her other memories so hard to remember? The boy had been a wolf. A very nice wolf for her first impression of them. But perhaps that was because he was young. He had seemed to be just about her and Mio's age; at or younger than seven years.

Ten years ago was a long way to remember. But she still dimly remembered what had stuck out most about him. What made him such a precious memory. He had been the first person to ever defend her authority. Mio would always push her around, steal her things, and rip her sketches. But that boy had defended her with words of just. Childish, it may have been, but his intentions had left her moved and confused.

For the longest time Leorina had felt that she was _supposed_ to be pushed around by Mio. Purely because she was the _older_ twin. But that boy had given her the chance to stand up for herself… She'd only met him once or twice after that. Then he stopped coming over their house completely. She remembered her mother being quite down when she told her he wasn't coming back anymore.

She hadn't even gotten his name. They hadn't been allowed to exchange names. Thinking about it now, it had probably been for future assistance. Just in case they became enemies one day in their older lives. Leorina knew her mother hadn't exactly done safe things, and she was always cautious about things like that.

She then suddenly thought of Guntz. That stupid mutt. For some reason he kept making her think back. Back to when she and that boy had played together. It was probably because he was a wolf. How outrageous…

Leorina's mind wondered as she continued to bury into the trunk of papers. She finally found something stiff, quite un-paper-like. She pulled it out, examining it curiously. It seemed to be a rather large brown ten-gallon hat. It's felt texture was rough and dirty. Leorina wondered what such a thing would be doing in a trunk supposedly filled with only _her _stuff.

She flipped it over, searching for any sign of ownership. She finally found faded print under the curved brim. "Shinigami," she read slowly. It was barely legible. There seemed to be a name before, but that was nearly completely faded. Leorina scrutinized the printing, as if that would help her recognize the name at all. "Hey, Mio," she called. When there was no reply she looked up from the hat.

"Mio! Are you there?" Still no reply. Leorina sighed. She must have gotten bored and left somewhere. Probably to harass Guntz a bit more. That sister of hers really did need controlling. Leorina placed the hat down on the bed and turned from the trunk, slowly exiting the room. She'd have to ask about it later.

---

"Leo?"

Guntz peaked inside the open room. It was quiet, no sound or movement coming from inside. This was where Mio had said her room was when she had given them a tour the day before. How spoiled. This room was clearly at least three times bigger than the rooms everyone else got.

Guntz wanted to get going and out of this town as soon as possible. He hadn't liked it from the start, but after that… _thing_ had attacked him, he didn't feel so secure sticking around. He'd mentioned it earlier that morning, mostly to himself. Lolo said he should probably talk to Leorina about it.

But their self-proclaimed _leader_ had gone missing for the moment. As had Klonoa, who Guntz had been meaning to speak to. He needed to ask him about last night… Quite impatient by now, Guntz let himself in. He didn't want to call for Mio. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. And he knew Leorina got mad whenever he called her "Leo."

So he decided to briefly search the room in silence. He doubted anyone was around, anyway. A living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, two bedrooms… What made Mio so special that she could get this big room easily suitable to live in? As Guntz past one of the bedrooms he noticed papers scattered all over the floor and bed.

It looked as if someone had left in a hurry, or had just been plain lazy. One thing stood out, though. Ignoring at the pieces of paper with blurred pencil sketches over them, Guntz stepped inside and approached the bed. He picked up the dirty brown hat, his ears twitching. He felt along its brim gently until his fingers reached the dim printing. He brushed the soot over it, his eyes squinting as he read aloud quietly.

"Butz Shinigami."

* * *

Eh, boring chapter. The next one should at least be a _little_ more interesting. I kinda hurried up on this one. We gotta get back to the fun stuff. :I 


	37. Chapter 36: Revenge

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Revenge**

"Hey! Guntz!"

"Oh, jeez…"

"Wait!"

Mio had suddenly appeared in the hall which Guntz was currently walking through. He spun around at the sight of her, acting casually though it was obvious what he meant by it. Either way, Mio skipped over to him and grabbed his arm. "You gotta come with me! The festival's gonna start," she squealed excitedly.

"Didn't you say this place had festivals every _other_ day?" Guntz asked. "Yeah—but sometimes we have festivals everyday!" Mio replied rather quickly, her big smile never fading. The sun wasn't even setting yet, and Guntz wondered if some festivals started at different times than others.

"Hey, I need to ask you a question."

Though he'd honestly rather ask Leorina, it had been in Mio's room… "Later, later! C'mon!" Mio prompted impatiently, pulling Guntz with her as she made her way down the hall. "It'll be fun!" Guntz sighed. There was no use getting all worked up with this girl anymore. He'd just have to tolerate the abuse.

"As long as I don't have to wear a stupid kimono."

---

Klonoa leaned against a stone building, staring out at the large bay. He was on the wide terminal for the ferry they had all been on the day before. He stood near where Guntz had pushed him. Nothing was here to help him get even an inkling of what was going on with him lately. Telling himself to just brush it off wasn't really working anymore.

"Klonoa, there you are!"

The call made him look to the side. Lolo, with Popka as a hat on her head, ran over to him. "I've been looking for you. You disappeared before I even woke up," Lolo said. She didn't seem too concerned, for once. Of course. She had no idea of what was going on, and he wasn't about to tell her.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted some fresh air. That festival lat night… really wore me out, you know?" Klonoa smiled. Lolo opened her mouth to reply, but Popka was quicker. "Wimp! I can take a whole week o' festivals all day an' night nonstop an' I won't feel tired in the least!" He yapped. "Well, not everyone's a party-maniac like you, Popka," Lolo replied.

Klonoa chuckled and Lolo looked at him again. "You know… I mistook Mio for Leorina this morning. They look so much alike, I'm sure I'll wind up doing it again. If it wasn't for the hair, they could be the same person," Lolo said.

Without thinking about it, a memory then went by in Klonoa's head…

"_Quite a bounty of this one, huh?"_

"_This girl... she looks a lot like Leorina..."_

"_You know this person?!"_

_Guntz and Klonoa were standing in front of a bulletin with a lone wanted poster posted up top. The bounty was ridiculously high and the picture wasn't even all that good. But, from what Klonoa could see in the black and white details, the figure looked awfully familiar._

"_N-No! It... must just be a different person who looks like someone I know!" _¹

It was her…

Lolo must've seen Klonoa's eyes widen, for she soon inquired, "Is something wrong?" He looked at her quickly. "Lolo, did you see where Mio was going?" he asked, trying not to sound urgent. "No… she said she was going to go out somewhere when she found Guntz… By the way, he wants to talk to you. Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

But Klonoa wasn't listening anymore. Such a high bounty… such an unpractical girl… And with Guntz now. Was it really his place to be worried?

---

"Are you sure you don't have your festival dates mixed up?"

Guntz and Mio were walking along a thick dirt trail in a small forest. The trees were thinly lined up and in the distance Guntz could just see the bay. Nothing else seemed to be there, though. "Oh, yes! This one's taking place a little ways away from town," Mio replied ecstatically.

Guntz sighed. The sun was now beginning to set, being that they had been walking around for so long. By now it was hard to resist the limp in his step from his sore leg. He didn't even want to be here. He was considering just turning around and running off without her, not that he'd be able to get far… Mio suddenly stopped and Guntz had to stagger to stop himself from running into her.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked irritably. "This is it," she said, not looking at him. Guntz didn't even need to look around. He wasn't in the mood for her stupid games. "Nothing's happening here," he grunted, trying to hold his temper. Mio took a few steps forward so that she was near a particularly thick tree.

"Of course there is." Mio's voice had toned down quite a bit all of a sudden. It was quite suspicious. She finally turned around to face him and her expression only made Guntz even more suspicious. No longer bright and innocent, but quite cold and dark. She sneered as she lifted a hand and snapped her fingers.

As if on cue, two tall figures dropped from the tree and stood beside her. Guntz stared on, dumbfounded. One of the large, bulky men resembled an rhino. He wore shining gold armor and jewelry here and there, including a large ring around his thick nose. Even the nails sticking out of his oversized bat were golden. The other one, though not nearly as bulky, looked just as threatening as he licked his dagger with a crazed grin. He resembled some sort of odd, skinny gecko.

"Allow me to introduce… My name is Mio. These guys don't matter," Mio said, making a quick bow as if they had just met. "And you, my friend, are my mother's murderer." She'd said it so simply, Guntz had to take a moment to blink. He couldn't even finish the word "what" before Mio started talking again.

"But I guess it seems you don't remember. Or else surely you wouldn't have been so easy to manipulate." Guntz growled. "You didn't manipulate me. I just came here so that you would quit touching me all the time. Besides… I know your mother was killed and all, but that's no reason to go pointing fingers at random people."

Mio didn't seem to falter in the slightest. "Then maybe I should refresh your memory… Me and my mother were enjoying a nice, peaceful meal in our isolated mansion. My mother noticed the fire first, but it was already too much spread to put out. She must've known someone else was in the house… for she hid me in a closet behind her before you showed up."

Guntz frowned, unimpressed. This girl was nuts. He had no idea what she was talking about. But she continued anyway. "I remember it perfectly. I even remember what you were wearing; old, ripped black clothes, like a worthless hobo. And your left cheek was bleeding."

The details were interesting, but obviously false; that's what Guntz wanted to think. But a sudden, nerving twinge in his stomach stopped him. "The fire made everything hard to see, but I clearly remember those ice-cold eyes of yours… You shot my mother in the leg first…"

Guntz was hardly listening to anything after that. His eyes grew wide, the memories flooding into his head all at once…

He had gotten hit that day. By that damned man... Then he'd been told to go take care of an "old friend." But… naturally he'd thought nothing of it… He'd gone to the destination, which had been secure with tricky locks and cameras at every corner… So he'd set it on fire to catch them off guard… He'd gone inside when the fire had spread throughout most of the mansion… He found his target first, standing protectively in front of a closet opened a crack… She looked like she was about to pull something—maybe run away or take out a weapon—so he'd shot her in the leg to keep her still… When he'd gotten closer, the woman, with more surprise than fear, gave his face a long look… And then she spoke… Only one word, but it had sent tremors all throughout his body… And then he shot her in the head…

Guntz shook his head, trying to will away the terrible memory. "You remember now, huh?" Mio asked bitterly. "I know my mother did some dangerous things, but she didn't deserve to die! What reason did you have for killing her?!" She was practically crying now. Her companions behind her gave each other uncomfortable glances.

Guntz said nothing, staring down at his feet. "Tell me!" Mio demanded. What was there to tell her? He'd never had a reason for the dark deeds he'd done. He was just told to do them and did it… There was nothing more to it. He knew he was a terrible person for it, and the guilt had never felt this heavy before.

He suddenly saw himself standing there in front of him; an angry, confused, sad parentless child seeking revenge. Guntz had wanted to kill Janga for murdering his father. He killed to become strong enough to seek revenge. In the end, he himself had simply become Janga. He had become his enemy in order to kill his enemy.

But Guntz already knew that. It was true that killing only led to more killing. No matter how terrible the person might have been, no justice could ever be seen in killing. There was never a good enough reason to kill that would make it okay.

All this Guntz knew. He'd known for the longest time. So why did this reminder make him feel so horrible? Part of him wanted him to die right there. To rid this world of the heartless murderer he really was.

Guntz' voice was low as he said the only thing he could. "I'm sorry." Mio's sudden, sharp laughter made him look up from the ground quickly. "'Sorry'?! Is that all you have to say for yourself? You're_ sorry_?!" She almost sounded crazed. "You killed my mother right in front of me! You ruined my life and screwed up my mind just for the pleasure of it. And you're sorry?!" She continued laughing.

"Mio, look… I really didn't… I was really bad back then, I…" Guntz knew it was no use defending himself, but the words were spilling from his mouth. Mio turned from him, slowly walking past the thugs. "Kill him," he heard her mutter lowly. The men grinned, glad to finally get away from the drama and do the job they'd come here for.

Guntz backed up as they narrowed in on him. He had brought no weapons with him. He cursed at himself. By now he'd think he'd learned his lesson about going places defenseless. He still had his fangs. But they too were next to useless against these men's hard, tough skin. It was like Mio had planned this all out from the beginning, knowing just how to leave him powerless.

Guntz growled and did the only thing he could. He spun around and fled. It wasn't the best idea, though. Noradrenalin sent his sensitive heart pounding almost immediately, and his leg still left him with a distracting limp. He couldn't look back to see if anyone was following him, he had to concentrate on running and not tripping from either his aching heart or lame leg.

"Oof—"

Perhaps he had been concentrating too much. Before he'd known it someone had seemingly appeared out of nowhere on the forest trail and he ran right into them, knocking them both over. "What's the big idea?!" Guntz sat up quickly at the voice. It was Leorina. She seemed surprised to see him, too, but only for a moment.

She jumped to her feet. "What're you running around like a madman for? Where's my sister?" she asked. Guntz took a moment to stand up, catching his breath. "Your sister… is trying… to kill me," he gasped.

Leorina blinked, then grinned, much to Guntz' sudden annoyance. "Well, should've seen this coming. After the sexual harassment comes the rape, I suppose," she joked. "I'm serious!" Guntz snapped. "Then where is she?" Leorina asked in disbelief. Guntz looked around. No one had followed him. "She was…"

"Listen. I know my sister's been bothering you lately, but that's no reason to go accusing her of trying to _kill_ you," Leorina sighed with exasperation. "Besides, what are _you_ afraid of? A big bad wolfy scared of a wittle girly?" She made her voice as teasing as possible. Guntz twitched an ear, resisting the urge to snap back. "It's not your sister I'm afraid of."

As if on cue, three daggers flew out of the foliage and jutted into the ground, just missing Guntz' feet. He staggered back quickly as the rhino and gecko thugs made themselves visible. "It's them I'm afraid of," Guntz finished.

The rhino lifted his long, thick, spiked club, ready to bash it down on them as the gecko prepared more daggers.

"Wait a minute."

The voice was calm and steady, and the thugs froze as Mio walked past them. "Mio! What is all of this?" Leorina asked quickly. Mio frowned with distaste. "I wouldn't really bother explaining it to _you_. You never cared what happened to us… In fact, I think I'll make you pay for that, too." She suddenly made a maleficent grin.

"What are you talking about?" Leorina demanded, genuinely confused. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! You left us. You ran away to live your own life. You never cared! Do you know how much mom worried? She kept getting sick because of you! You're as bad as father. He left because he was scared. He didn't want to take on the responsibility of caring for us—that's what mom said. So he ran away, just like you did!"

Leorina's face hardened. "I didn't run away because I was scared. I knew that I could live a better life. I would have never gotten anywhere on my own living under your shadow! Tat taught me that…" Guntz gave her a side-glance as her voice softened for only a moment. "I ran away because I wanted to be strong! I wanted to live my life the way _I_ wanted to, not the way you wanted to."

Mio was unimpressed, turning away. "I don't care for your pathetic reason. You'll pay, anyway," she shrugged. The thugs grinned, preparing their weapons. "Mio, I'm your _sister_!" Leorina spouted with disbelief. "That's fine," Mio replied coldly, turning to the thugs.

"Kill her, too."

* * *

¹ -See Chapter 5, 9th to last paragraph. 

Doh, Mio's not as innocent as she let on, huh? She's a naughty little girl... And now she's out for revenge! Poor Leorina. Mio might've let her go if Guntz hadn't run into her. Fun coincidences. :3


	38. Chapter 37: Wanted

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Wanted**

Guntz and Leorina slowly backed up as the thugs narrowed in on them. Mio turned away. "Call me when it's over. I'm not fond of blood, and guts, and stuff," she muttered heartlessly, disappearing behind the trees. Leorina stared after her, slowly recovering from her shock. Guntz was ready to say "I told you so," but this was really no time or place to do so.

The tall, broad rhino-like man lifted his spiked club with both hands and threw it down. Both Guntz and Leorina were quick enough to dodge it unscathed. The odd, skinny gecko-like thug threw out several daggers for them. Guntz felt a few graze past his clothing, but luckily none had managed to pierce into his body. Leorina didn't seem hurt yet, either. "You got any weapons?" she asked. "No. I'm guessing you don't, either," Guntz replied bitterly.

All they had were their own bodies as self-defense. Guntz' fangs were next to useless against the thugs' rough, hard skin. He'd only wind up hurting himself trying to pierce it. "How about any plans?" Leorina then asked, not looking at him. "Hey, you're the _leader_. It's your job to think these things up," Guntz retorted. Leorina looked at him sharply. "You're the one that started this mess! If you hadn't run into me, I—"

Just as she was speaking the rhino towered over her, his club over his head and ready to smash down. Leorina was caught too off guard to move in time. Guntz thought fast. He leapt in between the two and bit at nearest thing to him. The rhino staggered back in alarm as he felt his nose tugged at roughly. The rhino was easily Guntz' size and a half in length; at least three times him in width.

The rhino's large, golden nose ring had been at just the right height for Guntz to grab. The thug shook his large head, bringing Guntz with it. He held on tightly, pulling hard until he was sure soon either the ring or the nose would break. Clearly feeling this, too, the rhino then began to charge forward. He crashed through the bushes and trees with Guntz riding him on his nose.

The bottom of a small cliff soon became visible in front of them and the rhino only quickened his single stampede. Guntz waited until the rocky wall was a mere two feet away from his back before pushing his weight upward and making a mighty leap over the man's head. The rhino could not stop quick enough and smashed right into the cliff face. He moaned lowly, most of his muzzle stuck inside.

Guntz was grinning with satisfaction and didn't notice the gecko man behind him until the weight struck his back, throwing him down to the ground. He flipped over quickly to see the gecko hop atop him, a dagger risen high in his grasp. He was just throwing the blade down, aiming for Guntz chest, when he started sliding back. He didn't even have time to look before something swung him to the side and back in a semi-circular motion.

The gecko, half in the air, was smashed into a nearby tree flat in the head. He crumpled to the ground when Leorina finally released his tail. Guntz sat up as Leorina gave him a look that he easily interpreted as "now we're even." He stood up as Leorina began to speak with a satisfied smirk. "Not so tough."

Guntz was about to agree, but a rumbling behind him caught the words in his throat. He spun around to see the rhino finally managing to crash his head out of the cliff wall. The gecko, too, was recovering from the blow and standing up. The two surrounded Guntz and Leorina on both sides, weapons ready and faces looking rather angry.

Guntz and Leorina stood back-to-back, watching the two thugs wearily. "Got any bright ideas now?" Leorina murmured. Guntz didn't reply. As a matter of fact, he did. The thugs lifted their weapons in unison, letting out their own war-cries as they threw them down at the two.

In a flash Guntz spun around. Leorina hadn't been looking at him and certainly didn't expect to feel her legs pull up from under her and something grasped her as she feel back. Guntz jumped up over the rhino, pushing off his head again for better momentum. He landed in a crouch, Leorina in his arms, just on the outside of the thugs' two-sided circle.

Both the men and Leorina had to take a moment to comprehend what had just happened. "Put me down!" Leorina suddenly yelled, yanking at Guntz' ears, struggling in his arms. The rhino then appeared behind them, tossing his club downward. Guntz ran ahead just in time to dodge it and kept going as he heard the two make pursuit just behind.

His pace was quickly getting faster as his natural speedy wolf abilities started to kick in. Before long the thugs would surely be far behind them, out of sight. Leorina could feel Guntz' breathing begin to get hoarse soon after he'd started running this way. "Wait, what about your problem?" she asked. "What problem?" He was trying to make his voice sound clearer than his body wanted it to.

Leorina quickly remember that Guntz didn't know that the others knew about his troubled heart condition. "Uh, nothing—Just put me down!" She began struggling again. "Stop it. Or I'm gonna tr—" Guntz was cut off when a dagger suddenly made its way from the air to just past his feet. It hadn't managed to hit him anywhere, but it had stuck in the ground in such a spot and position that Guntz wound up tripping right over it.

He lost his grip on Leorina as he fell and she was sent tumbling ahead of him. The momentum of the speed left the two skidding on the hard ground. Despite having the worse fall, Leorina was on her feet within a few second. There were a few scraps along her body here and there, but nothing serious. Guntz wasn't having as much of an easy time.

He could only managed to get on his knees as he wheezed, gasping to get his stressed heart back to what was a normal rate in his body. "Hey, don't you go having a heart-attack on me!" Leorina demanded, sounding more scornful than worried. Within a few seconds the thugs were in view and quickly trampling their way closer to the two.

The gecko was gleefully sitting atop the rhino's shoulder as he stomped through the forest. He didn't look like he was about to stop any time soon. "Get up!" Leorina yelled to Guntz. He could barely even keep himself on his knees alone. Leorina quickly bent over beside him and tried to pull him up.

Why she wasn't just leaving him to save herself, she didn't know. But now wasn't the time to be questioning herself. There was no way they'd be able to get out of the way in time to avoid the rampaging rhino, let alone run away if he so decided to turn. It would only be a few seconds now until he was on top of them.

The rhino was then suddenly forced to stop as something jumped in front of him. It held its two muscular arms against the thug's nose, its bare feet digging into the dirt as it was pushed. Two more figures then appeared behind it. "Don't worry, leader, we got these guys!" said a voice. Leorina recognized the lot immediately.

They were the three wolves that had been with Muzan. She remembered them fleeing after they'd heard their leader's dying howl. Guntz only recognized one, which was the same one he'd fought with just before Tat had been killed. It was a more bulky wolf that was holding the rhino back.

"These guys'll be a synch. Don't worry about a thing, leader," a more scrawny-looking wolf grinned. "What's going on?" Leorina asked Guntz quietly. He shook his head slowly, his voice too hoarse to speak. Leorina decided not to question it too much right now and took Guntz' arm over her shoulder. "Come on," she said, hauling him up to his feet.

She looked over her shoulder to see the three wolves standing together to block the two thugs from getting past. Leorina turned away to continue to help Guntz get moving. He hadn't even been running that long, yet he was still catching his breath. His injured leg also seemed to be bothering him more than before. Either that, or he was just very weak on his legs.

"I'm okay," Guntz finally said after the two had managed to limp their way into the trees and out of view. He pulled away from Leorina and forced himself upright, still looking a bit worn. "Well, that's what you get for running like that in your condition," Leorina remarked after a while. She didn't feel like hiding the fact that she knew anymore.

Guntz gave her a glance, but said nothing. The echoing blast of a gunshot strung through the air as a tiny bullet cut past Leorina's arm and pelted into a tree. She threw a hand to her arm in more surprise than pain. "Oh, poo. I'm a terrible shot." Mio appeared past the trees, a handgun in her grip. A small stream of smoke flew upward from the barrel.

"Mio," Leorina muttered lowly. "Never send a bunch of stupid assassins to do a twin's job, eh?" Mio smirked, brushing a blade of black hair behind her ear. "Now I have to get dirty and kill you two myself." She lifted her gun first at Guntz. "Wait, Mio." The aim switched to Leorina as she spoke.

"What's wrong with you, Mio? Since when was killing a simple thing to you?" Leorina asked, letting no fear show in her face. Guntz twitched his ears uncomfortably. Mio he really didn't feel that much of a threat from, but Leorina had tried to shoot him twice already; once because of a violent argument and again when she first realized he was a wolf. If she learned that he'd killed her mother, she'd surely show no mercy.

Mio snorted. "Like you know what it feels like to watch someone you love die right in front of you," she said bitterly. Leorina said nothing, though Guntz could tell she was holding herself back from saying that she did indeed know. "I loved mom, too," she said instead. "Oh, yeah? That's hard to believe considering you're helping the one who—"

Now it was time for Guntz to interfere. With Mio's gun pointed at Leorina, he lunged for her as she was speaking. With a snarl he shoved her down and the gun was blindly shot in a random direction as it fell from her grip. He pinned Mio to the ground with his heavier body, teeth flashing in her face.

"No!"

Guntz twitched. The yell had been so shrill and desperate… he couldn't stop the memories from flooding in his head...

_He stood there for a moment in front of the lifeless body in the midst of the fire surrounding them. The closet door ahead then suddenly burst open, a girl about his age running out. _

"_No!" _

_Guntz backed up once, but almost immediately the girl fell, fainted from either lack of oxygen, shock, or both. He stared down at the unconscious girl for a moment. Tears were still streaming from her eyes. The fire was reaching them quickly and would soon be upon them. He could hear the burning beams above cracking with effort to hold themselves up. _

_Eventually Guntz picked up the girl and escaped the fire before it could completely consume and destroy the mansion. He didn't know what to do with her afterwards, so he just lay her in a forest nearby, far enough away so that the fire wouldn't get to her if it managed to spread past the house. Then he left her there..._

Guntz yelped, feeling a sudden jolting pain in his wounded leg as Mio kicked out from underneath him. She managed to squeeze out from under him as he was wincing and glanced around quickly for her gun. "It's over, Mio," Leorina said quietly, stepping closer with the handgun in her grip. She almost sounded disappointed.

Mio's face tightened and for a moment Guntz thought she was going to do something drastic. But finally her body relaxed with a sigh. "I guess that's it, then," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

---

After Guntz and Leorina had taken Mio out of the forest and back to town, a squad of police officers were waiting for them. It was dark by now, the sun completely disappeared under the horizon. Klonoa explained to them the wanted poster he and Guntz had seen a while back and how he and Lolo had decided to inform the police. Those two thugs were already there and cuffed, though there was no sign of the wolves.

Leorina had to stare as her sister was handed over and she spoke her last words before taken away. "I was hoping to get justice for mom. But righteousness is a forlorn dream, I suppose." Guntz glanced at Leorina as she looked down thoughtfully. "There is no righteousness in killing… Why can't people see that?" He looked away as she spoke quietly to herself.

Guntz couldn't help but wonder if it had actually been better for Mio if he hadn't saved her in that fire. He didn't even know why he had. There were many times when he himself would wish that he'd died along with his father. At least then he'd have happy memories to look back on.

Later on an officer came over and explained the situation for them outside the inn. Apparently he was familiar with all of the group except Leorina—ultimately leaving her to feel rather awkward. His name was Suiryu, resembling a sort of tall, blue water-dragon. He told them that Mio herself hadn't exactly been dangerous, but she was powerful in a different way.

She had a lot of money. And though she wasn't always willing to kill herself, she never hesitated to hire other people to. She was famous between assassins in her easy, high paying jobs for them. Clearly "justice" wasn't the only reason for her actions. Suiryu asked Leorina if she had any explanation for this. But she could only shake her head helplessly, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Currently Suiryu was getting ready to leave after his companions. He shot a glance toward Guntz. "You gave me that look last time," he remarked in his calm, professional voice. Guntz' ear twitched. Leorina had noticed it, too. Guntz had been giving the officer a hard, weary stare ever since he'd appeared. It almost looked hateful. "I suppose it's because I'm an officer," Suiryu continued when Guntz didn't reply.

Leorina wouldn't have put it past a guy like Guntz to have an unpleasant history with the police. But it seemed more than just that. Guntz' look wasn't that of hate for a certain kind of person. It seemed more personal. Somehow it also didn't seem so direct. It was as if Suiryu simply_ reminded_ Guntz of someone.

The officer then turned toward Klonoa and Lolo. "Well, I bid you all fair luck on your travels. I must be going," he said, turning and beginning to stomp off. "Goodbye, Suiryu!" Klonoa called. It was only until Suiryu disappeared in the crowd of townspeople—who were just getting back with their lives after on-looking the scene—that someone spoke.

Though it was from no one in the group.

"Leader!"

Leorina slightly recognized the voice. The lot turned around to see three figures hurriedly making their way over. Those monstrous wolves were back.

* * *

Har. I resisted having any blood spill in this chapter. Poor Guntz has been tortured enough, lately. And I needed to save it for the next chapter, for there'll finally be more Klonoa evilness. Yayz! 


	39. Chapter 38: A Hidden Force

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 38: A Hidden Force**

The group immediately went into a defensive position as the wolves neared. Though there was no sense of danger or battle in the atmosphere, especially as the three slowed as they got closer. They stopped when they were directly in front of Guntz. "We took care of those big guys for you, leader," said the smallest of the three.

Guntz could only raise a brow. "What?" The wolves glanced at each other. They seemed to be expecting this. "You killed Muzan," the only average looking one of the lot said. The others behind Guntz tense, feeling the same thing he did. Did these wolves want to avenge their leader?

"So you're our leader now."

Guntz blinked, repeating his previous question, dumbfounded. "That's what ya do when y'ur leader is killed. Join the pack of the one that killed 'im," explained the largest wolf in his deep voice. Guntz straightened, looking thoughtful. "That's an old wolf tradition…" he mumbled half to himself. The wolves nodded vigorously, as if excited.

"But you're not wolves. You're monsters," Guntz remarked. "Yes, but… Muzan always followed the wolf tradition, so… we do, too," the average-looking wolf replied hesitantly. "We don't know why our other leader stuck with it, but it wound up sticking with us, too," the smaller wolf added.

Guntz frowned. "Well, sorry, but I don't have a pack for you to join," he replied, distaste in his voice. The brown and gray colored wolf frowned. "Then where are we supposed to go?" Guntz flashed his fangs impatiently. "Back to where you came from!"

"Wait." It was Leorina's voice that cut in as she stepped up beside Guntz. "Maybe we can use them." The wolves stared at her in surprise for a moment. "Hey, it's that bitch that beat us up," the scrawny wolf remarked. Though there was no sign of malice, simply genuine surprise, Leorina's eyes still narrowed. "Or maybe we should just kill you all now?" she muttered lowly.

The wolves clearly took heed to her warning, backing up. They seemed like even more wimps than before now that their tough leader was gone. "We have no use for these buffoons," Guntz said. "That's not what I meant. I mean we can get information out of them," Leorina replied.

The three wolves stared at her expectantly. Leorina furrowed a brow thoughtfully. "Well… Lolo." She turned around as Lolo perked up quickly behind her. "You know more about this stuff than I do, right?" She remembered that Klonoa and Lolo had talked to that strange old lady a while back about certain things that might've helped with their quest.

Lolo looked down, looking both thoughtful and shy. "W-Well… You guys are… Shadow Monsters, right?" she asked slowly, looking up at the wolves. They seemed hesitant. Guntz growled. "Answer the question," he demanded. By now he was clearly realizing he had power over these wolves if they considered him their "leader." The three nodded so quickly it looked like their heads would pop off.

"Shadow Monsters are created by a creature called Guroki, or 'the Shadow.' That's what the elder said." Lolo looked at the others as she spoke. "What's 'the Shadow'?" Guntz asked. "It's part of the legend, remember? The one Nerome defeated," Leorina answered. Lolo opened her mouth to object. She had told them what the elder had told her before, the truth of the legend, but they hadn't believed her. Apparently they still didn't. The wolves were quicker and louder than her.

"Wrong!"

The lot turned to them as the middle wolf spoke. "Both the Master _and_ that retched Nerome were sealed away. Don't you know your legends?" he asked. "Yup. An' now that it's been nearly ten millenniums since then, he's plannin' his escape," the bulky wolf added. He received an elbow from the smaller wolf immediately after. "You idiot! We could get killed for this," he whispered urgently.

"Escape?" Leorina echoed. The middle wolf replied despite his companions' nervous stares. "Yes. The planet is beginning to die, as I'm sure you've noticed. The seal that holds the Master deep underground is getting weaker. He'll have escaped by the year 20,000. What he'll do after that, he doesn't even tell us. But I'm sure it's no good news for you humans."

"The planet dying was bad enough, but the Shadow getting out? How can we stop that?" Lolo asked anxiously. "Well, the only reason he's able to get out is because the planet is no longer able to keep his seal as strong as it has been for more than nine thousand years. If that rebirth prophecy thing can be fulfilled before the next New Year, he won't be able to—"

"Stop! Stop! That's enough!" the scrawny wolf suddenly jumped forward, cutting the middle one off. "The Master will kill us for sure because of this!" he yelled at his companion. "You should be willing to die for you leader," the wolf replied steadily. "We don't even _know_ this guy! You know the Master shows no mercy when punishing his monsters. We'll be tortured! And for what?!"

"Fine." The three looked at Guntz as he spoke. "That's enough. Just answer me one more question," he said. They stared at him expectantly. "Just why were you guys after us in the first place? What does this 'Master' guy want with us?" It should've been obvious. Because they were opposing his plans without even realizing it. But did this creator of monsters even know of their intentions, or had it been for a different reason?

"Well…" The wolves' glances went past Guntz, straight to Klonoa in the back. "The Master wanted—" The smaller wolf could barely lift his hand to point, let alone finish his sentence as Klonoa cut him off with a threatening glare. Their fur bristled as the three backed up in alarm, suddenly looked very nervous. The others could only stare at then in confusion, not catching what the wolf had been trying to say.

"O-Oh, it w-was… n-nothing! Muzan just liked to pick on humans a lot, t-that's all. It was completely random," the wolf replied a little too quickly, his voice shaking. Lolo saw Klonoa turned around and slowly walk away. She would've stopped him, but felt that she might be needed again here. Popka down by her feet was looking after him, as well. She'd almost forgotten he was even there, he'd been so quiet. She couldn't see his face.

Guntz still looked thoughtful, but eventually shrugged. "All right. Get going, then," he prompted. The wolves looked confused. "But yu'r our leader now," the bulky wolf said. Guntz flashed his fangs. "I said get lost!" he snapped. The three wolves nearly tripped over themselves as they ran off. Leorina stood next to Guntz.

"You sure it was a good idea to tell them go? They could tell their 'master' all about us," she asked. Guntz sighed. "I get the feeling he already knows." He looked behind him to Klonoa, who had stopped to stand by a nearby tree. Leorina looked up at the night sky. "Well, despite all that's happened, I think we should stay here one more night," she suggested.

Lolo had finally moved away to Klonoa. When she reached him he gave her a reassuring smile. "You sure?" Guntz asked. He wasn't sure how to treat the situation around her. Leorina crossed her arms, looking down. "Yeah… I know I should be upset about Mio, but… It's weird." She looked up at the moon. "It's like… I love her as a sister, but I never _liked_ her." She turned to Guntz. "You know what I mean?"

Guntz simply grunted, not sure himself if he really understood or not. Leorina paused a moment before speaking again. "So… what did she want with you, anyway?" Guntz had to stop himself from flinching. "I don't know… I guess she just didn't like me," he lied slowly. Leorina seemed to belief him, looking away.

Guntz didn't want her to belief him. He wanted her to see right through him. She'd figure it out eventually. Life was never merciful with him in situations like this. The longer the time past until she found out the worse she'd respond to it. But what could he say? "Oh, it's just because I killed your mother. No big deal." He shook his head helplessly.

"By the way." Guntz blinked his hopeless expression away as Leorina began. He suddenly felt two fingers pinch around his ear and tug at it roughly. "Don't you _ever_ pick me up again," she demanded strongly. He felt a sudden sense of defiance, which was quite reassuring at the moment. "Well, then next time I'll just leave you there," he replied. "I'd rather that than being picked up like a child," Leorina retorted simply, crossing her arms and looking away. Guntz sighed.

At least she wouldn't get depressed again and they could go on with this quest as they had before. Well, he certainly hoped they could. Guntz couldn't keep his eyes off of Klonoa for some reason. He was probably just being paranoid, but something seemed off about him all of a sudden. He couldn't find it in himself to just let it go.

---

The group was up and ready to go by the crack of dawn. They didn't need to discuss how badly they all wanted to be rid of this town and out to the next. Another thick forest trail let to the neighboring town. It'd be a couple hour walk, but they'd probably get there before afternoon.

They had so far been walking for at least one whole hour. The town behind them was completely invisible by now from the trees. Though the trees were quite thin, the trail made many twists and turns. For a moment Lolo suspected they were heading back to where they'd come. Leorina had her eyes on the map the whole time they walked.

Guntz was walking next to her, as if he didn't trust her navigation skills. Though Leorina said nothing of it. Popka was waddling just behind them. Lolo had slowed her pace a bit after noticing Klonoa start to lag behind her. Nothing seemed to be wrong, though. Maybe he just didn't feel like walking any faster?

She didn't want to look back at him too much. Apparently she was like an open book when worried. Though if they didn't hurry the pace a bit they'd wind up losing the others ahead at a turn. Lolo stopped herself from sighing audibly. Klonoa had been acting a bit odd soon after coming to Matsuri town. Though she couldn't even begin to wonder what was wrong.

Not only that, but Guntz seemed to be keeping an eye on him, as well. It was almost as if he was suspicious. But of what? What could possibly be suspicious about Klonoa?

There was a sudden stagger in his step and he had to pause for a moment before walking again. Klonoa looked up from the ground to Lolo, who was walking ahead of him by several steps. Though she was sticking close to him in the back, she didn't seem to sense anything wrong with him.

Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

Klonoa's head felt hot. His muscles didn't seem too keen on obeying his orders, all of a sudden. It was a bit of a challenge simply walking in a straight line. His vision swirled and he had to look back down at the ground. Something was wrong with him. He wanted it to stop. He wanted this nagging presence in the back of his mind to ago away.

It felt as if it was pushing against him; against his conciseness. As if it were trying to kick him out to make room for itself. But what was it? Where did it come from, what did it want? What would it do if…?

There was a quiet _thud_ behind her and Lolo slowly looked back. She felt as if her heart skipped a beat.

"Klonoa!"

He was on the ground, fallen to his side. Lolo immediately got closer and knelt by his side, her hand going straight to his head. He was burning up. His fur was matted with sweat and his breath was coming in heavily. She didn't know what to do. She looked back, not getting up yet, to find the others.

But they weren't there anymore. They must've past a turn up ahead and were now out of sight. Lolo knew she should go after them for help, but she didn't want to leave Klonoa. She gritted her teeth anxiously. What to do?

Klonoa could faintly feel Lolo's presence next to him through half-conciseness. He suddenly had the sense that she was in danger. He desperately fought against the thing pressing against his senses, trying to take over him.

_Get away... Lolo... Get away from me..._

That was the last thing he remembered.

Klonoa's eyes snapped opened, his golden feline-like pupils narrowed to mere slits. Lolo didn't notice him slowly get up to his knees behind her. A deep growl rumbled in his throat, and Lolo only turned around in time to see a flash of teeth coming toward her at lightning speed. There was a quick scream.

Popka's ears twitched slightly and he looked back. Guntz and Leorina ahead of him were currently bickering over which way they should go next.

_It's awake._

_Huh?_ Popka had to stop himself from talking aloud at the voice in his mind.

_Lolo's in danger._

"What?!" That indeed was out loud, and caused Leorina and Guntz to shut up and look back. Before they could say a word, Popka was spun around and dashing toward the corner they'd just turned.

Lolo had flinched. Her back was sore from being roughly shoved to the ground and her hand stung terribly. Only a drop of warm liquid on her cheek finally summoned her eyes opened. She wished she hadn't. Klonoa was above her, his fangs sunk deep into a hand that had been swung out in reflexive defense. Those familiar, terrifying feline-like eyes glared down at her.

"_Toi myufeb kift luro. Kei go drefei lyto koi._"

Those strange words were coming from Klonoa's mouth, though his lips never moved. And it certainly wasn't his voice. It was much too deep, too maleficent. Lolo didn't dare to even try to pull away. She could barely think, let alone say a word.

"Klonoa!"

The pain in her hand became twice as bad as Klonoa suddenly pulled his teeth out. He jerked back at the voice, eyes wide. He looked momentarily stunned. But by the time Lolo could see the others, he'd already quickly regained his malevolent glare. Guntz and Leorina stared on in shock and confusion. Popka was the only one to make a move.

He lunged forward, slashing his claws upward when close enough. They glowed oddly as they cut across Klonoa's cheek. Klonoa tumbled off of Lolo, quickly staggering back to his feet. There was a painful furrow in his brow as the wounds on his cheek exhaled a burning stream of smoke.

Popka wasted no time to let Klonoa make a move of his own. He took to the air, holding out his glowing claws for another swipe. Klonoa quickly jumped back, swiping out a hand as Popka past. Out of his fingers unsheathed ridiculously long claws. Popka's arm was grazed, but he'd managed to evade in time.

Leorina had gone to Lolo's side after Klonoa had been thrown off of her. She sat up, holding her bleeding hand close to her. "Lolo, are you okay? What happened?" Leorina asked urgently, kneeling beside her. Lolo was trembling. She couldn't manage a single word out of her mouth other than a quiet, broken "Klonoa."

She slowly looked over toward the two fighting. The two most important people to her. They were both snarling at each other, flashing their sharp teeth, looking more vicious than she'd ever seen them before. Lolo closed her eyes tightly. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to all go away.

Popka flew up high in the sky. He looked down at Klonoa before letting himself freefall for an aerial attack. Klonoa didn't move. He stared up as a blue glow began emitting from his mouth. Popka twitched, unable to break from his own speedy attack. The blue light was quickly getting brighter, looking as if it would soon escape to the outside.

"Stop fighting!"

Klonoa jerked, stunned again by Lolo's desperate yell. It was just enough of a distraction for Popka to finish his move. He rammed into Klonoa harshly, shoving him to the ground in a flurry of dirty dust. A light blue beam shot out with incredible speed from the smoke. It sped off into the sky, its glowing trail slowly disappearing from sight.

As the brown fog from the dirt faded away, Klonoa slowly staggered up. Popka looked slightly dazed, shaking his head to regain his composure. With an odd snarl, Klonoa lunged for him with open jaws. Popka was quicker. He swung out his arm heavily and it struck directly at Klonoa's throat.

Klonoa let out a hack and gave no resistance to being easily pushed back. His eyes dazed out and he slumped back to the ground. There was silence as everyone stared at the unconscious boy. No one dared to speak for the next several moments.

* * *

I'm trying to... slowly put on more info about Nerome and Guroki. I'm afraid rushing it will make it too confusing. So that was the meaning of those three wolves. They have names... but I'll get into that next time they show up! 

Poor Lolo. All traumatized now... That's what she gets for complaining so much. c:


	40. Chapter 39: Lie

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Lie**

"So what now?"

"We can only wait until he wakes up…"

"What then?"

"I don't know!"

Leorina was frustrated and confused, and Guntz' questions weren't helping with her impatience. She sighed, calming herself down. "First… we have to figure out what exactly happened."

The group was settled all in a single room. It looked like a bedroom. On the single bed in a corner lay the unconscious Klonoa. He hadn't awoken since flipping out on them, which had only been a few hours ago. Though confused and indecisive at first, they had finally decided to take Klonoa to the next town and settle everything out there.

That was with the hope that Klonoa wouldn't wake up in the same violent state he had been when he passed out. Luckily they had found a kind civilian who lent them their house. Though kindness seemed suspicious at this point, they had little choice but to accept the hospitality. Leorina had suggested a hospital, just in case. But Guntz said that Klonoa _really_ hated doctors and the like, and it wouldn't help if he woke up in such a place.

Lolo was seated in a chair next to the bed. Despite being attacked and clearly shaken, she still insisted on being near him. Her left hand was bandaged from the bad bite.

"Just what the hell set him off like that?" Leorina finally asked. She glanced at Lolo, for she had been the only one near Klonoa at the time. But the only places she bother looking was either down at her knees or over at Klonoa. There was a pause of helpless silence. "What about you?" Guntz looked down at Popka.

"You seemed to know just what to do." Popka gave him a glance, then looked away silently. "Wait a minute," Leorina suddenly piped in. "Maybe it's from that shadow disease thing." She continued, "I turned me _into_ a monster. But maybe there are other kinds... or it has different effects."

"Klonoa doesn't eat fruits or vegetables." Lolo voice was quiet, and she still didn't look up at them. "If there _are_ different kinds, then there are probably different ways of getting it," Guntz suggested. "I wish we could ask someone who actually _knows_, instead of just assuming," Leorina sighed.

"But, what else can it be, right? Klonoa wouldn't just attack you on purpose." She looked at Lolo, who simply turned her head away. "Well, this is all we have to go on. So, what was it that made it go away for you, Leo?" Guntz asked. There was a noticeable glare in Leorina's eye, but for once she said nothing about the nickname.

"Relieving strong emotions," Lolo answered quietly. Leorina wouldn't have been able to answer, anyway. She hadn't been there when the elder had explained the shadow disease to them. She sighed impatiently. "As far as I know Klonoa's been acting pretty normal… besides that one night," she said thoughtfully. "You think he got it then?"

Guntz twitched his ear. "I think… it happened a little before then." Leorina was about to ask why he thought so, but his eyes were far off in deep thought. She straightened. "Well, instead of just standing around here guessing, I suggest we go around town and ask for information. Who knows, these people might be able to help," she shrugged.

---

It was a few hours after the others had left outside to explore the town. The sun was probably beginning to set by now. Lolo still didn't move from her spot on the chair. Despite the possibility that Klonoa might wake up still insane, she didn't want to leave him. She had to suck up her fears so she could aid to him when he finally did wake up.

Though the image was hard to forget. Klonoa glaring at her with those maleficent, feline-like eyes. Just like in her dream that seemed so long ago; just like with Nikita… No. This wasn't recent. This had started a long time ago. But last time he'd gone back to normal. He hadn't remembered anything… Would that happen again this time? Lolo prayed it so.

As if on cue, Klonoa's face tensed a little as he slowly came to. A quiet grunt from him was Lolo's only warning. She had to force herself not to look alarmed. Klonoa opened his eyes sleepily, and, to Lolo's relief, they looked normal. They wandered around the room a bit before finally resting on her.

Klonoa slowly sat up, wincing as he put a hand to his bandaged cheek, where Popka had scratched him. He gave the room one more look, then turned to Lolo. "Where are we?" Lolo was speechless for a moment. "We're… at the next town… In someone's house," she replied vaguely. Klonoa looked confused.

"What happened?"

Lolo blinked. _He doesn't remember._

She had guessed as much, like last time. It was honestly a huge relief off of her shoulders. Of course Klonoa would never attack her on _purpose_. How could she ever think otherwise? "Your hand." Lolo almost didn't hear him. He was now looking down at her tightly bandaged hand.

Lolo moved it away so it wouldn't be so noticeable. "Oh, I just… scratched it… I fell. It's nothing, really," she lied slowly. She hated the guilty feeling lying always gave her. Klonoa had a furrowed brow and for a moment she was afraid he would suddenly remember what had happened.

But he said nothing as he finally looked away from her hand. Lolo didn't like the odd dullness is his eyes or his voice. "I don't remember coming here," he admitted, sounding uncomfortable. "That's because you fainted." At least that wasn't a complete lie. Klonoa then was suddenly completely awake, genuinely surprised.

"R-Really? I'm sorry," he said quickly. Lolo almost smiled. Of course he'd apologize for something that wasn't even his fault. That's something the Klonoa she _knew_ would do. "It was no big deal. Everything's okay now. That's all that matters." Now she was smiling, and Klonoa smiled back.

"Where is everyone?"

A new worry then struck Lolo at this question. Everyone else. Would they approve of her lying to Klonoa? Why not? It wasn't like they could just tell him he had gone crazy and attacked them. "They're out exploring the town," she finally answered. Before she could say any more, Klonoa was sliding his feet out of the bed and standing up.

"I feel fine now. Let's go, too," he suggested. Lolo nodded slowly, not so sure if it was such a good idea.

---

The town they were in was called Lilla. It was quite small, just a few tiny houses and buildings settled around a large clearing in the forest. There wasn't much to explore. Indeed the people living here were very kind and hospitable. Almost immediately after leaving the room they were in, someone came over and asked if Klonoa was feeling all right.

It was a nice change in pace. The town emitted a very calm, carefree atmosphere. Lolo would've been easily overtaken by its influence hadn't there been a worrisome issue going on. It wasn't much of walking around the small town until they found Leorina. Lolo didn't need to worry about her so much, for she was quite good at casually walking over as if nothing was wrong.

"Glad you're feeling better, Klonoa," she said. "Yeah," Klonoa smiled. Leorina must've gotten the hint in Klonoa's attitude and in Lolo's eyes, for she said nothing more of the topic. "Well, since the sun's going down already, we're going to spend the night here. The people who own the house you were just in offered us to stay over," she informed.

So after that the three returned to the house. Leorina stuck outside, and when Guntz appeared she pulled him away before he could even get a good look at Klonoa.

"We're not going to tell him what happened," she said when the two were out of ear-shot of anyone nearby. "Why not?" Guntz asked. Leorina almost sighed with exasperation. Of course he'd be the only one to object to this. Why couldn't he just accept things without asking questions?

"I don't think he remembers anything," Leorina explained. "Just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen. It'll only be worse when he finally _does_ find out," Guntz replied. "What makes you think he will find out?" Leorina asked. "If this is some sort of shadow disease I don't think it'll just go away that easily. What if it happens again?"

Leorina looked away thoughtfully. "Then we'll just have to keep an eye on him," she said. "Inconspicuously," Guntz added. Of course not. Klonoa wasn't blind or stupid. He'd eventually sense their suspicion if they weren't very careful. Leorina sighed. Maybe not telling him wasn't such a good idea…

"Ya' sure yu'r feelin' better?"

Back at the house Popka too was playing a good role at pretending nothing had happened. Despite being the one who had stopped Klonoa and even fought with him, there was no hint of suspicion or weariness in his emerald eyes. "Yeah. I really don't know how it happened, but I'm fine now," Klonoa assured.

He put a hand to his bandaged cheek. "I must've fallen down pretty hard, huh?" Popka shifted his claws behind him slightly, as if a little guilty. "Yeah, right on a bunch o' rocks," he chirped quickly. It was then that a man appeared in the room they were currently in. He was one of the owners of the home. He had a bright, carefree smile on.

"Might I invite you to dinner with my wife and me?" he asked. It was as he was speaking that Guntz and Leorina entered the house. "Oh, you don't have to treat us. We have money," Leorina said, trying not to sound impolite. "But it's my pleasure. We rarely have guests around these parts," the joyful man insisted. It was hard to argue with such a blissful face.

---

"I wonder why they don't get guests around here? It's not far from Matsuri Town."

"We have enough to worry about. So let's get going before we find out."

It was the next day, early in the morning as usual. Leorina and Guntz were getting their bearings before the others came over. "Is the next town far?" Lolo asked. "Sort of… we might need to spend the night outside before reaching it," Leorina replied thoughtfully. It wasn't good news. The dark outdoors was never all that safe by itself, but with the risk of being attacked by these so-called "shadow monsters," they'd have to be especially careful...

Some wind had started to pick up and darkness came sooner due to black storm clouds. The weather wasn't so bad yet, but the sense of coming rain was in the air. "We need to look for a place to take shelter," Leorina said. The forest they were in was just like any other. With luck, they'd find a cave to stay the night in.

Klonoa was starting to feel a familiar, sickening sense in his body. Despite the chilling winds, he felt terribly hot. The planet beneath his feet wasn't staying still enough for him to take balanced steps. And a pressure in the back of his mind was urging him into a deep sleep.

_Not again..._

Popka was the first to notice Klonoa's odd behavior. "Wait!" he suddenly barked. Everyone stopped and turned around at the yell, following Popka's gaze. They all saw it coming. Klonoa's eyes were closed tightly as he swayed on his feet. His teeth were clenched together.

Lolo took a step back, looking a bit shaken all of a sudden. "Oh no, Klonoa, not again," she said quietly. A low growl vibrated in Klonoa's throat as his clenched teeth looked more like a snarl. His eyes opened, revealing once again those slit, feline-like pupils.

Unfortunately Lolo was the first one his eyes met. He lunged forward, jaws agape. Popka was swiftly between the two, swatting Klonoa aside with a strong arm before he could get too close to Lolo. Klonoa was quick to jump back on his feet after falling to the side. Popka let out his own growl as the two stared at each other intensely. Another fight was surely inevitable.

A bullet suddenly shooting into the ground inches from Klonoa foot made in jump back in surprise. He looked over at Leorina, who had her handgun held up. She'd missed on purpose. Of course she'd never try to actually hurt Klonoa, but she didn't want him to hurt anyone else, either. She wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, though.

Now Klonoa's maleficent eyes were on her, and she didn't know what to do next. Popka made an attempt to stop him, but Klonoa made a move before he could even get close. This time Klonoa's fangs were for Leorina, and she had no way of defending herself without possibly fatally wounding him. She waited for the blow.

But she felt no pain. Not even any pressure. Leorina simply stared on wide-eyed at what had possibly saved her life. It was Guntz. Klonoa must have been aiming for her throat, for now Klonoa's fangs were clenched tightly around Guntz' mane fur. Red liquid seeped past Klonoa's teeth.

Guntz winced, his teeth clenched tightly in pain. Leorina didn't believe it was happening. Of all people, it was Guntz who'd come to safe her. A guy like him putting himself in harm's way for someone like her. It didn't make sense.

"What do you think you're doing, Klonoa?" There was a strain in Guntz' voice. It must've hurt to speak. "It's not like you to be taken down that easily... You're not even putting up a fight." Klonoa's grip was tight. A growl emitted from his throat. "You're stronger than that… You shouldn't be giving up so easily." Guntz inhaled hoarsely.

"What kind of hero are you, Klonoa?"

Klonoa eyes suddenly widened. He pulled back, ripping his teeth from Guntz' neck. Guntz let out a painful grunt, collapsing to the ground at Leorina's feet. She finally found her voice. "Guntz!" She dropped to her knees next to him, but he was unconscious. Blood was soaked deep in his thick fur.

Leorina clenched her handgun tightly. An odd wave of anger had suddenly struck her. She looked up at Klonoa. She wouldn't hold back this time. But he wasn't moving. Klonoa just stood there, staring down. His whole body trembled and… he was crying. Tears poured down from his still feline-like eyes.

He started backing up, wet eyes wide, shaking his head slowly. Then, without warning, he spun around and dashed off into the forest. He was soon out of sight. "Klonoa!" Lolo stared after him, hesitating. She then ran off after him. "Lolo, wait!" Popka was then running after her, as well, leaving Leorina alone with a fainted Guntz.

* * *

I haven't been very motivated to write stuff, which is why the chapters have been coming in a bit late lately... But seeing the first snow of this winter yesterday suddenly motivated me. I love snow! It makes me feel all fluffy inside, despite being so cold! X3

Yay for more Guntz abuse!


	41. Chapter 40: Strong Enough

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Strong Enough**

_What have I done?_

Klonoa had been running for a while. He hadn't noticed the sun go down. He hadn't noticed it start to rain. He hadn't noticed where he was going. He was in a small cave now, curled up in a corner. He couldn't tell if he was crying anymore, he was soak from head to toe. He felt numb inside.

Klonoa could still taste Guntz' blood in his mouth. His mind wanted to spit it out, but his body wanted to swallow it. He loved how it tasted. He hated loving it. He felt saliva build up in his mouth and nearly gagged forcing himself not to swallow. He spat. What a terrible thing he'd done.

How could he have done that? What terrible sensation had been strong enough to possess him to hurt his friends? He felt sane now… but how long would that last? When would he go crazy again? How could he stop himself? He couldn't possibly go near the others. They weren't safe around him…

Riki was right… Klonoa was dangerous.

---

Leorina had managed to find a large cave to take shelter in before the rain had gotten too bad. It wasn't easy hauling Guntz around. He was lighter than he looked, but certainly not light in general. He'd woken up once soon after she found the cave. It was just long enough for her to dress the wound before he went back to sleep.

Guntz seemed to purposely choose not to sit up. Instead he lied down on his side. Perhaps it hurt his neck less to rest it that way. Though Leorina couldn't help but think that he looked a little bit like an animal sleeping that way. It was almost cute. She sat down next to him, untying her wet hair so that it would dry quicker. She looked down at Guntz.

She still couldn't believe he'd done that for her. Unfortunately she couldn't return the favor. Lolo was gone and Leorina had with her only a small strip of bandages left. It wasn't enough to change the one Guntz had on now, which was already soaked with blood. Lolo carried all the first-aid supplies with her, including ointment.

Guntz had probably saved Leorina's life and she couldn't even ease his pain a little. She reached out her hand and brushed it over his head. Again with that calm, familiar face he only had when asleep. The face that made her want to reminisce back when she still lived with her mother...

Guntz eyes opened slowly and Leorina took her hand back. "Are you feeling okay?" She didn't know what else to say. He let out an inward sigh. "I've felt worse," he mumbled. Leorina supposed it was his way of saying there was nothing to worry about. She wasn't worried, honestly. She knew Guntz was strong enough to pull through something like this. She just felt a little… guilty.

Even though this wasn't entirely her fault. Though she certainly could have done something to avoid it. But how was she supposed to know he'd do something so blunt, so thoughtless, so selfless…?

"A bed would be nice, though," Guntz then said. Leorina felt a hint of defiance. What did he expect her to do, go out a get him sheets and a pillow? No. She had a different idea. "I can't get you a whole bed… but I can give you a pillow." As Leorina spoke she lifted his head, careful not to disturb the wound, and rested it on her lap.

Guntz had looked half-asleep a moment ago and now suddenly looked wide awake. She could feel his body tense. If he had the energy, she knew he would've pulled away. "You sure you don't mind a mutt on you?" he asked. "Nah, I'm good," Leorina replied simply. Guntz sighed lightly and he eventually relaxed, his eyes returning to a tired, dazed state.

"You look different with your hair down."

The comment had caught Leorina off guard and she almost wanted to go and put her hair back up. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quickly. But there was no reply. Guntz had closed his eyes and she couldn't tell if he'd fallen asleep or not. Leorina sighed and looked to the side at the cave entrance.

It was still raining. She hoped Lolo and Popka were safe. She didn't know what to think about Klonoa…

---

"Klonoa…"

Klonoa jerked awake from a half-conscious daze. Somehow he'd almost fallen asleep despite all that'd happened. He sat up and looked around. Where had that voice come from? Did he even hear it at all? Or was he just going crazy again? He saw a hint of movement outside of the short cave. It was very dark.

He saw the silhouette of a pair of legs stop at the cave's threshold. They bent and there was Lolo, looking in. "Klonoa." She looked tired, as if she'd been out this whole time. Klonoa inhaled sharply, trying to back up. He hit his head on the roof of the cave that was too low for him to stand up.

Lolo then slowly started to crawl inside. Klonoa pressed his back against the back of the cave, which wasn't too far from the entrance. "Don't come near me, Lolo. I could hurt you." His voice was small and anxious. Lolo shook her head slowly, not stopping. "You guys should just forget about me… I'm dangerous."

Lolo looked at him. What a stupid thing to say. Of course she'd never forget about him. The others wouldn't, either. "No, Klonoa… It'll be okay. We can fix this," she assured softly. "No! It can't! It just comes… I can't stop it." Klonoa put a hand to his head and for a moment Lolo thought he was going to change again.

"I'm not going to leave you, Klonoa."

"You have to! I already hurt Guntz… I hurt you, too."

Klonoa was looked down at Lolo's bandaged hand. Lolo blinked. So he remembered now. She suddenly felt bad about lying to him, but he wasn't thinking about that now. "What if… What if I hurt someone really bad? What if I_kill_ someone?" Klonoa's voice cracked with panic. He was crying again. "It's not you, Klonoa. You can fight it. I know you can," Lolo insisted.

She hated seeing him like this. He was always so strong, so positive. Now he looked defeated and hopeless. He shook his head sharply. "I can't!" He suddenly pushed past Lolo and dashed out of the cave. "Klonoa, wait!" Lolo called. Klonoa's muscles were stiff. His sense of balance was off. He felt like he'd trip at any moment.

"Stop!"

He then felt Lolo's arms wrap around him and her weight pushed him to the ground. The two fell over, both breathing heavily. Lolo got off of Klonoa and stood up as he slowly started to get up. She then embraced him tightly. "Don't give up, Klonoa. I believe in you," she said quietly. Her only reply was a terrible, sharp pain in her shoulder. She grunted in pain.

Klonoa growled deeply, his fangs sunk deep into Lolo's shoulder. But she didn't pull away. She held her arms around him tighter. "Please, Klonoa… I know you can do this. You can't lose." Her voice broke a bit. She wanted to cry. The thought of Klonoa stuck like this was too much. He had to come through. He _had_ to!

"Please! You can't just leave us like this! You can't just leave _me_ like this!" She was sobbing now. Lolo could feel Klonoa trembling in her grip. "I need you with me…" She gritted her teeth as she felt Klonoa slowly pull his teeth from her shoulder. But there was still a snarl in his throat. Lolo closed her eyes tightly.

"Please! Klonoa!"

Klonoa's whole body tensed. With heavy breaths his muscles slowly relaxed and his trembling died away. Lolo didn't open her eyes again until her hug was suddenly return. "I'm sorry, Lolo… I'm so sorry," Klonoa said quietly, a sob in his voice. Lolo felt her eyes going watery all over again with relief.

A small figure slowly peaked past a group of bushes. Popka watched as Klonoa and Lolo held each other. He wasn't sure if he should try and break then up or just wait and see what happened.

_It's all right. It's gone... for now._

Popka said nothing. "For now." That wasn't good news. It'd be back. This would happen again… but when? How could they stop it from turning into a disaster next time?

---

It was dark. Where was he? He didn't recognize this place. Everything was black. But somehow he could see himself just fine. He had no way of knowing if he'd walk into a wall or if he'd trip over something.

Klonoa couldn't remember what had last happened before this. How'd he get here? Where had he been just moments before? He heard a noise behind him and swiftly spun around. He was met face-to-face with… himself. Klonoa back up quickly, almost tripping over himself.

"_Surprised? Don't be. I'm nothing new to you,_" said the other him. His mouth didn't move as he spoke and his voice was deep and cruel. His eyes glowed a golden color with narrowed slits. His long black and white tail slithered slowly behind him. "Who… are you?" Klonoa asked slowly. The other him grinned toothily. Klonoa suddenly realized.

"You… You're the one that's been possessing me… You made me hurt my friends! Who are you?! What do you want?"

"_Stupid boy! I _am_ you... No, you are me. I was here first. You don't belong here. This is my body, my mind. And I want it back._"

The other him flashed his fangs as he spoke. Klonoa blinked. "What?" The other him got closer. "_I will kill you one day. I will take back what's rightfully mine and be rid of this nuisance that is you. But not now... No. That stupid ring of yours has been keeping me back. When it stopped working I took my chance... But I underestimated you._"

He grinned malevolently. "_Next time I get out I'm going to kill those stupid friends of yours. They're your only motivation._" Klonoa's eyes narrowed. "_Until then... I wouldn't lose sight of that ring if I were you._" The other him then disappeared into the darkness, leaving Klonoa alone and confused...

---

Only when Klonoa woke up did he finally remember everything that had happened. He and Lolo, along with Popka who had soon appeared, had found the cave Leorina was in with Guntz. Klonoa was hesitant, especially when seeing the damage he'd done to Guntz. They all still weren't sure if this thing in Klonoa was gone, or if it'd come back again.

Klonoa wanted to tell them that they would all be safe without him around and that he should leave. But he really didn't. He didn't want to be alone. He was scared. He felt so weak when no one was around. He'd never be able to fight this thing again if someone wasn't with him.

With Lolo's first-aid equipment they treated Guntz' wound better and Leorina worked on Lolo's. Klonoa felt terrible for doing such a thing. Lolo had to tell him to stop to get him to finally stop apologizing. She told him that it was okay… that it wasn't his fault… that everything was all right now…

Klonoa had a feeling he'd just had a bad dream, but it was all mostly forgotten by now. He didn't want to think on it. "You awake?" He blinked away his sleepiness and sat up to look over at the source of the voice. Lolo was sitting beside him, her back leaned against the wall of the cave. "Are you feeling better?" she asked. Klonoa nodded slowly.

"What about you?" There was an edge of anxiety in his voice. He was regarding Lolo's shoulder and hand; the wounds he'd given her. Lolo realized this immediately. "Oh, I'm fine. Really, they don't hurt all that much," she assured with a smile. Klonoa couldn't stand to smile back. He still felt too guilty about all that'd happened.

Lolo stood up. "The others are already outside," she said. She must've been waiting for him. Klonoa slowly got to his feet. They still felt a little swayed with exhaustion, but it would wear off soon. Lolo walked past him toward the mouth of the cave, where a strong wave of sunshine was glowing into. Klonoa hesitated.

"Lolo."

"Hmm?" Lolo stopped and looked back at him.

"Thank you..."

Outside the others were hovering around nearby in the forest. Klonoa could barely stand to meet their gazes as they looked at him. Leorina smiled. "Don't look so depressed, Klonoa. It's not like that was the first time this has happened," she said. She was talking about herself, when she'd been overtaken by the shadow disease.

"Yeah, and for some reason I'm always the one to take the most damage," Guntz added. There was no spite in his voice. If anything, he meant it to be humorous. Popka hopped over. "It's all water under the bridge now. No use worryin' 'bout what's past," he said. "That's right. No hard feelings. Let's just forget about this and get on with our quest," Leorina suggested.

Klonoa said nothing, staring at them. They were being too kind, too passive. They were making an effort to make this whole incident a funny memory. Did they really forgive him, or were they just hiding their anger? Klonoa didn't want them to forgive him so easily. He had done something bad. He should be punished for it... But he knew they'd never do anything like that to him.

Leorina took out her map. "Now… I wasn't really paying attention, but… I think we're somewhere around here." She made a small circle on the map with her finger. "You're supposed to be the navigator," Guntz remarked. Leorina turned on him immediately. "Well, I apologize that I couldn't check the map as I was dragging your sorry ass around trying to find a place to take shelter," she scowled.

She then looked at Klonoa, realizing her mistake. He still hadn't cheered up, and any mention of yesterday certainly would help him. She spoke again before Guntz could reply. "Anyway, we should go this way, I reckon. It should get us at least near the next town. Hopefully we'll find a trail along the way."

* * *

This whole issue ended a lot quicker than I thought it would. I wanted it to end this chapter, sure, but I didn't expect to have room for extra stuff... oh well. I guess I was in a rushy mood when I was typing this. Get ready for some _extra _weirdness next chapter. I'll bet you're all sick and tired of that by now. c: 


	42. Chapter 41: What if?

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 41: What if…?**

"You _still_ think we're going the right way?"

There was mockery in Guntz' voice and Leorina refrained from making a sharp retort. "Not as much as I did a few hours ago," she admitted instead, scanning her map. The strong winds blowing against them made it hard to read. The group trekked along an endless field. The forest was long gone behind them hours ago.

The sky was dark, threatening another bad storm. The winds buffeted the grass to its side all in one direction, as if it were pointing for them to go back. "We're screwed if we get caught in a storm out here," Guntz said. Just as he finished speaking, a drop of water bounced off his muzzle. It began to rain.

"We need to find a place to stay," Lolo remarked, an arm shielding her face of the rain. "But there's nothing out here." Klonoa searched the vast blanket of flattened grass. It stretched as far as the eye could see, ending at the horizon where the stormy sky began. "What'da 'bout that?" Popka then asked, pointing ahead. He was flying just above their heads.

Dead ahead was the silhouette of what looked like some sort of building. "Looks kind of mysterious," Leorina remarked as they got closer. It was a dirty, beaten down old thing. It towered over their heads and was designed as if it were once used for entertainment of some kind. "Think anyone's inside?"

With a flash of blinding light, a bolt of lightning then struck a lone shriveled tree somewhere along the field. Lolo squealed, impulsively clinging to Klonoa. "Who cares?! Let's just go inside!"

Inside was just as mysterious, but at least it was dry. There were no locks on the doors, further assuring that no one lived here. It was quiet and dark. Every wet squeak their shoes made on the tiled floor echoed ominously. Lolo had yet to stop clinging to Klonoa. The group didn't dare take more than a few steps inside.

The first room was wide and around. It seemed hexagon shaped, thought with much more sides. There was no time to count how many. There was nothing around, making it all seem oddly empty. The each wall, though, had something carved into it. It seemed like words. But that, too, they had no time to look at.

It then became too dark to see anything at all as the doors behind them slowly shut on their own, blocking out the little light that was coming in from outside. There was a moment of utter silence. "Think this is some kind of haunted house?" Guntz asked. He actually sounded amused. "No! I hate haunted houses!" Despite the silence everywhere else, Lolo made no attempt to lower her shrill voice.

The lot could barely even see each other's silhouettes. "I think I found some lights." It was Popka's voice. "Hey, wait a minute." No one could guess what this freaky place would do next, and Leorina didn't want to take any chances. But it was too late. Popka's claws flipped up the switch with a _click_.

Silence.

Nobody moved, waiting for something to happen. "Jeez, this place is run down. Nothing's gonna work," Guntz sighed, almost sounding disappointed. It was then that a dim light shone in one of the many corners of the room. One of the many slanted walls had lit up. The inscriptions carved into it glowed an odd blue-ish color. The group instinctively got a bit closer so that they could read the shinning words.

"'Many hardships are faced as life goes on. Guilt, sorrow, abuse, neglect, betrayal, indifference, war, violence. These are all mistakes we must live with.'"

Leorina read the words aloud quietly. Just as she finished the light dimmed out and a new one shone elsewhere. This one was an emerald color. Again they got closer. This one was just a bit harder to read with its strong script writing.

"'Everything we go through in life is a test. A test of strength; a test of will; a test of bravery; a test of life.'"

Then again this light dimmed and another appeared. This one was an ominous amber glow. It was completely illegible. Though the writings looked slightly familiar to Lolo, as if she'd once seen something like it somewhere before.

"'But wouldn't it be great if we could retake the test and start again from the beginning?'"

All eyes were on Klonoa. His voice was dull, as if in a daze as he read the incomprehensible words. There was no chance to ask any questions as now the floor began to light up. Through carved cracks in the tile a pattern of light was formed toward the center of the room. It was a Taijitu. But, instead of the normal pattern of yin and yang, odd creatures took its place.

In a circle the two creatures went into each other. One looked liked some kind bird/dog creature, in which the light forming its body was only an emerald color. The other looked like a monstrous dragon. Its light was amber. In the middle, where the two creatures touched, shined blue.

The shinning soon became a blinding intensity before anyone could even move. They closed their eyes instinctively and everything went black...

---

The strong rays of sunlight beating through his eyelids was what woke him up. He was dazed at first, too tired to comprehend what was going on, where he was, or where he had been. Then it all came back to him in a sudden rush. He sat up quickly, expecting his neck to hurt him from the swift movement. But it didn't.

Guntz looked around as he absently felt his now un-bandage neck. There was a bed under him… When had they reached a town? When had he fallen asleep? He seemed to be in a bedroom. A window on the other side of the door brought in the only sunlight. It seemed it be early dawn.

Guntz slowly got out of bed. He wasn't in his normal clothes. They looked more like pj's. When was the last time he ever wore pajamas? A habitual cautiousness made its way to him. He couldn't remember anything after that odd building and this could be some kind of trap for all he knew, despite the unlikeliness of it.

As he stood up, careful for anything suspicious, his eyes caught something on a small table near the bed. It was a picture; of him at the age he was now and… Guntz' eyes widened.

_No way..._

Immediately forgetting his caution, he sped for the door. Outside the room he nearly ran into a wall when he entered a thin hall. He examined every square inch of the place as he briskly walked down it. The place gave him an odd nostalgic feeling the longer he looked at it. As if he'd been there once before, a long time ago…

Guntz only slowed down as a faint sound toward the end of the hall gradually grew louder. He was then in what looked like the kitchen of the house. But he didn't bother examining any of this. His eyes were locked on a certain figure leaning over the counter. His back was facing Guntz, for he was watching TV, but he looked like a muscular, black-furred man.

Guntz dared not say the word, but it escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

"D-Dad?"

The man turned immediately, and though Guntz had already guessed it, the sight had him paralyzed with shock and confusion. Seeing that too familiar face that looked almost identical to his; the one of his childhood; the one he hadn't seen in over ten years; it made him want to cry out loud.

The man frowned, clearing noticing the boy's stricken face. "What's the matter, son?" he asked in that too familiar voice. Before Guntz could even begin to think of saying anything, another voice rose up. "I hope my boys are hungry." Guntz spun around to see a tall woman walk over with a plate of steaming hot morning delicacies in her hands.

Her fur was a glossy white recognizable to Guntz only from pictures. Her yellow eyes, smooth mane fur, and bushy tail represented her pure wolf blood. This word Guntz only managed to play in his mind. _Mom._ The woman frowned, as well, concern clouding over her eyes. She placed her plate down on a nearby table and rested the palm of her hand over Guntz' forehead. He stiffened.

"Are you feeling all right? You look anxious," she asked, her voice of the genuine concern of a parent. Guntz' twitched. Something inside of him snapped and forced him out of his shock. He willed away any hesitation is his voice and expression. "Yes… I just… had I bad dream," he answered slowly, surprising himself.

"Well, wake up soon, son. You remember that mission we have today," his father said, grinning. Guntz could barely meet his eyes. "Right… I'll get ready," Guntz replied, using these pajamas as an excuse to get away. He left quickly, wishing to escape the stares that were burning into his back.

He entered the room he'd woken up in and closed the door, suddenly out of breath. What the _hell_ was going on? He must be dreaming… But this was too realistic to be a dream. The smells, the feeling, the heat currently burning his face. This couldn't be a dream. But it also couldn't be reality.

_I'm just going to have to... play along with it,_ Guntz concluded, not exactly finding the idea very appealing. He didn't know if he'd be able to go back there and face his parents without bursting into tears. He let out a long sigh and walked toward the bed. He past the small table with the picture of him and his father.

The closet in the room contained none of the clothes he usually wore. Of course not. What was he expecting? He simply picked out something that was most resembling. He took his shirt off and noticed it immediately. His bandages were off. That was because he didn't need them. His arms, his whole body, it was in perfect shape. No markings, no scars, no burns…

_Like none of it... ever happened..._

Guntz had finally managed to suck up the courage the leave the room after getting changed. He decided he'd say very little and avoid eye contact. That was his best chance of evading a sudden emotional breakdown. His father was already waiting for him by the front door.

"You ready?" he asked when Guntz came over. "Yeah," he muttered. Ready for what? He could hardly be bothered to think of that. "That's an odd choice of clothing for you," his father then said, his head cocked slightly. "Oh," Guntz replied dully. His father frowned as this. It was then that his mother came over.

"You boys be careful now," she said sweetly. She gave Guntz a compassionate kiss on the forehead. She watched as the two left, bidding them goodbye. Guntz said nothing. He couldn't. This was the first time he'd seen his mother, as far as he could remember. And he had the feeling it would be the last time.

Outside was parked a rather old, hoodless jeep. Guntz remembered it from long ago. The two entered and they set off to who knew where. Guntz stared to the side the whole time. He could sense his father peering at him from the corner of his eye. He was probably acting odd. What were they expecting? _Someone who had a different life than I did..._

Guntz was slowly trying to come up with a conclusion to all of this. But at the same time a different thought came to him. _I wonder where the others are._

---

It was warm. Heat from somewhere behind him was emitting to his back. A comfortable rug was pressed against his face. He was curled up on the floor, eyes closed, half-asleep. He hadn't slept like this in a long time… This all reminded him of…

Klonoa eyes snapped open and he lifted his head. It was somewhat dark. A fire burning in the fireplace behind him the only light in the room. It seemed like a wooden cottage from what he could see. There was a chair beside him, and someone in it. "What's that matter, Klonoa? Did you hear something?" The soft, sweet, familiar voice sent a tremor through Klonoa's body. He didn't look up.

_I must be dreaming._

"No," he eventually replied. He lay his head back down and closed his eyes as he felt a hand brush the top of his head gently. He wanted this "dream" to last as long as possible.

---

A gentle, pleasant breeze arouse Leorina from her sleep. The sun shone strongly above her. The smell of grass surrounded her as she sat up, rubbing her head sleepily. She had been lying in a large field. She blinked slowly. _What..._ Before she could finish her thought, a voice interrupted her.

"You awake now, nya?"

Leorina froze. That voice, that pitch, that distinctive meow. It couldn't be…

_Tat._

She spun around, finding herself face to face with the one-eyed, half-bodied, floating critter. On her face was the usual pleasant smile she'd always had. Leorina couldn't stop herself from shivering. She felt her eyes swell with liquid. "Tat!" She pulled the cat-puppet close to her suddenly in a tight embrace.

Tat seemed startled at first, then smile. "Had a bad dream, nyao?" she asked. Leorina blinked, looking at her when she finally got herself to release her grip. She looked away thoughtfully. "Yeah… a long bad dream," she mumbled. Tat's smile never faded. "Well, it's okay now. No bad dreams to worry about when you're awake, nya."

"Where are the others?"

Tat made a frown. "Others?" she echoed.

"You know… Guntz, Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka," Leorina explained. Tat furrowed a brow. "Who're they?" she asked. Leorina paused. She scratched her head slowly. "A _really_ long dream…"

---

"Wake up!"

Loud slamming on a door awoke Lolo with a start. She blinked, sitting up from a small bed and in small room. She looked around slowly. This place looked awfully familiar… The slamming had yet to stop.

"I'm gonna be late because of you!" yelled an irritable voice. Lolo slowly got up and opened the door. A girl was standing on the other side. "_Finally_! C'mon, slowpoke!" Before Lolo could say anything, the girl grabbed her hand and pulled her out. She was dragged down the corridor of some sort of fancy, old building.

"You're lucky I don't just leave you there," the girl was grumbling impatiently. It was then that Lolo noticed that she was in her priestess garment. Of course! This was the temple where she'd trained to be a priestess. That room she'd just been in was where she'd boarded.

But Lolo wasn't in the priestess academy now. Why was she here?

The two eventually reached a rather large set of doors, though they were easily pushed open. Inside was a large room fill with several other priestesses. The High Priestess was also there. It was then that the girl released Lolo's hand and gave a respectful bow. "I apologize, High Priestess. But Lolo slept in again and I felt it my obligation to retrieve her," she explained, suddenly sounding very mature.

Lolo didn't know what to think. The High Priestess nodded slowly. "That was very kind of you. Please join us," she spoke in her usual quiet, calm voice. Lolo hesitated as the girl immediately walked toward them.

This was just like the priestess training she'd started years ago and had continued for years on end. But she'd stopped for a while after starting sorcery training. Why was she here again? What had happened? And where were the others?

---

The floor was hard and cold. The smell was musty and thick. It was dark, but Popka could just make out concrete walls surrounding him on all sides. He was sitting, his back again the farthest wall. Ahead of him was a door with a small barred window at the top. Popka attempted to stand up, but sudden weight on his arms made him stumble back down.

Shackles jingled together as he examined the chained clamped tightly onto him, attaching him to the wall behind. This… It couldn't be…

Stomping outside averted Popka's thoughts. The door slammed open and in walked a large, bulky man. "Okay, pipsqueak, yu'r gonna be getting us a lotta loot today, ya hear? No excuses," the man ordered. Impulsive indignation made Popka speak before he could stop himself. "I don't have to do what you say."

The man seemed surprised. He them grimaced angrily. With one large hand, he wrung Popka's neck and lifted him from the ground. "What'd you say to me, you rat?" he asked deeply, his face close. "Haven't you learned yu'r lesson yet?" He forcefully dropped Popka back to the hard ground.

"I could'a just let those wild animals eat ya, ya know. You owe me! You do everythin' I say. That's how it is. Ya can't say no. I own you! You do as I say!" The man kicked out and Popka barely managed to roll out of the way. "Ya'll be leaving this afternoon." With a snort, the man turned and left, slamming the door closed behind him.

Popka pressed his back against the wall, shivering slightly. He subconsciously put a claw to his neck, but nothing was there. His bandana was gone. He was all alone. No one was there. He was back in this filthy place, with that filthy man. But why? Hadn't he escaped long ago? Or had all that just been a figment of his imagination? A long fantasy his twisted mind had made up?

Popka curled into himself, looking down. _Lolo... _

* * *

Long chapie, lotsa confusingness. I thought up this idea a long time ago at a grocery store. I was bored and pissed off, so I was trying to chill myself out by thinking of new ideas. And this is the result! A big "what if" scenario. 

What if Guntz' parents never died? Klonoa's what if is a secret, but basically what if he never came to Lunatea? What if Leorina never came to Lunatea? What if Lolo was still in priestess training(and never met Popka or Klonoa)? And what if Popka was never found by Lolo?

You can be sure a lot of secret pasts will be revealed soon. Gonna be fun. :D


	43. Chapter 42: A Second Chance?

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 42:**** A Second Chance?**

The village they arrived in was quite small. It had been a few hours drive from their home to this large, isolated clearing in a wide forest. Guntz still had no idea what they were doing there. But something in his gut kept telling him to simply play on with it. Despite his father being with him right now; despite all the things he could say after years of growing up all alone.

But from the casual way he was acting now, as if nothing was amiss, Guntz was quite sure the reaction would be of no understanding.

_Maybe this really is all just a dream._

The more he thought that the less likely it sounded. No, this was more than just a dream. It was too vivid, too mysterious. Something else was going on here, and Guntz felt an impulsive urge to get to the bottom of it. But first he had to find the others. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his father until probably the third call.

"Huh?" Guntz blinked, startled out of his thoughts. "You sure you're feeling all right?" the man beside him asked. Guntz didn't like the look on his face, it made him feel guilty, as if he were doing something wrong by not acting the way he was expected to. But how was he supposed to know what was the right way to act?

His parents were acting like everything was how it always was. They were happy and loving, as if they were a perfect little family. If, in whatever reality this was, Guntz had actually grown up with them, then he would've turned out to be a completely different person. He would've stayed the way he was when he was just a child, before his father had died.

Naïvely noble, compassionate, innocent…

How had be become the monster he was now?

"I feel fine," Guntz finally replied. His father didn't push it as he began unloading the jeep. He took out the large, long gun he'd always use to use. Guntz was in possession of it now in the reality he knew. "Here." His father handed him a rather small gun. Smaller than the ones he usually used.

_Such a puny thing can only hold five rounds at most,_ Guntz thought, examining it. Five bullets wasn't much to count on. Though it really depended on just what they were doing here. His father left the jeep and led him to a hill just above the village. "According to our sources, he should make a move at this place next."

He? Guntz looked down at the shop his father was regarding. An antique shop. Not a popular place to steal from unless there was a real eye-catcher in stock. So this was bounty hunting. Guntz felt a familiar rush he hadn't had in a while. He hadn't been able to do any bounty hunting since starting this stupid quest. In fact, he hadn't been able to use his guns much at all lately.

"You remember the plan, right?" his father was asking. "Um," Guntz hesitated. "Wanna come it by me again?" It was almost as if his father was expecting this. "We'll make our move as he's leaving. You stay here and aim for his legs, I'll take him down," he explained simply.

Take him down? Why? He could take the guy out by himself from up here. But Guntz dared not speak his thoughts aloud. Besides, what kind of idiot criminal robbed a shop in the middle of the day? And in such a clear village. He could be spotted miles away. This wouldn't be hard.

It was then that a darkly dressed figure slowly slunk into the shop. Guntz almost felt disappointed. He'd dealt with guys like this before. Desperate to steal anything at anytime to get a quick buck. Their plans were usually poorly thought out. His father moved away to get into his position. Guntz waited, his small gun in one hand, for the robber to reappear.

It didn't take long. With a yell of despair from the shopkeeper, the figure dashed out of the store. Guntz immediately took aim. Using the tip of the barrel as a scope, he targeted the man's head. He felt a sadistic grin subconsciously creep its way across his muzzle... No! He shook his head quickly. Stupid habits. He didn't have to kill this man. Though that'd never stopped him before…

Despite his hesitation, Guntz' target was in place within a few seconds. He fired. Missed._ Damn!_ But the man still fell over as the bullet pierced right through his kneecap. He didn't even make an effort to get up. As expected. He was just a desperate man with little to no experience at stealing or dealing with pain.

"Lucky shot, huh?"

Guntz looked over as his father reappeared on the hill. So caught up in the moment, he'd almost forgotten what was really going on. But a reluctant sense of indignation stopped Guntz' heart from lurching. Lucky shot? He missed! He'd been aiming for the man's spine; to permanently paralyze him from the waist down. A suitable punishment for someone who liked to escape on foot.

But now all the man needed was a few weeks with a cast and he'd be up and running again. "The police should be here soon. He's not going anywhere," his father then said, looking down at the man sprawled below the hill. Police? Since when did bounty hunters work with the police? They were their worse enemies, next to sky pirates.

_This isn't right._ But Guntz resisted the urge to say anything. He almost kept forgetting this was his father speaking to him. Something was wrong. Nothing felt right. At first he'd been shocked to see his father, the one man he'd cared about during his childhood, alive again. He'd wanted nothing more than to burst into tears and turned back into the innocent child he once was.

But now it seemed the more his father spoke the more that feeling went away. His own father felt more like a simple acquaintance than a family member. He no longer felt the comforting warmth he'd always gotten so long ago when his father was around. Only his face and voice were familiar, but it was no longer enough to assure Guntz that this person was the father he remembered from ten years ago.

A flutter of beating wings and a quiet caw made Guntz look over his shoulder. A jet black crow was perched on the branch of a tree nearest him. Guntz stared at it. It was the same one. That same crow he'd seen constantly throughout his childhood. Those mysterious blue eyes were unmistakable. Why did he feel like this bird shouldn't be here? In this reality, for some reason, it just didn't belong…

The sound of sirens averted Guntz' attention. The police had arrived. They all quickly swarmed around the fallen criminal like flies around feces. At least, that's what it looked like to him. His father had gone down the hill to talk to them. Guntz stayed where he was. Even in this strange reality where nothing was the same, he still wasn't about to go casually walking up to a bunch of cops.

Villagers had gathered around, too. The officers tried to push them back, probably in case this man had a gun, briefly explaining to them the situation. They all looked like simple, peaceful people. Of course a robbery in their quaint little village would set off as something quite unusual to them.

One figure in the crowd caught Guntz' eye. Black fur, long ears, an oversized ring clutched in one hand…

_Klonoa!_

It _was _Klonoa. It had to be. He was wearing different clothes, but he was always an easy character to point out in crowds. Guntz immediately forgot all about the cops and sprinted down the hill. He didn't even notice the unusual strength in his limps or the steadiness of his heart.

He was coming in too fast and he had to skid to a stop to avoid running into Klonoa. Klonoa hadn't noticed him until then. Guntz had expected to be out of breath by the time the short run was over. But, to his inattentive surprise, he still had a lot of air left in him. Enough to talk quite quickly.

"Klonoa! Finally! I thought I'd never find someone. Have weird things been happening to you? You won't believe what's going on with me. What happened back at that weird building? Where's everyone else? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Now Guntz was somewhat out of breath. He hadn't expected a long silence to follow his outburst of questions. Klonoa was usually bustling with questions himself. If he didn't know any answers, he'd just ask more. But now he was just staring at Guntz wide-eyed, as if he'd seen a ghost.

Guntz exhaled reluctantly. "Jeez, _please_ tell me you recognize me," he begged. He heard his name and didn't look back until the second call. "Come on, son, let's go get something to eat!" his father yelled to him over the crowd of people. Guntz looked ahead again only to find Klonoa gone now. He wanted to curse out loud, but refrained. He had to find Klonoa again and get to the bottom of this.

During lunch, in which the two simply attended the only diner in the village, some villagers had come up to his father to ask him questions and look for assurance regarding the recent robbery. Guntz took this chance to sneak off. It wasn't hard finding out where Klonoa was. People were walking all over this village and the first person he asked was glad to answer.

"Oh, that Klonoa boy. He lives up the hill with Aya."

The man pointed in a certain direction. This part of the village was quite isolated from the rest. From atop the hill you could look down on everything that was happening. A small batch of churned soil surrounded by a tiny fence lay on the hill. It looked at if it were used for growing fruits and vegetables.

The house nearby was small. It looked more like a little cottage. Guntz saw Klonoa almost immediately. He was slowly walking around the small garden, almost looking like a farmer searching for good crops to pick. He was wearing nothing but red shorts, other than his shoes, gloves, and an oversized red collar around his neck.

Guntz decided to make his approached slow and get as close as possible before he was spotted. He felt like a predator hunting its prey. But something was definitely wrong. He was sure Klonoa recognized him. Unless he stared like that at everyone. But why wasn't he as happy to see Guntz as Guntz was to see him?

Guntz wasn't able to get very close before he was noticed. Klonoa looked quite alarmed and immediately sprinted for the cottage. "Not this time," Guntz growled under his breath. He was a lot quickly than Klonoa, especially with his newly energized body. He was able to tackle him down before he could even run a few feet from the garden.

"Why do you keep running away from me?!" Guntz snapped after regaining himself from the fall. Klonoa wasn't so quick to move again. He slowly sat up on his knees, dull eyes down at the ground. His back was facing Guntz. "I knew it was too good to be true," he mumbled. Guntz blinked. "What?"

Klonoa looked back at him and his frown was starting to make Guntz quite irritated. Was he_ that_ disappointed to see him? "What happened to you?" he finally asked. Guntz didn't answer for a moment. What a lovely little reunion they were having. And here he'd thought finding Klonoa would be a good thing. Surely his positive attitude would see them through this mysterious situation.

Guntz evaded the question. "What about you?" he asked instead. "I'm home. This is where I belong," Klonoa replied in such a dull tone it gave Guntz a chill. "Home?" He looked over at the cottage. "You mean… before you got amnesia?" He asked. "No. This is where I lived after I forgot everything about me… Right after." Guntz still didn't understand and Klonoa went on.

"She found me, Aya, the one that lives here… She took me in and cared for me… But because of some… complications, I had to leave." Guntz could tell he was purposely avoiding getting into detail about these "complications." He decided not to push it. Klonoa was still talking.

"But now I don't have to worry about that. I can stay here." He seemed to brightened slightly at this, but it still wasn't enough to make Guntz feel any better. "Wait… Stay here? What about the others? What about everything we've been doing?" There was no way he would just give it all up, right?

Klonoa glanced around slowly. "I don't think that's a problem anymore. The weather is very nice here," he replied vaguely. Guntz was starting to get mad. "What about the others?" he asked again. Klonoa paused. "I'm sure their lives have improved, too." Guntz gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe this.

"Are you insane?! What's the matter with you? Are you honestly okay with all of this?!" he snapped. Klonoa looked at him. "What about you?" He'd asked that question before, and Guntz still didn't want to answer. He looked away. "My parents are still alive," he mumbled. Klonoa made a smile that only further uneased Guntz.

"Isn't that a good thing? You should be happy with what's happened," he said. "How can I be happy? This isn't right," Guntz replied. "Things like this don't just happen. Something, or someone, is responsible for it." Klonoa looked away. "Then we should be thankful to them. All I ever wanted was a second chance to make my life better."

"You?! _I'm_ the one that's always making mistakes in my life. I want nothing more than to have a second chance. But here I am trying to stop it!" Guntz yelled. "We don't get second chances in life! You can only live once."

"But we were still given a second chance anyway. Your parents came back to life, Guntz. Why is that so wrong to you?" Klonoa asked. "Because people don't just come back from the dead! It's impossible… And I keep getting the feeling that they're not even really my parents." Guntz looked at Klonoa. "Am I'll bet you're getting the same feeling around this 'Aya' person."

Klonoa shook his head slowly. Guntz sighed quietly. Maybe this Aya person Klonoa mentioned wasn't dead. In that case maybe it was the real thing. But this whole situation just felt like a big, complicated illusion to Guntz. Nothing was the real thing here. "I can't just accept all of this. I'm going to try and make things back to normal."

"Why? What's wrong with the way things are now? Things have improved," Klonoa asked. Guntz clenched his feet. This was so wrong. He felt like he and Klonoa had swapped shoes. "Why am _I_ the one telling you what's right and wrong?! Improvement isn't always what's best! You can't be sure that the others are happier now, or anyone else in this screwed up reality." He paused, looking away.

"I'd give anything to start over, trust me, but not like this… It's just not right. It's not the way things are supposed to be," Guntz said in a lower voice. "If you accept it it will feel more natural," Klonoa replied simply. Guntz frowned. He stood up. He was sick of arguing over this. Everything Klonoa said only made him feel worse.

As usual Klonoa was a very influential person, but for once it wasn't enough for Guntz to agree with him. What he was saying just wasn't right. Perhaps this Klonoa wasn't real either? Would the others act like him, too? He turned away. "I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to find a way to set things straight again… You should really come with me," he decided.

Guntz desperately hoped that Klonoa would agree, but he only looked away. Guntz sighed quietly and walked away, his assurance wavering at every step.

* * *

Guntz must've become some kind of dork if he grew up with his parents. His father doesn't expect much from him and he's given tiny guns. Guntz' only hope of becoming as cool as he is was growing up all alone. -.-;;

...I don't know why I haven't said Butz' name yet. I suppose it's because this guy possibly isn't even the _real_ Butz. I guess when I started simply calling him "his father," I couldn't get myself to stop... Butz also has yet to say Guntz' name, but that's for a completely different reason. X3

Yay for DtP clothes!


	44. Chapter 43: The Right Way

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 43: The Right Way**

"Who were you talking to back there, Klonoa?"

The soft, kind voice was the first thing Klonoa heard as he entered the cottage. He paused. "No one, really," he finally replied quietly. A rather large, furry woman walked up to him and patted him gently on the head like a dog. She was easily twice his size in height. "I've made dinner. Come along," she invited sweetly, turning around.

Usually these words made Klonoa very excited. But for once he wasn't in the mood to eat Aya's delicious cooking. He followed her, anyway, as she headed for the small kitchen. On the table were two plates. He immediately knew which one was his. It was covered in meaty foods, no leafy greens in sight other than her plate. Aya always knew what he liked.

Klonoa slowly sat himself down on a chair opposite hers. His plate looked very inviting, but his absent mind kept his appetite at bay. "Aya…" he began. "Hmm?" She hadn't even begun eating yet. "Why am I still here… in this village?" he asked slowly, not sure how to put his thoughts into words.

_Why are the villagers so nice to me all of a sudden? Why aren't they trying to chase me away...?_

Aya cocked her head inquiringly, but she never stopped smiling. "How could you forget something like that?" There was no sense of spite or even surprise in her voice. Just that usual soft tone that sometimes was so comforting it was disturbing. "I didn't… I just… can't remember at the moment." He knew it didn't make any sense, but Aya answered anyway.

"Well… You remember that day that big monster attacked this village, right?" she asked. Klonoa said nothing, only listening intently. "It demanded sacrifices or else it'd destroy us all… At first it only wanted animals, then it asked for people. That's when some of us decided to fight back. Only the men, of course. But compared to women and children, there really aren't that many men in this village…"

She paused and Klonoa looked up at her. She looked sad. "They never stood a chance… My poor Maurice." She sighed mournfully. Maurice… That name had always made Klonoa's fur bristle. What had happened to him? Had he died? Of course. He wasn't here, and Maurice _hated_ Klonoa. He would never have accepted him.

Aya looked at Klonoa, smiling again. "And then you fought it," she continued. Klonoa tried to stop himself from looking surprised. "No matter how many times I told you not to. I was afraid I'd lose you, too… But you were amazing. You knew just where that monster's weak point was and almost made it look easy."

Klonoa looked away thoughtfully. _It must have been a Shadow Monster._ Aya was still talking. "And then, all of a sudden, everyone loved you." She chuckled slightly at a thought. "And it just at a point where I was afraid the villagers would outrageously try to run you out of the village." These words made Klonoa shiver.

So that was it. Some monster had appeared just in the nick of time for him to defeat and gain the favor of everyone in the village. That was the only thing that had stopped what had really happened… He should've been happy, but somehow he could bring himself to be. Something didn't feel right.

This didn't feel like the home he'd been so despaired to leave. Somehow, this didn't seem like the same woman he had cared for so deeply. He thought back to what Guntz had told him. Maybe… none of this was real. Maybe this really was never meant to be…

---

It was dark now. Guntz stared out the window of a room his father had rented in the one inn this small village had. His father was seated on one of the beds, polishing his big rifle. Guntz hadn't done that in a while; polish his guns. But he never had the extra time he used to anymore, and he certainly wasn't in the mood now.

"Where'd you disappear off to before, son?" his father then asked. Guntz waited a moment, his thoughts making the question slow to trigger in his mind. "I just wanted to explore the village," he lied. His father nodded slowly, apparently not surprised by such behavior. "Well, tell me next time. I worry about you," he replied.

Guntz said nothing, looking back out the window. He felt rather awkward all of a sudden. Such dependence wasn't something he'd ever been used to. He'd had to take care of himself all his life. He wasn't used to anyone missing him if he disappeared, or being worried for, or being looked after. And, to be perfectly honest, he didn't much like it.

_I can take care of myself. You don't have to bother yourself over me._

Even if he'd wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to cope with this new life. It was too different than the life he had forced himself to grow accustomed with. A life of independence, violence, abuse, indifference… Here he actually lived somewhere. People cared about him and loved him. And he was probably a much nicer person, or at least he was supposed to be. He wouldn't be able to just accept this drastic change.

_It's my own fault. I let myself become this way..._

His father was putting away his large rifle. "Well, we ought to get some sleep now. We have another job tomorrow," he yawned. Guntz watched from the corner of his eye as he shifted into bed. He sounded tired. If his father was anything like himself, he'd be asleep in a matter of seconds. His father reached for the light, flicking it off as he spoke.

"Goodnight, Jinjo."

Guntz flinched, his eyes narrowing. When was the last time someone had called him that name? It sent an uncomfortable chill throughout his body. No. Jinjo wasn't here. There was only Guntz…

He stood up slowly. Though it had only been a minute or two, he was quite sure his father was sound asleep. All he took was the small handgun. He couldn't be sure if he'd need it or not, but he wanted to be careful. He silently padded to the doorway, looking back once as he opened it.

_I'm sorry, father._

Outside was dark, only the crescent moon and a few stars giving light. But Guntz was good in the dark. He didn't fear what he couldn't see, though his eyesight was quite keen in darkness. He quickly made it up to the hill, afraid if he delayed any longer he might change his mind.

He was still very reluctant. If he somehow found a way to make everything back to normal, what would happen to his father? He'd go back to being dead, of course. _This time it really is my fault._ Though it had been his fault last time, too, of course. He stopped, forcing himself not to look back.

Guntz shuffled a hand through his mane fur, feeling for a small metal object. He brought it out into the moonlight, its golden surface sparkling dimly. It was a necklace. A locket shaped like a small heart. On it in script was engraved the word "benevolent." He had gotten this a long time ago, when he was still an innocent child. That was probably why he still had it here.

He stared at it, not wanting to open it. He heard a crow cawing nearby, but he didn't look up. The same one, no doubt. Would it follow him, as it had for years? Quiet movement behind Guntz made him spin around sharply in surprise. But the sight made him smile.

Klonoa walked up to him slowly, looking down at the ground. He stopped, hesitating. "You're right, Guntz… Life can't change like this. I just… I was just really happy… to be here again, my home, with her… To learn that nothing had gone wrong, that everything was as it should be… But you were right. The more I thought about it, the more surreal it all seemed… This really isn't how things should be..."

From the way he sounded, Guntz guessed he was still quite reluctant to do this, as he himself was. "I'm sorry, for the way I acted before," Klonoa was saying. Guntz ignored the apology. "Of course I'm right," he replied simply, making Klonoa look up. "Besides, your home is Lunatea now, right? That's where your friends are. I'd say you can't have too many good friends here if they let you leave for whatever reason."

He was surprised by how easily he was letting Klonoa's little secrets go. But now really wasn't the time for a long personal story. Klonoa was staring at him. Guntz smiled coolly. "Now let's go find the others and make things right again." Klonoa smiled brightly. "Right!"

---

It was recess.

All of the priestesses were momentarily relieved of their duties. Most took this time to eat or gossip. But Lolo could find no way to relax. She was aware of a group of priestess glancing her way while whispering amongst themselves. She knew just what they were talking about. After years of verbal abuse, she was quite good at ignoring the hidden insults.

But this wasn't what was bothering her. She stood outside the temple, staring at the hills of La-Lakoosha. The sun was just starting to set behind the bumpy horizon. Lolo had managed to take several hours already of this incomprehensible situation. But by now she felt like simply running to the hills in blind search of a solution.

What in Goddess Claire's name was happening? Why was she here? Where was everyone else? She'd attempted to talk to the High Priestess just after recess had begun, but she didn't know how to put it in words without sounding crazy. Everything seemed fine to everyone else.

It was then that Lolo noticed a group of girls walking by a distance ahead of her. She'd almost missed them so lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe it. It was them! Her sorceress friends; Suzu and all the others. They wore the traditional blue robes, expressing that they were still sorceresses. Lolo was so excited, she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Suzu!" She yelled, an arm waving in the air happily. Suzu looked her way, almost immediately looking back to her companions with an inquiring look. Lolo stopped waving her hand. She was just close enough to hear what they were whispering.

"Is that priestess talking to me?"

"Just ignore her."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to deal with those priestesses and all their _obvious_ reasons why they're so much better than us."

Without looking back, the group of girls walked away. Lolo stared after them, not knowing what to think. They didn't recognize her... They took her for a typical arrogant priestess. Sorceresses and priestesses never got along, despite their similarities. Priestesses always thought they were better, for some reason.

Suzu had made an exception for Lolo, though, apparently seeing how badly she fit in with the other priestesses. That was how she'd been introduced to sorcery. The High Priestess had allowed her to take a break from priestess duties to train, saying that it would help her understand her "power within."

But none of that seemed real now. It was like a long lost dream. Lolo wanted to cry. She was so confused, so scared, so lonely. She wished someone was with her, that someone would recognize her. What if she never saw the others again? Klonoa, Popka… Leorina, and Guntz.

Where they suffering as she was? Would they come and find her? Or would she be trapped in this forgotten nightmare forever?

---

"You seem happy, Leo, nya."

The setting sun cast dark red shadows across the grassy plain. Leorina lay on her back, her arms spread out. She sighed blissfully. "Yes. I feel very relaxed," she replied. Her feline companion was lying next to her head, her chin resting on her shoulder. They had been like this for a while now, and Leorina didn't want to move.

She felt as if even moving just a little would ruin this miracle that had happened. Tat was here, alive; talking, moving. It was too good to be true. Yet it was. This wasn't a dream. Leorina had tested herself with a pinch. Then she'd asked Tat to pinch her, not trusting herself.

Deep in the corner of her mind lingered the confusing questions of what was going on. Had that all really just been a long dream? From going to Lunatea after dropping from priestess training to meeting Klonoa and Lolo and all the others to Tat's death to that odd building.

Was her subconscious mind that creative to make up such a story in only a few hours of sleep? Was she capable of creating such realistic characters that she was so sure they were real? It seemed so unlikely. But she didn't want to think on it. Not now. Tat was with her and that was all she cared about.

Leorina looked up, the huge silhouette of her sky ship towering above her. Seeing that before was what told Leorina that right now was after dropping from priestess training and becoming a sky pirate. Tat not knowing who Klonoa and Lolo were was what told her that it was also before returning to Lunatea.

At the moment Leorina still couldn't convince herself that the others hadn't even been real. In what kind of dream did the characters all have defined personalities and background stories? In what kind of dream did you feel such realistic emotions and pain…? But it had to have been a dream. This certainly wasn't one.

But it was hard to imagine never being able to see them all again. Klonoa and his optimism, Lolo's tentativeness, Popka's big mouth, Guntz' incorrigibleness… Oh, why was she bothering with _him_? If anything she should be glad that she'll never see that dumb wolf anymore. All they did was argue…

Leorina sighed lightly, suddenly not so relaxed anymore. "You wanna go? It's getting dark, nya," Tat then suggested. Leorina looked at her from the corner of her eye. Why was she thinking about these things? They didn't matter. All that mattered was right here and now.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

Poor Popka was the only one left out in this chapter. But there was no room… Still nothing much happening. Guntz and Klonoa are on the move, Lolo's feeling helpless(what's new?), and Leorina's in denial. I suppose I should probably get into Popka a bit next chapter, huh? 


	45. Chapter 44: Bittersweet Reunion

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Bittersweet Reunion**

"Off ya go, ya filthy thing!"

With a kick, Popka was quickly staggering outside. The shackles on his arms shivered with every move he made. He look back over his shoulder at the tall man standing at the doorway of a stone and cement-made building. "What about these?" he dared to ask. The man grimace. "Ya know better than that! Afta' what ya did that otha' time, you ain't eva' gettin' those things off," he growled.

"Now get ta' work!" With a slam of the door, he was gone. Popka didn't move for a moment. He examined his surroundings. The same forest surrounded the same old building he remembered from years ago. Questions continuously buzzed in his mind, distracting him from what was going on.

What was going on? Why was he here again? He'd escaped from this place long ago. Had he gone back in time? No… that man had aged since he last saw him. Had he been captured again? It didn't seem likely, from the way that man was acting. And surely he would've been punished at least.

Popka had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. The chains around his arms were heavy and closely tied together, making flying impossible. How did they expect him to steal from people like this? It didn't matter. He wasn't going to do anything they said.

Quickly, Popka began running in a random direction away from the building. He held his shackles up so that he wouldn't trip over them. It was a while of running before anything happened. "Ya ain't goin' the right way, rat! There ain't nothin' over there!" Yelled a familiar husky voice. Popka stopped dead in his tracks, looking around quickly.

It wasn't long before he realized that the voice was coming from the chains themselves. "Turn around!" the voice demanded from some sort of speaker in the shackles. Popka did nothing for a moment. It only a few second before a spark lit up from the chains and all of a sudden Popka's whole body felt a terrible jolt.

He could only cry out when it was over, staggering to the ground. He felt numb. "I told ya ta' turn around!" Yelled the voice again. Popka was stunned. A radio, tracker, and shocker all in these shackles? No wonder they were so heavy. How could that guy afford something like this?

Popka stood up slowly, his legs shaky. He couldn't get out of this on his own. He'd need to resort to the same help he had before.

_Help me..._

There was no reply.

_Help me, Nerome!_

---

"We're finally here."

Klonoa and Guntz stood atop a tall hill that overlooked La-Lakoosha. It was morning. The sun shone strongly overhead. "And it's all thanks to me," Guntz replied. Klonoa looked his way, a furrow in his brow. "It wasn't right to steal that hoverbike, you know," he said.

Guntz frowned. "Who cares? I told you, this is some kind of alternate reality, or illusion—or whatever you want to call it. Everything we do here won't matter after we change things back to normal," he explained. Klonoa had a feeling he himself didn't exactly know what he was talking about.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Lolo and Popka. I'm not sure if Leorina will be there." Guntz could tell Klonoa was suggesting he go look for her. He sighed. "Fine," he mumbled, walking away in a random direction. Klonoa looked back toward La-Lakoosha. Lolo had said she'd never left Lunatea before their quest. He prayed that was still true now.

---

The breeze felt lovely. It had been too long since Leorina last flew in a sky ship. Her Crimson Iris was as graceful as ever, especially with Tat at the wheel. Despite her size, she was the perfect pilot a sky pirate could ask for. She controlled the ship with such elegance as if it were just her flying herself.

"Where to, Leo?"

Leorina didn't answer right away. Where to…? They were near Lunatea at the moment, she knew that. Would it be a good idea to go there? It was what she'd done in her "dream". But the events that had occurred there were something to be desired for. Though they had led to her meeting Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka, given her new ambition to start rebuilding the fifth kingdom, and put a hold on her bad stealing habits; all the events eventually led to what was Tat's death.

No, she couldn't do that. Tat wasn't going to die. Not this time.

Leorina made a thoughtful grunt, indicating that she wasn't quite sure. Tat slowed down the sky ship to preserve fuel. They were currently circling the area aimlessly as they decided where to go next. Though she had been the navigator before, too, Leorina was finding it quite difficult to decide where to go.

She felt as if she left this place she would be permanently leaving behind that vivid dream and all of its memories. Leaving behind all of those events, good and bad, and all her friends. But if it had really just been all a dream, it shouldn't matter. Then why was it bothering her so much?

"Leo…!"

Leorina barely heard the faint call at first. She looked down over the side of the Crimson Iris to see figure that hadn't been there when they took off. She recognized him immediately, though she didn't believe it for a moment later. She turned to Tat quickly.

"Tat, land," she said vaguely. Tat glanced back at her. "Nya?" But, not questioning her friend's motives, she began settling the sky ship lower to the ground.

---

Guntz watched as the sky ship slowly landed to the field ahead of him. He'd seen it from above while blindly walking along the plains. At first he wasn't sure if it was really Leorina in it. He certainly hadn't expected to find her this quickly. Actually, he hadn't expected to find her at all. This certainly saved him a lot of trouble.

Leorina hopped out of the ship before it was even less than a foot from the ground. She sprinted closer, for they had landed quite a distance from where he was standing. Guntz expected Leorina's bright expression to fade as soon as she realized it was only him there. She nearly skidded to a stop, almost poking his nose with a point finger.

"I _knew _it wasn't a dream!"

Guntz was confused already. And after being confused for a whole day and a half, he really didn't feel like having more things to ponder upon. Leorina took a deep breath and he knew what was coming next. "Do you know what happened? What was with that building? Where are the others? Did something strange happen to you guys? Why am I asking _you_?"

That last question was regarded to herself. "Where are the others?" She asked again. She was clearly implying that she expected someone _smarter_ than Guntz to know the answers. He sighed. Answering one question was certainly easier than all those others. "I found Klonoa. Right now he's look—"

Guntz cut himself off abruptly. He wasn't looking at Leorina anymore. She followed his quite shocked gaze behind her. Tat was slowly hovering over. The feline stopped, looking as if she just realized something. Leorina wondered if she'd actually recognize Guntz. Then she suddenly narrowed in on him with a hard stare, making him back up a bit.

"This guy's a wolf!" She yowled. "Want me to take care of him, Leo?" She held up her long claws threateningly. Apparently Tat was a bit brighter right now than she had been when they'd first met Guntz. She hadn't realized he was a wolf back then. Leorina's reply was quick. "No, Tat, it's okay. He's a friend."

Something about Leorina calling him a "friend" made Guntz feel awkward. Tat seemed dubious at first, looking from one to the other. "But I've never met him before, nya," she said. Of course. Tat went everywhere with Leorina and saw and met everyone she did. "He's an… old friend," Leorina replied slowly.

It wasn't very convincing. Tat paused silently for an anxious moment. Then she suddenly made a bright smile. "Okay then, nya. If he's a friend of Leo's, he's a friend of mine!" she mewed. She held out a paw. "My name is Tat!" she introduced. Guntz hesitated, his mind wondering on its own way back to when the two had been stuck in a cave together.

"I'm Guntz," he finally answered, slowly shaking her paw. Leorina watched them for a moment before speaking again. "Hey, Tat, we're gonna catch up with each other real quick. It'll be _really _boring." She said it quite simply to avoid suspicion. Tat seemed to suspect nothing. "S'okay. I'll wait by the ship, nya," she smiled, turning and hovering off.

The two stared after her. "So she's alive, too," Guntz mumbled under his breath. "I know. Isn't it great?" Leorina smiled. She saw Guntz' face change to a more sympathetic look rather than happy. She didn't even need to ask what it meant. She looked away. "But it can't stay like this, can it?" she asked in a quiet voice. Guntz seemed surprised that she'd figured it out on her own.

"I don't really understand it, but I don't think this reality is real. Nothing's the way it should be… even if it does seem better," he said slowly. Leorina looked at him. "Did something like this happen to you?" she guessed. Guntz paused, uncomfortable with having to say it for a second time. "My parents are alive," he replied reluctantly.

Leorina cocked her head slightly. The topic on Tat seemed lost for the moment. "I didn't know you were an orphan." She kept her voice steady, not sure how to approach the subject. "Well, right now I'm not," Guntz replied. He didn't understand why she cared. It had nothing to do with her.

Leorina seemed to realize how out of her place she was being, but she continued anyway. "When did they die?" she asked. Guntz gave her a side-glance. He considered ending this topic with a snap that it was really none of her business. "My mother when I was two, my father when I was seven," he replied, keeping it quick and simple.

"But that's so young!" Leorina blurted, only after realizing how insensitive it was. Guntz said nothing, staring at the ground with a far-off look. "Where did you go after your father died?" Leorina asked. That was the line. Guntz' face hardened and he looked at her quickly. "We have more important things going on than reminiscing about my screwed up past," he snapped.

For once Leorina didn't rebuff. She probably deserved the snap for pushing into his personal life. But she was the kind of person who liked to see how much she could pump the balloon before it popped. Then she'd just pump more later after it deflated a bit.

"So…" Leorina was about to bring the subject back to the others. She'd heard Guntz mention Klonoa before Tat interrupted. A quick yowl stopped her. She looked back to see Tat hovering over at full speed. She nearly rammed into Leorina. "Leo! There's a freaky thing in the forest, nya!" She squealed, tugging at her arm and pointing back like a child accusing another.

"A freaky thing?" Leorina echoed. "N'yeah! It's got these _huge_ claws and_ big_ freakish eyes and _scary_ metal things on its arms!" Guntz could almost laugh at how Tat was speaking, as if she were purposely trying to make this "thing" sound ten times bigger than it was. "Where is it?" Leorina asked steadily, not once talking Tat humorously.

"It's in the forest, by the Crimson Iris!" Tat mewled, pointing back again. The three got closer to the sky ship, using it as cover between them and the forest. Tat stuck to Leorina's back the whole time, as if she were asking her to squish a spider she was afraid of.

Guntz couldn't see anything in the forest and honestly couldn't make himself take Tat serious. She wouldn't lie like that, he was pretty sure of that. She must've seen _something_. But she seemed like the kind of person that would exaggerate things a lot, even if she didn't mean to.

"What are you doing?" Leorina asked in a scowling tone as Guntz left the cover of the sky ship and walked toward the wall of trees that marked the beginning of the forest. His small handgun was clenched in his hand, just in case. He almost immediately heard a slight rustled as he towered over a bush. Brushing it aside, he saw Tat's "freaky thing".

He was lying on his stomach, long arms spread out. He looked dirty and exhausted. His eyes were closed but he was clearly conscious by the heavy way he was breathing and the furrows in his brows. Guntz' silence must've summoned Leorina into view, for she was soon standing beside him, staring down.

"Popka…"

---

Klonoa knew exactly where to go first. The sun was still high in the sky, but during the next few hours it would be gradually making its way down. He had to be quick. Lunatea seemed quite normal even now, to his relieved surprise. For a moment he'd been afraid that the fifth kingdom would have taken over without his help, shrouding everyone in forceful sorrow.

Perhaps Leorina hadn't been manipulated to help the King of Sorrow in his desperate attempt to get himself back into recognition of this country. She had played a rather large role for him. Klonoa thought as he traveled up the steep hills that led to the temple. Moving quickly, he was there shortly, though the sun had already begun is descent to the horizon.

He stopped, watching as several priestesses wandered out of that temple. Perhaps this was the time they were released for the day from their training. They all wore the same uniform, some a different color probably to represent their status. Klonoa wouldn't be able to point Lolo out from this crowd.

Before he knew it they had all past him, not one giving him a single glance. They were soon out of sight below the surface of the hill. Klonoa sighed quietly, unsure of what to do next. He could just go in the temple and look or ask for Lolo. But what if Riki was there? They'd meet for the first time all over again. Klonoa certainly didn't want that.

"Klonoa?"

The voice was hesitant, but certainly familiar. Klonoa spun around so fast he almost tripped over himself. Lolo stared at him, standing several feet away. Her shocked expression never faded, as if she was afraid to believe what she was looking at. Klonoa immediately realized that she must have been going through the same confusing situation they all had.

He smiled. "It's me, Lolo."

That was enough, apparently. Lolo looked like she was about to cry. "Klonoa!"

She ran in to get closer, probably to give him one of her blunt hugs. Klonoa did the same. But the emotional reunion was cut short.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

This time Klonoa did trip over himself, landing flat on his face at Lolo's feet. Guntz had said the same thing. By now he clearly realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd only managed to get up to his knees before Lolo knelt down and through her arms around him. "I was so afraid that I'd never met you!" Her voice shook a bit.

She held him tightly, as if afraid he'd disappear if she let go. Klonoa had to gently pull back to get her to finally release him. He smiled reassuringly. "Everything's okay now, Lolo. We're going to make things back to normal." Lolo smiled, her eyes wandering downward. She slowly placed a hand over his left shoulder.

"It's gone."

Klonoa knew what she was talking about. Those old scars he'd received over a year ago now. From that maniacal cat with those huge claws… But all that was nonexistent now. Not in this reality. It was hard to imagine that they were actually trying to bring it all back.

Klonoa slowly stood up. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

Can't talk… too tired… Merry almost-Christmas… 


	46. Chapter 45: Decisions

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Decisions**

"So, just what are you, anyway?"

Tat was just getting over her fear of this "freaky thing" after it had been excused that he was Guntz' friend. Popka had caught on quickly after coming to. Though questions and answers would have to be exchanged at some point when Tat was not within ear shot, he played along with it.

"You look like a dog… and a little like a duck… A _dock_, nya?" Tat was asking, more curious about just what Popka was right now. "I'm not a dog or a duck!" Popka barked. "Then what are you, nyao?" Tat asked. Popka paused. "Well, what are _you_?" he evaded. "Half a cat?"

Tat looked insulted. "I'm not half a cat!" she squealed. "Then quit making fun of what I was born looking like," Popka huffed. "Well, _I _wasn't born looking like this, nya," Tat mewed. Popka twitched an ear, quite surprised. "Huh?" He looked up at her as she floated around. "But that wasn't my fault, either," she said simply.

Leorina and Guntz could hear only bits and pieces of their argument from where they were by the sky ship. "So far so good," Leorina mumbled under her breath. Guntz gave her a side-glance. "You mean with keeping Tat unaware of what's really going on?" Leorina grunted thoughtfully, looking down.

"It's not really important, you know. Whether she suspects something or not. It's not going to matter in the end," Guntz said. "It does matter!" Leorina suddenly snapped. Guntz blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst. She looked down again. "Because… well… It's not like we _have _to…"

Guntz knew what she was trying to say. "Look, even if this all seems real, it's not. It's some kind of illusion, or something," he said. Leorina looked at him. "How do you know?" She asked. "I don't, but—" She interrupted him. "Then how do you know that this isn't real? That this isn't supposed to happen?"

"People can't just come back to life. It's not possible," Guntz reasoned. "Maybe you're wrong. We can't _know_ these things… Maybe something like this really is possible," Leorina replied. Guntz sighed. "But it doesn't make sense. If this is supposed to happen, then… Why aren't we different? Why do we still remember things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we have new memories? I don't know about you, but my life was completely changed. Yet I'm still the same as I always was. I don't remember anything of this new life I supposedly lived. I would've become a completely different person if I had really lived this life... There has to be a reason why we all still remember each other."

"I don't know… Maybe it'll wear off," Leorina replied slowly. "So you _want_ us to forget each other?" Guntz asked. "No," Leorina said quickly. "I just… I want this to be real." Guntz frowned. "I know… Part of me does, too. But it's not that easy." Leorina's face hardened. "Because you're not letting it! You don't have to make it so complicated. If you just accept it, I bet it'll feel more natural."

That was what Klonoa had said. But Guntz had managed to convince him otherwise. Leorina just wanted her friend back, as Klonoa had wanted his home back. Guntz wanted his parents back, too. But after all that's happened in his real life, he knew such a thing was impossible. They had to accept how fate wove their lives.

_Why am I trying so hard to resist this...? _

He was being given a chance, a new start in life. But he just couldn't bring himself to accept it. It wasn't like he actually _liked_ his life. All those years of suffering... And yet he still wanted to keep them. It didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he just take this chance and start over?

Guntz tried to keep his temper, despite Leorina yelling at him. "You're being unreasonable. I'm just trying to make things back the way they were, the way it's all _supposed_ to be. We all have to make sacrifices in life," he replied. "So Tat's a necessary sacrifice for a life that's worse than this one?!" Leorina snapped.

"She's not really—"

"I think I'd know if she wasn't really Tat! This may all be easy for you, but I have something to lose."

"I have something to lose, too!" Guntz retorted, his patience finally spent. "I'm giving up my parents and a carefree life so that we can go back to that damned reality!" Leorina seemed to calm down slightly. "Then why don't you just stay with them?" she asked. Guntz hesitated. "I can't," he answered vaguely. But Leorina's expectant stare was asking for more.

"I've lived my whole life in independence. I can't just go back to being taken care of after so long," he mumbled. "You'd get used to it…" Guntz raised his voice a bit. "I don't _want_ to get used to it," he retorted. "I'm fine with the way my life is. I don't want to change… Actually, this whole thing really wouldn't change a thing for me."

If he couldn't convince Leorina, then perhaps he really should just accept it. Why argue when it didn't really affect him anyway? "All I have to do is avoid my parents and I can go on living as I did before. Klonoa said that prophecy thing probably doesn't matter here. And you'll have no problem convincing him to keep things this way. Lolo will do whatever he does, and Popka will do whatever she does. So I guess it really doesn't matter anymore."

Despite what he was saying there was still resentment in his voice. "So then I guess I have no more reason to hang around here. I was only sticking around for the mission. But now that that doesn't matter I can get back to my life." Guntz turned around, starting to walk forward without another word.

Leorina frowned. Guntz was frustrated. That's why he was being so rash, she could tell. He didn't really want to leave. She doubted he had much of a "life" to go back to, anyway. But she could hardly speak against his actions without starting some pointless argument. Klonoa seemed to be the only one that could ever talk any sense into Guntz.

But apparently he'd be heading back only after finding Lolo in Lunatea. Leorina sighed. If she was going to avoid an unnecessary nuisance she'd have to distract until Klonoa got there. An argument, though easiest and sometime lengthy, would only make the situation worse. But she got a different idea. Though why she actually wanted Guntz to stay, she'd never know.

"Hey, you like flying?"

"What?"

Guntz hadn't gotten far by the time Leorina spoke up. It was quite random, but she knew he'd heard her. If she knew emotions at all, then he would've been listening for her to say something. "Well?" Guntz stopped, turning around to face her. "Of course not. I hate sky ships and sky pirates," he remarked.

Leorina resisted an indignant reply. "You sure it's not because you're scared?" she taunted. "I'm not scared!" Guntz growled, his patience long gone. "Have you ever flown before?" Leorina pressed. Guntz paused, twitching an ear. "Once," he replied. Leorina was honestly quite surprised. What had convinced a prideful bounty hunter like him to step one foot on a sky ship? Money, probably.

"Did you like it?" The reply was immediate. "Hell no! I kept getting sick and—" He cut himself off, as if there was something he wasn't supposed to say. Leorina didn't push it. "I still think you're scared," she went on with a sly smile. Guntz didn't reply right away, looking a little lost in thought.

It didn't really feel like she was just taunting him anymore. She almost felt like she was making fun of him now. Maybe he really was scared? That hadn't been in her intentions. "I'm not scared," he finally repeated firmly. "Then prove it." Despite it all Leorina still had to distract him from doing something thoughtless again. Besides, she'd always wanted to see how a bounty hunter would react in the air.

She turned around, silently beckoning Guntz to follow. "The Crimson Iris is smaller than most sky ships, which makes her faster though wobblier," Leorina explained as they reached the ship rested on the grassy field. This info she was quite proud of, though Guntz gave an unpleasant sigh.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked. "Because you have to overcome your fears," Leorina joked. "I'm _not_ scared!" Guntz was getting tired of repeating himself. "The sun's starting to set but it's still bright enough. And the sky's clear. Now's a good time for flying," she reported, effortlessly hopping into the front cockpit.

Guntz wasn't so excited to get in the contraption. "I haven't flown this girl in a while," Leorina smiled as she started flicking switches. "I'm not gonna crash, you know," she remarked when Guntz still made no signs of getting in. He didn't reply right away. That probably wasn't what he had been thinking about. "That's what they all say."

"Don't be such a wuss. Oh yeah, and you might want to put those goggles of yours to some work. Even if there is no breeze the wind is enough to make your eyes tear if you're not used to it. I also doubt you'd enjoy leaves, dirt, bugs, and other unpleasant things in your eyes," she warned, pointing at the brown goggles that were always resting on his forehead.

Guntz reached up to slowly slide them over his eyes. Leorina blinked before letting herself suddenly laugh out full heartedly. "You look like a dork with your goggles on!" she smirked. Guntz growled. "Are we going to do this or not?" he asked bitterly. "Yeah, as soon as you get in the ship," Leorina replied, recovering.

He still didn't hesitate to waste time. Leorina sighed, though curiosity was in her nature. It seemed to be more than fear that made him so reluctant. She wanted to find out what it really was. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she heard him mutter under his breath. The ship rocked slightly as he finally hopped inside the back seat.

"Great! Let's get this show on the road," Leorina cheered excitedly. "Hey, Tat! We're going for a quick ride. We'll be right back!" she called. "Okay!" Tat called back simply, sounding distracted. Popka was probably still keeping her busy. The ship shuddered as the engine slowly started. "She's kinda old, but she's still got a lot of fight in her," Leorina said.

"Don't blame me if I throw up all over _her_," Guntz sighed bitterly, though there was a hint of a taunt in his voice. "You'd better not," she scowled. With a few more flicks and switches, the engine gradually grew louder and the ship began to lose its weight. Strong propellers pushed the ship off the ground without a head start. Within only a few seconds they were already soaring into the air.

Wind buffeted strongly against Leorina's face, but years of experience made it quite enjoyable for her. Guntz was looking over the side longingly at the ground. He seemed uncomfortable, but not scared. At least he wasn't trying to jump out, or something crazy like that. You never knew a guy until you faced him with his worst fears, Leorina thought.

The sight was one to be desired for. Nothing but a wide field and the thick forest. But it was big enough to fly around without circling too soon, avoiding civilization. Sky ships for sky pirates were easily identifiable from the regulars for cargo and transportation. They didn't exactly give people a very comfortable feeling when spotted.

They didn't talk at all. The hard wind mixed with the engine made it quite loud. And they weren't about to make an effort to exchange halfhearted words. Besides, Leorina was afraid if Guntz opened his mouth, something other than words would come out of it. His large ears were flailing crazily with the wind, even when he flattened them against his head; he probably wouldn't hear her, anyway.

After a while of flying and silence, Leorina's fear of Guntz blowing chunks all over her sky ship relaxed. He seemed to be okay for the moment, still staring off to the side at the horizon. At least he wasn't staring down at the ground anymore, as if he was actually considering jumping off.

Leorina didn't even notice the clouds until they were there. Flying always made her too relaxed for her own good. A gray mass of fluffy clouds blanketed the sky, blocking out the already darkening sky. By now the sun was nearly gone, though the sky had still had a purple-pink hue. Now it seemed as if it'd been night for quite some time.

Leorina knew what was coming next. Heavy drops of water began splattering along the Crimson Iris ruthlessly. The ship had a shield overhead for altitude. It helped cover Leorina a bit. If Guntz just moved up a bit it would help him, too. But he just stayed the way he was, letting the rain soak into his fur. It either didn't bother him or his mind was somewhere far away.

He twitched at a low crackle somewhere in the distance. Of course; only thunderclouds were this quick and sly. They appeared out of nowhere and were above you before you could even see them in the horizon. Guntz looked more awake now than he had been since the whole ride. Perhaps he was afraid of thunder?

Leorina doubted it. He hadn't acted scared any other time it stormed. Though being so high up in a thunderstorm couldn't make you very comfortable. She had to land soon, though she was distracted at the moment. Guntz made her more curious than she usually got, which was too much for her own good. There were a lot of stories in his eyes, and Leorina was too stubborn to give up pressing what they were. It wasn't that she actually _cared_, she just wanted to know.

Guntz didn't even blink as a flash blinded the sky with white. He felt numb, and it wasn't from the cold rain seeping through his fur. His mind was working on its own again, replaying a memory only a few years old. He wanted it to stop, but he never had much control when his mind felt like giving him a long flashback of a memorable experience…

_He saw lightning and black-gray clouds. He heard thunder and the rumble of an engine. A dark figure towering over him, staring down with malicious, indifferent eyes. He was on the ground, a sharp pain in his neck. He saw the shining barrel of a gun pointed his way. He heard the gunshot as something suddenly blocked his view. He heard a cry of despair from his own voice…_

With a harsh gust of wind and a too close for comfort flash of lightning, the ship made a sudden veer. Guntz hit his chin against the ship and snapped back to reality. The images in his head vanished to that of a cloudy black sky, though the rumble of the engine stayed.

"I'm going to land," Leorina called behind her over the heavy rain. She wouldn't have said anything under normal circumstances, but now the landing would most likely be quite rough. She could at least warn him. But he wasn't listening, anyway.

* * *

Jeez, I was afraid I'd never get this stupid chapter done. I've been quite busy between Christmas and New Year's. Yesterday was my brother's Birthday, and next week is my mom's... I'm dead broke now with buying presents. Too many things right after the other. -.-''

To add to the insanity, I had a serious case of writer's block while writing this, which is why everything seems so random and unnecessary. The only thing that was intentional was Guntz' flashback, which is actually a foreshadow! Phwee...


	47. Chapter 46: Together Again

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Together Again**

"How unlucky."

It was pouring out, puddles starting to flood the long field. Klonoa and Lolo had already traveled quite a ways from Lunatea when it'd started. There was no use turning back now. Though the rumbling of thunder left a sense of insecurity of being so out in the open. Klonoa looked around, seeing no distinct figures in the dark plain.

"I'm pretty sure I left Guntz around here," he remarked. He was soaked to the bone, especially without a shirt, but he showed no signs of even being cold. Lolo was very wet, as well, her hat being of little coverage for her. "He probably went to take cover," she shivered. Klonoa looked at her. "We should, too," he finally suggested, looking past her. "I don't really see anything other than those trees."

"Anything's fine," Lolo replied, holding her arms. A flash of light in the sky made her jump quickly. Klonoa got closer. "Let's go." The two hurried for the shelter of a nearby forest. The rain's heavy drops lightened immediately after entering. The trees were thick enough to support the water and protect the forest below it from too much rain.

The two backed up to the trunk of a large tree for better protection. Klonoa squeezed water from his heavy ears as Lolo did the same with her hair. "I guess we have to wait," Klonoa muttered. Lolo rubbed her arms as a futile effort to warm herself. "I'm sorry. I guess we should've waited until morning," Klonoa apologized.

"N-No. It's okay. We really should find the others as soon as possible," Lolo replied quickly, forcing herself to stay still. "But we're cold and wet now," Klonoa said. Lolo look away, slowly sliding her back down the trunk until she was sitting at the tree's base. Before she knew it Klonoa was sitting next to her, so close that his fur pressed against her skin.

Despite soaked so heavily that it sagged, he was very warm. Lolo could hardly stop herself from leaning toward him. "It's not… that cold," she mumbled slowly. She didn't know how much time past after that, for she felt herself starting to doze off. After such a stressful morning, finally being able to relax was overwhelming her. But Klonoa's voice snapped her back to consciousness.

"Lolo, I'm sorry," he said again. Somehow she immediately knew what he was talking about. "I already told you it's okay. It wasn't your fault," she replied. Her words didn't seem to have any effect on him. He was fidgeting with his hands nervously. "I just… can't get over it. I _hurt_ you guys," he said.

"But it wasn't really you," Lolo reasoned. That's not what the dream-him had told him. Klonoa sighed inwardly. Lolo could tell he was still upset. But she was sure he'd be better over time. The others didn't hold anything against him for what had happened. He was the only one blaming himself. Though such a thing from Klonoa was expected.

"Move over, your chain thingies are cold."

"'ey, they're _on_ me. I can feel 'em, too."

Klonoa's ear twitched and Lolo was sure she wasn't the only one that had heard those voices. They were very familiar, and close. She slowly stood up, her tired legs a bit reluctant to hold her weight, and peaked around the large tree trunk. Just near a bush sat two short figures, bickering quietly as they shifted into comfortable positions. There was a soft jingle when one moved. Lolo brightened immediately when she recognized him.

"Popka!"

Popka nearly jumped, looking her way quickly. "Lolo!" Though his mind seemed to trigger just who it was he was looking at a moment later. He then made a big smile. "I found you!" he barked excitedly. He jumped up toward her like a dog greeting its owner. Lolo managed to catch him, but she obviously hadn't expected large chains to add so much weight to him. She wound up falling backwards.

Popka hardly noticed. "I was almost afraid ya didn't exist anymore," he said happily. "Of course I still exist, silly," Lolo chuckled, rubbing his wet head gently. Klonoa watched with a smile, only frowning when he saw another figure shuffle into view. "More friends, nya?" The question left silence as an answer. Both Lolo and Klonoa stared forward dumbfoundedly at her.

Popka hopped off of Lolo, acting quick. "Guys, this is Tat. Tat, this is Lolo and Klonoa, my friends," he introduced, trying to throw in as many hints in his voice as possible. Tat cocked her head to one side curiously before smiling. "Hiya!" she chirped. "H-Hi," Klonoa hesitated. Lolo gave Popka a questioning stare and he looked away helplessly.

"I wonder where Leorina went, nya," Tat then said, looking around. Klonoa blinked. If Leorina was around perhaps Guntz was, too. Maybe this rain hadn't really been unlucky after all. Because of it they'd all decided to take shelter in the same forest, under ironically the same tree. "What are these?" Lolo was just paying mind to the large chains around Popka's arms. He faltered.

"W-Well, they're… um…"

"I hear something."

It was Klonoa that unintentionally saved him with an abrupt interruption. His ears were perked as he pushed away the sound of rain pounding the treetops above and zoned in on one area. "Someone's coming," he warned. Though he felt no danger, it never hurt to be careful. They had no idea what to expect in this reality.

Within seconds the sound grew louder, soon easily defined as a voice.

"Anyway, it wasn't that bad. At least we didn't crash."

"We almost did…"

"Leo!"

Leorina almost tripped backwards as Tat tackled into her the moment she became visible through the trees. "Tat!" She paused as she looked around. "Klonoa and Lolo are here, too?" She asked, a bit baffled. It was only after it was too late that she realized her mistake in verbally recognizing the two. But Tat wasn't paying attention, anyway.

"Wow, Guntz, I didn't think you'd find her this fast," Klonoa remarked, stepping over to him as he stood behind Leorina. Guntz made a simple grunt in reply. He seemed distracted. "So we're all together again." Lolo sounded genuinely surprised, quickly on her feet again. This Tat did hear. She looked back, then up at Leorina, never once dislodging her hug.

"Those two showed up out of nowhere, Leo. They're his friends, nya," she explained, pointing to Popka as if she'd forgotten his name. "Oh, well… nice to meet you," Leorina said slowly, clearly feeling quite awkward. Neither Klonoa nor Lolo replied, just a bit too weirded out to continue playing this game without a proper explanation. The silence held heavily.

"Maybe we should find a place to take shelter," Guntz finally spoke up. Though the treetops blocked out most of the rain, it wouldn't keep them completely dry. "Right. Let's go," Leorina replied quickly, clearly taking this chance to change the subject. She turned around, Tat finally letting go of her, and headed through the forest. The others instinctively followed her.

It wasn't long before they found a small cavern just deep enough to keep them sheltered for the night. Leorina had quickly told the others to wait as Tat was giving a wide yawn just before they entered. They all settled down against the walls, briefly drying themselves off as best they could. Then there was silence, no one saying a word for the longest time. It was usually a sign to just go to sleep.

"All right. She's asleep."

Leorina suddenly sat up, breaking the silence with a hushed voice. Tat was in a tight curl on her lap, sound asleep. "What if she wakes up?" Guntz asked, though he made no effort to whisper. "She won't. She's a very heavy sleeper," Leorina assured. There was a brief silence as they pondered on how to approach the subject.

"So… what do you think is happening?" Lolo finally asked simply. "I still think none of this is real," Guntz offered quickly. Leorina gave him a sharp look. "Well, _I_ think this is a great chance to fix some of the mistakes in our lives," she opposed. "Mistakes?" Lolo echoed. "Not all of the bad things that happened to us could have been helped," Klonoa remarked.

They realized they were all on different pages and briefly explained their situations. Klonoa was back at his home, Lolo was still a priestess-in-training, Leorina had yet to return to Lunatea to help the King of Sorrow, Guntz' parents were still alive, and Popka was being held captive by a few thugs.

"Why? What did they ever do to you?" A few of the stories had been quite curious, particularly Klonoa's and Popka's. The thought of Popka in captivity clearly outraged Lolo. He didn't look her in the eyes. "I dunno…" he muttered. "I guess just 'cause I look funny." Lolo calmed down, her expression more sympathetic.

"Anyway…" Leorina began. The topic was clearly in wanting of being dropped. "The question now is… Do we really want to go back or not?" The others, excluding Guntz, were quite surprised by this question. "What do you mean?" Klonoa asked. "Of course we want to go back," Lolo said quickly.

Leorina apparently had been expecting this. "Just think about it… What's so bad about this reality? None of our lives have been worsened, right?" she asked. "Speak for y'urself," Popka replied, shifting his heavy arms. Leorina paused, considering this. "You must have escaped from them before, right? I'm sure you can do it again," she explained vaguely.

Popka looked away. "It ain't gonna be that easy this time. They got high class equipment since when I really escaped. I dun' think I can do it this time," he said. There was still only a matter of time before those thugs realized he wasn't doing anything and contacted him, if not shocking him first.

Leorina sighed at the conflict. "Besides Popka, I guess staying here really wouldn't matter much… Though it'd be weird remembering things that never really happened." Klonoa paused. "What do you thing, Guntz?" Guntz was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed. For a second Klonoa thought he was asleep. "I don't care," he muttered, firm enough to hint that he didn't want to be asked again.

Klonoa didn't understand why Guntz was suddenly so unenthusiastic about all this. He'd been so determined to convince himself to fix all of this before. Now all of a sudden he just didn't care? It was a bit confusing. Perhaps all of this wasn't as bad as it had seemed to be?

Guntz wasn't listening as the others continued to talk. He stared off to the side, lost in thought. Only one thing had been in his mind since flying in the damned sky ship; and he couldn't make it go away.

_I wonder if she's alive right now..._

He shook his head sharply. What did it matter to him now? Besides, even if that event had never happened, she still wouldn't have lived. _"The princess has her father's hereditary disease. She has not long to live."_ Guntz' ear twitched at the man's voice in his head. Even if she was still alive, they were all probably busy trying to find her _perfect_ prince charming—if they hadn't already. The thought suddenly made Guntz quite angry.

"So then I guess we have reasons to stay and to go back," Leorina was saying. Klonoa looked at her. "Leorina, I have to ask… Is the only reason you want to stay because of Tat?" He asked. Leorima hesitated. "No… There are other mistakes I made. Like helping the King of Sorrow reek havoc on Lunatea."

"But didn't that benefit in the end? You seemed much happier afterwards than before," Lolo remarked. "Yeah. And now the King of Sorrow can be happy, too, as Emi," Klonoa added. That young child never stopped smiling, despite his title. There was no doubt he'd live a life of optimism.

Leorina looked down at Tat. "I guess," she mumbled. There was a short moment of silence. "I don't think that all of the things that happen to us are by chance," Klonoa began. "I think that everything happens for a reason. It just depends on how we react to them… Like a test." He paused. "A test?" Lolo echoed.

"'ey. Back in that weird museum. What did those writin's on the walls say again? Didn't one of 'em mention a test?" Popka asked. "I think so… the second one," Leorina replied thoughtfully. "The first one was about mistakes and hardships in life, I think," Lolo said. "And the third one mentioned retaking this 'test'," Klonoa added. He hoped none of them remembered how he was the only one who could read it. He really didn't want to be asked.

But no one said anything of it. "So what does that mean? Does it want us to stay here or not?" Leorina asked. "You usually retake a test if you want a better grade… but the first one has the most effect on you," Lolo said slowly, probably thinking back to her tests at priestess training. "And you're not always allowed to retake the test, so sometimes you just have to accept your grade; good or bad."

She didn't even realize how much sense she was making with this. "Lolo's right. We can't rely on second chances. We have to accept the way things come out in the end, whether it's for the better or worse," Klonoa said. "But I don't want to," Leorina replied quickly, holding the sleeping Tat closer to her. Klonoa frowned sympathetically.

"Tat was probably happy to die for you, Leorina. I doubt she regrets it, so you shouldn't, either," Lolo said. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I really don't think we were meant to stay here. We all have to move on," Klonoa added. Leorina said nothing, not looking up from staring down at Tat, who was still comfortably curled on her lap.

* * *

Sorry for the long waits. Still not too motivated to write. Can't say the next chapter will come any sooner. But hopefully it'll rap up this little saga. Then we can move on to something a bit more exciting! Whee hee... 


	48. Chapter 47: Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Acceptance**

"Wake up, everybody! Up! Up!"

The next morning started with the loud yowls of Tat as she hovered around the cave, bursting with energy. Sleeping so soundly at night left her wide awake in the morning. The rain had stopped hours ago and the strong sun left nearly no traces of its existence. Currently everyone was slowly waking up from a short, unsettling slumber.

"The sun never sleeps in, nya! C'mon! Get up!"

Tat was floating over to everyone in turn. Guntz was making a wide, toothy yawn when she made it to him. ""Hurry up, sleepy head!" she prompted. Guntz snapped his teeth together swiftly in her face. With a quick squeal she edged back. "Come on, Tat." Tat spun around as now she was the one being hurried. Leorina was standing at the cavern's entrance.

"Coming!" she mewed delightfully, hovering over quickly. It was warm and sunny outside, not a single cloud in the blue sky. Leorina stretched quickly as Tat was busy using up the last bits of her extra energy. "N'yay! Another beautiful day!" The others slowly began to emerge from the darkness behind them. "It is very warm today. It was so cold yesterday."

Lolo's voice was slow and thoughtful. She was probably thinking about the prophecy. Popka made the most noise as his chains dragged on the ground as he walked, exhausted with holding them up all the time. Lolo sighed. "We have to find a way to get those off of you," she said. "I'm sure they'll come off as soon as we get back," Popka replied.

Lolo didn't reply, looking over at Leorina. She was faced away from them, but clearly listening. It was all up to her now. Everyone else was ready to go back. And somehow Lolo didn't feel that that was possible unless they were _all_ willing to go. "Let's go for a walk, Tat," Leorina then said. "Ny'okay!" Tat replied loudly, following as Leorina walked off into the forest.

"I hope she makes the right decision," Lolo mumbled. "I just wanna get outta here," Popka grunted. Lolo looked behind her. Guntz was yawning and Klonoa was looking away, his ears perked as if he was listening to something. "What's wrong, Klonoa?" Lolo asked. But he didn't reply, not listening.

_I can feel you..._

_Who are you?_

_You're close to me._

_Where are you?_

_Maleneki..._

Klonoa could almost feel the dark creature inside of him grinning. A strange, deep voice kept ringing in his head. It was coming from the direction of Lunatea. It sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't recognize it. It was calling him, beckoning him closer…

"Hey, Klonoa."

Klonoa nearly jumped at Lolo's touch on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking her hand away quickly in surprise to his startled reaction. Klonoa forced himself to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine… Did you hear… something just now?" he inquired slowly. Lolo cocked her head slightly. "No." Klonoa looked back toward where he heard the voice.

"I guess it was just the wind." It wasn't a very good excuse, considering not a single breeze made it through the thick foliage. He looked around. Guntz was staring after where Leorina had disappeared to, his expression unreadable. Popka was fidgeting with the chains around his arms. "What are you doing, Popka?" Lolo had noticed him, as well.

"It's makin' a weird noise… I think they're gettin' suspicious," Popka replied, sounding a bit nervous. Indeed the shackles were emitting a sharp, quiet _beep_ every few seconds. Lolo sighed. "I hope Leorina hurries up. The sooner we get back the better."

Leorina and Tat silently made their way through the forest. Sunlight breaking through the leaves left unique shapes on their bodies. Leorina didn't know what to do. How could she possibly choose whether Tat, her best—her only friend, died or not? How could she betray her just because a few things were amiss? It wasn't fair.

"You know what you have to do, Leo."

Leorina stopped, staring ahead of her at Tat. The floating feline had a knowing, thoughtful look in her eye. "I don't really understand it, nya. But… I feel like something happened, or was supposed to happen… It has something to do with all those others. And now it's up to you to make things right again."

Leorina could say nothing, too dumbfounded to do anything but stare. Tat made a small smile. "But even though we'll be apart, you won't be alone. You're still being looked after." Leorina could barely speak. "Tat…" Her voice shook. "I was very happy, living my life with you, Leo. Even though I'm like this… You accepted me like a normal person. If I ever wanted to die, it would be for you."

Leorina couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears. "Tat!" She grasped Tat closer to her in a tight hug.

The group stayed put near the cave until Leorina and Tat finally returned. Though she wasn't crying at the moment, the evidence was clear on her face. "Okay, I'm ready to go back," she said quietly. She made no effort to keep her voice from Tat's ears. Klonoa and Lolo exchanged quick glances.

"I don't really know what's going on, nya. But you can't change what's meant to happen, I guess," Tat explained with a simple smile. There was a short pause of silence. "So… just how are we going to get back?" Lolo finally asked. Klonoa crossed his arms thoughtfully. "That's a whole other problem."

"Hey."

Guntz turned around at Tat's voice behind him. The others were talking amongst themselves, not listening. "You'd better take care of Leo, 'kay?" It sounded more like a demand. Guntz was a bit taken aback by the odd request. "What? She can take care of herself," he replied quickly. "Sometimes… But even if she says she's fine, sometimes she's not, you know?"

Tat's voice had softened as she looked back at Leorina. Guntz didn't reply, following her gaze.

Leorina was speaking. "Well, whatever happens, we won't give up trying, right?" She held out a hand. Klonoa and Lolo didn't respond to the gesture right away. The first one to actually react to it was Guntz as his hand was place atop of hers. All eyes were on him.

"Hey, I just want to get the hell out of this place," he excused. "Me, too," Lolo agreed, offering her hand. "Yeah," Klonoa replied, giving his hand, as well. "Me, too! Me, too!" Popka flew up as best he could to place a claw over the pile of hands. A white light then appeared almost immediately from the center. It gradually grew brighter until it engulfed everything in sight.

The last thing they heard were Tat's final words calling out encouragingly.

"Good luck!"

---

It was pouring, a bitter breeze sweeping past the shadowed building. He was soaked, his fur sagging heavily over his skin. He blinked slowly. He was sitting, his back to the brick wall of a building. A handgun was placed on the ground as his feet. He remembered this… So many years ago, yet it was very vivid.

This was the turning point of his life.

Ten years ago, when he was only seven years old. He was all alone now, the only one there for him having suddenly been taken away from him. Now he had a choice. This gun had been offered to him for a reason. It was a test… End it all now, relieve himself of the pain and go back to see his father… or keep fighting and grow stronger to seek revenge.

Guntz picked up the gun with his small hand and slowly stood up on short, unsteady legs. He stared down at it for a moment. What would have happened if he'd decided to end it all…? He didn't want to know. Tightening his grip on the cold handle, he ran out of the alleyway and into the street.

There he was. The monstrous silhouette of that damned man. Just where he was supposed to be. He hated that man, but in all honesty he was probably the only reason why Guntz had lived past this point. There may have been problems afterward, and he wasn't completely sure if it was all worth it in the end, but this was what he was supposed to do.

The tall man turned around as Guntz staggered closer. His silver eyes shimmered ominously in the darkness as he made a toothy grin. "That's a good boy."

---

Klonoa felt weak. His whole body throbbed in both physical and emotional pain. A strong wave of heat struck his back from behind him, though he felt wet. He opened his eyes slowly, almost immediately recognizing this scenery. He struggled to sit up and look around. He'd been lying partially in a small stream in a clearing of a thin forest.

The bit of the forest to his left was charred away by a huge recent fire. Bits of it were still burning away. Klonoa trembled impulsively, remembering this fateful event in his life. When he'd been violently chased out of the village, his home. It had left him very confused, scared, and lonely. He hadn't known what to do with himself.

He could just go back and hope for the best. He so desperately wanted to see Aya again. She was the only one that had bothered to protect him. But it had put her in danger. He couldn't risk it. He had to leave. But where? It didn't matter. Eventually he would make it to the Empire of Dreams and meet Chipple. Then he'd eventually reach Lunatea. That was all that mattered.

Klonoa slowly got to his feet. He looked back only once, before dashing away from the burning forest and over the stream.

---

"C'mon, Lolo, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, don't you trust us?"

"You can trust us, Lolo. We're your friends."

Lolo looked up at the group of older priestesses standing in front of her. She was younger; too young. She wasn't yet a priestess in training. She remembered this day. This was when she had been gullibly convinced to become one of them. They were lying to her. They weren't her friends. They only wanted to use her as a toy to play with and tease.

She'd show them. She wasn't going to fall for their tricks this time. And yet…

What would happen if she didn't become a priestess in training? What would change? She wouldn't find Popka. She'd found him on her way to pick up something for the other priestesses… She'd never meet Klonoa. She'd only accompanied him in the first place because she was one of the only priestesses not tainted by an evil illness at the time.

Nothing would be right…

"Well? You wanna become one of us?"

Lolo blinked slowly, her thoughts coming together. "Yes… I do."

---

_I have to get out... I can't stay here..._

Popka pulled weakly on the chains holding him back from much movement. These chains weren't high-tech anymore. They were just pieces of metal tied around his arms. Thoughts were spinning through his mind spontaneously. Thoughts of escape and freedom. This was when he had snapped. When he'd finally had enough of this torture and abuse.

"I have to get out…"

His thoughts came out of his mouth quietly.

"I can't stay here any longer…"

He felt a new sense of energy building up in his body.

"I have to get out."

His voice gradually grew louder. An emerald light was beginning to outline his body in a bright glow.

"I have to be free!"

Popka through his arms out and the light filled the room with a mix of emerald and white. It burst through to ceiling of the old prison like a beam, sunlight filtering through the new hole into the once eternally dark room. Popka flew up, his body suddenly much lighter than it had ever been. The chains shattered into millions of pieces and fell to the ground.

The glow of energy slowly dimmed before disappearing altogether. _Nerome..._ Popka thought quietly. He scanned his surroundings. Where would he go now? Where else? To Lunatea, of course. That was where he had randomly headed last time, and it was where he'd go this time. It was where he'd be found by Lolo and finally live a life of peace.

---

Leorina was standing atop a wide, vast grassy field. It was very familiar. At first she thought she was still in that alternate reality, back in that field just near Lunatea. But something felt off. She could hear the engine of the Crimson Iris behind her, ready to take off at any moment. Her state of mind… she felt as if something new was happening. Something exciting. Like when she was still getting used to being a sky pirate.

"Where to, Leo, nya?"

Leorina didn't turn around at Tat's voice behind her. She said nothing for a moment, staring ahead at the horizon. Where to… Yes, of course. She'd head to Lunatea, where she'd be manipulated with her emotions by the King of Sorrow to help him. She'd wanted power so badly; it'd left her terribly gullible.

It'd caused havoc all throughout Lunatea. Did she really want that to happen again? But what would happen if all of that had never been? What would have become of the King of Sorrow; of Emi? What of the forgotten fifth kingdom? What of her? Everything would be thrown off balance. Even if there were hardships on the way, she had a role to play in this life.

Leorina looked over to a certain direction, where she could just see the black outline of the Sea of Tears over the vast stretch of trees below the field.

"To Lunatea…"

* * *

Yay. I finally managed to get a chapter done early. And now that we're finally moving on I should be more enthusiastic about writing the chapters up faster. 

...There was really no point to the ending of this chapter, I guess... It's just them reliving a big decision in their lives and a test to see if they want everything to stay the same. It's all about the symbolization, man! c:


	49. Chapter 48: Seize

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Seize**

They all woke up at the same time; to the same blackness. Each was splayed atop a hard, cold, carved floor. They wouldn't even have been able to tell if anyone else was there if it weren't for quiet moans of discomfort. No other noise was made for a moment longer as they all silently tried to comprehend where they were now. Popka was the first to speak.

"'ey! My chains are gone!" He cheered loudly. The darkness didn't stop him from hopping around, enjoying the lightness in his feathered arms again. "Where are we?" Lolo asked quietly. "I think… we're back in that museum," Klonoa replied thoughtfully as he felt the marked floor beneath him. "We'd better be. I'm getting sick of this skipping around time crap," Guntz grumbled.

"So I guess it really was all just a test… A test of accepting the fates in our lives," Leorina remarked quietly. Dim light then flooded into the room as the large doors swung open on their own. They all took this was a swift invitation to get out of this odd building. Klonoa took one last looked at the markings of the floor. Of the two creatures, one of light and one of darkness, curling into one another.

The doors closed behind them as they were all outside. The sun was setting. The sky glowed a red hue, as if the horizon were aflame. But the storm from before had clearly passed. Few clouds were showing themselves this coming night, allowing the sky to start to glow with starlight. "Thank goodness. We're finally back," Lolo sighed. "Yeah. But we've still got a mission to finish," Klonoa reminded.

Lolo turned around, looking back at the old, rundown building. "But how was all of that possible? That kind of magic can't be used by human. It's unreal." She sounded awed by the idea. Klonoa wasn't even sure if it was really magic at all. "The Gods." The two looked down at Popka's voice. He sounded quite positive of himself.

"I mean, maybe they set it up," he added quickly, making himself sound more uncertain. "But why would they do that?" Lolo asked. "Who knows? It's not like we can ask them," Klonoa replied simply. "It seems like an awfully dirty trick to me," Lolo scowled. "Well... maybe the Gods just want to know what their people think of the lives they're given," Klonoa offered quietly.

Leorina was staring off at the glowing horizon, her mind reluctantly going back to one thought. "You okay?" She looked behind her quickly at Guntz voice. "I mean, it'll be a real nuisance if you go getting all depressed again," he excused quickly. Leorina made a defiant grunt, looking away. "I'm fine, if you really give a damn," she replied.

Guntz said nothing for a moment. "You know, considering how she was acting, I really doubt she regrets what she did for you." Leorina looked back at him again. "So you shouldn't put her sacrifice in vain by wishing she'd never done it." He looked away with a small grin. "Besides, I think if you can just accept what she did for you, she can finally stop worrying about you."

Leorina blinked. Something about the way the glow of the sunset highlighted Guntz' fur, making it shine a brilliant golden… He almost looked…

"Guntz, Leorina!"

"Let's get moving while it's still light out!"

Guntz turned at Klonoa and Lolo's calls. The three were already heading across the field, further away from the museum. Leorina stayed as Guntz followed after them. She looked up at the dim stars just making their appearance in the sky.

_If I stop feeling regret and accept what's happened, will you really be able to rest in peace... Tat?_

---

"Wow…"

"It's huge."

"It's great!"

Leorina had the most enthusiastic reaction to the sight that held before the group. She had brightened up quite a bit all of a sudden, and this was certainly making her even more eccentric. It was just a huge, wide, tall wall as far as they could see. But it was what was behind it that mattered. The wall bared two large doors that led to the civilization inside.

Leorina held up her map. "The Kingdom Ouka. This is great! We'll be able to get much more supplies here than at some village or town. And probably some useful information, too," she chirped. The sun had completely set by now, covering the land in a dark shadow. The stars and bright moon gave much light, though. They could see from where they stood two guards posted in front of the doors.

"Let's go! I have a good feeling about this," Leorina promoted, stepping forward. Guntz didn't move as the others approached the doors. He stared up at the walls. What was this feeling? Like something terrible would happen if he walked past those doors...

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

The guards, a bit slouched with carelessness in the dead of night, straightened immediately as the others approached. "Hey, are the gates open his late?" Leorina must not have been in the mood for formalities, for she spoke in a very casual manner. "The gates are not permitted to open for _outsiders_," one of the guards replied with a straight, firm face.

The word "outsiders" had sounded more like an insult than anything else. It was hard to see anything in the huge shadow of the wall, but the men's long muzzles indicated that they were a canine-like race. Leorina furrowed a brow. "What's that supposed to—"

"You, dog! What are you doing outside kingdom walls?"

One of the guards had nearly jumped at the sight of Guntz as he slowly reached the group. Guntz curled his lips back in an irritated snarl. "What?" The guard was growling, too, and by now a fight seemed inevitable.

"Enough!"

The guards stiffened at the feminine voice from high above the wall. There must have been a large flat top for someone to stand on, for a dark figure could just be seen on the wall's roof. "Let them in," the voice ordered. The guards hesitated. "But, my queen…" one of the guards objected slowly. "That's an order!" The voice suddenly became much harsher.

The guard practically tripped over themselves as they hurried in a panic to spin around and open the large doors. The group exchanged uncertain glances, but eventually silently entered. The guards gave them hateful stares before closing the doors as soon as the group was all inside. "I get the feeling they're going to make as much of a fuss letting us out again as they did in," Guntz muttered irritably.

"Why do you always have to make things so much more complicated?" Leorina accused. "What? I didn't do anything!" Guntz snapped. Leorina didn't reply, looking back up the wall. The shadowy figure from before was no where to be seen. "I wonder who that was?" Lolo then said. "Who knows? But we got in, didn't we?" Leorina shrugged.

"But they seemed awfully reluctant. I guess they're not used to guests," Klonoa remarked. "Boy, it sure is quiet 'round here, huh?" Popka's comment silenced the lot to finally check their surroundings. The houses and buildings lined along the city were practically on top of each other. The walls around them formed a huge rectangle, as if they were in a pool; or a prison. There wasn't a single sound to be heard.

"This place is like a ghost town," Guntz spoke up first. "Ghost?" Just the sound of the word sent Lolo reflexively behind Klonoa's back. "Ghost town doesn't really mean ghosts in a town. It just means no one's around," Klonoa assured patiently. "Ya dope," Popka added teasingly. "That's because it's the middle of the night. Everyone's just sleeping," Leorina explained simply.

"It's still kind of creepy," Guntz said, brushing the fur at the back of his neck. Leorina looked back at him with a sneer. "Then let's hurry and find an inn so you don't get too scared." Guntz frowned. Leorina seemed particularly keen all of a sudden to target him for her taunts. But he supposed that just meant she was in a good mood.

Either way, his damn fur wouldn't stop bristling. This city really was giving him the creeps, for some reason. _Shouldn't have come in here._ His mind wouldn't stop telling him that. But it was too late now. Besides, what's the worse that could happen behind protective walls like the ones that surrounded this kingdom?

Despite the assurance, Lolo was still clinging to Klonoa's back as the group slowly trekked the wide city. Tall, skinny, leafless trees cast ominous shadows along the dirt ground. They were planted everywhere, as if once for the purpose of attraction. Now they simply looked like monsters ready to reach out and grab them.

"Might as well be looking for a needle in a hay sack. All these buildings look the same in the dark," Leorina eventually sighed helplessly. It was just then that a shadow ahead moved. There was no breeze, so it certainly wasn't a wavering tree. The silhouette of a person could be seen shifting beside a smaller building.

"Maybe it's a ghost," Guntz joked. Lolo stiffened. "Stop it, Guntz," Klonoa scowled. "Hey, you there!" Leorina then called. She must not have felt any need to be cautious, for she began casually walking over to the person. The figure froze as it spotted the group. It straightened to face them, not running away or getting into a defensive position. This was a good sign.

Leorina respectfully didn't get too close. "Hello. We're new here. Do you think you could help us?" she asked. "Guests? That's odd, especially at night." It was a female's voice, though more innocent than the one from before. She stepped forward out of the shadows to reveal herself in the moonlight.

She was a dog. Her long red-brown glossy fur hanging over her body and her floppy ears perked with interest. "Are guests at night uncommon?" Leorina was asking as the rest of the group caught up with her. "Well, yes. Even before not many people traveled at night, let alone enter a kingdom. But now even in the daylight no one is usually allowed inside… Though I can't see why anyone would want to get _in_."

There was clearly something going on around here. "What do you mean by 'before?'" Leorina inquired. The woman had been looking down thoughtfully and looked back up at them again. She didn't answer right away, probably thinking better of it. "Perhaps you'd like to…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes traveled somewhere behind Leorina, suddenly looking very rigid.

Leorina looked behind her to follow her gaze. She was staring at Guntz, who was hardly paying attention. Only when his eyes met hers did the woman unexpectedly drop to her knees. Her hands were on the ground and her head was bowed low, as if in the presence of a king. "I'm so sorry! I know you've told us not to leave our houses at night, but I needed to get some water for my sick child! Please forgive me!"

Guntz took a step back, clearly bewildered by this sudden behavior. Leorina gave him a quick whack upside the head.

"Now look what you've done!"

"What did I do?!"

"I don't know! But you clearly did _something_."

Klonoa got closer to the woman. "Ma'am, you don't need to be afraid of Guntz. He won't do anything to you," he assured. The woman looked up tentatively. "But he's a wolf," she said softly, not daring to look at Guntz again. "Oh, so _that's_ it." Guntz sounded as if such a thing should have been expected, rolling his eyes.

"Does being a wolf suddenly give him authority over you?" Leorina asked. She still sounded as if Guntz were at some fault here. "W-Well, of course. The wolves rule over this kingdom. If we disobey their orders… Well, I don't know what they'd do to us," the woman replied, looking down miserably.

"But we're guests. We don't know anything about this kingdom, let alone do any of us work here," Lolo spoke up. The woman seemed to relax a bit, though she still seemed uneasy about standing up again. "Come on, this mutt isn't worth bowing to. He's relatively harmless." Leorina gave Guntz a quick shove. He frowned, twitching his ears irritably.

Perhaps Leorina thought that insulting Guntz would ease the woman's fear of him. Still, it was a bit hard to bite back a snappy retort. Though hesitant, the woman eventually stood up. She let out an exhausted sigh, brushing her clothes. "You mentioned a sick child?" Klonoa asked slowly, not sure if the question was too personal.

"O-Oh, yes… My son, he's… gotten a bad illness. We've all been short on recourses ever since the wolves came. And I still have my little daughter to take care of… I don't know what I should do." By now the woman's voice was starting to break with desperate emotion. "Maybe we can help?" Klonoa offered.

The woman straightened slowly, pulling herself together. "That's very kind of you. But it's unlikely that a few children could do much against King Silverfang's army," she said. Guntz twitched an ear. Silverfang… Why did that name sound so familiar? Leorina shifted, ignoring the insult of being called a "child." "In all honesty we're just here to get some supplies and leave in a few days."

The woman paused. "Do you really think they'll let you back out?" she asked. "What? You mean they won't?" Lolo asked quickly. "I highly doubt it._We're_ not even allowed out of our own kingdom. I don't think King Silverfang would be willing to risk word of his seize traveling beyond the walls."

"This is all so wrong," Klonoa muttered. "I don't care what this Silverfang guy thinks! He can't keep _me_ locked up in here," Leorina remarked crossly. "P-Please don't speak badly of King Silverfang out loud. We'll be sent to prison," the woman pleaded anxiously. Leorina crossed her arms in irritation, mumbling something quietly to herself.

The woman sighed quietly before scanning the group quickly. "Anyway… Perhaps this conversation would do better at my home. It would be very unfortunate if the wolves caught us out here."

The woman's house was small; one story with approximately four small rooms. "I used to live in a bigger house, but King Silverfang moved us all further from the castle because he doesn't trust us," she explained briefly. "I think we would be very interested to hear just what happened here, ma'am," Klonoa said politely as they entered what looked like the kitchen and living room in one.

"Yes… please sit down," the woman offered, gesturing to a nearby table. Everyone but Guntz took up on her offer. Leorina noticed him first. "What, too _cool_ to sit down, huh?" He didn't reply, pretending he hadn't heard her, and leaning against a nearby wall. He was too unsettled to sit. For some reason he felt like he'd just have to get up again all of a sudden. The woman began quietly.

"It all began when a princess was born to our kingdom…"

* * *

Leorina thinks Guntz is sexy. XD 

Finally rid of that bothersome museum. The Gods sure do like to pull dirty little tricks on their poor inferior little people, huh? Buncha bastards.

The woman's an Irish Setter, btw. I'll be playing with breeds quite a bit in the next few chapters, considering it revolves around dogs and wolves. :3


	50. Chapter 49: Actuality

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Actuality**

"We all rejoiced. Our benevolent king had recently died from an awful disease, but not without giving our fair queen a rightful heir to the throne. But our jubilance ended all too soon… That was when King Silverfang showed himself. He wasn't a king then... With his army of wolves he marched to the queen and told her that he would be the best choice for the next king.

"But the queen rejected him, seeing the lust and greed in his words. King Silverfang got mad. Our armies had to fight them to get them to leave. The queen became anxious. She knew Silverfang wouldn't give up so easily. So she sent the princess away… With a group of her most trusted knights she took the young princess to a safe, secluded area.

"When Silverfang came again the queen claimed that her daughter had died of the hereditary disease the king had carried. But Silverfang was suspicious. He claimed peace and had his wolves live in the kingdom for a while. Word eventually got out, as it always does. Silverfang was informed by his spies that the princess was still alive, only taken somewhere. No one but the queen knew where, though.

"Years went by without word from Silverfang. After fifteen years the queen grew anxious. She was not so young herself anymore. In order for her kingdom to live on in strength, she needed to be sure she had the proper heirs that would rule this kingdom with fair but mighty hearts. She didn't even know what her own daughter was like.

"A messenger was sent from where the princess was. It seemed that the queen's lie to Silverfang wasn't a complete lie at all. The princess had inherited the king's disease. Over the years she had grown weaker and sicker. It would only be a few years before the disease paid its toll. The queen had planned to send her daughter back to this kingdom when she was of eighteen years, but it was too risky.

"It was a hard choice for her, but there was no other way. They needed to have the princess sent back now so that they could choose a prince for her before she eventually died. That way the kingdom would still be strong and safe. The princess was only fifteen, but she was taken on a sky ship to be brought back to her home… But… she never made the whole way here…

"Silverfang's spies were still about. They informed their leader of this trip and took action. The queen had feared something like this would happen and hired an experienced bounty hunter to assist her guards. But it clearly wasn't enough… Silverfang's wolves raided the sky ship on the last day of the voyage and it crash landed…

"There were only two survivors, who managed to make it back to the kingdom and tell the queen the horrible news. She fell into a hopeless despair. Now there were no heirs to take her place and rule her kingdom. That's when Silverfang struck. He took advantage of our weakness and almost easily overthrew our kingdom.

"This was all only two years ago. He made himself king and sentenced the queen to a life as a simple civilian, something unheard of in any kingdom. His wolves scattered across the city like a disease, using any excuse to punish us. Many unfair laws were passed, all in favor of the wolves and against us civilians. We were moved from our original homes forcefully so that Silverfang could feel secure from his own people.

"Our resources have been very limited. Prices of goods and crops have increased greatly, but that doesn't even benefit the merchants. Most of the money is given to the king from our high taxes… This place used to be so carefree and peaceful, but now it's nearly unbearable. And all because the princess didn't made it back to her kingdom… If only she'd made it, everything would have turned out differently. If only—"

The woman was interrupted by a sudden _slam_. Everyone instinctively looked back at the noise, to where Guntz stood. A gripped hand was slapped atop a table that had been next to him. His teeth were clenched tightly, his eyes wide as if in shock. "Wha—" Before Klonoa could even get the first word out Guntz had spun around to the door and slammed it behind him in a hurry.

"What a weirdo," Leorina muttered, breaking the moment of silence that had followed the slam. She couldn't hide the hint of curiosity in her indifferent voice. Klonoa turned to the long-furred woman. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was all about," he apologized, realizing Guntz had interrupted her mid-sentence.

The woman blinked. "Oh, it's quite all right. I was just about finished any—" She was interrupted yet again by a quiet cry. "Mommy." Her floppy ears perked and she was her feet in a second. "Please wait just a moment," she said quickly, already hurrying to a nearby room. The group exchanged glances as she left.

---

How typical. Just his luck. Of course. This kingdom, of all kingdoms; it just had to be_ hers._ He knew he shouldn't have come here. He just _knew _it. But he came anyway. As usual he ignored his instincts and got himself into a heap of trouble. Now he was trapped here, in _her_ kingdom, with all the guilt and regret that had followed him for years.

Guntz looked up, not sure where he was at the moment. His feet always took him to random places when he was lost in thought. The sun was started to appear, he could just see is dim pink like over the tall, haunting walls of the kingdom. He didn't feel tired, though, even after not sleeping at all since a night ago. But he doubted he'd get even a wink of sleep in this kingdom.

He still wasn't paying attention to where he was going and made a sharp turn between two buildings. But instead of his legs continuing to subconsciously take him forward, he was forced to stop when something blocked his way and he walked right into it. He hadn't been walking fast enough to cause enough of an impact to fall over and simply back up to see what he had hit.

"My, won't you watch where you're going?"

It was a woman. Though quite tall, her scratchy voice along with gray hinted fur gave away her old age. But Guntz wasn't paying attention to that. For a moment these traits escaped him and he thought he was looking at someone else entirely. _This woman..._ "Why are you staring at me like that? It's quite rude." The woman had quite a proud voice to her, as if she felt superior.

Guntz said nothing, regaining his wits. The old woman looked down at him for a moment. "Well, look at you. Part dog, part wolf. And just whose side are you on?" she asked, a cunning grin appearing across her muzzle. Guntz fought to regain the ability of speech. "No. I'm… I'm new here."

Why did this woman intimidate him so much? It couldn't just be her superior atmosphere. No. It was because this woman looked so much like _her_. Why did she look so much like her? The old woman flicked a pointy orange ear. "New? Well, don't expect to be treated like a guest. You're more like a prisoner now. Those wolves won't let slide that you're part dog."

The woman looked away, a far off look in her eyes. She sighed softly. "Ah… this place used to be so beautiful. It was known for all the cherry blossoms that flowed through the air like it was raining petals. But now all of the trees have withered away, like all of my people's hopes. And it's all because of those damn wolves."

Her voice went from soft to vicious. Guntz blinked at her choice of words. _"My" people?_ The woman suddenly turned on him. "I should hope _you_ don't go to join those wolves." Her voice had a warning tone to it. "Do I really have a choice?" Guntz asked steadily. Somehow he had the feeling he wouldn't be accepted by the wolves even if he wanted to.

The old woman looked away, straightening to pat her dirty old gown. "So… when did you enter this once fine kingdom?" She must have decided it was best to change the subject. It was making her upset, anyway. Guntz honestly didn't want to talk to this strange old lady any longer. "Last night," he answered briefly.

"And where did you stay? I doubt you spent the whole night outside," the woman pressed on. "At some lady's house," he replied vaguely. The woman nodded slowly, as if agreeing with herself about something. "Good. Then let us go there. I've been meaning to check up on my people's welfare, and this will be a good start."

Guntz didn't understand. "What—" But before he could ask the question the old woman brushed past him and prompted, "I said let's go." She sounded as if he should know that she was of higher authority over him. Guntz frowned. Just where did this lady find herself liable to boss total strangers around?

He really didn't want to go back to that house, to that woman and her story. But this old woman's superior atmosphere was still quite overwhelming. And, despite it all, he still felt too unsettled to argue. With a helpless sigh Guntz turned around and followed after the woman.

---

"M-My queen! It's you!"

The two hadn't even reached the house when the familiar red-brown furred woman stepped outside and noticed them immediately. Guntz halted. Queen?! He quickly recalled the story he'd just been told less than an hour ago. Was this the same queen that had been stripped of her title and thrown out on the streets?

"Please do not speak of me so loudly. I would not want you to get into trouble by the wolves," the so-called "queen" replied with a sweet smile. For someone who was thrown from the highest class down to the lowest class, she certainly didn't let it show in her honorable attitude. This former queen clearly had a lot of pride left in her despite it all.

"P-Please, come in!" The long-furred mother bowed quickly, before spinning around to enter her home again.

"I see you were not alone," the former queen remarked once inside, scanning the others that had been resting around the small house. Klonoa stepped closer with a smile. "Wow, Guntz. You ran out with a rush and came back with a queen. If I didn't know any better I'd stay you were expecting this to happen."

Guntz twitched an ear, not replying. He _should_ have expected this to happen. It was just his luck, again. He hadn't even realized until now. This was Fuji's _mother_. Another bad feeling about all of this was ruffling in his fur all over again. He wanted to leave. He wanted to just run out that door without a word again. But anxiety kept his feet glued to the floor.

"How are you faring out here?" the queen was asking. There was a furrow in her brow as she examined the dusty old house. "I'm fine. But my son has gotten sick… There's very little I can do for him as it is." The worried mother glanced back at the dark room behind her. "I've asked for medicines many times. But each time they just brush me away."

The queen frowned. "Shameless beasts… have they no heart?" It was up to this point that Guntz was wondering where Leorina's boastful agreement was. But she hadn't said anything like that this entire time. She seemed to be over her hatred for wolves, for the most part. At the moment she was watching the two dogs with a thoughtful look.

"This kingdom is huge. I'm sure there are a lot of civilians living here, especially if no one can leave. Have you ever considered fighting back?" She asked. The queen closed her eyes with a soft sigh. "Of course… But you see… Silverfang does not fight a fair battle. He has magic on his side."

Lolo piped up at this immediately. "Magic?" she echoed. "And not normal magic, either," the queen continued. "It's an evil sort of magic… Much too powerful to overcome by physical means. He can destroy a whole army is seconds." Leorina gave Lolo a questioning look, but she shook her head helplessly. "I was never taught anything about dark magic. It's best that way, so that none of us try to get into it."

There was a sudden loud_ slam_. This time the source came from the former queen, two fists against the table. Her face was tight with fury. "Damn those wolves. They think they can just come and ruin my kingdom and abuse my people? They planned this whole thing from the start! They knew my poor daughter—this kingdom's princess, its one hope—was going to travel to this place by sky ship. That's why they sent a wolf, disguised as a guardian to be hired by us, to 'protect' the princess and keep her 'safe'. Instead he simply told his dirty companions where they were and when would be the best time to attack. He was a damned fake! He meant to kill my daughter from the beginning! He—"

"That's not true!"

Silence. Everyone looked back at the interrupting yell. Guntz was practically out of breath. He hesitated, not knowing where to look. "He… I…" The queen narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?" she asked slowly. Guntz flattened his ears uneasily, looking down. "I… I really was trying to protect the princess…"

His words sunk in slowly. "What?" Klonoa gasped. Leorina raised her hands. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. _You_ were the guy they hired to protect this princess girl?" She asked in disbelief. Guntz said nothing, looking away shamefully. "I don't believe you." The queen's voice was deep, as if this were a cruel joke.

Guntz hesitated as he tucked a hand into his breast pocket, as if unsure whether or not to finish what he stared. He took a step closer to place an object on the table everyone was currently surrounding. There was a soft _ting_. The queen's eyes widened. "That… I gave that to my daughter before she was taken away…"

It was a bell, old and cracked. Attached to it was a ribbon, long enough to probably fit skintight around a neck. For a moment the two just stared at it, Guntz' eyes solemn and the queen's wide with shock. Then she got mad. "This is all _your_ fault!" Guntz staggered back as the queen slammed a fist down to the table dangerously close to his face.

"Because you lied to us to get closer to the princess! Because you told your wolf buddies where they were!" She nearly shoved the mother out of the way to get closer to him. Guntz shrank back, not once attempting to stand up for himself. He actually looked a bit scared. "No, I—" The queen curled her lips back in an angry snarl.

"You just wanted your glory and your money. You never cared what became of the princess or this kingdom! You just did it for yourself and your damned wolf friends!"

Guntz took a step back at every step forward the queen took.

"I didn't! I—"

"Did you ever once think about what would become of what you did?! How we would suffer?!"

"Queen Sakuya…"

The mother had a hand to her mouth as everyone watched speechlessly. The queen breathed heavily through clenched fangs, her anger boiling over. By now Guntz' back was pressed against the wall near the partially open front door. He stared up at her wide-eyed. The queen narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of my sight, beast! Begone!"

Guntz didn't need to be told twice. In less than a second he was gone.

* * *

Figures I wouldn't want to write anything during my Regents break. 4 essays takes it all out of you. And I was suffering from a... not a writer's block... more like a writer's shortage. I knew what I wanted to happen, just not how to put it in proper words... But I think I'm over it now. A new semester means new beginnings! Whee... 

The ending kinda seemed a bit ooc for Guntz. But when has he ever really been scared before? He hates himself enough as it is for what happened. The last thing he needs is someone else hating him for it. Poor puppy...


	51. Chapter 50: Shame

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Shame**

There was a quite long moment of silence after that. The queen had calmed herself down and agreed to check on the mother's ill son to get her mind off the recent event. The others were left to let everything sink in. "Well, I guess I'll go look for him." Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka all looked in one direction. Leorina was already making her way towards the door.

"I mean, we'll never get the whole story waiting for him to come back on his own."

Not only that, but her curiosity was starting to get the better of her again. Guntz had shown an emotion she didn't even know he had. Fear; as well as regret and shame. She just _had_ to get the full scoop on this. "Just try not to upset him even more," Klonoa warned carefully as Leorina opened the front door. "I'll try," she smirked.

It was afternoon by now. The sun was completely risen, though it was impossible to tell. Ominous gray clouds had shrouded under the sky, blocking it from view. The whole kingdom was cast in a hint of gloomy gray. A few people were out now. They all seemed quite down, and not only because of the upcoming weather.

They were also all dogs. Leorina hadn't noticed until now. Dogs versus wolves. She supposed it made sense. The thought reminded her of her objective again. She was looking for Guntz. Now… If she was a depressed guy, where would she go…? But she didn't want to pretend she was some depressed guy.

Okay… if _she_ was depressed, where would she go? Leorina looked around slowly._ Somewhere where no one would find me..._ But they were trapped inside a huge rectangular box. All around her were small houses lined neatly and skinny withered trees here and there. There was no place he could hide that wouldn't be in plain sight if passed by.

Leorina looked up. Though there was one place he could go…

---

"I found you!"

Guntz nearly slipped right off the roof at the sudden yell. Leorina effortlessly hopped onto the slightly slanted housetop. Quickly recovered, Guntz returned to his gloomy position seated with his head atop his knees. "That was quite the show you put up back there," Leorina remarked, stepping closer. Guntz didn't even look at her.

"You might as well finish what you started while you still can. I didn't come all the way up here just to watch you sulk." Still no response. But Leorina was patient. She sat down next to him. "Look, I know how good it feels to finally set free emotions you've kept deep inside you for a really long time." She made sure to keep her voice bright and playful. That way it wouldn't seem so much that she actually _cared_ about Guntz, only that she was simply curious.

She finally seemed to be getting through to him. He looked over at her. "How did you know I was here?" he asked in a monotonous voice. Leorina stretched quickly. "I dunno. Woman's intuition, I guess," she joked. To be perfectly honest, she'd simply guessed he was on a roof. But she had to climb a few and look around to see just which one he was on.

Guntz looked away again and Leorina knew that this was going nowhere. "Okay, let me get you started. So you lied to those people to get them to hire you so you could spy on the princess."

"That's not what happened!"

Guntz seemed fully awake now, finally showing an emotion other than melancholy. Angry suited him better, Leorina thought to herself. But he calmed down quickly. "Then tell me what _really_ happened," she pressed. He was still hesitant, but she was in control now. He'd have to tell her the truth or else she'd be forced to believe otherwise.

"It was just a mission… Like any other one. I just… I just wanted the money. There was no lying or spying to it," he began. Leorina had to stop herself from making an unnecessary comment. If she stopped him now she'd never get him to get going again. She simply nodded slowly. So far it seemed quite believable.

"I didn't even know anyone was after her… I didn't care. I just had to make sure the princess got to the kingdom safely… As long as I got the money…" He paused for a moment. "But the princess…" He stopped himself, probably thinking better of what he was about to say; much to Leorina's disappointment. She wasn't getting the whole story.

"When those wolves did show up, I really did try to protect her. But it wasn't enough…" He stopped again, a far off look in his eyes. "I wasn't enough…" Leorina frowned. She was definitely missing a big piece to this puzzle. If it was all really "just a mission," then why was it bothering him so much? Why did it fill him with so much shame and regret? There was something he wasn't telling her. She dared to ask the next question.

"So, just who was this princess to you?"

"I think… I think I fell in love with her."

Well _that_ was certainly unexpected. She hadn't meant for him to be _that_ free with his emotions. Leorina almost wanted to ask him if he meant it. "Oh," she muttered simply. That "oh" was supposed to feel as indifferent as it sounded. But all of a sudden Leorina didn't feel like playing around anymore.

Then it hit her. No wonder he was so upset. He'd fallen in love with this girl only to let her die because he wasn't able to protect her the way he was supposed to. That was certainly a good reason to feel regretful. How cruel it sounded now to assume he'd been lying and had actually_ wanted_ the princess dead.

Leorina felt his pain. "I don't suppose the queen would be willing to believe you after all that, no matter how much you mean it," she said carefully, looking away. She hadn't noticed before. It had started to snow. Billions of thick, tiny balls of white floated down to the kingdom. The ground would be covered in white within hours at this rate.

But it wasn't even cold. It must've been the weird weather acting up again. Leorina would have certainly preferred moving on with their quest than stuck here in this awkward situation. It seemed as if they'd never really get going with it. The year would be over and the world would come to an end before they knew it at this rate.

A new thought then came to Leorina. "So… do you want revenge, or something…?" she asked slowly. "No," Guntz replied vaguely, looking down. Leorina was genuinely surprised. He seemed like the kind of guy that would be into things like revenge. Perhaps he'd already learned from past experience that that wasn't the best way to handle these kinds of situations.

"I guess we should go back." Guntz slowly got to his feet. Thin layers of snow slipped of his body as he moved. "You sure you're ready for another attack from that queen?" Leorina asked, standing up, as well. "Not really," he sighed. "Well, first thing we ought to settle out is how to get out of here." Leorina could never think of a moment when she'd wanted to change to subject more than now.

Guntz nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but a yell cut him off. "There they are!" The two looked down. Two dogs dressed in black armor were looking up at them. No, they weren't dogs. They were wolves. "Come down here!" one of them ordered. Leorina let out a huff. "Why don't you come up here?" she retorted. The wolves were just about to take her up on her offer.

Leorina turned to Guntz as the men hopped up to the roof. "Split up," she said vaguely. But Guntz got the hint as soon as Leorina skillfully leapt off the roof to the next housetop. Guntz jumped down to the ground. As expected, only one of the wolves was following him. _I'll have to run._ Though he didn't want to. His heart was aching enough at the moment as it was.

Adrenaline pumped his heart faster as his speed increased. He raced passed the lined houses, thankful that not many people were out at the moment. He dared not look back with the risk of tripping over something. But he didn't need to. Within seconds the wolf had caught up to him. Guntz had no time to dodge as fangs clamped around his arm and he was shoved face-first to a skidding halt against the cold ground.

Of course. He'd been racing a full-blooded wolf. What was a wolf/dog compared to a real wolf? Before he could even struggled Guntz found his wrists tied together by some sort of odd handcuffs. The man was strong and at the moment Guntz was weak from the recent run. He had no chance at escape.

"What are the charges?!"

By the time the wolf had shoved Guntz back to where they had been, Leorina had already been caught, as well. "Shut up!" the wolf holding her snarled. "I have a right to know why the hell you're arresting us!" Leorina snapped back fearlessly. "For trespassing!" the wolf replied. "Trespassing? But we were _let_ in," Leorina remarked. But she was answered with a shove.

"Let's go," the wolf behind Guntz prompted impatiently. They were being headed toward the castle. Perhaps Silverfang had heard of their talk of a rebellion. Guntz could only hope that they didn't know where Klonoa and the others were.

---

Unfortunately Guntz' hopes were unheard. Klonoa knew nothing good could come from harsh banging and yelling from outside the door. He'd quickly prompted the two women inside the sick boy's room, despite the queen protest that she wanted to finally give those wolves a piece of her mind. The front door had eventually been forced open with a final kick.

In swarmed several armed wolves. They wasted no time. Before she could even think to react Lolo had been tackled and handcuffed in seconds. Popka leapt to her aid but was snatched midair and also handcuffed. Klonoa's first objective was to get Lolo free. He'd only managed to shove the wolf away from her with a tackle, unable to take the time to unsheathe a weapon from his ring.

But that was all he'd had time to do before two wolves held him down and bonded his wrists. The lot was unable to fight back. Without hands they could not use their weapons. Without weapons they had no means of self-defense. Reluctantly they were forced outside to who knew where.

---

"Dammit! Just our luck. We can't get a moment of peace anywhere we go, can we?"

Leorina paced, an irritable stomp in her step. She stepped up to the dirty old bars, looking out down the stone corridor that led to a spiraling staircase. Guntz was sitting against the wall behind her, unusually easy to accept what had happened.

The two had been thrown in this rectangular prison soon after captured. They'd been hurried through the castle and led upward to one of the high towers. They hadn't been able to see much of the castle, but from what they did, the place had certainly seen better days. It was unkempt and ridden with little critters like mice and spiders. Pictures of some silver-blue and white wolf were hung up at every turn.

Leorina had guessed that that was this so-called King Silverfang. A chilling breeze spiked her skin and she shivered. "And it's so damn cold! It wasn't this cold outside an hour ago," she complained. There was a small barred opening high up at the prison wall. Gusts of wind carrying several uninvited snowflakes blew in almost every second. The brick outline of the window glistened with frost.

The only source of heat in the whole tower was a lit torch hanging out in the corridor. But it was too far away to be of any use. "Sit down and you'll feel warmer." Guntz didn't even look at her as he spoke. It sounded more like he was saying "shut the hell up." Leorina frowned disapprovingly.

"You're certainly accepting this quite well. Doesn't it bother you that we were just captured by the same people that killed the princess?" She slightly regretted saying it, for Guntz flinched. But she had to get him angry if she expected him to do anything. But apparently even that wasn't enough at the moment. Guntz didn't move, staring down at the hard floor.

Leorina sighed as she held her cold arms. She didn't want to be cruel, but she didn't want to give up, either. If she sat she'd get too relaxed and let her guard down. Who knew what these wolves really intended to do to them? But still… _Just until the weather gets warmer._ Reluctantly she walked closer to Guntz.

Leaning her back against the stone wall, she slid down to a sit, letting out another exhausted sigh. "I'm still cold," she remarked after a moment. She was dying for a conversation. Even if it only ended in an argument or something pointless and unnecessary. The silence was defeating. But Guntz was no help. "You'll get used to it."

Leorina was getting annoyed now. He wasn't even paying attention, she could tell by his absent voice. If a guard came in again he'd be completely unprepared. "Well, look at you. You have fur _and_ a jacket. Like hell I'll get used to it," she muttered. Guntz said nothing at this. He wasn't even listening to her anymore.

Growing irritation along with another ice-cold breeze drove her past her limit. She suddenly grabbed his arm, jerking him in her direction. "Why don't you share?" That certainly woke him up. Leorina always knew just what buttons to push to get his attention. "L-Let go of me!" he stuttered, though he barely made the effort to get away.

"Forget it. If you're not even going to think about finding a way out, you may as well put yourself to _some_ use. I'm freezing. And at least I'll stop complaining," Leorina replied sharply. Guntz frowned, looking away. It was his turn to look annoyed now. But this thoughtless plan hadn't had much of a point, and it quickly turned awkward.

After only a few seconds Leorina wanted to let go of Guntz' arm. But she couldn't just give back what she'd forcefully taken. Not if she wanted to prove a point; whatever it was. Besides, closer to Guntz now, she was a little warmer… It was a bit overcoming for her and she found herself getting sleepy.

_I'd better keep my guard up... in case those wolves come back. _But despite her thoughts she felt herself growing more relaxed. Eventually she sighed lightly and slumped back. Her back leaned against Guntz', but she didn't even notice. The last thing she heard was a sigh from Guntz as reluctant sleep took over her.

* * *

50th chapter! Whoot! And I don't even think we're halfway through the story yet. It's never-ending! o:  



	52. Chapter 51: Cooperation

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Cooperation**

The castle had a smell of oldness to it, as if it hadn't been cleaned in ages. The three were led inside by the armored wolves behind them. Klonoa stayed rigid and reluctant with each step. He could tell it was bothering the guard behind him, for he would receive an impatient shove every so often.

The castle was huge all around, but they were being led straight ahead to a dark set of stairs spiraling upward. Klonoa could smell fresh air and coldness coming from high up. It must've led to a tower. He wondered if Guntz and Leorina were already up there. Though hopefully they hadn't been caught at all.

"Keh. More of them?"

The wolves stiffened at the voice. They spun around to face a tall, furry silver-blue and white wolf. He wore a royal, majestic robe that dragged on the ground slightly as he slowly walked toward them across the corridor. The wolves stood so straight it looked like they might fall over if touched.

"Yes, your majesty. These three had come in with the other two," one guard finally spoke. The king frowned, his muzzle wrinkling slightly with displeasure. "That queen of mine is growing quite undependable. I'll have to give her a few choice words later." It was then that he saw Klonoa, his ominous golden eyes widening with surprise for only a moment.

"Bring them to the cells," the king ordered. The wolves began moving immediately. "Except that one." They stopped, looking back to see the king staring directly at Klonoa. The guards shifted uneasily, surprised by this request. "Unbind him and take the other two to the cells," the king went on. The wolves didn't react right away.

"Must I cut one of your hands off first?! Do as I stay!" the king suddenly snapped. The guard behind Klonoa nearly shoved him to the ground as he scrambled to take the cuffs off his wrists. The other two were already shoving Lolo and Popka away. Lolo was struggling. "No, Klonoa!" She looked back anxiously.

Klonoa wanted to assure her that everything would be all right. But something kept his mouth shut. Something deep inside of him told him not to talk, or else he'd give himself away... But give himself away for what?

---

She was definitely asleep now. Only minutes ago she'd been pacing around the cell complaining her ass off. Now she was so quiet it was uncomfortable. They were certainly in an awkward position now. Leorina had her back leaning against him, leaving his arm twisted back uncomfortably in her grip.

He knew he'd been making her annoyed by ignoring her, but this punishment was simply unfair. If he took his arm away she'd wake up and get annoyed and loud all over again. Guntz sighed. Sometimes he just couldn't win around her. The chill outside hadn't died down and even he was starting to feel its icy touch through his fur. It was probably dark out by now.

Guntz looked around the stone cell slowly. Despite it all he still didn't feel much up to thinking of a way to escape. He still had much too much else on his mind at the moment. It made him feel very tired, though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. But it was awfully boring just sitting there with only his thoughts and a sleeping girl to keep him company. He almost wished something would happen.

As if on cue heavy foot steps began echoing up from the bottom of the spiraling stone stairs. A few familiar muffled cries could be heard as the sounds grew louder and closer. Guntz couldn't see the newcomers from where he was, but he could tell who they were immediately.

"Let me go!"

That was Lolo. And that weird gurgling growl was probably Popka. They weren't led past the cell he was in. Instead they seemed to be taken to the one neighboring theirs closer to the staircase. Leorina wasn't as light a sleeper as Guntz would've taken her for and only woke up when the door to the next cell opened with a long _screech_.

It didn't take her long to _wake_ up, though. It a second she was up on her feet, finally letting Guntz' arm free without a second thought. She had to take a moment to see just what was going on, though. The moment she noticed the armored wolves she was up against the bars in another second.

"You bastards! Let us out of here! We haven't done anything wrong!" she yelled angrily. Lolo was the only one that responded to her voice. "Leorina?" Only pressed up against the bars could the two barely see each other past the stone wall between them. "Dammit. They got you guys, too?" Leorina asked bitterly. By now the wolves were headed back down the stairs without another word.

"Where do you think you're going?! Get back here!"

But the guards, luckily, didn't heed her words. Guntz was glad for that. They didn't need any more trouble right now. Leorina seemed even angrier now than she had been. She must've been a grumpy early-waker. Though he really didn't want to, Guntz staggered up to his feet and slowly made his way to where Leorina was.

"Leorina." Lolo sounded distraught. "I don't know what happened to Klonoa. They took him away." Her words were bundled together in panic but Guntz heard enough to make him stiffen. "What?!" His tiredness left him in a rush as he gripped the cell bars to try to get a look at the neighboring cell.

Lolo seemed slightly surprised to see him. He could see Popka with her, but clear enough Klonoa wasn't with them. "Why?" Leorina asked, keeping her cool. "I-I don't know. But the king told those guards to leave him down there with him." Lolo's voice was still quick and anxious. "'ey. I think if they were gonna do somethin' to 'im they would'a done it in front of us," Popka spoke up.

"I think Popka's right. They'd want to warn us head on if they were planning to hurt us. I think right now we should worry more about getting out of here," Leorina agreed. Lolo looked down, not wholly convinced but her anxiety soothed slightly. Popka tapped the thick old bars with his claws, as if studying their sturdiness. Guntz was looking away with a tense look.

Despite Leorina's words he couldn't help but wonder what a king like that would want with Klonoa. Perhaps he thought he was the leader, though he really didn't look it. But Guntz knew these people. If Klonoa didn't give them what they wanted… Guntz' grip on the bars tightened as he clenched his teeth.

_I'm not going to lose anybody else to these people!_

---

Silence filled the halls as Klonoa slowly followed the tall silver wolf ahead of him. They'd past many doors and turns, and several times Klonoa had considered sneaking away in them. But something kept holding him back. Something in his mind kept telling him to stay put. Silverfang hadn't once looked back to see if he was even still there.

They were traveling slightly upward, he could tell. He hadn't seen another guard for a while. Was Silverfang purposely isolating them? Just what did this guy want with him, anyway? But Klonoa couldn't stop wondering if Lolo and Popka were all right. The mention of cells helped ease the thought that they would be unharmed, for now.

"Of all people."

Klonoa twitched, not expecting Silvefang to suddenly start speaking. He still wasn't turning around to look at him. "I never would have expected to find you around here, Maleneki." Klonoa felt his fur bristle with indignation. _I'm not Maleneki!_ But again something held him back. Don't speak, it seemed to say. Don't speak or you'll give yourself away.

"The master has been looking for you, you know. He won't be too happy to hear that you've been hanging around with humans all this time," Silverfang continued. _What is he talking about?_ "I hear you've been going around killing other shadow monsters." Klonoa still didn't know what he was going on about. The wolf finally looked back over his shoulder, and, to Klonoa's surprise, he was grinning.

"That's so like you."

Then came the headache. Klonoa knew what was going to happen next. It was so sudden he hardly had time to react, let alone resist. The pressure was a lot more persistent this time, as if it just _had_ to get out. Klonoa closed his eyes tight and tensed in a futile attempt to hold it back. But as soon as it had come it'd overtaken him.

His body slowly relaxed. Silverfang had hardly noticed his momentary struggle. Klonoa opened his golden, feline-like eyes and flashed his fangs in a toothy smirk. "I need to keep myself entertained," he replied in a low, raspy voice. Silverfang made a quick chuckle, not surprised. "Of course."

"What about you? You sure are having a lot of fun with these humans," Klonoa grunted. "Yes, well, as you said, one must keep themselves entertained. But my purpose here is much more sufficient." Silverfang kept on moving forward. Klonoa stayed still, gritting his teeth in frustration.

_Move with me, boy!_

In his mind Klonoa flinched. He was there, somewhere, deep inside his own head, his own thoughts. He was fully awake. He could see everything that was happening. But he couldn't speak. Some other force, another mind, was controlling his speech. It only took him up until the thing spoke to him to realize who was behind all of this.

"You! Leave me alone!" Though Klonoa's yells could not be hear from the outside world. _Don't be selfish. I'm helping you! But with that ring of yours working again I only have the power to control your speech. Now move with me!_ the growling voice of the other him ordered. Klonoa decided to try it out. He gripped a hand and indeed his own body reacted in the same way, as it should always.

"No… We should get out of here. We… I have to save Lolo and Popka!" Klonoa didn't know why he kept wanting to say "we". There was no "we" here, there was only him. Only him and this strange figment of his imagination. _I'm not a figment of your imagination!_ the other him snapped. Klonoa twitched. So he wasn't even safe in his own mind.

_I'm real, like it or not. _You're_ the fake one, not me. And though I will kill you eventually for now I suppose I'll have my fun and help you out. Unless you want this guy to realize you're "just a human" and kill you and your stupid friends._ He spoke in a mocking tone, as if it weren't true to begin with.

Klonoa hesitated. It seemed like a very bad idea, to work with this guy. The one who'd tried to kill his friends and supposedly wanted to kill him himself. But what choice did he have? It was true that Silverfang was probably only keeping him here because he thought he was this "Maleneki" character… wait. A new thought then came to Klonoa, making him stiffen.

_You… Are you…?_

"Does being indoors unease you, Maleneki?"

Silverfang was looking back at him, seeing that he hadn't been following. "I do apologize for the roughness of my pets. I do wish you could have told me ahead of time that someone such as you would be visiting my humble kingdom," he remarked calmly. "You're just lucky I was in a good mood, or I would've just eaten them all," the other Klonoa replied.

_You're Maleneki… aren't you?_

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Silverfang replied vaguely. Maleneki grinned. "I see. I have a good feeling about this," he chuckled. Silverfang had started walking again. _Now let's go._ Klonoa didn't reply to the growling voice, but he did hesitantly take one step forward, eventually following the wolf at a steady pace.

So that was it. It all made sense now. All those years of being called a monster, a "disaster waiting to happen." It was all because _this_ was inside of it. He'd been there this whole time. For as long as he could remember. But why? Why him? What did this monster want? What was his reason for sticking with him silently for so long…?

For a moment Klonoa considered making a getaway. Obviously Maleneki wouldn't be able to stop him if he couldn't control any of his movements. And Silverfang had yet to look back at him again to make sure he was still following. But even now it still seemed like a bad idea. Besides, maybe he'd finally get the answers he'd been searching for here, between these two.

Klonoa vaguely wondered why Maleneki and Silverfang seemed so acquainted. Was it common for humans and monsters to make alliances, if the human was bad enough? He didn't care. All he needed right now was information that might help overthrow Silverfang and bring this kingdom back up to its feet. All he _wanted_ right now were reasons for Maleneki's actions.

Before he even realized it Silverfang had led them to a large balcony. It was high up the castle wall, overlooking the whole kingdom below. It certainly looked much like a deserted ghost town with the all snow blanketing the silent, motionless roads. Silverfang said nothing for a moment, as if this simple sight was enough to answer the question.

"What is all of this? You still haven't told me what you're doing with these humans," Maleneki prompted. The silver wolf didn't look at him, grinning. "Have you forgotten, Maleneki?" He swept a quick glaze over the city. "This is our master's plan."

"Plan?" Maleneki echoed.

"Yes. The night of no light. The sacrifice of 10,000 human beings."

* * *

I think it was pretty obvious that the little voice inside Klonoa's head was Maleneki, but I never realized until now that I never actually clarified that. Now I can finally call him something other than "the other Klonoa". At least everything's not revolving around Guntz anymore. He's been getting too much attention. I'm spoiling him(though most of the things that happen to him are bad). X3 


	53. Chapter 52: 10,000 Year Plan

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 52: 10,000 Year Plan**

"Sacrifice of 10,000 humans beings… Yeah, that's ringing a bell," Maleneki said slowly, standing rigid at his spot. "It's our master's plan. For 10,000 years now he's been waiting. Waiting for the day of no light. The day when he will finally take on a physical form and rid this planet of all that is good," Silverfang announced loudly in a rather dramatic tone.

Maleneki's golden eyes scanned the city below apathetically. "Right, now I remember. The master wanted us to collect 10,000 humans to kill on the 10,000th year. That way he can use their bodies to take on a physical form and come up to the surface," he muttered. He then understood why Silverfang had isolated this kingdom. "You know that there aren't 10,000 humans in this little kingdom, right?" he asked.

"Of course not. But it'll make a nice addition to whatever else has been collected. I expect you haven't made your fair share yet, hmm?" Silverfang inquired. Maleneki snorted. "I can't be bothered with such an annoying thing," he replied. The wolf made a quick chuckle. "That can't make the master too happy. I honestly don't see what's so great about you to make him so blind to all of your disobediences."

"He needs me," Maleneki replied simply. "Not anymore." Silverfang turned and bent slightly to narrow in on him, his voice lowered. "Ever since you lost your tail—did you forget? You're worthless to him now. You're lucky he didn't rid of you 10,000 years ago. I'd say now you're just pressing your luck."

Maleneki wrinkled his muzzle in a low growl and Silverfang pulled away, clearly satisfied. "I think it's only a matter of time until he realizes just how useless you are to him and finally gets rid of you," he added, amused. Maleneki's fur bristled, his eyes narrowed angrily. "If I'm so useless than why hasn't he just simply destroyed me already? Instead of waiting all this time for me to come back?"

Klonoa wasn't listening anymore. He was still confused, and horrified, by the topic of the conversation earlier. This "master" they'd been talking about must've been the Shadow, Guroki, apparently Maleneki's creator if he was really a shadow monster as he'd been told. But why was Silverfang so knowledgeable about all of this? Could he be a shadow monster, too?

In any case, this sacrifice of 10,000 human beings didn't sound good at all. Apparently these monsters had been planning this for a long time. But why? Why did Guroki need sacrifices in order to take on a "physical form?" The reason didn't matter. "I won't let you do it," Klonoa growled. But Maleneki wasn't listening to him. He could feel his hot anger burning through him, only mixing with his own.

"That's a very good question. He could surely do with all the energy he used to make you. It'd be much more a convenience to just kill you than keep you alive," Silverfang was saying. His voice was completely calm and fearless. Maleneki curled his lips back in an angry smile. "You wanna say that again?" he dared.

Silverfang was not impressed. "Do I need to? You were always known for your exceptional sense of hearing. Unless the humans' dull senses are rubbing off on you?" he replied. Klonoa couldn't keep track of his own thoughts. The intense heat of Maleneki's anger was burning him. He couldn't tell which emotions were his anymore. Before long the anger surrounding him was becoming part of himself, as well.

He suddenly had the same terrible urge to fight as Maleneki did. Unable to think on his own accord, he found himself suddenly lunging at the silver king. Silverfang must've seen it coming, for he countered immediately. And the two were at each other in a fury of snarls and growls.

---

"You're not going to be able to break these bars, you know."

The repetitive _clank_ of stone hitting metal was starting to hurt Guntz' ears by now. This process was clearly getting them nowhere. "You haven't even scratched it yet." He was speaking more out of annoyance than helplessness. Popka lowered the stone he'd found in his and Lolo's cellar.

"Yeah, and you're doing a whole lot difference," Leorina accused. Guntz didn't reply, looking around outside the cell. "What are you looking for?" she asked instead. "I don't know… a key, I guess," Guntz replied slowly. Leorina raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have taken you to be the movie type."

"Well, trying to_break _the bars isn't helping!" Guntz snapped indignantly. He was annoyed enough as it was. Leorina didn't reply, probably realizing how emotionally unstable he was right now. This whole event was giving him mood swings. A second ago he'd been so depressed he probably would've allowed those wolves to kill him without a struggle, now he was mad as hell.

Light, delicate foot steps then sounded faintly from the bottom of the stone spiraling stairs. The dim light of a burning torch could be seen glimmering against the wall as the source approached. Guntz growled impulsively. Leorina was more curious than alarmed. These foot steps were much too gentle and unhurried to be the guards.

Only when she'd reached the top of the stairs did she stop, a torch held in one hand. "I see you lot don't give up easily," she spoke when she saw them all standing against the bars. Leorina immediately recognized the elegant voice. She was quite talented at remembering voices, even if only hearing it once. Sometimes it was necessary as a thief.

"That's good. You'll need determination if you want to make it out of here," the woman continued. "You're the one who helped us get in here," Leorina remarked slowly. Over the woman's body was a dark cloak that covered her from head to toe. She carefully removed the hood to reveal her face. She was a black wolf. Great, more wolves. Leorina only sighed with exasperation before the woman's words triggered in her head.

"What do you mean, 'get out of here?'" she asked. The woman turned her way, but didn't meet her gaze. Instead she looked at Guntz, who by now had stopped growling, though still had an unsettled rumble in his throat. "Exactly as it sounds. I'm going to help you get out of here. Trust me, this is not a trap," she answered vaguely.

"And why should we trust you? Just who are you?" Leorina asked skeptically. The woman was patient, apparently expecting this. "I am this kingdom's new queen. My name is Yori. And as you mentioned, I was the one that helped you get in this kingdom," the wolf answered. "That just makes you more suspicious. Coming in this stupid kingdom only caused us more trouble. And why would you betray your king?"

Leorina was getting annoyed by now. What was so interesting about Guntz that she wouldn't stop looking at him when she spoke? It was clearly bothering him, too, but he said nothing. "I never once intended to obey that forgery of a king," Yori answered. Leorina was quite surprised by her fearless honesty. No one but the previous queen had so far ever dared to speak badly of Silverfang.

"He forced me to become his queen. I wish more than anything to bring this kingdom back to the way it was. The civilians here have all but lost hope. All attempts of convincing them to fight back have gone futile… When I saw you all, I thought that maybe outsiders might be able to bring this kingdom back to life."

Leorina didn't reply right away. She couldn't quite grasp why a wolf would want to bring down her own people. "That's quite a bit of expectance you put on our shoulders," she said disapprovingly. "I do apologize. But it was all I could think to do," Yori sighed. "We desperately need your help."

"Help us find Klonoa first." Leorina hadn't even realized that she'd been the only one talking with this wolf until another voice piped up. The strength in Lolo's tone surprised her. Yori thought for a moment, probably realizing who she was talking about. "Yes… we'll find your friend... If he's still alive." She spoke without sympathy.

Guntz growled. Yori had looked away from him for only a moment to glance at Lolo. Now her eyes were on him again. "Silverfang has yet to kill anyone without reason. So unless your friend suddenly decides to attack him, he should be fine," she assured monotonously. Guntz didn't look convinced. "Then the faster we get out of here the better," Leorina said.

Yori shifted in her cloak briefly before revealing a chain of large keys. She picked out one immediately, though they all looked exactly the same. She first unlocked Guntz and Leorina's cell, then Lolo and Popka's. She turned from them as they exited cautiously. "Follow me. Don't be noisy. There are still guards about," she warned briefly, before heading down the staircase without another word.

"Ya sure we can trust her?" Popka asked as they watched her leave. "We don't really have a choice," Lolo sighed. "She's still suspicious, though. Let's keep on our toes," Leorina advised. Without another word Guntz started down the steps, the others eventually following behind.

---

It was very natural; too natural. Every move Maleneki wanted to make, Klonoa was already there. Despite two minds in one body they worked well. The same thoughts came to them at the same times. Klonoa would move just as Maleneki would have if the body had been in his control. Their anger mingled together, making them seem more like one.

But this wasn't a good thing. The burning anger left little room for Klonoa's hint of fear. Maleneki was bad. He was something that had to be rid off. Klonoa couldn't allow himself to succumb to emotions and thoughts that weren't entirely his own. But he couldn't worry about that now.

Silverfang was fast and strong, but so was Klonoa. He'd never tried to use this excess power before. He was only human. He wasn't supposed to have this kind of durability. But here he was, getting slammed into walls so hard they cracked, and then jumping back to his feet as if nothing happened. He felt the pain, though. It was all over him. His muscles ached.

_This body has gotten rusty._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Klonoa could still manage to pay full attention to the fight taking place on the wide balcony as Maleneki spoke. _You haven't been using it to its full potential. It may just be a human's body, but it's certainly more capable as it is now._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Klonoa never knew what Maleneki was talking about. He never made any sense. It was clear that he knew much more than he was freely letting on. But Klonoa didn't want to know what that was, anyway. All of a sudden his own body felt completely foreign to him. He didn't know it anymore; its power, its capabilities. So inhuman-like. But it was still definitely human.

The fight was feral. No weapons. Only fangs, fists, and claws. So far Klonoa had managed to avoid Silverfang's snapping jaws. But that certainly wasn't the wolf's only means of attack. He'd manage to throw Klonoa around quite a bit. And vice versa. Silverfang's body felt lighter to Klonoa than it probably should have.

No blood had yet to be shed. Currently Klonoa was ducking as Silverfang snapped at empty air right over his head. Quickly, before the wolf could move away, he stood up. The top of his head slammed into Silverfang's jaws. As the wolf was momentarily dazed, Klonoa spun around to swipe his hideously long claws across his muzzle. But the king regained himself just in time.

He moved his muzzle away, causing his cheek to be slashed instead before jumping out of range. For some reason Klonoa felt the need to aim for his nose, as if that were a vital weak spot. The same seemed to go for Silverfang as he was always aiming for his throat. The silver wolf grinned with amusement, a little out of breathe. His left cheek glistened from the wound as blood streamed out. Green blood.

Klonoa had finally realized it soon before. Silverfang was a shadow monster. That's why he knew so much about Maleneki, about their "master" who must've been Guroki, and about their sacrificial plan. A monster running a kingdom; these people were in danger every day of their lives here. Were his subordinates also monsters? Would they be able to wait until the deadline of the "plan" without breaking out and massacring all of these civilians?

In any case, Klonoa had to find a way to stop them _now._ Silverfang was coming at him again, and he dodged back with a flip. But the wolf caught his leg mid-air. He bit down hard, and Klonoa could feel the blood spewing out. He used his free leg to kick him back until he let go. They both landed on their feet, staring at each other.

The silver fur along Silverfang's lips was stained red. He seemed quite surprised by this. Klonoa knew why. The wolf growled, no longer amused. "What is this?" he snarled, confused and suspicious. When Klonoa made no response he came in again, jaws agape to reveal two rows of sharp teeth and a ferocious roar.

Klonoa staggered. His leg was distracting him. Silverfang was coming at him dead on. His winced for the impact, but a green light came first. Just a second before Silverfang would've attacked him, the light from the scarf around Klonoa's neck shone brightly. Before he knew it Silverfang was being thrown back, tumbling to the ground as if he'd been struck by something hard.

Klonoa realized it almost immediately. The ring. The ring had protected him. Silverfang wasn't moving. The opposing power must've been too much for him. Though he highly doubted the wolf was dead. It was then that Klonoa realized that his mind was free again. Maleneki was no longer at the edge of his sub-consciousness. The sudden intensity of the ring must've been too much for him, as well.

The anger that had taken over his actions faded quickly, soon to be replaced by the previous fear and anxiety. Klonoa backed up slowly, then turned around to dash back into the castle. Before he'd wanted to stay. To learn more about Maleneki and Silverfang's intensions. Though he'd learned little about Maleneki, somehow now he felt like he realized more than he wanted to.

Maleneki was inside of him. He'd been there ever since he'd woken up after losing his memories; maybe even before that. He wasn't going to leave. The only thing holding this monster back was the ring, which for some reason now wasn't able to hold him back as well as it had all those years before. Either Maleneki was getting stronger or the ring was grower weaker.

In any case, Maleneki would eventually get out and possibly overtake him completely, as he'd continuously promised. Klonoa was going to lose if he left things the way they were. But what could he do? It wasn't like he could go to anybody for help. The others assumed his "illness" gone and done with. He really didn't want them to think otherwise, despite the danger they were in.

He and Maleneki seemed closer mentally than he'd originally thought. Their emotions had mingled and made considerate thinking very hard. Was that the mind of a monster? When a simple hint of anger so easily burst into flames and controlled one's every movement? Klonoa had thought very little as he'd fought Silverfang. He seemed to have been acting on instinct alone.

Klonoa slowed his quick pace down the grand halls. His leg throbbed, though he hardly noticed. Tiny drops of blood followed him in a trail as he staggered onward blindly. How long would it be…? Until Maleneki finally won this fruitless battle? Would he take over his mind first? Would Klonoa slowly lose himself and become more of a threat to his friends than he already seemed to be?

But… that didn't matter… right now. Right now, Klonoa had to stop Silverfang. Right now, he had to find his friends. Right now, he had to get out of this place.

* * *

A whole week off and I couldn't be bother to write even one paragraph. I'm lazy on vacations. Oh well, hopefully the next one won't come so late. :3

* * *


	54. Chapter 53: Priority

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 53: Priority  
**

Despite what Yori had said, the journey through the castle seemed to be a rather quick and easy one. They'd yet to even pass any nearby guards. Actually, Leorina hadn't even heard one. From what she'd been told, Silverfang seemed to be a rather paranoid king. At least regarding the trust of his people.

"We just keep going straight from here," the black wolf said casually from the front of the group. Leorina didn't know why she bothered saying it until she started lagging to the back, where Guntz was. He didn't even notice her, too busy carefully examining their surroundings as they walk.

It was only until she was a bit behind him that she finally spoke. "I remember you." Guntz stopped to look back at her with uninterested surprise. "From that sky ship. On the journey back to this kingdom with the princess," Yori continued carefully. Guntz twitched an ear, though he still said nothing.

Leorina looked back at them as she, Popka, and Lolo continued walking without them. She snorted quietly, wishing she could yell to them to hurry up; to interrupt whatever conversation they were having. Of course there had been a reason why this wolf wouldn't stop looking at Guntz. But Leorina couldn't tell if it was actually something important or if she was just _interested_ in him.

"I saw how you were with the princess. I know it's not true, but everyone blames you for the accident," Yori was saying. Guntz waited a moment, looking down before replying. "I know that… And it wasn't just some accident." His voice grew stronger for the last part. Yori nodded slowly. "That's why… we have to stop these wolves."

Guntz looked at her. "Why are you so interested in going against your own race?" he finally asked. "They're not my race." Yori was almost grimacing. Slowly, she removed the large black cloak from her body. It was a bit more obvious now, though there had been signs to show before, as well. She wasn't a wolf. Her slightly large ears, brown eyes, and partly curled tail made that obvious now.

"I just look like one… That's why Silvefang chose me to be his queen. There are no women in his pack." She made what might've been a delicate snort of disgust, or just a sigh. In any case, she was hardly as suspicious now as she had been before. Her motivation against the wolves was perfectly reasonable.

"But you're against them, too, aren't you? Despite _really_ being a wolf," Yori then asked, though it hardly sounded like a question. "I'm only part wolf," Guntz replied distractedly, uninterested in this conversation any longer. He'd turned his back to her, walking a bit faster to catch up with the others again.

"Of course," was all the new queen said in reply. Guntz tried to ignore the hint of amusement in her voice. She quickened her pace, walking past him. "Let's just hope that the wolf part of you isn't stronger than the dog part of you. We certainly don't need pride to get the best of you." Guntz stopped, slowly comprehending what she meant.

Did she think he'd switch sides all of a sudden? How would that have anything to do with pride? He looked about him slowly. They'd entered a wide hallway recently, rather familiar to the one they'd walked through when being first led in this castle. Yori was supposed to be helping them find Klonoa. He wasn't going to leave without him, and he doubted Lolo would either. But if Yori managed to lead them outside before they realized it, it might be too late to get back in.

No one had noticed he'd stopped yet. Yori had joined the group ahead, their steps subconsciously quickening slightly with hers. The hall made a turn close to him and he swiftly went down it without another thought. He didn't care if he caused a nuisance or if Leorina got annoyed. He just had one thing on his mind right now.

--

Klonoa didn't know where to begin. The castle was huge, and he felt himself getting more hopelessly lost with each blind turn he took. But he wasn't looking to escape this place. He had a few goals on his mind right now. The priority was finding the others. Who knew what was being done to them? He prayed they were being left alone and unharmed.

Klonoa staggered along through the endless wide hallways, favoring his injured leg. He kept his eyes keen constantly, anxious about guards. But strangely there seemed to be none about.

Klonoa had also wanted to make sure no other innocent prisoners were being held captive here. It was important to him, though there was a much bigger problem going on. He needed to find out more about this "plan." He didn't necessarily need to know much _about_ it, just how to stop it.

_You could just ask me._

Klonoa froze, nearly stumbling over his bleeding leg in surprise. He waited, not replying, not thinking. Maleneki eventually spoke up again. _Naturally I would know quite a bit about it, considering I'm part of it. You do, too, if you'd just bother to remember._ Klonoa curled back his lips, finding himself easily irritated by this voice in the back of his head.

"I don't know anything. I'm not you," he snarled in a hushed voice. Maleneki sounded amused. _Ah, yes; of course. How could I ever think otherwise? After all, we're not in the same body, nor do we share the same mind, and we weren't just fighting together back there as one,_ he replied sarcastically.

Klonoa shook his head in denial, trying to push away his unsettling doubt. "That's not true. You just… happened to be thinking the same things I did… at the same moment."

The scratchy voice's sarcastic tone never faded. _A likely story._

"It's true! I'll never become a monster like you!" In the moment of fury he'd forgotten to keep his voice down.

_Don't be so naïve! You already have. You're friends are no longer safe around you._ Maleneki was enjoying the hot ire he was pumping into his other half, and Klonoa knew it. He didn't reply right away, trying to calm himself down. He clenched his teeth, tense, trying to keep his voice steady and determined.

"I won't let you take over me any longer. This is my body; my mind. I won't let you steal it from me again." There was a momentary pause as this time it was Maleneki's turn to get angry. _How many times do I have to say it…? I was here first!_ And then all at once that familiar, pulsing, throbbing sensation struck Klonoa's skull head on.

He grabbed his head, hunching over and staggering in surprise and sudden dizziness. He knew what was coming. "N-No… stop…" he protested weakly. Klonoa was exhausted and confused. He couldn't find the energy quick enough to fend off the intruding inner being. Then the throbbing ceased and his heavy breaths slowed as he straightened.

"Don't even kid around, you stupid boy. This is _my_ body, and it's you who won't be stealing it from me," Maleneki grunted with a frown, brushing himself off swiftly. He looked behind him, bitting his lip in irritation at the limited movement he had. His throbbing leg hardly fazed him.

--

Guntz wasn't wandering long before he saw the blood. It blotched the floor in several tiny drops, the shiny polished wood refusing to allow it to soak in. It led in an unsteady line down the halls. He followed the trail slowly, so concentrated on it that he forgot to look out for guards. But after exploring the place before, he had a good feeling that they were quite alone in this huge, unkempt castle.

Guntz nearly staggered back when he turned a corner and suddenly saw a figure standing down the corridor. But he relaxed once he took in its features, though its back was facing him. The black fur, orange scarf, long ears; unmistakably…

"Klonoa!"

He didn't react at first, as though not sure for a moment if the call regarded him. Then he finally turned to look at Guntz. The bounty hunter's relieved smile faded immediately when he saw his eyes; that familiar cold, pure glowing gold with narrowed cat-like slits, not a hint of white showing. His fur started to bristle impulsively as his muscles tensed.

"Hey! Look who's here."

Guntz growled at the unrecognizable voice, though the sudden delight in it caught him off guard. Maleneki smiled a toothy smile, raising his hands in mock submissiveness. "Calm down. Look, for once, I'm not here to kill you. We have a common goal," the stranger sneered. Guntz kept growling, completely disregarding his words.

Maleneki sighed, shrugging though looking rather amused. "Fine then. I'll just let you two talk it over. But don't think for a moment that you've seen the last of me!" With a toothy grin and playful wink, he snapped his fingers for effect. Then he suddenly winced and grasped his head, a familiar voice groaning uncomfortably.

When he looked up he nearly screamed out loud when he saw Guntz suddenly standing right in front of him, having quickly gotten closer. Guntz held back a sigh of relief when he saw Klonoa's eyes back to normal, but he kept his face tense. "What was that?" he asked almost threateningly. "Um… I…" Klonoa could only stammer, unable to look him in the eye. Guntz felt himself suddenly getting angry.

"I thought that was over! Why is that still happening?!" Guntz asked sharply. Klonoa didn't reply, looking away. "I thought we got rid of that a long time ago! Wasn't it just some illness? Why is that thing still coming out?!"

"I don't know!"

Guntz blinked, surprised by Klonoa's sudden snap. "I don't know…" He repeated quieter, looking away. Guntz sighed, calming himself down. Yelling wasn't going to help anything. "It doesn't matter right now… Let's get back to the others." He turned around, beckoning Klonoa to follow him back the way he'd come. Klonoa seemed to brighten a bit suddenly.

"Is everyone okay? How'd you escape?" He asked, the previous topic momentarily forgotten. "Everyone's fine. Someone came and…" Guntz' voice trailed off when he saw how Klonoa was limping after him, then remembered the trail that'd led him here. "You're bleeding…" He pointed out. Klonoa frowned, glancing at his bloody leg.

"Oh yeah. I got into a little fight with Silverfang." Guntz could hear how hard he was trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. "A fight?! He could've killed you!" Guntz replied, getting loud all over again. Klonoa paused, as if not sure if to say something. "Actually… I think Silverfang is a shadow monster."

Guntz blinked, dumbfounded for a moment. Upset again, Klonoa then grew excited, spilling everything out at once. "He plans on using this all of the people in this kingdom as a sacrifice for the Shadow! They need 10,000 people on the 10,000th year so that the Shadow can escape and possess a physical form and take over the world—!"

"Hey, calm down. What are you talking about?"

Klonoa caught his breath, forcing himself to relax. "It's what… Silverfang said…" Guntz said nothing for a moment, then looked away. "Save it for when we get back to the others. I'm sure they'll understand it more than me." He started down the hall again, watching helplessly as Klonoa hurried after him on one leg.

--

"So bothersome! What's with boys and always getting themselves lost?!"

Presently the group stood, watching as Leorina vented out her annoyance to herself. The group of now four had been nearing the castle's main entrance when they finally noticed that Guntz was no longer with them. "Why's he always got to make such a nuisance of himself?!" Leorina scowled.

Lolo didn't seem at all upset. "Maybe he's got the right idea. We haven't exactly been searching this castle very thoroughly." The hint of accusation sounded foreign in her voice as she glanced at Yori. "Do you blame me for trying to hide you from guards?" Yori asked calmly. "What guards?! We haven't passed one!" Lolo snapped, frustrated.

Yori looked around, as though not having realized. "She's right. I haven't seen any either," Popka agreed. "Perhaps Silverfang has sent them away for some reason. These halls are usually teeming with them," Yori muttered monotonously "And you just noticed that they're not now?" Lolo asked lowly with annoyance. Popka looked up at her strangely.

"Ya sure are actin' weird, Lolo," he remarked with a hint of concern. Lolo looked down at him, sighing quietly. "I'm sorry… I'm just a little worried," she admitted. "Of course. We all are. Our first priority is to find Klonoa… and Guntz," Leorina spoke up, adding the last part with unconcealed annoyance.

"And since there don't seem to be any guards around, we really don't need you anymore, do we?" she then regarded Yori carelessly. The black queen frowned. "If that is how you wish it. But I cannot begin to fathom what Silverfang may be planning," she replied. "I believe leaving this place as soon as possible would be the smartest decision."

"Sure we will, after we find our friends," Popka replied. Yori nodded, persisting no more. "The secret entrance is just down that hall. I do wish you luck with your friend, and Silverfang." She pointed to a narrow turn in the corridor. With that, she turned and hurried down a different turn, not bothering to look back once.

"That lady was kinda weird," Popka remarked after a moment. Leorina sighed. "I say we find the boys and just get the hell out of here. This kingdom's problem is none of our business." Lolo didn't object, though she seemed troubled. "It's not like we could really do anything, anyway. The five of us against Silverfang and his whole army. The chances of us even making the slightest difference are against us by far," Leorina went on.

"But I feel like we're letting them down," Lolo said quietly. "If this kingdom wants a change, they'll have to do it themselves; not trap travelers and expect us to do it for them," Leorina retorted, crossing her arms decisively. Lolo didn't look so sure, but she said no more. Leorina sighed.

They were busy enough trying to save the _world. _They couldn't be bothered with this issue that was quite trifling in comparison. Yet that seemed to be all they'd managed to do on this long, eventful journey; solve little problems that they'd come across during their traveling. They really needed to start getting back on track before the whole world ended. But how could they even start with little to no leads?

"Hey, we need to talk."

Leorina nearly jumped when an unexpected masculine voice spoke up behind her. Guntz had suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere during her reverie. Lolo looked just as surprised, especially to see Klonoa with him, looking a bit battered up. Guntz gave no time to ask questions.

"This issue has a lot more to do with us than we thought."

* * *

SURPRISE! 8D

Yeah, so I guess I'm still continuing this. I suddenly got motivated for it out of nowhere. And the thought of giving up something I worked so hard and long on bothered me to no end... I can't even remember now why I wanted to stop.

Anyway, we'll see if anyone even wants to read this any longer. I'd suggested skimming the last two chapters, or something. Even I'm a little rusty now. Please bear with me until I figure out in which direction I was going with this. -.-;


	55. Chapter 54: Suspicious Planning

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Suspicious Planning**

"Wait, wait… So you're telling me that this whole issue might actually have _everything_ to do with us?"

Klonoa nodded slowly. Leorina put a thoughtful finger to her chin as everything she'd just been told sunk in. If what Klonoa said was right, then king Silverfang could very well be a shadow monster. Just that by itself would be a good enough reason to overthrow him. But that was the least of their worries now.

The Shadow, Guroki—the leader and creator of the shadow monsters and an entity of darkness itself—wasn't only waiting for his chance to escape, but scheming for it, as well. Apparently he needed "10,000 sacrifices on the 10,000th year" in order to obtain a "physical form" and emerge to the surface of Phantomile.

"He also mentioned 'the day of no light,'" Klonoa added, regarding Silverfang. "Eclipse," Guntz muttered, speaking the first word that came to mind. Leorina nodded slowly. "Yes… there's always an eclipse on the day of New Years Eve." She crossed her arms thoughtfully. "That means we have until then to find a way to stop this from happening."

Currently the group was standing around the corridor queen Yori had left them in. Guards were the last things on their mind, being as there seemed to be none within this whole castle. Klonoa was leaning against a wall, favoring a bloody leg. "Sit," Lolo suddenly told him quietly though orderly. She already had a roll of bandages ready in her hand.

There had been no good moment for a petty reunion and it was only too obvious how badly Lolo had wanted to jump on Klonoa in relief to see him still in one piece. Though they still hadn't gotten an explanation as to why he was even hurt. Guntz had forced them to jump straight into the current topic. Now that Leorina thought about it…

"How did you get Silverfang to tell you all of this?"

She saw Klonoa stiffen and Lolo pause briefly from treating his leg. He didn't look her in the eyes. "Well… I…" He procrastinated. Guntz glanced at him briefly, looking thoughtful, then cut him off. "It doesn't matter. We shouldn't waste any more time." Leorina gave him a suspicious look. It wasn't like him to prompt.

"Fine… Our best bet would be to face Silverfang head on. So long as it's the five of us against him, and none of him army. Where is he now?" She looked over at Klonoa, who looked up in surprise, distracted. "Um… He was on the balcony last I saw him," he replied slowly. "All right, then. Let's go. If Silverfang really is planning something right now we'd best stop him now rather wait for him to carry it out."

With that, Leorina turned down the hall, her decision final. No one objected, most too distracted to bother. Guntz gave Klonoa look that seemed to say that he wasn't going to keep his little "secret" forever. Klonoa didn't meet his gaze before the bounty hunter turned to follow Leorina. Popka was also giving Klonoa an odd look, having stayed silent this whole time.

_Somethin' feels different… bad…_

"Can you stand up?" Lolo had a ready hand on Klonoa's shoulder as he staggered back to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," he replied, smiling. Lolo seemed to relax slightly at that. She returned her hand to her side, returning the smile. "I was worried about you," she admitted. "Me, too. They didn't hurt you guys, right?" Klonoa asked.

Lolo shook her head, frowning. "But I obviously can't say the same for you." Klonoa shifted, putting weight on his bandaged leg as if trying to prove a point. "I told you, I'm fine. It feels much better now," he remarked patiently. "But how did you get hurt in the first place? Was it Silverfang? How did you get away?" Lolo asked.

Klonoa frowned uncomfortably, slowly looking for the right words. "Hurry up, will ya?! We're gettin' left behind!" Popka jumped up, waving his arms to get their attention. "Uh—right. Let's go." Lolo frowned as Klonoa turned from her, taking the perfect chance to drop the subject. He hurried down the hall, trying his best not to limp on his injured leg.

--

"You called for me, sire?"

A tall, red-brown wolf stood at the start of the wide balcony, his posture tense and straight as he awaited his king's response. Silverfang stood at the waste-high railing that rimmed the semi-circular platform, staring over to edge at his kingdom below. His thick, silver-white fur buffeted in the icy wind. Thin flakes of snow danced around mid-air.

"Indeed I did. I'm in need of your assistance, Nero." The brown soldier waited in silence. "There are some guests coming our way. They'll be here shortly. But, you see, I've only invited one. I do wish for you to dispose of the other four," the king commanded. Nero raised an inquiring eyebrow at the vague demand.

Silverfang never turned to face his lackey. "You are my most skilled wolf, yet you have failed me once before, Nero. When you killed my princess." Nero took an involuntarily step back at the rumbling growl in his leader's throat. He spoke quickly. "I do apologize greatly for that misfortune, but I still cannot take entire blame for that incident," he replied bravely.

Silvefang finally faced him, his muzzle wrinkled and his golden eyes blazing in anger. "Then who, must I ask, is to blame?" he snarled, baring his patience. Nero didn't reply right away, thinking back. "He might be dead… Only the three of us managed to escape before that ship crashed… It was just a pile of burning junk after that…"

Nero's thoughts were cut off when Silverfang narrowed in on him suddenly. "It gives me no satisfaction to blame someone who I can never punish. So unless you can somehow manage to bring his burning carcass to me—_alive_—then perhaps I will release you from your punishments," the king growled. Nero frowned at the low chances, nodding slowly.

"Now go get rid of those intruders!" The silver wolf had just about lost all his patience by now. Nero wasted no time spinning around and hurrying across the balcony toward the castle. "But, Nero—" The brown wolf halted, glancing back. "Don't touch the bunny. He'll snap your head right off between two fingers as if you were a peanut." Nero hid his skeptical look and simply nodded again.

"Yes, your honor."

King Silverfang turned back away from the castle as his minion ran off. A low snarl rumbled in his throat as his eyes narrowed. "It's time we settled this the proper way, Maleneki," he spoke to himself, his voice turning deep and husky. A dim amber glow shined from his black nose as his eyes glistened pure golden. His fur began standing from an untraceable wind as he sneered a toothy sneer.

--

"What's wrong, Klonoa?"

Guntz and Leorina stopped and turned at the question. Klonoa had halted without warning, looking suddenly surprised. He blinked, staring at the floor, not hearing Lolo's question. _What was that? _He asked, keeping his voice down despite being in his own mind.

_Ah, so now you're looking to me for answers, eh?_ Maleneki sounded more than amused. _Just tell me! _Klonoa demanded, getting impatient easily. Maleneki shrugged. _What do you think? You've gotten this feeling before, haven't you? Figure it out!_ Klonoa paused to think, unaware of his own surroundings anymore. Then it hit him.

_Shadow monsters! I knew it! Silverfang is one of them._

_One of _us_._ Maleneki corrected.

Klonoa ignored him, trying to look at the bigger picture. _But why? If he changes into his true form he'll expose himself to everyone. He's too big. Everyone will see him. He must be planning something! But it's too early start the sacrifice. What could he possibly gain by…?_ Klonoa cut his thoughts off as he heard Maleneki chuckling softy in the background. He then realized what he'd just done.

Since when did he know so much about shadow monsters and their "true forms?" Why did he suddenly feel like he knew more than what he'd been told? _You remembered what Silverfang's monster form looks like,_ Maleneki remarked. _No! I never knew! It was you,_ Klonoa snapped back. _I wasn't even thinking about it,_ Maleneki retorted calmly with a chuckle.

"Are you okay, Klonoa?"

Klonoa flinched as a hand touched his shoulder. He returned to reality with a start to see everyone staring at him. Leorina looked confused and Lolo looked worried, but he couldn't help but notice Guntz and Popka's looks of unease, as though he might suddenly do something. Klonoa shifted, not sure what to say.

_Silvefang wants us, boy. You wanna get them included in this, too? Don't get me wrong, I'd simply love to see this lot of emotional idiots killed as much as the next monster that has to deal with them every day; but you wouldn't like that very much, would you?_

Klonoa didn't reply, considering it. Though Maleneki's reasons confused him, it certainly sounded just about right. He frowned. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly, before suddenly sprinting ahead down the hall. "Klonoa!" Lolo called in alarm, but he'd soon turned and corner and was out of sight.

"What the hell?! He's almost as bad as you!" Leorina turned to Guntz. "Me?!" Guntz asked. "Yeah! You keep running off to Sam's hell knows where for Sam's hell knows why all the time!" Leorina retorted. "I don't do it unless I have a good reason!" Guntz snapped. "Well you still do it!"

Lolo sighed as the two continued to argue loudly. "He's always like this… He never tells me anything that's wrong with him." Popka looked up at her. "Aw, he jus' doesn't wanna make ya worried," Popka replied. "I'm _more_ worried this way!" She raised her voice a bit more than she'd meant to. Popka frowned, looking away.

"In this case I can't blame 'im, but it's really better if everyone knows," he murmured quietly. Lolo looked at him, confused. "What—"

"Not to rain on your parade of emotions, but I do believe you lot are trespassing."

Everyone silenced at the new, unfamiliar voice. Down the hall stood a wolf, red-brown in color. He casually strode closer despite their unfriendly stares. He stopped and gave the group a good scrutiny, frowning. "Which one of you is 'the bunny?'" he asked. The group didn't respond for a quick moment, slowly comprehending who he must have meant.

Guntz growled. "What business is it of yours?" The wolf swiveled an ear, looking at Guntz with a furrowed brow. "You look familiar…" Leorina cut the thought off. "So, you're the one guard in this whole castle, huh?" The wolf looked at her after a quick moment of staring at Guntz. "Indeed. The king has ordered all guards away for… something important." He shook his head in confusion.

"Don't bother asking me what. He's been keeping to himself quite a bit lately…" He stole a glance in Guntz' direction. "Since the princess was killed." Guntz frowned, an ear twitching. The brown wolf put on a small, suspicious grin. "I was there, you know. Quite an unfortunate turnaround, it was. If only _someone_ hadn't gotten in the way… The name's Nero, by the way."

Leorina wasn't quite sure what this wolf was getting at. She hadn't missed the weird faces Guntz was giving him. At the moment his eyes were wide with shock and realization, then they quickly turned aggressive.

"You—It was you! You're the one that killed Fuji!"

Nero laughed in pleasure. "So it is you! The stupid hybrid that got in the way. I didn't want to believe it at first. This is quite convenient."

"I don't see what's so convenient about this for you. I've been waiting two years to rip your throat out." Guntz' lips were curled back as he bared his fangs. He was ready to jump into a fight at that very moment. But Nero stayed calm, shrugging. "It's really not that long when you think about it. Besides, it was all your fault."

"You bastard! You were the one that shot her!" Guntz roared, furious. "Indeed; but it never would have happened if you hadn't been there. Think about it. Would you rather her dead as she is now, or alive with us wolves? We wouldn't have killed her. She'd still be alive and well if you simply hadn't gotten in the way."

Guntz faltered, breaking the wolf's stare to looking down at the floor. Leorina looked at the two in turn. "Hey, wait. Wasn't the princess sick with some fatal disease? She'd be dead now either way," she remarked. "Who's to say? Perhaps we could have found a way to heal her? We wolves are very resourceful. And if not, at least her death would've been less violent."

Nero looked at Guntz. "I'm sure her last moments were very painful." Guntz was breathing heavily, his head still low. A snarl was starting up in his throat again. "Now, then. Enough games. I would very much appreciate it if you would come to the king with me so that I may be rid of his unreasonable abuse," Nero invited.

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Leorina snapped. Nero glared at her unhappily.

Lolo tensed. Popka looked up at her in surprise when he saw her clench a fist. Then, without warning, she ran ahead past the three and down the hall where Klonoa had gone.

"Lolo! Wait!" Popka immediately flew after her.

Nero stared after them for a moment, then turned to the other two. "Suit yourself," he sneered, before spinning around and following after the two. "Wait—! Guntz!" Leorina took a quick step forward and turned when Guntz didn't move. He was still staring at the floor, looking quite defeated. Leorina's face hardened. "You just going to stand here and let that jackass feel all proud about himself?! Or are you going to stand up for yourself?!"

Guntz didn't reply right away, looking up down the hall. It took him a moment, but that aggressive, defiant look finally returned to his face. "I'm going to kick his ass, that's what I'm going to do," he answered lowly, hurrying forward. With a small smirk, Leorina followed after him.

* * *

Klonoa's a bunny. :3

Finally making some progress here. Now for an epic battle between Klonoa and Silverfang! Along with Guntz and Nero, too! Whee- lD


	56. Chapter 55: Battle of the Beasts

**Disclaimer: **All Klonoa characters belong to Namco. Yada, yada. You know the drill. OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Battle of the Beasts**

_Why did you help them?_

Klonoa was almost to the balcony by now. The only reason he was going there alone was because Maleneki had wisely and unusually generously advised that the others could easily be killed. It didn't make any sense to Klonoa why Maleneki would do such a thing. It was much too merciful, especially for a disgusting monster like him.

_I told you not to get me wrong. I despise that pack of fools. A battle with Silverfang will be much more entertaining without them getting in the way._

Klonoa wasn't convinced, but he said no more. He'd reached his destination. The large balcony was quiet and empty, much to his surprise. He took caution when walking onto it outside. The air had gotten even chillier. Though he could barely feel it through his thick fur, he could see his breath coming out in white puffs.

For what seemed like a long moment there was only silence. Klonoa kept his eyes alert, but nothing but the snow that was still lightly falling from the sky joined him on the wide balcony. "He's not here," he spoke quietly.

_Oh, he's here all right. _He could sense Maleneki growing excited for what was to come, thus causing his own heart to spontaneously quicken in pace.

"Then where—?"

Klonoa cut himself off as a pile of snow fell inexplicably in front of him from above. He reflexively jumped back from it, then looked up. He almost cried out in surprise at what sight was there to greet him. A huge, monstrous face stared down at him, beady golden eyes glowering and a wide, toothy grin on its large muzzle. The face was not unfamiliar to Klonoa. Though he knew he'd never seen it before, he still recognized it very clearly. _Now the fun begins!_

The enormous body that belonged to the face jumped down from the castle's roof and landed heavily on the balcony that was nearly too small for it. Klonoa could almost hear the floor cracking under its unbearable weight. He braced himself as the creature stood up straight on all fours, staring down at him. "_I've been waiting for you, Maleneki_," the monster spoke, its mouth not once moving to the words. Its new deep, growling voice suited its form well.

"Silverfang!" Klonoa snapped, his teeth clenched. The beast's huge grin on its long muzzle faded to a frown, though its teeth were never unseen. Silverfang's new form was not much unlike the previous. He was now a huge monster of a white wolf. Icicles jutted out sharply from his back and head, smaller boulders of ice lining his back and legs like scales. His huge clawed paws barely had enough room to maneuver on their limited space.

"_I don't know what's going on with you, Maleneki, but I don't like it. Smells like treachery to me. I'll be doing the Master a big favor by getting rid of you_—_in more ways than one,_" the beast growled.

Klonoa tensed as Silverfang suddenly took in a deep breath. _Give me the wheel, boy!_ Maleneki ordered.

"Wha—" It was so quick that Klonoa barely felt the pressure in his head before Maleneki was in the front line, his golden eyes glowering.

Silverfang's bellow was so thunderous that it shook the balcony. Klonoa was so busy trying to keep on his feet that he nearly missed the fact that blades of ice had shot out of the monster's mouth, heading straight for him like flying daggers. "You might want to move now!" Maleneki growled. Klonoa subconsciously moved with Maleneki's thoughts. He didn't even realize they weren't his own.

He jumped up onto the balcony's railing and ran across as sharp shards of ice stabbed into the stone behind him, tearing them apart effortlessly. "Silverfang uses ice-based attacks. He's in his element," Maleneki warned. Klonoa resisted telling him that he already knew that. He wasn't supposed to know anything about this monster. He'd never even seen it before now.

With difficulty, Silverfang moved himself atop the balcony to face Maleneki again. _"Come on, Maleneki. Show me a real fight. Don't mock me by staying in that pathetic human form," _the wolf creature snarled. Maleneki gritted his teeth. Klonoa could feel his rage and frustration building up at an alarming rate.

_This stupid body… I'm trapped in this moving corpse… all because of that damned ring! Change already! We've been in this fake body for too long. I know you want to! The urge in unbearable!_

Klonoa winced, feeling a strange sensation he never had before—a bizarre and inapprehensible urge to change into something else; to take the form of something much bigger and dangerous than he already was.

But no matter how hard Maleneki tried, a firm barrier blocked his way with no signs of ever giving way. This yearning would forever remain unquenched so long as it stood in his way. Growing impatient, Silvefang threw a large clawed paw in Maleneki's direction. It crashed down onto the balcony as Maleneki jumped up and onto it. He dashed up the beast's arm and onto his back before it could think to stop him.

"Pop quiz, boy. Where is Silverfang's cursed shard?"

_In his nose._

Maleneki chuckled softly and Klonoa cursed at himself silently for the spontaneous answer. _You made me think that,_ Klonoa accused.

"Quit denying it. I've told you enough times already. You and I are the same. Our thoughts, our actions, our memories—though you may not remember them now. They're all there, waiting to be reawakened after a much too long slumber."

Silverfang reared and smashed his back into the castle wall behind them. Maleneki gripped the icicles on his long back and leapt from one to the other, traveling upward now. _I don't believe you. I never will!_ Klonoa rebuked loudly, though his voice sounded much less convincing than he wanted it to.

Maleneki simply sneered. "You're certainly tolerating my thoughts right now. I feel as though I'm the one actually moving this body."

Klonoa's eyes narrowed in surprise and he stopped, as did his body atop an icicle. He hadn't been thinking about his movements at all. Every action he'd made had been from Maleneki's thoughts alone. "I'm already taking over your mind. You can't even tell whose thoughts are whose. At this rate, this whole mind will be mine alone, ring or not," Maleneki chuckled.

Klonoa clenched a tense fist. Denial wasn't going to cut it any longer. Maleneki was only getting stronger and smarter with uncontrollable speed. If Klonoa kept sitting back and pretending things weren't happening the way they were, he'd lose himself to this monster entirely.

_You won't take over my mind. I won't let you._

Silverfang fell back down to all fours in one swift movement, nearly knocking Klonoa off his feet. _"Get off of me, Maleneki, and fight me like a real shadow monster!"_ the wolf beast challenged irritably.

"Well, I'm getting quite bored of this game of rodeo. Let's finish this, shall we?" Maleneki sneered. Klonoa didn't move. Maleneki let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, come on. Just because you don't want to move to my thoughts doesn't mean you can't move at all. Besides, let's face it, my fighting skills are much more superior to yours."

Klonoa didn't know what to do. If he moved, how would he know whose mind was controlling the body—his or Maleneki's? It was becoming so alarmingly hard to tell. But Silverfang gave him no time to think as the monster reared up on his hind legs again. Distracted, Klonoa tumbled down the giant wolf's icy spine like a hill, slamming to the balcony's floor back first.

The wind was knocked out of him and he took a dizzying moment to moan and hold his head there on the ground. Silverfang was stiffly turning around to face him. "It might be a good time to _move_ now!" Maleneki warned sharply. But before he could make another movement Silverfang's monstrous claw was upon him.

---

Guntz was hesitant for a moment, but he quickly settled that jogging leisurely wasn't going to get him caught up with the red wolf. Though Leorina was keeping pace with him, she was probably thinking the same thing. Guntz cursed silently at the nuisance his permanently damaged body beheld him. He didn't care if he regretted it later; he wasn't going to let it hold him back from doing what he needed to do.

With a quick readjustment to his posture for better momentum, Guntz suddenly bolted down the castle corridor at top speed. Surprised, Leorina took a second to watch him fly past her before also quickening her speed.

Further ahead, Lolo was also running down the hall as fast as she could, Popka close behind. She nearly fell skidding to a stop when something suddenly ran in front of them and blocked their path. It was Nero and a wide malicious grin was on his canine muzzle. "Sorry, miss. Only one was invited to see the king and I don't think it was you," he said guiltlessly.

Lolo tensed, clenching a fist as though preparing to forcefully move Nero from her path. That wasn't necessary, however, as a blur flew past Lolo and slammed full-force into the wolf. He was airborne for a moment before hitting the ground and tumbling down the hall for a few more feet. Snarling, Nero looked up to see Guntz towering over him, panting but unshaken.

Leorina ran up from behind Lolo and Popka, stopping beside them. "Are you guys all right?" she asked breathlessly.

"We're okay," Popka answered, for Lolo was barely paying attention. Nero got to his feet slowly as Guntz stared him down with narrowed eyes. The red wolf was tense, his lips curled back to a snarl. Guntz never looked away from him but turned his head ever so slightly back toward the others.

"Go on! Go find Klonoa," he commanded. Lolo didn't need to be told twice and started running ahead again before Guntz had finished speaking. Nero spun around to pursue but Guntz was on him before he could take a single step in her direction. "Your opponent is me!" He snarled, slamming a fist into the side of the red wolf's face.

Nero was on the ground again and Guntz took the time to look behind him. He gave Leorina a questioning look as she stepped up beside him confidently. "What? I have to make sure you don't get yourself needlessly injured like usual and cause us a big nuisance again," she remarked with a sneer.

Guntz looked at her for a moment, then turned away with a grin. "Suit yourself." Nero was just getting back to his feet, no longer appearing as though he were ready to run off again.

"Two against one? Have mercy," he muttered sarcastically, rubbing his bleeding lip.

"You don't deserve mercy," Guntz snarled.

"I don't need it!" And Nero then leapt toward them with bared fangs.

---

Klonoa threw out his hands as an impulsive reflex to protect himself, not that he sensibly expected it to be of much help. The hard pad of the wolf monster's paw slammed down onto his palms and pressed, but to his surprise never pushed far enough to crush him. He was actually managing to hold it back.

"Ah, that's better. You know, the human body is just a tad bit stronger than you think. You just don't push it hard enough," Maleneki smirked.

_I feel like my arms are going to break!_

Klonoa rolled his legs forward and squeezed them under the paw by his hands. His back hurt the most pressing against the hard balcony floor as he kicked up with all the strength he could muster.

Silverfang's paw flew up and the beast lost its balance. Falling forward, his huge head hit the wall of the castle and he struggled to regain his balance in the limited space. Klonoa jumped to his feet, barely feeling the bite wound on his leg which had begun to bleed again. Without thinking, he jumped on Silverfang's paw and ran up his leg again. By the time the monster had managed to stand up again, he was on its thick neck.

"This ends now, Silverfang," Maleneki sneered.

Klonoa's mind was in a haze. He'd received a sudden rush of dizziness ever since kicking Silverfang's paw off him and now wasn't sure where he was. Looking down, he suddenly realized he was high in the air on his opponent's back. _How did I get up here?!_

Maleneki's dark chuckled resonated eerily within his mind. Klonoa felt a familiar fear tickle his stomach. Was Maleneki gaining control over him so fast that he no longer needed Klonoa to move his body for him? He tried to fight it—to reclaim control of his own body.

"Cut it out, boy! We're almost finished here. Be a pest later," Maleneki warned irritably, stiffening as Klonoa fought back.

It was like slamming his shoulder into a brick wall. Maleneki's willpower wasn't going to budge. It was suddenly so much stronger than him that he was beginning to fear that with his body, Maleneki would take over his half of their mind as well until there was nothing of him left.

Maleneki was now steadily making his way up to Silverfang's head. At first the wolf beast didn't know where he'd gone, but when he felt something moving in his fur he began to shake his head wildly. "_Got off of me! Stop squirming around like a pathetic rat and give me a real fight!_" He roared.

Maleneki dug his long claws into the monster's fur until specks of green blood oozed out. He continued to crawl forward, his ears flapping wildly as Silverfang swung his head to and fro.

Klonoa just watched helplessly within his own mind as Maleneki progressed toward the wolf's nose. He felt terribly hopeless and lost. This battle was hardly a bother in his thoughts any longer. For some reason he felt confident that Maleneki would be able to take Silverfang down. After all, Maleneki was much stronger than Silverfang. He was made that way; to be the strongest shadow monster. His purpose was the most significant above them all. Not to mention he was the first shadow monster ever—No!

Klonoa gasped spontaneously. Why was it that whenever he didn't try to remember, he did remember? But these weren't his memories—they were Maleneki's. Than why did they come so clearly to him? Klonoa felt like he was hovering in a cloud of mist made up of his own doubt. He suddenly felt very confused. What part of his mind was his and what was Maleneki's? Why was it so hard to tell all of a sudden?

"Klonoa!"

Klonoa's mind was suddenly focused at that call. It was Lolo. She'd just made it to the balcony and was looking up at the huge beast. She looked very alarmed to see Klonoa on its face.

"Shhhhit... Fuck... Move!"

Klonoa then realized that they were no longer moving. He was suddenly very alert of his surroundings and reality. It was only when Silverfang slammed his face against the castle wall, nearly crushing him, that he realized that he'd regained control of his body. He struggled to maintain his position, digging his claws into the beast's snout.

"The nose—dammit. The nose!" Maleneki hissed.

Klonoa looked over his shoulder, remembering that Silverfang's nose—his weak point—was right ahead of him. But he wouldn't dare to try and move. He was barely managing to keep still as Silverfang thrashed.

There was then a dull cracking and vibration detached from Silverfang's own movements. Klonoa didn't even have to look to see what it was. The balcony was finally giving way under the giant wolf's great weight and cracking apart. It had to be about a 20 meter drop to the ground from way up where they were.

This whole time Klonoa had had an advantage over the wolf due to the limited space and restricted movements. But down there Silverfang would have all the freedom within the kingdom's walls to attack. He also might wind up putting innocent lives in jeopardy. That was saying they'd even survive the fall.

_I have to defeat him before the balcony breaks!_

_

* * *

_Oh my god_,_ oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my...

...Beep, beep, beep... This is a drill--I repeat, this is only a drill... Anyway, yeah... wow. So I decided to see if I'd give this thing a go again... despite having two other stories I still need to work on. It's really just a test. I'm wondering who will even read this anymore. I'd actually written the first half of this chapter a while ago--probably soon after chapter 54, which was uploaded... a whole year ago. Dang. It feels longer. You might notice a sudden change in writting style halfway through the chapter since I couldn't be bothered to rewrite it. X3

Not sure if I'll ever write the next chapter. Like I said, this is a test.


End file.
